


Beneath (New)

by D8ONO



Series: Beneath [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: ABO, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cannibalism, Character Turned Into Vampire, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Investigation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mind Break, Mind Games, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewrite, Unrequited Love, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 176,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: —Rewrite of an old fic—Arjuna, a human child, was adopted by Karna, a pureblood vampire. As he grew up from a child into a man, emotions grow inside him and he fell in love with the vampire that raised him. But just when Arjuna realized it, Karna was taken away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185644) by [D8ONO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to revamp my old fic, changing the story and adding stuff. I hope it comes out good.

The water slowly dripped from the monochrome midnight sky. That dark, there was no stars. One drip, two, three, and the more came down simultaneously, covering the dirty, trees, leaves. The water formed puddles after few minutes. It didn’t show any sign of stopping. It got harder every seconds. The dirt turned into mud and it shows trail of footsteps that lead to a house.

A man in black priest clothing walked up the wooden foundation stairs, to the door. He was Kotomine Kirei He knocked the door twice. He knocked three more times and the door was opened by the father of the family. A man with dark skin and his wife with similar color tone. “Priest Kotomine?” He asked, looking at the priest of the only church in his small village. They had always attended his sermon and had known him for some time. “Why are you out here at the middle of night?”

The priest smiled to the couple. Gentle eyes, gentle smile, his coat was dripping with rain water. He walked to their home under the rain. “Can I stay in your house for a bit? I was called to the farm to pray for the old lady over there. She had just passed away and the rain poured down on my way home. As you see, I am drenched. Can I stay until the rain stop?”

The father nodded and smiled back. He opened the door wider and asked to come in. “Please come in. I will prepare some clothes and warm drink.”

“Thank you very much. That helps me,” the man entered the house. “Can you wake up your sons as well? There’s something I need to discuss. It’s about the plague in this village.”

“Did something bad happened? Did the farm lady died from it?”

The priest nodded. “Sadly. That’s why I need to talk to your sons as well. For the prevention for it to get into your family.”

The wife nodded at the request. She was scared. The plague had killed the people in the village one by one. The bodies were found pale as if they were drained from their blood. A third of the villagers had died from it. “I understand,” she nodded. “I will call my sons.”

The father went to grab some clothes and the mother went to her sons’ room. She woke her oldest son who was sixteen that time. And her second, who was twelve. “Wake up. The priest is downstairs, waiting for us.”

“The Priest? At this time? For what?” Yudhisthira asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“The lady from the farm had passed away. You know the farm is close from here, so we need to be careful or the sickness will spread to us.” She told him. He sighed and forced himself up and walked out from the room, followed by his younger brother. Both yawning as they went downstairs.

And then she walked to her youngest son’s bed that was at the corner of he left of the room. She touched her cheeks. Arjuna was sleeping. His chest rose and down as he breathe. She decided not to wake him up. He was still eight years old, a child. He doesn’t need to be called too. He couldn’t understand anyway. She gave him a kiss at forehead, and left the room. She closed the door and went to downstairs too.

The two sons entered the room. Yudhisthira noticed the clothes at the couch, and that the priest was wet and muddy. The priest was hiding his hand behind his back, but it didn’t strike them as weird because that was what he always do. They always saw him with his hand behind. They just didn’t know it was bloody. “Priest Kotomine, why don’t you change?”

“I’ll change later. We need to talk first.”

“Priest Kotomine, I heard the lady at farm had died. She was the last person in that farm. Will we be okay?”

The priest shook his head. He looked at them with his droppy kind eyes. “Unfortunately, the illness had entered this house too. But don’t worry, yours will be the last since there are no humans left in this village.”

“What...? Priest Kotomine, what do you mean?” Yudhisthira asked and then looked around the room, searching for his father. “Priest, where is my father?”

Their father had died. His body was hidden behind the couch. Headless. He was cut clean there so that he wouldn’t make any noise. The priest smiled up, reassuring them. That was the smile they always saw at the sermon. “Ah, don’t worry, you will see him soon.”

And then the priest’s hand grabbed on the the young brother’s neck and break them instantly. No noise was made, but it didn’t fall off from his shoulder. It only took an instance. A few seconds. Humans were so fragile.

Yudhisthira eyes were wide open as he looked at his brother being strangled with one hand and his head bent down. He couldn’t react. He was scared, shocked, and cold. And before he could make any sound, it was his turn. The priest pierced his chest with bare hand. Just with raw power. He grabbed his heart out at the way too. Now his hard was behind him, in the priest’s hand.

The priest smiled to him again. “Yaa, I always knew you are a coward. Haha,” he added the laugh at the end. And the pulled his hand out of him and watched the young man fell to his back. He breathe in long, closing his eyes. “Hmm...” he let out a hum as he ate the heart. The blood dripped down his chin.

He was enjoying the big meal when he heard a thud. It was the mother and she fell down. Trembling as she watched. She was about to get up and ran to the stairs. But before she even got up with her to feet. The priest grabbed her hair, and pulled her back to the living room. She screamed out loudly. “A wife shouldn’t leave her husband. It’s the vow.”

The priest then threw the woman on top of her headless husband’s body. The priest smirked. “You wanted him back right? Even after he cheated and have two children with other women.”

How funny. She screamed as her tears fell down her cheeks. She tried to move away from the body, not wanting to touch it. The priest sighed. “I can spare you since you’re a woman. Do you want to live?”

She looked up from the next of her husband. Tearing, she nodded. “Plea...se... don’t kill... me...” she begged.

“I would have let you go,” Kotomine teased. “If only you refused my offer,” he grabbed her again, pulling her up by her hair as he stood straight. Her tied hair became messy.

He reached to her neck and sank his sharp fangs into her. She hit him with her hardest with two hands. She screamed so loudly as she cried. “No! No! No! Help! Arjuna! Arjuna! Arjunaaaa!!!”

That screams woke the sleeping boy. It was raining outside. Thunder stroke down. But he was sure he heard his mother called for him. It was not clear. The rain was so loud and covered almost any noise. But he swore he heard his mother. He got up from the bed and his feet touched the cold wooden floor.

Arjuna checked the room and didn’t see any of his brothers. Then he went to his parents’ room. It was empty. _Where is everyone?_ he questioned himself as he walked down the stairs. The door was wide open and the rain water was blown inside by the hard wind. _What is that red thing?_ He thought as he saw red colored liquid reaching out from the living room.

There, he saw his father’s feet, from behind the couch. He looked down and found his brothers, laying on pool of blood. And then, he looked in front of him. His mother was in the arms of a man. White hair, pale skin, tattered black robe with the hoodie down.

That man was biting on his mother’s arm, pulling out flesh. He ate the flesh. He chewed and swallowed, and then he looked to the boy. And he took another bite right in front of him. As he watched him. And then he dropped the body after that bite.

Arjuna fell back. His eyes were wide open and none of this were dreams. His pants was seamed with red color from the blood of his brothers. He tried to push back with his both hands. It was hard as the blood kept his hand slipping away. Fear was all he felt. Cold sweat poured down his neck and his breathing became so fast. The fear at him more as he saw the monster walking to him. Step by step, creaking the floor. The monster licked his lips clean from the blood. His whole body was shaking, and his hands slipped a few times as he tried to pull back. His small hands, wet and sticky from blood. The blood that was the same with his. These were his brothers.

The little boy moved back as much as he could, and his back finally touched the wall. He had no way to run. He looked up to the monster in front of him. No words came out from his mouth. It was gibberish. His head wasn’t working properly. Only fear was inside him. Those blue eyes were glaring at him. There were some blood left at the corner of his lips.

The vampire reached to the boy, holding his right arm. The grip was too hard and the boy screamed. The grip was too strong for a mere human child. He was too fragile. The vampire was shocked and quickly let go. He watched for a few seconds as the boy started crying, helplessly, covering his face. The vampire repeated it once again, this time, a lot more gently. “Sorry,” he said.

Arjuna sobbed. He looked at the corpses of his family. Brothers, father, and mother, all on the floor, lifeless. The vampire killed them.

The monster was careful. He slowly picked the child up, carrying him in his arms. He said nothing. He went back to the living room, where the boy silently sob as he looked down to the corpses the walked passed. The vampire stepped over his brother’s body and reached to the clothes on the couch. He covered the boy with the shirt and walked away again.

The boy wasn’t able to move even an inch. He was frozen. Scared. He could only watch as they left the room, and then the house as the slowly walked away as the rain slowly stopped.

Everyone was dead.

And he believed he would too, soon.

* * *

Arjuna didn’t fight back. He silently let himself taken away by the vampire as he kept looking back to the directly of his house despite of he could no longer see it. They had gotten into the woods and arrived at a broken old house in the middle of nowhere. The door was gone and the monster just walked inside. The place was dark, there were no lights at all as vampires could see well even in darkness. Only moonlight, seeping trough holes on the walls and broken windows, was the source of light in this place.

He entered the only room with door in the house at the second story. And the stairs created a lot of creaking noise as Karna walked upstairs. It could break anytime soon. The wood were seeping wet because of the rain. The roof were full of holes. Inside, was his belongings and dry from any rain water. A few books stacked next to a cloth spread on top of the hard and cold floor. It was his bed. The monster placed the boy down there. “Are you okay?” He asked.

No reply. They boy’s mouth was tight closed. He was still crying, but silently. He didn’t let out any sob again. The white haired man sighed. He went out of the room and the boy didn’t move from his spot, still sitting there.

He returned with a bucket of cold water. It was the rain water. He left out buckets outside to fill it with the rain water. Cold but useable. He had an old towel that he had always used, he drench it in the water and wiped the boy’s face. He was so careful not to cause any pain. He made sure he didn’t let out any ounce of power and touched the human boy like a stick that he could break anytime.

He undressed him and cleaned him, wiping his body, his arms, his small chest, his thigh and butt that were stained by blood. The vampire was thankful the human child was so co-operative that he didn’t fight. He was scared that he might hurt the human. He was done cleaning and put on his clothes on the kid. Clearly over sized and it looked like a gown on him.

The boy raised his head, finally, looking up to the monster. Reddish eyes from all the crying, but he noticed it was different. This was a glare. Filled with hatred and killing intention. He wanted to kill him. He could sense it.

“Those are good eyes,” the vampire couldn’t help but say it.

He pushed down the boy and put a covers on top of him. He quickly jumped away and seclude himself at the corner of the wall. “My name is Karna. What is yours?”

Still not receiving any answer, only death glares, Karna gave up on trying to communicate. He left the room and stood outside the door, guarding him. And as he stood there in silence, he could hear the human child started to cry again, this time he called out for his parents.

“Mother... Father....” he called out for his dead parents. His sobs were very loud. He couldn’t hold back anymore. His emotions cracked out him. He cried and cried. Calling out for help. But the only one there was the vampire named Karna that listened to his cries outside the room. It was the sound of despair.

That night, Arjuna swore he would kill that vampire that killed his parents. He would avenge them.

He screamed and sobbed without stopping for hours until he passed from exhaustion.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The next morning, he woke up. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but it was long. Because he knew he was crying the whole night and his eyes were still hurting. And right when he moved, the door opened, and Karna was there. He had been waiting for the human child to wake up.

And he was bringing him food. A bread load he recognized from his house. The bread his family always had for breakfast. Karna had went back to grab the necessities for him. Food, clothes, his favorite coat, and some books. “I don’t know how this taste, but I saw humans like bread and butter,” he said as he took out a piece of butter from his bag and a butter knife. And cut the butter a thin slice and put it on top of the bread. “You should eat.”

The human child was not responding to him. He put down the bread and butter knife down and walked away. He stood at the window and looked out, away from Arjuna. He looked out for so long, as if he was waiting for something or someone. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the wind blowing his hair that was tied into a ponytail. It felt good.

Karna wasn’t looking at Arjuna, but he knew that the boy had moved. He could sense and hear it. And that the human child was picking the butter knife, holding it with his both hands as he got up with his two legs. He already knew what will happen next. He just didn’t mind it.

He didn’t mind it when the boy ran to him, with the butter knife, and stabbed him at the left side of his lower back, using his whole body’s weight as power. He pushed more and the dull knife entered his body, making him bleed out from the wound. It was amazing. Outrageous power for a small child, just powered by hatred and avenge. Unskilled but very worthy of praise.

“You’re strong,” Karna said to the child. “However, I cannot die from this.”

He turned back to the boy, pulling out the small knife from his back. “You can’t kill me with such a weapon. You have to learn and use a real weapon,” he grabbed the head of the knife and handed the boy the handle. He clasped the smaller hands at the handle, fixing his posture as well. “This is how you use a knife. Remember it well.”

Arjuna glared at him more, and the tears came out again. “WHY?! WHY DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY!?” He screamed.

“I didn’t kill them.” Karna replied with calm voice.

“LIES!!!” Arjuna wanted to stab him in face but Karna stopped it.

He shielded his face with his palm. The knife stab trough his hand and it bled. And Karna looked at him with stern eyes. The pain didn’t bother him at all. “I am not lying.”

Karna pulled out the knife. The wound instantly healed and he gave it back to the boy, which he quickly tried to stab him again. This time, aiming for his stomach. Karna stopped it again with another palm. And as he pulled out the knife, he healed again, perfectly. No scars or anything left. And Karna licked his hand clean. His blood was still precious resources for him to be wasted.

That hit the human child with the realization. He couldn’t kill this monster. No way he could do it. That he couldn’t even wound him. Any wounds took him less than a second to heal. It was impossible. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t avenge his family. He gave up. Arjuna dropped the knife and returned crying. This time, out of frustration of the inability to do anything. All he had was grudge and hatred.

“You should eat your bread,” Karna said as he pulled the boy back to the bread. “You can try killing me again later. You will need energy for that.”

Arjuna refused to give up. He gripped his hands and started punching Karna. It was kiddy punch. Karna felt nothing, but he didn’t stop the boy. He punched him with his whole might as he cried desperately. If stabs and punches could help the human child feel better, Karna was willing to let him do it. Karna would gladly take any stabs and wounds or punches.

He let Arjuna attack him as long as he wanted until he stopped because he was too tired to do it anymore. And he would left the boy alone with the food he wouldn’t touch. He never touched the any food Karna brought him. Or even the milk.

Arjuna refused to eat for days. And Karna would be always watching him until he fell asleep to go out and get some supplies. He would only be gone for a brief moment. The boy was not yet to know the truth.

The human looked out to the window. The vampire was outside, standing there, looking to the woods. Arjuna didn't know nor care about what the vampire was looking at but he was damn sure nothing was there it was just trees. And as he stood there, birds came to him, chirping. And one landed on top of his head. It was a shocking scene for Arjuna. No way such monster could attract animals. It was impossible. But there it was, even if it was just a few seconds and the birds fly away because Karna tuned his back to check the human child. "Do you want to come out?" He asked. He waited for a few seconds for a reply. No reply. Only glares.

Karna hummed and went back into the house. He walked up and Arjuna could hear every steps. The wooden planks were very loud. And he heard Karna stopped outside the door again. He was guarding him again. Arjuna curled himself at the corner again. Accepting that he was the vampire's prisoner. His next meal. And as he curled up, he passed out again from the starvation.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Arjuna didn't sleep long this time. It was still bright outside. And when he woke up, he didn't hear anything. He gulped and brave up as he reached to the door and slowly opened it. He peeked outside. Nobody was there. Karna wasn't there. And he knew it was his only chance. Arjuna didn't want to die as a vampire's meal, so he ran out. He didn't care how much creaking he created. He just wanted to run away. He ran out from the house as fast as he could. He didn't know which directly to run to or where to go, he simply ran into the dense woods surrounding the old house.

And in matter of minutes, he was lost. He no longer where he was running towards anymore. Still, he couldn't stop. No matter how tired he was or how many times he fell. His knees where already bleeding from the multiple times of falling and his pants where torn on that area. The tips of his pants were also stained by the mud. And in the midst of despair, he heard a call of hope. Someone was calling him.

"Priest!" Arjuna's fear turned into a smile of relief. He didn't want to die.

"Come here, kid," the priest was standing there.

Arjuna ran to him, grabbed on him with his whole might. "Priest! There is a vampire! He killed my family!" He looked up.

Priest Kotomine smiled to him. "Don't worry. You're safe now. Let's go to the church. I will guard you."

The boy nodded and let the priest hold his hand as they walk to the church. Priest Kotomine took him behind the altar of Mother Maria and opened a secret passage to the room below the mass. "Go in," He ordered the boy. Arjuna was feeling off. Something was wrong. But he nodded and went there. He hadn't gone down yet, and he smell the stink rotting smell. And when he peeked what's down there, he saw body parts. And he was pushed down there, he fell from the stairs and the door was closed.

Arjuna hit on the door, knocking it loudly, wanting to be let out. But it was no avail. He lost his balance and fell down once again. In pure darkness, he couldn't see anything so he tried to grab his surrounding. And he touched toes from a hand hanging down. He moved back and hit something that fell down. He knew it was a body when he tried to walk away, as he stepped on the arm and fell on it. His hand touched the bloody neck. He jumped away and his back touched another body. Luckily, this time he found a wall, and there was a light button. He pressed it and it light up the room. Not so bright. But still, better than nothing.

This time, he found a body he recognized. His mother. And as he looked around there was his brothers and father too. The room was filled with bodies. Some was hanged, some was just left stacking. These were all the people that supposedly die from the illness. It wasn't an illness or plague. It was the vampire. The priest was a vampire.

"Where is the child?" Arjuna heard the voice he knew. It was his previous captor, asking for him. He ran to the door to heard their conversation. Thankfully the wooden door was thin enough for him to eavesdrop.

"It doesn't matter to you. Humans are, in the end, just our food. Why did you oppose our nature?" Kotomine Kirei asked, spreading his hands with a wide smile.

"There is no reason for you to kill a whole family. You've killed more than enough for food."

"Why did you not agree with me? You are the true blood of our kind, why side with the humans?"

"Humans are to be respected," Karna replied. "We were humans too."

"I see you're a good person. A hypocrite acting all mighty. Don't act as if you don't kill humans," Kotomine Kirei walked around, with his hands behind him, watching the pale vampire. He walked circling him, and stopped behind him. "Either way, that family was fated to die anyway. There's no need to kill one by one. I killed all of them in the same time as a good will so they didn't have to be pained by losing their family members." That statement made Arjuna grit his teeth. Now he knew. And his target of revenge had changed. It was the priest. He was the killer of his family and the villagers.

And that sentence also anger Karna. He didn't feel like letting this man off the hook easily. His speed couldn't be followed by the priest and he pulled on his arm and kicked him in his chest pretty hard. Throwing him back a few meters out the church door, and his hand was torn away from his shoulder. Karna was still holding it. Kotomine Kirei's outfit was torn. He was thrown and his body flipped a few times on the ground. Karna looked at him with the superior aura of the pure blood as he dropped that arm.

"Where is the human child?" Karna asked once again, louder. And that question made Arjuna hit the wooden door, to tell the vampire he was there. He was afraid of Karna as well, but there was no way out except for this. Karna quickly headed to the source of the noises.

Karna didn't need to turn his back or see. He sensed the vampire had left the scene. Probably to avoid fighting him. He was, after all, a pureblood. A mere turnblood, even if he was turned by another pureblood, was impossible to win him in a fight. Karna walked to the back of the alter. He had no keys but his hand was strong enough to break the chains. He break it just by pulling with his vampiric prowess. And opened the door for the human child. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Arjuna's wide eyes. His broken expression after witnessing such horror inside the cellar. "You should not wander alone," He told the boy and paused. "Arjuna..."

He hold the boy and pulled him out and let him stand on his own. The boy was broken. His expression was blank, and his kept looking down into the cellar. He pointed inside there. "My family... is in there..."

"Sorry, I couldn't save them. I was late." Karna apologized. "I am sorry," he repeated it again and waited for the boy for a few seconds. "Let's go." He said and then grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him away. He didn't have to see that. And as they walked away, Karna picked the priest's arm.

Karna tear off the sleeve remaining on the arm and proceed to eat it. Arjuna's face turned into fear. It was exactly like when he ate his mother's arm. He throw up right there and there. That made Karna realized his error. He was a vampire and this was something normal for him, but it wasn't for the human child. He stopped eating. "Sorry, this is a bit too much for you. I promise I will not do this in front of you again," He said and throw the arm away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

  


* * *

  


He picked the human child up and carried him back to his old broken down house. And Arjuna was a prisoner once again. But this time, he willingly enter the room. He had no more place to call home. He had no ally. Karna told him that everyone left in the village were vampires. His family was the last humans left, and was planned to be killed anyway. Karna said he couldn't let Arjuna go back to that village. He believed that. He believed Karna's words. And he also still believe that he was also just food for Karna. But at least, Karna didn't show any blood lust or wickedness like that priest. There was no malice felt from him. He was plain emotionless. Arjuna would start to eat too, even if it's just so little. He had trouble eating and would puke every time he ate. The images of the bodies keep flashing in his head and the sight of Karna eating, he couldn't forget it. He could manage one or two bites if lucky.

After a few more days, Karna would let Arjuna go out from the house as long as he was following. And as they were outside, Arjuna would notice that Karna would look at the distance for minutes. He was waiting. He was longing for something. Arjuna could see it when he looked at the vampire from his side. Karna looked so sad. The wind that blows his hair made it clearer. He was very lonely. That was the only emotion beneath his emotionless face.

And he noticed the boy's stare at him. "Hm?" Arjuna looked away. Karna sat down next to the boy, still looking at the woods. "Arjuna, what do you want to do now?"

The boy had a bit hesitation. What if that was a trap question? But he had nothing to lose, and he was just a child. A child that was scarred and mentally traumatized. "That priest, did you kill him?"

It took Karna five seconds to answer it. "Ah, I did." he lied. He decided this would be better for the child. Arjuna should move on.

Arjuna decided to believe that as well, albeit, not so much convinced because he didn't see the corpse. But he didn't have much choice nor he had the abilities to kill vampires. "... I see."

"Do you want to go back to them human world?" Karna asked.

Arjuna nodded. This was no place for him to live in. There were no humans for him to see. And no one anyway except for Karna. Karna never liked to mingle in human world, but he knew it very well this living state was not good for a growing human child. This was no place to raise him. He needed other humans. He had to be left in a place where he could live in peace as a human.

Karna sighed and closed his eyes. He had something to do now. He had to stop waiting now. This human needed him. He planned of raising this child at the human world at least until he was mature enough to live on his own. He just couldn't leave Arjuna alone. He couldn't abandon him to the vampires to eat. _It's okay. It'll probably take only a few years._ Karna thought. "Let's do that then," He replied. "Arjuna, I will protect you until you're capable of doing it yourself. I promise. I will protect you even if it costs my life."

The next day, Karna took Arjuna and left the place he had been staying for his whole life. It was a long and new journey ahead him.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire adopted the human child. For Arjuna, Karna was all he had. Karna was taking care of him pretty good. He was dressed nicely. He got baths everyday. He was treated well. Before leaving, Karna took Arjuna back to his house and let him pick anything he wanted to take with him. Karna packed most of Arjuna’s stuff in his two backpacks. Arjuna picked the picture framed at his parent’s table. Karna nodded and kept it into the bag.

They walked a lot. Sensing the human child’s steps were getting slower, Karna stopped and picked him up. Two bags, a water bottle, a human child, and a sleeping bag wasn’t hard for him to carry. He was well fed. Arjuna leaned his chin on the man’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They had been walking for two days to reach the city from the village. Since they had no id, they couldn’t ride them even when they had money that Karna took from Arjuna’s home. So they had to walk. Mostly, it was Karna. Arjuna had only walked one third of the journey. He was carried by Karna. And at the nights, he would be sleeping in the sleeping bag while Karna would guard him.

Karna was in his top notch condition as he ate a lot, because that village was technically like a farm. Every humans that went there were killed. They attract new people for work prospect, faked papers, assuming the identity of the villagers that died. In the public eyes, no one had died in the village. It was safe and sound while every living people there were vampires. Arjuna’s family was still well alive on the papers. Their identities were sold to some vampires.

After the long walk by feet, they arrived to the city. There were many cities to be picked, but Karna chose this one, for reasons. Since he had a few vampire acquaintances there. Ones that could help him with his legal papers. If Karna was alone, it would be easy. He could simply be an illegal immigrant and sneak living at shady apartments, like a lot of homeless vampires. Vampires never stick to one identity. But Arjuna was a human, so this was a necessity.

People. People. People. Crowd. Woman. Man. Children. Stray cats and dogs. Rodents. The city was covered by the smells of human and animals at every inch. There were no fresh air here. Karna didn’t like it much here. But he had a human child that had to be in here. He had no choice. Karna with Arjuna in his hands, walked pass the city heart. There was a fountain at the middle and many food stalls. Karna liked sight seeing and he would come to cities at times so it wasn’t a full new experience for him. But some things did changed. Since it was a few years ago he walked in human cities. The building changed a bit. So many windows and more high buildings.

Arjuna was born in the village and didn’t know how cities looked like, so he was new. But he wasn’t interested with sight seeing. He was still a child with heavy PTSD. He couldn’t sleep well at nights. He woke up very quickly, and most of nights, he had nightmares, a repeatance of that night and would wake up feeling traumatized. Karna would always be at his side when he does. So far. Just sitting there, not doing much, except for being a company. He didn’t know what to do except for telling Arjuna that he would protect him. He certainly knew nothing on how to comfort a child. Even if he had the desire to do so.

Arjuna didn’t feel safe with Karna. He was sure he was just a emergency ration for the vampire. He had seen him eating before. And he was damn sure he was just being kept so he could be fatten up for that sole reason. However... he did not know whom he should trust anymore. What if the people around him were vampires? The priest he knew for so long was one. He never expected him to be a vampire. What if that lady feeding the birds over there was a vampire? What if that man over there, selling hot dog? What about that teen? That old couple? Who knows? At least Karna hadn’t hurt him. But he wasn’t sure when it would come.

But he wasn’t afraid. Unlike before, for some reason, he didn’t have the willpower to run or scream for help. He just didn’t know anymore what he should do next. He was just a child. No family. No friends. And not to mention this vampire was always looking at him and holding his hand. He wasn’t letting Arjuna walk on his own ever since they stepped into the city. But for Karna, it was for the boy’s safety. Karna could sense vampires. A few of them in a few kilo meters.

“Don’t let my hand go,” Karna ordered the child. “Don’t talk to anymore.” He added.

“...” Arjuna said nothing but slowly nodded, fearing the wrath of the vampire. He looked down again to the ground as they continue walking. He had been keeping his eyes down. Nothing was could amuse him. He was just walking but he didn’t see his surrounding. He didn’t care. He was just pulled to walk.

They walked straight into a book store. He was in dire need of information. And Karna picked a book after he spent like twenty minutes browsing on the shelves. A bingo. Something he needed more than anything else right now. A manual on how to raise a child. The cover was a human shaped green and blue, with a smaller human at the middle. A happy family. “Do you read?”

Arjuna shook his head and Karna hummed. “Suit yourself.” He coldly said and went to pay for it.

After they left the bookstore, Karna talked to a few people. Which Arjuna had no slightest idea if they were vampires or not. But from the conversation, Arjuna believed these are vampires. But really, most of them were humans and Karna was just asking for direction.

But as they walked, suddenly, Karna stopped and he looked southwest. And he changed their route there. He sensed a familiar presence. There was a particular man with blue hair and red eyes. He came out from the restaurant and looked ti them too, also had sensed Karna’s presence. Karna seemed happy to see him. And the man was too. “Yo! Long time no see!” Cu grinned as he crossed his hands on his waist. “What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for a place to stay. Any idea?”

“Hmm, well, what kind of place do you want?” The other vampire asked back.

“A place suitable for children. Preferable near playground or school. I’m taking care of him now. He lost his family recently.”

“Hee. Why bother? Just drop him at the orphanage or something,” Cu Chulainn asked as he crouched next to the boy. And he became frozen with fear. Unable to move. Arjuna’s eyes widened as he looked at the red eyes of a predator. Cu’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at the boy with a grin. He then chuckled. That face of that kid was very funny. “I guess you can’t really let him go free now. I can’t. Since he know my face. It’ll be a trouble if he tipped the hunters.”

“I plan on taking care of him until he’s independent. I promise. We shall not cause you any troubles. Sorry,” Karna replied and shook his head. “Where is Merlin now? I need his help.” Karna asked.

“Well, if you want a room near a school, I know one. I can refer you once I’m done working. In one hour, at 4 pm,” Cu raised his brow and got back standing. “As for Merlin, he’s now using the name Mycroft, he’s at bar Avalon at the east gate park. You should find him there. You should leave your bags. I’ll keep them in my locker. Your skin is already taking people’s attention, walking around with so many bags will attract more.”

A then the boss, an old lady, inside the restaurant yelled him to come inside and do his work. “Part timer! Come back to the kitchen and was the dishes”

Cu cringed a bit. Even Karna too. The high pitched old woman’s voice was sharp. Their hearings were at the wider spectrum than humans. “Heh, see ya later then.” Cu told him as Karna handed him the bags.

Karna nodded. “Ah, I will. Let’s go,” he said and pulled Arjuna to walk again.

* * *

In ten minutes, they arrived at the bar Cu told them. It was a cool lounge with many limos parked outside.

Karna, with Arjuna in his hand, walked to the entrance. The security guard was quickly alerted by Karna’s presence. “We don’t allow food and drinks from outside.”

That caused Arjuna to be so scared. He was in the end, just food. However, Karna pulled him to his back, hiding him from the bodyguard. Karna explained, but didn’t really make Arjuna felt better anyway. ”My name is Karna. I need to see Merlin. This child is not food. He’s under my guardian.”

The bald security guy, who was full of muscles, didn’t reply. He nodded at Karna and pressed on his headset. Any turnbloods could sense the superiority of the pureblood. Telling the operator Karna’s name and he wanted to see the owner. He quickly got the confirmation. “Go in. The receptionists will lead you.” He said.

Karna thanked him and proceed inside. Just like he was told, two women, both vampires, just like the body guard, bowed to him gracefully. “Welcome to Bar and Lounge Avalon, pureblood-sama. Our owner is welcoming you.”

That was all what Karna was to them. A pureblood vampire of their kind. The vampires that were born by omega vampires. He was never a human. He had been a vampire since birth. And a pureblood vampire was immortal. He could turn any humans into turnblood vampires. That was how much he was precious. His blood was precious. His sex was precious. He was the only pureblood existing, that was an omega. And any children he bore would be a treasure of the vampirekind.

They were led into the a VIP personal bar room near the entrance. First class for a first class guest. Arjuna grabbed Karna’s hands as he walked next to him and the women vampires. They opened the door and bowed as the pureblood and his human child enter the room and they closed the door. Arjuna looked around. It was a luxurious room with golden wallpaper. The couch were green royal. He was a village kid, city was alien to him. But this room, it just felt like they were in a different place. The gentle jazz playing in the background, set the mood to be playful, just like the man in the room who had been waiting for them.

Behind the bar, was a man with long purpleish messy hair, wearing a fashionable outfit and scarf. “Welcome! Today I, Merlin, will be your personal bartender. Please sit down. What can I help you with?” Merlin opened his hand and offered them the seat in front of him. Karna nodded. He sat on the stool after he picked Arjuna and placed him on the stool next to his. Merlin looked at the human child. “Ah, so you’ve gotten yourself a pet? You sure have hobbies.”

“He’s not a pet—“ Karna wanted to continue his explanation, but was cut short.

“Are you selling him?” Merlin asked. Arjuna’s heart beated as fast as it could be. He bit his under lip in fear.

When Merlin raised his hand and was about to touch the boy’s chin, Karna’s hand stopped him. Karna was gripping on Merlin’s hand, just a bit lighter than the level of destroying that wrist completely. When he let go, the wrist was broken and Merlin had to relocate his bone there. Putting it back to its hinge. And after it healed, he closed and open his palm a few times. “I’m not doing anything. Serious as always, don’t you?”

“This human, I’ll be taking him under my wing. You do understand that, right?” Karna said in serious tone. He put his hand on top of Arjuna’s head, gently, rubbing his dark hair.

“Hai, hai, I will not touch him,” Merlin chuckled. He turned his back to the bar shelf. Picked a wine glass and poured Karna a drink. A glass of virgin blood. Merlin drank it as well, all while grinning and looking at the terrified human. “And, back to the main business. What is the thing you want from me?”

Karna didn’t touch the drink. He already made the oath that he wouldn’t consume anything except water in front of Arjuna. “I want you legal papers and IDs for me and this child...” Karna said as he looked down to the human boy. “List him as my younger brother. I want him to attend school and facilities like other human children, without lacking a single thing,” he explained, genuinely for the well being of Arjuna. “And cash.” He added at the end.

Karna put his hand on top of Arjuna’s head and rubbed his hair gently. It was the hand he almost crushed Merlin’s wrist with. Arjuna was afraid. He trembled as he felt the hand in his head. But it didn’t hurt him. It was gentle and quick. Karna quickly moved his hand back as he sensed the child was not used to his contact.

Merlin leaned his knees on the bar and rested his chin on his crossed fingers. “I don’t mind. I can do it in three days.”

Karna nodded. “How much do you want?” Merlin grabbed two empty wine bottles from under the bar and placed it in front of Karna. That was totally a rip-off, but Karna didn’t mind. “Hm. I understand.” He hummed.

Karna checked Arjuna once again. “You should close your eyes,” but it wasn’t working. Arjuna shook is head, refusing to close his eyes. He just couldn’t. Karna sighed. He got up and picked the kid, and made him stand at the corner, with his face facing the wall. “Don’t turn back.”

Karna went back to the bar and pulled up his sleeve. He bit his wrist deep and fisted his palm and the blood dripped into the bottle. Arjuna looked back, but all he saw was Karna’s back and Merlin’s smile. He saw nothing of the transaction they were doing. But he could hear the liquid’s sound. Karna realized the boy was looking at his back. He could feel the stare.

It didn’t took long. After finished bleeding himself, Karna licked his wound clean and it didn’t leave any marks. He rolled down his sleeve and looked back to Arjuna. The boy, quickly looked away. “It’s fine now.”

Merlin grabbed the two bottles and placed them inside a cooler box he had specially prepared. He pulled out two band of money and handed it to Karna. “Thank you very much. Happy to do business with you,” his eyes rolled to the boy. “You too, pet-kun~”

“Thank you. I’ll be back,” Karna said and he hold the boy’s hand again.

* * *

As promised, Karna went back to see Cu. That man took them to a apartment building with seven stories. Not the nicest place and it was pretty old, but as Karna requested, it was close to an elementary school, and bonus point that it has a small playground outside it.

Cu Chulainn spoke to the owner of the place and he took them to see the rooms available. And Karna think the fourth story was the best. It wasn’t too high for him to jump silently if anything happens, nor too low to have random humans or turnbloods coming in from the window. It was a small apartment room. Just a kitchen, dining table, bed and study in one rectangular room, divided as sections. The window was at the bed’s right side. And there was a small bathroom at the left. Single bed wasn’t a problem. It was for Arjuna anyway.

“I’ll take this place,” Karna said as he put the bags to the wooden flooring. “How much?”

The middle-aged man owner told him the price. “And you need to pay for six months in advance.”

“No problem,” Karna replied with his monotone voice and handed the requested amount of money. He still had some left so he kept it back into his pants pocket. It was smooth. Money made the world go round.

“Thanks for helping me,” Karna thanked Cu as soon as the owner left. “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Heh, let’s hang out sometimes. I have good drinks.” Cu said as he waved and left them alone, closing the door behind him.

Karna walked around to check the surrounding. The wall, if it had holes. The toilet, the shower. He also checked the fridge. Everything was fine. Arjuna was standing there all the time. Just silently looking at the vampire. He didn’t speak much since Karna took him in. He frowned a lot.

“From now on, this is your home,” Karna told him. “If there’s anything you need, be sure to inform me.” Arjuna nodded at that order. As if he had any choice but to nod. He was just an emergency ration for the vampire.

Karna sat down at the chair and he looked at the child. He pulled out the book from the bag and started reading. And the more he read, he shrugged. He was raised by his human adoptive parents just until he was five. The rest of his years were void of interaction. To be honest, he had no idea on how to express the love a child needed. “How old are you?”

It took Arjuna twelve seconds before he opened his mouth to answer. “Eight.”

“What’s your birthday?” Karna asked and Arjuna answered like the obedient pet he was.

—_At age eight, children are anthusiastic with physical activities. Such as playing and running around. In terms of social and emotional development, eight-year-olds enjoy having and making friends and take pleasure in imitating the actions of friends and peers at school. What is the most important in rasing a child is to make sure the child was mentally and physically provided._—

Karna gazed to the boy. Arjuna wasn’t ready yet for school. At least, not for now. The boy was still too unstable to attend classes. He needed to learn basic things before he could be released back to the human society. That would have wait. For now, Karna’s plan was to make the human get used to his new home. And at the end of the page, there was a small section, extra note.

— _Make sure your child eat balanced food! Keep them happy and safe all the time! Hug them when they are sad or scared and remember always to respect them!—_

That was probably the only advice Karna got from the book. Raising a child was a hard challenge. especially when he was a near 300-years-old vampire with zero experience on family things, moreover a human child. Oh, and he had to go back to the book store to get a cooking manual. No wonder he felt that he missed something crucial. Just bread wasn’t enough nutrition for Arjuna.

_ _The boy was still broken.__

* * *

_ _Awoken by the nightmare, Arjuna’s eyes wide open. Tears flowing out. He sat up and started to sob violently. The memories of his family flashed in his head yet again. Headless father’s body. Mother with broken neck. Brother with a hole in his chest. It was every night. He covered his face with his blanket. He couldn’t stop crying. He was too absorbed that he didn’t notice the vampire was right in the room with him._ _

_ _It was raining again. Just like that night. He looked to the window and the droplets of water sticking on the glass. Cold. Empty. His cryings stopped for a few seconds only._ _

_ _“Are you okay?” Karna asked as he walked to the bed. He had been reading books in darkness for hours. And Karna’s voice tensed Arjuna’s whole body. He was still at the mercy of the monster._ _

_ _What he didn’t expect was Karna, petting his head once again. His hand was full of gentleness as he ruffled into his dark hair. He couldn’t understand how a vampire’s hand could be this warm. His brothers used to tell him that vampires were cold as ice. Then, Karna sat down at the bed side, and pulled the boy into his chest, hugging him like how he was tipped in the extra note at the book. That arms were kind. That chest was beating. Just like a human. Arjuna could hear the beats as his ear was on Karna’s chest. _ _

_ _If only feelings could be told just by words, everything could be easier. Karna gently rubbed the eight years old’s back. Calming him down from his cries. Instead, it only got louder. Arjuna cried more and more. _ _

_ _“It’s okay. I will protect you. You can sleep in ease,” was the only assurance Karna could offer Arjuna. _ _

_ _Arjuna couldn’t believe it that a vampire’s voice could be this pure. He grabbed on the vampire’s back with his small hands, pulling his shirt as he buried his face to Karna’s shoulder. He cried for an hour until he was exhausted and passed out again. It had been days since he actually slept. He was just too tired. He fell into a deep slumber in the hands of the monster he feared._ _

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

When Arjuna woke up, the sky was bright and the clock was at eight. He looked around. He didn’t see Karna anywhere. He jumped down from the bed and went to check the bathroom too, just in case. Karna really wasn’t there. So, Arjuna rushed to the door. It was locked as expected. He kept trying to push the door as he turned the knob. It didn’t work. He gave up and sat down at the corner next to the bed.

Not long after that, Karna came back. “How are you feeling?” The vampire asked. “I bought you a cake. I don’t know how it taste but a human waitress told me children like this.”

Karna went to the boy, picked him up and sat him at the dining table. He opened the plastic cap of the cake and served him that. “Eat.”

That was an order for Arjuna. His hand, shakingly grabbed the plastic fork Karna gave him. He cut a small piece at the tip of the cake and put it inside his mouth. It was sweet. He hadn’t tasted this since his family’s murder. It reminded him if his mother who really like to cook sweet things. Even her tofu was sweet. He put down the fork and stared at the cake for some time before he took another bite.

Karna watched the boy’s slow eating. He took out the recipe book he got earlier too. He had many things to learn. But Karna was glad that finally Arjuna could actually eat the whole thing even if it took him an hour.

When Arjuna looked up to Karna, he witnessed the first smile of the vampire. The human child couldn’t understand this vampire at all. The fear he had for Karna gradually, but for sure, will fade away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want to eat?” The vampire asked.

He had opened the cooking book in front of Arjuna, letting him to choose from it. As a vampire, Karna had no sense for human food. He could smell it, but it didn’t came appetizing to him. His taste buds work differently too. Human food was extreme to him. He knew it. He tried it a few times. And eating human food will make him vomit in the end because of the inability to digest it. But he would still cook for Arjuna. He had bought the tools for it as well.

Arjuna looked at the book. It was recipes for very basic cooking and aside from this, Karna really didn’t know what to cook. But it was an effort. Karna was doing this for him. Arjuna randomly pointed at one. Omurice.

Karna read it and nodded. “Understood,” Omurice, nothing hard. He had done this a few times. He was confident enough it will be good this time. There was no in between for Karna. If he wanted to raise a human child, he would do it properly. No buts. He took a piece of paper and wrote down all the ingredients needed.

Karna crouched down to the Arjuna's shoe ties. It wasn't like he boy didn't know how to, but Karna just did everything. He didn't know how a child supposed to develop. He was just babying the boy. After tying the shoes, he looked up to Arjuna and they both look at the one another at the same head level. "Outside the house, you should call me your brother," the vampire directed.

Arjuna nodded. "Understood," he replied, copying Karna.

It was a quick trip actually. They just walk to the supermarket. Karna would be holding his hand every second without letting go. And while they were in the supermarket, there were a few promotional sales called out to them, giving them free food sample. Karna politely refused. Chocolate wouldn't kill him but it sure wasn't something he want to eat. And the sales girl offered it to Arjuna. The boy looked up to Karna, silently, waiting for a confirmation. He didn't know what to do. "You can take it."

Just after that okay, Arjuna dared to move his hand and grabbed the sample chocolate wafer. Arjuna slowly bit the wafer. He liked it. Karna watched him and if Arjuna liked it, he had to get it. All kids like sweets. "Give me some of these, miss." He asked the promotional sales and she gave him the ten in one package. That goes straight to the basket. They continued their hunting for ingredients next and went home.

Arjuna sat at the table and Karna put the snack in front of him. "You can snack on that while waiting," Karna said. Arjuna looked at the vampire, hesitating, he touched the chocolate. He didn't dare to pick it up yet. He kept looking at Karna as he touched on it, slowly, he picked it up and Karna didn't exactly do anything so he took it as an OK. He wanted the sweets. He opened the package and ate it slowly, eyes on the vampire. Seeing that, Karna was relieved. It was good to see Arjuna to eat.

Now, to start with the cooking, Karna would need his cooking tools. He pulled out his tools from the counter cupboard below the sink. A pan, a spatula, a cutting board, a ruler, a digital scale, a lab glass, and a ruler. He would cut the meat in perfect measurement of 2cm each block. And he would count every soy sauce he used the lab glass because it was in ml. He was very precise, that was why he need so much time to cook. The rice would be done cooking first before he was done with the cutting. He put a bowl on the digital scale and weigh it, and he would add the rice.

It was funny. Karna's brow furrowed when he found the last piece of chicken won't be 2cm. It feels like a defeat. And then, the onion. Karna used the small whole onion. He picked the cook book and read it once again. He followed the instruction, heating the pan, and poured a bit of olive oil on it. And when he put in the meat, into the hot oil, it kind of exploded. Karna jumped back two steps back in surprise. His face was sheet pale.

That was funny. That made Arjuna laughed lightly two times. And then he tensed up when Karna turned his head to him and his smile faded away. Oh no, he was afraid that he would die now that he laughed at Karna. Instead, Karna smiled too. "You finally laughed. That's good. I'm relieved."

Arjuna's jaw dropped at that. He really didn't understand what the vampire was thinking. And he also didn't understand if this was omurice or not. The meat was burnt and the taste was bitter. But when Karna told him to eat, he would eat. That was his vampire overlord sitting in front of him watching intensely as he slowly swallow the meal of despair.

And Karna smiled when Arjuna finished the yucky rice, Arjuna was sure that the vampire was a sadist and like to see him miserable.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Karna was pale white. It was like the story book he read about snow white princess, except Karna was a guy. No mistake on it. Because Arjuna had saw Karna's naked body so many times. That was totally a man. Karna would always wash Arjuna's hair and whole body with the brush and then, would wash himself too. Taking a shower together was easier and quicker. Arjuna was a child, and a human too on top of that. There was no reason for Karna to feel embarrassed. After they came out from the shower, Karna would dress the boy first, and then himself. There were so many things Karna didn't understand. And he would always dress Arjuna as quick as he could because he heard humans can get sick from cold and humans were fragile, especially a child.

Just after the child was dressed and dried properly, Karna would start grabbing his own clothes. In which he wore in a rotation because he only had three sets where he placed on the lowers part of the cupboard. On the top were all Arjuna's stuff. Karna took pretty much every clothes needed for every season. He was really prioritizing Arjuna.

It was a weird feeling inside Arjuna. Karna was just a stranger he was stuck with. It didn't made any sense. In the small part, Arjuna had doubts. Of course. Was the vampire playing games with him? To make him trust him and then eat him? Or was he really just a pet? Humans had pets. Vampires could too. It was like people keeping cats and dogs except it was Arjuna this time. Or maybe an emergency ration too on top of a pet. It wasn’t that uncommon.

"It's time for bed. You should sleep," Karna ordered Arjuna and turned off the light. Arjuna had been a good boy for the past two months and starting to listen. He climbed up the bed and laid down under the cover. And then Karna would join him at the left side of the bed. Not every night though, just occasionally when Karna felt like he wanted to sleep in the bed. So far, twice. Three times including this one. "Good night, Arjuna. Sleep well."

"... Good night," Arjuna replied and the vampire closed his eyes. For the human child, Karna was weird. He was too nice to be a vampire. A vampire shouldn't be like this. Karna was too weird. A mystery to Arjuna. All the books about vampires and monster he had read portrayed vampires as evil. Most of the stories told him vampires were cold and straight corpses. But Karna was none like that.

_Why does Karna care so much about me? _There was no need to be this nice to a food ration. Why? Just until when would Karna fatten him up? Why was he acting so human?

Arjuna stared at Karna's face. The vampire's breathing changed into to a slower pace. Arjuna wasn't sure if this was him sleeping for real or faking it. But maybe it was real. Because Karna hadn't opened his eyes or moved in five minutes. Maybe vampires really do sleep like humans. It was curiosity. How much were vampires different from humans? Slowly, Arjuna sneaked his hand out of the covers. He touched Karna's jaw and his thumb was at his lower lip. It was warm. He wanted to see the teeth. The fangs. Arjuna slowly, pulled down Karna's mouth, carefully, not to wake the vampire up.

And without a warning, Karna opened his eyes, looking straight to the boy. That scared Arjuna hell and he quickly pulled his hand away and moved back as fast as he could, which resulted him falling from the bed. It was a loud thud because his whole body fell. Karna quickly sat up to check on the kid. He got down the bed and picked up Arjuna to the air. And he looked at him straight. Arjuna closed his eyes in fear. He was sure that would get him killed. Though, what came next was more a concern rather than anger. "Are you okay?" Karna asked.

Arjuna opened his eyes in confusion. The night colored Karna's pale as blue. His cold ice blue eyes were looking into his eyes. "...Yes." Arjuna replied. His brows were frowning.

"Did it hurt?" Karna asked more.

"No..." he was lying. It hurt a bit but Arjuna didn't dare to say it. "Sorry..." he apologized.

Karna was still holding the boy in the air. He eyed the boy from his top of hair to toes. No smell of wound. No bleeding. Arjuna was fine. So, like what he always did, he hugged the boy. Karna hummed once as he rubbed Arjuna’s back. He decided that this was the only way for him to show his care to the boy. Karna was quite dumb when it came to affection and expression. If Arjuna was scared, he would do this. Really, Arjuna felt like a toy doll or pet here. Plus, Karna was carrying him as if he was weighted like a few button of grapes.

"That's good then," He sighed in relieve and put the boy back to the bed, tucking him under the covers. "Don't fall off the bed again, Arjuna." Karna warned him.

After tucking the boy, he didn’t return to the bed. He pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat there, crossing his arms and lower his head as he closed his eyes. He noticed Arjuna was afraid and he guess it was because he wasn’t used to him yet. Karna would like a bed because his back was starting to feel stiff because he slept at the chair or floor the whole time. But he didn’t want to make Arjuna feel uncomfortable. This was fine.

Food, warm bed, gentle hands. Arjuna could feel his blanket was being tucked up. He slowly opened his eyes and his dark eyes met with the blue. Nothing was scaring Arjuna right now. He closed his eyes again and return to slumber. After making sure the kid had slept, Karna then changed his clothes and grabbed his jacket. He went out and locked the door for his own dinner.

Karna made sure none of his food will go into his home. He went running pass the night street whilst masking his presence. He ran to the empty high way and he saw a van parked next to the cliff. Bingo.

He jumped down and landed with ease. Both feet hit the ground, leaving his footsteps on the dirt. Next to him was a dead body. A man’s twisted body, destroyed because of the impact of him falling. Any normal human wouldn’t see in this darkness, but the twisted beyond repair body was appetizing for Karna. He lower his head and gave the corpse a respect before he lay his hands on the body.

This would be his lifestyle for years. It was easier for him to buy food from farms and they were more than a few human meat seller in the city. But Karna would rather not to, because those humans were mostly kidnapped humans and slaughtered. Maybe young girls, or children, because they tastes the best. Some vampires had their own favorite food too. But Karna was a picky eater as well. He didn’t like killing humans for food. Or vampires. He’d rather work a bit harder and find bodies like this.

He opened his mouth and bite into the flesh. The taste of blood flood is taste bud. He would overeat tonight so that he would not need to be hungry tomorrow. This wasn’t the best eating style for any species, stuffing and then don’t eat for a few days. Eating daily would be healthier but Karna wanted to raise his human child far from this.

The older man’s skin was crispy. The blood was thicker and salty. High blood pressure maybe. This man lived a hard life. He could taste it.

And when Arjuna woke up, Karna was already back home. Their home.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Karna figured that keeping the boy indoors for most of the time and just going out for groceries wasn't a good lifestyle. The book he bought had told him to take Arjuna out. He needed to see other people and eventually make friends. He need to return to the human society. If he was still afraid of strangers, maybe looking at them would be enough for now. Not everyone he met were vampires and not all vampires were evil. That was what Karna wanted Arjuna to know.

So, they went for a walk. Arjuna felt like he was like the other dogs in the park with their neck collars, but since he was a human, his version of collar was Karna's hand on his. This was his leash. He really never let him go even for a second. And as they walked around the park, they saw birds. People were feeding them breads. And there were children running around and playing on the slide. Something Arjuna would normally do before the tragedy and turned him into a silent and brooding child. He would watch the children from distance.

And as he watched, a cheerful music called for his attention, just like the other kids. The ice cream truck came and stop at the street nexy to the park, playing the happy song. The children quickly ran to the truck and lining. Some asked money from their parents and lined too. If the other children liked it, then Arjuna must be liking it too. Karna's common sense told him. He looked down to the boy, shaking his hand lightly. "Do you want that?"

Arjuna looked up too. He slowly nodded. "Can I?" He asked with his small voice.

Karna smiled. He was glad the boy would open up to him now, until recently, he refused to speak. All he did was nod and shook his head and if he spoke, it was only 'sorry'. It gave Karna so much motivation to heal the boy. Arjuna's reply was a gift for Karna. "Thank you," Karna said and that confused the human child more. "Let's go."

They lined with the other kids and it got to their turn. "Oh, kiddo, what do you want?" The ice cream guy pointed at the ice cream menu list at the truck. It was Cu Chulainn again. Arjuna wondered why this guy was everywhere. Karna greeted him and he gave Arjuna the list. He raised his brow as he took a peek. It was a lot of flavours. No wonder the kids around them were holding many colors of ice cream in different cones. Humans were amazing. Karna would always fascinated by them. Their weakness made them improve. Something vampires would never do. Their culture was always hand-in-hand with the humans.

Arjuna picked the default white vanilla. He always liked the simple taste. Karna paid and he took the boy to the bench. They sat and Karna let the boy's hand go so he could eat his cold treat. Karna would always wonder how the ice cream tasted liked. He liked it and thought when Arjuna licked it, it was cute. Karna's only cold treat was ice blocks from the freezer. Arjuna's round eyes widened as he looked down to the ice cream. Karna was pleased. He kept the boy next to him, always sensing him as he looked around. Everything was nice until an uninvited guest came. Arjuna totally didn't notice it until the man was right next to him.

"Oya~ are you taking your pet out for a walk? That's cute," that voice, Arjuna remembered it well. That playful tome was Merlin. The white, long haired man came and sat next to Arjuna. The kid was in between them. Merlin watched the boy ate his ice cream and grinned. "Fattening up your emergency ration?"

"I've told you, Arjuna is not for that," Karna denied him, pulling the boy's waist, keeping him close, distancing him from Merlin. He kept his hand there just to be safe. Karna didn't feel safe with Merlin being so close to Arjuna,

Merlin chuckled. "If he's not food or pet, then what?" He asked as crossed his legs and put his hands inside his pocket. "Could it be you're raising your future mate?"

That made Arjuna stopped licking his ice cream and looked up to Merlin. That lavender eyes and his grin was terrifying and he quickly looked down again. His hand trembled, only to stop when Karna hold it. Arjuna didn't know what Merlin meant by that. But it was about him, so he was interested. What was a future mate about? The ice cream had melt down and stained his hand hand. He no longer had the mood to enjoy the snack. He wanted to go away from this place. He didn't want to be with Merlin.

"Let's go home, Arjuna," that was a savior to Arjuna.

The boy nodded and let Karna pull him away again. At least Karna wasn't scaring him like Merlin. When Arjuna turned his back, he saw Merlin waving at him with a big smile of his face. It gave him a creepy feels. And then he witnessed Merlin to open a piece of candy and ate it. He had never seen Karna ate human food before. He didn't know vampire could eat candies.

* * *

"Karna,"

That call made Karna stop stirring the soup he was cooking. He looked down to the little boy behind him. He was surprised. In a good way. This was the first time Arjuna called his name and actually the first time he initiated a conversation. Karna's shocked face was even clear to Arjuna. "What, Arjuna?" the vampire asked.

Arjuna gulped and he grabbed on his clothes, looking down to his feet. "When will you eat me?"

Karna sighed and turned off the flame. He crouched at the front of the boy, looking at him at the same head level. "I will not do that. I've told you, I will protect you. It's the only compensation I can offer you as an apology. I'm sorry."

Arjuna found no lies in Karna's words. He was genuine. But still, hard to trust. "Why do you keep me? Am I your pet?"

"You're your own human being. When you've grown up, you will be free from me. You can be anything you want. It's hard, but I wish you not to give up," Karna smiled up, a bit sad though.

"..." Arjuna silently took it into his heart. Karna was the only one he had now. "Then, what about the future mate Merlin said?"

Karna rolled his eyes around the room, feeling awkward because of the one innocent question from a human child. "Hmm, if I have to explain it in human terms, it's like marriage..?" Even Karna didn't know if that was a right way to say it. "I'm an omega."

Vampire omegas mate for life. The will remain with their alphas' until death. Once the alpha bit on an omega's nape, their bond would be sealed and remain there until death parts them. In omega's case, even after death. It was romantic. But Karna had no partner right now. He had been alone for the longest time. It wasn't like Karna had no interest in it. He used to have the desire for it. But the only man he had chemistry with, had been missing for two centuries. Karna's lips formed a frown every time he remembered his past.

"What's an omega?" Arjuna blinked, trying to figure out what that was about,

Karna hummed once again. "In human's word, it's the female."

Arjuna stared at Karna for a moment in pure confusion, horror and weirdness. He could feel his brain was being fried. "But... You're a man...?"

"Ah, that's right."

That gave more question more than answering and Arjuna was in error 404 inside. "How does that work?"

Karna furrowed too. Explaining things were never his strong suit. His jaw dropped as well. They both stared at each other, the little one was demanding answers. Arjuna couldn't process the idea of Karna being a female and then he remembered Merlin's words. "Why do I have to marry you!? We're both guys!" He didn't want to marry Karna. At all! If they do, Karna would be his wife!

"Ah, you're not supposed to do that. I've told you, I'm just protecting you until you're an adult," Karna explained it once again. "And you're a human. We can't do that. It's something that only vampires alpha and omega does... Okay?" That confused face was pretty cute too. Karna chuckled a bit at it. Amusing and lively child. Great thing Arjuna was calming down. He would need to rethink on how to explain this later if he asked again. Since the mood was light, Karna thought this was a right time to change the subject. "Say, Arjuna, do you want to go back to school?"

"School?"

Karna nodded. "You don't want to?"

Arjuna shook his head. "Can I go?"

Karna put his hand on the dark hair and ruffled it playfully, but as gently as he could. Arjuna closed his eyes. He really enjoyed the petting. It reminded him of his brothers. If only they were still alive, they would be having fun. Maybe, he wouldn't mind to introduce Karna to them as well. "Of course, you can go to school. I can send you to the one nearby. I hope you can make friends and communicate with them. Communication is an important skill." Being a social awkward was bad and Karna wouldn't want that to happen to Arjuna. That was why he want to send the boy to school back as soon as he could. Too long being away from the humans might made him an alien to others. Arjuna nodded in obedient. Karna was a lot nicer than what he thought at first. He was a kind vampire.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The vampire kinds were formed by two groups of vampires. The turnbloods and purebloods. The parent of all vampires was unknown. It wasn't in history and nobody really knew. Some said, the genome came from outside the earth, but who knows. Turnbloods were originally human that got in touch with the vampire genome. Their body was changed and evolved into a superior being that could live to hundred of years if they were rejuvenated with vampiric cells, which humans also carried, but just in low count. But no other animals than human carry this, so vampires' food chain was limited to humans or other vampires, on contrary to humans that eat everything they could. Purebloods were vampires that came to existence from sexual insemination of an omega. They were given birth by vampire omegas. That was Karna was. He was different from other vampires. There were only a few purebloods in existence. They were rare.

Purebloods had outrageous count of vampiric cells. Due to that, every human that took their blood was almost guaranteed to turn into a vampire. That was why his blood was a goldmine. Many humans would pay greatly for his blood to prolong their life and enhance their bodies. Karna didn't like it at all. But he needed money and help to live in human society, so yet again he was in Merlin's bar, draining his own blood into four wine bottles. He licked his wound clean, revealing his fangs when he did. The wound was cleaned and his skin had healed fully. He rolled down his sleeve and turned his back, now he was done with it.

Merlin handed him an envelope of cash, enough to last him some time more. Karna would like to get a job but he was still worried about Arjuna and didn't feel safe leaving him alone for hours. So this was temporary. And with his blood, Arjuna legally became his younger brother and he was his sole guardian. Karna opened the cash envelope and pulled out two piece of plastic cards. A bank account and a driving license. He didn't even ask for it. But Merlin smiled and told him, "It's a bonus. It makes you easier to get a job!"

Karna nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

He put the envelope into his pocket in the inner side of his jacket and went home, where Arjuna was waiting for him. Because Arjuna didn't feel comfortable with other vampires except Karna. And humans too, it seemed like he had social anxiety and would withdraw himself from other people, maybe thinking that everyone could be a vampire. It was ten minutes ride of train.

"I'm home," Karna said as he entered the room. "Did you eat your lunch?" Karna asked and Arjuna nodded. "How was it?"

"It was bland." But at least it wasn't bitter.

"I'm sorry. I might missed something," He was sure he did everything according the recipe. He even used the right mili for it. He stood there as he checked the recipe book again and looked at the sink. The dishes and the cooking tools were still there. He noticed that the soy sauce might be left in the tube. "I think it might be because the sauce was left in the glass. I'll have to add for that. It's okay. I'll try better next time," Karna said after thinking hard. "Cooking is a hard business. I can't imagine how hard for the chefs to do it precisely every meal." he said in flat tone. And it was the stupidest thing Arjuna had ever heard. Of course, the chefs didn't use rulers to cut their meat or chemical tubes for sauces. Karna was just dumb. He proceeded to wash the dishes and kept them back into the island shelf under.

Arjuna's eyes followed Karna as opened the cupboard and placed the envelope of cash after he took a stack of the cash out and placed it into his pocket. "Now, let's go and get your supplies."

Arjuna nodded and grabbed his shoes and wore it. And Karna slipped into his shoes again and Arjuna looked up, waiting for the sign to raise his hand. Karna looked down at him and smiled. Instead of holding his hand, he pet his head twice and then opened the door's lock and touched the handle.

"I believe in you," Karna said. For some reason, that voice was filled with loneliness. As if, he was ready for Arjuna to leave him anytime. Arjuna could never betray that. He didn't want to lose his only family anymore. Karna was the only one he had. Both of them were alone. They were filling their loneliness with the company of each other, to ease their pain. A vampire and a mere human child. If only they knew that they would be more than this at the future. Arjuna would always follow Karna's back closely and Karna would never let his senses lost his human companion.

Summer was almost done and Arjuna was looking forward his class. He had always loved to study.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed in silence. Arjuna said nothing about it. But Karna remembered the date Arjuna told him as his birthday. He didn't expect the vampire would remember it. But here he was, sitting in front of a small round cake with a candle number 'nine' at the top. It was a black forest type cake. Creamy and chocolate. Karna bought it from the cafe Cu’s worked at. The room was dark and the candle was shining, burning the scene into Arjuna's memory forever. "Happy 9’th Birthday, Arjuna," the vampire congratulated him, sitting next to him. "Thank you for being born. I wish you a healthy and happy life."

Arjuna looked at the vampire with the face of disbelief. Slowly, it turned into a wide smile and he looked back to the cake and blow the candle off. One second of darkness as the fire died and the light was on again. Karna handed Arjuna his cake slicer knife and placed the first slice at the plate, giving it to the birthday boy as he pushed the whole cake to the center of the table. It wasn't a big cake, maybe 4 slice in total for a child. it was small.

Arjuna had two slice right there and then. The sweet swert chocolate mixed with the frosting cream inside his mouth. The cream in the middle of the cake felt like soft egg. The cherry was pretty sour, but it was good with the cake. Karna liked to watch Arjuna smile this way.

After the cake, Karna pulled out a present from under the bed. Arjuna opened it carefully, not wanting to tear the paper. He pulled the plaster off and then the ribbon. The present paper was off, revealing the tablet pc he asked ever since he saw the other kids at school. "Thank you, Karna," the boy smiled as wide as he could and hugged the box. "I'll treasure this."

Karna chuckled at that and pinched the boy's cheek lightly. Children’s cheek were so soft and fluffy. Arjuna closed one eye when Karna did it. Karna adored the human child much more than he thought. Nothing was better than Arjuna being happy. Ah, he was supposed to smile more and be happy like every other kids. "Ah, no problem. Use it well. I’m glad you like it."

Arjuna’s mouth formed an O as he looked to Karna. “When is your birthday, Karna?”

Karna raised both brows and hummed. He picked the calendar on the table and looked at it. Remembering the old calendar he seen when he was younger. “Hm, I don’t know the exact date,” he said and put it back. “But I think I am about 200, maybe 300...?”

Arjuna dropped his fork and the cake fell to the plate. “Eh...? 200... 300?!”

“Ah, I think so. It might not be so accurate though since I never keep track on it,” Karna replied. “But I remember my old calendars but that’s about it.” Karna said and Arjuna’s brain got fried once again. He never expected Karna to be this old.

And Arjuna thought nine was big enough.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Since Arjuna got into the school, Karna had more free time than ever. Walking him to school every morning. He would make sure the child got to his school properly and at this time, was when Arjuna had to do his acting. Not like it was 100% fake, but still, at home Arjuna wouldn't call Karna like this.

"I'll go in now, Nii-san," the boy said and Karna gave him a nod, and then he walked into the school yard. His both hands holding on his bag. He had a good lunch box today. Karna cooked him karaage and broccoli. Karna had to admit it was a nice sound when Arjuna called him big brother. He was proud of Arjuna.

Karna watched from behind and a girl ran passed him. The girl hit Arjuna's shoulder playfully. This girl, Karna knew her. Arjuna had talked about her at home a few times. This was his classmate next to his seat. "Good Morning!" she said with a big smile. She turned her back to Karna and waved to him too. "Good morning, Arjuna's nii-san!"

Another girl joined the scene. Arjuna was surely surrounded by cute girls. Karna chuckled at the sight. No lie, Arjuna would grow into a very handsome man, and surely he would attract many women. It was already obvious. Arjuna was polite, cute, kind, and gentle child. Karna was really relieved that Arjuna was making friends properly. Those small backs of the children were so cute.

Karna made sure the kids entered the school before he left and then he would head to work. He had totally gotten used to the human lifestyle at day. He got a job as a florist nearby. Which was a good thing. His work time was not too far from Arjuna’s home time. Only two hours later than his school’s end. That, he could go home and make dinner.

* * *

Arjuna’s school bell rang. He waved to the other kids and walked home alone, holding on his bag straps with both hands. It had been months since he did this. He couldn’t say that the idea of running away and never return to that place never crossed his head. But, he couldn’t. He would always find himself returning to that place. He loved Karna.

He arrived at the apartment complex, walked up the stairs, and got to their home. He opened the door with his key and set his bag at the table. The first thing he grabbed was his tablet. He browses a bit at the bed, reading stuff and watched some videos and then, he would start doing his homework.

Karna came home shortly after that. “I’m home,” said the vampire as he entered with groceries.

“Welcome home,” Arjuna replied. He also smiled. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a few pieces of paper which was his exams. It was a perfect score for math and A- for the other two subjects. That was pretty amazing for him. “Look at this, Karna!”

“Ah, this is amazing,” Karna smiled up. “Keep it up.”

Arjuna was proud as he nodded. He loved praises from his parents and the people around him. Karna was one of it. Karna pet his head and put down the groceries at the table next to Arjuna’s homework. “Arjuna, I’ve got a new recipe. I want to try it out for dinner and tomorrow’s lunch box,” he said as he opened the new recipe book and showed it to the boy. “You don’t mind, right?”

Karna was confident of his lunch bentos He decorated them very nicely with cute octopus sausages. He didn't want his Arjuna's bento to be inferior compared to the other kids. Karna still used the chemical glass and digital scale for his cooking, but he stopped using rulers now and his chopping skill had improved.

He opened the cooking book and gave it a shot on the new recipe. Stir-fry mushroom chicken. It looked nice enough and it smelled pretty good.

Since Karna took Arjuna under his wing, seeing the boy eating, had became a hobby of its own. Though, sometimes when he watched, something dark grew inside him. Karna wondered, how Arjuna would taste like. It was inevitable for vampires to desire the blood of their favorite.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

One day, Arjuna didn’t eat his food and went to bed. Karna suspected something was wrong and found Arjuna was burning. In that second, he decided to take the human child to the clinic. He was lucky it was still open.

It was a flu. Nothing serious at all. But Karna was scared. He was restless as he put a cold towel on Arjuna’s forehead. He changed it frequently, about five minutes once, or less. He would kept checking on the sick boy as he breathe. Arjuna was cold, under two layers of cover, tucked up to his chin. He groaned and talked in his sleep.

Karna was scared because humans could die by something as simple as flu. He had witnessed a lot of this and he lost the part of his life by this.

He has taken Arjuna to the doctor when he fell ill. This was what the doctor told him to do. At the table was Arjuna’s prescription. Karna sat at the bed side as he wiped more of the boy’s sweat and Arjuna opened his eyes.

“How are you feeling? Do you feel hurt?” Karna asked Arjuna shook his head. “Wait, I will bring you some porridge to eat. And then your meds.”

Karna had cooked it at the morning so he simply needed to reheat it again. He poured some to the bowl and return to Arjuna. He blow the steam off and the hand fed him. Slowly, while wiping his corner of lips. And then the second spoonful. Fifth was the most he could eat.

When Karna tried to fed him the sixth spoon of porridge, Arjuna pushed it away. “I can’t eat anymore—“

Karna sighed. “...your meds then,” he said as he put away the bowl and grabbed the syrup medicine. He poured the right amount to the cap and made Arjuna drank it. And then water. After that, he tucked him into the cover again. Karna couldn’t sleep for the whole night. His eyes never left the boy.

Thankfully, at the morning, Arjuna was better. He woke up first and found the vampire was sleeping next to him with a very hard expression. Fear and worry. Karna had a bad dream.

He woke up by the movement and quickly shot up awaken. “How are you feeling?” Karna asked, holding the boy and sticked their foreheads to check on him again. It was colder than yesterday.

“I’m fine,” Arjuna responded and Karna sighed a long relieve. _What a stupid vampire_, he thought. There was no need to be so serious about a flu. It wasn’t even that serious that Karna had to take a day off just to look after him.

“That’s really... good,” Karna mumbled under hus breath. “I’m relieved. Thank goodness you’re okay,” Karna said as arms warped around the small body. His hands felt weak compared to the usual. That, Arjuna noticed. He hugged back and tried to comfort the vampire. He could touch Karna’s hair on his tips of his finger. He didn’t tie it up since yesterday. “I’m fine now, don’t worry.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Arjuna had his series of sickness when he was about nine to eleven. He had flu every summer and once he didn’t go to the summer trip thanks to it. But Arjuna was growing well. Karna would regularly measure Arjuna’s weight at the wall where he stick the height chart. There were marks of the previous years. This time, Karna added a new one.

Twelve years old, 149 cm. Arjuna was a bit at the taller side in his class. There were girls crushing on him too. But seriously, for Karna, this was still a child nonetheless. He marked the chart with his pen on the chart and wrote the date. Arjuna just had his twelveth birthday yesterday. Writing his height the next day was Karna’s tradition. Funnily. However that kind of childish cute affection stayed long. Arjuna started his rebellious phase when he was thirteen, wanting always to be left alone.

This continued for some time. Just celebrating Arjuna’s birthday every year, giving him gifts, which mostly were tech related items. And each year, he gained height, Karna would mark them all properly. Arjuna had his own desk and computer now. It was fine. Everything was fine. Except one thing. Karna was still so overprotective it made Arjuna felt so angry.

Arjuna refused to be walked to school anymore and he wanted time out to go out alone. Everywhere he went, it was always with Karna. He couldn’t even go to karaoke because the vampire insisted to go.“It’s embarrassing to be waked to school! My classmates teased me about it! ‘Arjuna, your brother is weird,’ they said!”

“But...”

“Karna, please, I’m not a kid anymore,”

“But you’re still—“

“No! Don’t! I’m not. I’ll be fifteen in eleven months! Why can’t I work?! You... always prevent me from doing anything!” The human teen argued. Brows furrowed. Mouth wide open as he spoke with heavy tone. His voice had changed a lot since he was a kid. Puberty. “I can do things by myself now. Don’t follow me everywhere I go!”

Karna was silent for a few seconds. Seeing Arjuna growing up was great, but it felt a bit lonely too. According to his initial thoughts, it would he just two or three years until he could leave Arjuna. It was bad because he had gotten a bit too attached and that thought brought him immense sadness. But this must be done. There was no way Arjuna would be under his wing forever. Especially not when the human was getting back, closer and closer, to the human society. “Understood, but don’t go to shady places...”

“I won’t,” Arjuna answered with bored face. Maybe this was his rebellious phase. “I’m going out with my friends now.”

“Ah... be careful...”

But it was a lie. There wasn’t any promise between him or his friends. Arjuna just wanted to go out by himself. He needed an alone time. True, a thirteen years old might be just a kid in the eyes of an old vampire. But, Arjuna’s pride hurts. Not only that, he wasn’t allowed to get part time job! What was Karna’s problem!? He sat alone outside the mini market with a bottle of juice. He didn’t eat the dinner Karna cooked this night. He was too pissed to eat in that room. Chips and juice won’t let him down.

“You sure’s a troublesome kid, ne?”

Arjuna raised his head and looked to the other vampire he knew. Not so close, but not so far either. Karna’s friend that somehow always appear at places. “Why are you here?” Arjuna asked. “Did Karna asked you to take me back?”

Cu Chulainn rolles his eyes. He hung his backpack on his right arm and crossed his arms. “I’m here for my night shift, not you. Don’t be so big headed. World is not about you alone,” The blue haired man chuckled a bit, and it felt so arrogant to Arjuna. “Well, that guy is a weird one. If it was me, I would have dropped you at orphanage and say goodbye,” Arjuna looked away. He was not in mood for a conversation. “What? Did you get a girlfriend or something?”

“I don’t.”

“Then, what’s the problem?” Cu raised his hand and scratched his cheek.

“This is why old people are the worst!” The teen sprouted out and ran away. Leaving the chip package and empty juice bottle at the ground. Cu sighed and picked them up and throw them to the dustbin. Internally complaining about kids nowadays being so violent.

Arjuna went to the other convenience store. He went to the magazine spot and picked up a manga. Karna liked this one and had collected the volumes at home. He read it a bit, and couldn’t understand how Karna liked something so boring. And then he switched his attention to the adult magazine right at the corner. Beautiful, sexy, big busty women was at the cover. He picked one and browsed the inside.

He wasn’t interested at all. If one he was interested with, was the smallest girl at the middle of the magazine. Her skin was pale white and she had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The model’s name was Marie. She was in swimsuit. And she reminded Arjuna of Karna, in a negative way.

Until recently, they would still bathe together. But Arjuna had became so conscious that he didn’t want to do it anymore. Karna was beautiful. His pale skin. His thin, sensual lips. His body as whole. His private parts. His nipples. Arjuna blushed just by remembering it. Sadly, Karna was too dense to get it.

It was almost nine. But Arjuna didn’t feel like going home either. He walked down the night street and there, he saw Merlin, walking with an woman. They were both grinning and joking. Arjuna watched them in silence. Merlin turned his head a brief second to smirk at him before he continue to talk with the woman. That woman could be his dinner.

Arjuna looked down to the ground. He was familiar with the vampires, yet so distance. His and Karna’s difference was as clear as sky. He was just a mere human.

It was about this time, he realized his feelings. He never thought if Karna as his brother. Not even once. When his classmates had started to talk about sex and love, the only person he could think of was Karna. But then, he didn’t had any chance on dating anyone because Karna was always stalking him. Arjuna stood there, brooding, until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“It’s late. Let’s go home,” Karna was there, coming to pick him home again.

Arjuna nodded, even if he wasn’t genuine about it. He didn’t want to sleep outside anyway. Vampires could be lurking in the corner of the city. There was no way safer than being at home. He started walking and Karna would watch him and then followed him from behind, two meters away.

“I want to say I’m sorry,” Karna said from behind. “I have disregarded your feelings and need of privacy. I’m sorry. If you want to get a part-time job, I can help you with you.”

Arjuna ignored him the whole way home. He went to shower right after he came home and went straight to bed.

Karna would sleep at the chair again tonight. He wasn’t really allowed by Arjuna to share the bed anymore.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Karna was not always at home. He would be gone at midnight when Arjuna was asleep. Arjuna noticed it but didn’t say anything. Vampires need to feed too. As long as Karna didn’t kill at his sight, he didn’t care much. It would be hypocritical if he denied Karna’s vampire needs. It was just like Arjuna need food, Karna need his food too. But it was an unchanged fact that Karna had never laid his fangs into Arjuna’s skin. Not even once. So it had a mixed feeling in a bag.

Arjuna was awake but he kept his eyes closes when he heard Karna left the room. He sighed and laid on his back, trying to get back to sleep. He did drifted into short sleep for half an hour or so, until he was awoke by a weird feeling. Something was moving under his blanket.

Arjuna opened his eyes with sweaty forehead. He paled up, wondering what could be inside his blanket. Something heavy, big... a man?!

“MERLIN!?” He screamed. And that made the neighbor punched the wall and yell for him to “shut up!” it was two at the morning.

“Good morning, dear pet-kun~~” the violet eyes were right at his, grinning like a evil he was.

“What are you doing— why are you here!?” Arjuna asked. He tried to move away Merlin’s hands that was exploring his body so freely. It was so disgusting.

“How cold~ I’m just visiting you. A few days ago, you saw me at your way home, right? Why didn’t you greet me?” Merlin said in moaning voice, acting cute. “Anyway, just give me some blood. Your master isn’t home!” He smiled more as he put his hands down to the human’s thigh, and reached to his groin.

And that earned him a kick. Arjuna did it automatically. He kicked the man and he fell of the bed. His back hit the wooden floor and his head too. Merlin sat up and rubbed his head. “Why did you do that!? You violent kid! I could have made you feel good!”

Arjuna stared at him with disgusted expression. Dark eyes looking down at him as he fixed his pajama’s buttons and pulled up his pants. “Where did you think you’re touching?”

Merlin pouted like a kid. His cheeks puffed up as he sit on the ground. “Just a little????”

“No. Leave.”

“Tch— what’s wrong with you? Why must you be so violent? Do you know how many years I waited so it won’t be a crime to touch you?”

“IT IS A CRIME TO BREAK INTO PEOPLE’S HOUSE.”

Merlin throw his face away. “Hmph,” he sulked and got up and go to the fridge. He checked the insides. Fruits, milk, vegetables, snacks. Lucky. There was one he liked. Merlin grabbed the milk and opened the cap and gulp it right there. “Hyah! Cold milk is the best!”

Arjuna’s head was staring to hurt. Why was a vampire breaking into his house to rape him? Why was a vampire in his house, drinking his milk? And why the hell was Merlin sitting in his table, eating his biscuits now!? Arjuna hated sharing. Especially with this freak over here. How the hell did he even able to eat human food!? As far as Arjuna knew, Merlin was a vampire. And vampires couldn’t eat human food. Well, technically they could. But it tasted so bad and could make them sick, according to Karna.

“Yah~ you sure are very loved, pet-kun~” Merlin teased more.

“Excuse me, please go home.”

“No! I’m bored,” Merlin refused and he pulled up a card deck from his pocket. “Play with me?”

Arjuna facepalmed even harder. Every vampires were weird, but this guy? Merlin was just outrageous. Every thing he did was so weird. He went to turn on the lamp. “Please to home, I beg you.”

“No! Not until you play with me!” Merlin pouted more, moaned more as he kept hitting the table like a kid throwing tantrum.

And that got them another punch he wall. “SHUT UP! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!” The neighbor yelled.

Arjuna grabbed the card deck by force. “Okay! But you’ll go home after this!”

Merlin grinned at that. Arjuna sat across Merlin and started to shuffle the cards. He slided Merlin’s cards and his own and left the rest at the side. Merlin was still eating Arjuna’s cookies and he wasn’t amused at all. He hated it. He looked to Merlin and was told, “you can go first.”

Arjuna sighed and did it. “Stop eating my stuff.”

Merlin took his turn and put a card on top of Arjuna’s previous one. “I’m a guest. What’s wrong with feeding me?”

“Why are you, a vampire, eating my stuff?”

Merlin smirked. He peeked at Arjuna’s face as he picked and put his card down. “Oya, your owner didn’t tell you?” He asked with teasing tone. “I’m not a full vampire. I’m a half. I can eat human food and I live as long as a vampire,” Merlin watched as Arjuna took his turn. “You see, I was born by a human woman. Hence a half.” He added.

For some reason, Arjuna was not surprised. A bit, maybe, but he wasn’t shocked. Karna was technically an omega, aka female, even if he was physically a man, so nothing could come out as weirder at this point. So halfbloods did exists. World sure is filled with weird creatures.

“I see,” Arjuna replied in calm tone. “Do you kill humans too like other vampires?”

“I guess so? I’m still a vampire and we kill,” he paused a bit and jaw dropped. “But I don’t do it a lot, okay? If I want blood, I’ll pay it back with some skinship,” And by that, he meant sex. Sex while feeding was a fetish for vampires and most vampires liked it because it felt so amazing. “How about you, pet-kun? How did your master usually do you?”

“I’m not a pet. Karna never did anything to me.” Arjuna answered sternly.

“Oya, didn’t know he was that type that will keep your purity until mating~ That’s cute. It’ll be fun. Hahaha!”

“I am... not his mate,” Arjuna denied with tired voice. It was impossible for Karna to see him that way. But a little bit, Arjuna had secret desire to see Karna in wedding dress as his bride. He would certainly look cute in it.

“What’s with that depressing look? Did your master find a better match now?”

“No— Karna’s just taking care of me until I’m an adult.”

“Your master’s a pureblood too. If you ask, he might change his mind,” Merlin finished his deck and won the match. “You’ll live long and have a fun life. It’s an easy game for him. You’ll certainly be his mate if turned.”

Merlin was about to start the second match when the door was opened and Karna wasn’t so happy to see Merlin there. Merlin waved to him. “Ya! How’s your dinner?”

Karna didn’t answer. He went to Arjuna and checked if he was bitten or not. Not bitten but Merlin touched him. That was a dangerous move.  
Karna looked at Merlin and quickly pulled his sleeve and throw him out from their home.

“Go home,” Karna said as he closed the door. He turned his back to Arjuna. “Go to sleep, I don’t want you to have growth stunt because of sleep deprivation.” He said and turned off the light.

Arjuna nodded. Well, at least the peeble was gone now. He wanted his sleep anyway. He went to bed and pulled up his blanket and laid on his side, closing his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Merlin told him.

“Hey, Karna,”

“What?” The vampire asked.

“Will you turn me into a vampire one day?”

“No. Don’t listen to Merlin. He’s not that trustworthy,” Karna answered as he leaned his back on the bed’s side. He was sitting at the floor. “You can just be yourself.”

Arjuna opened his eyes and watched Karna’s ponytail. His neck was so smooth. Arjuna gulped as he watched. “But, what if I can be your mate? If you’re fine with me...”

Karna turned his head and looked back for a few seconds before turning his head away, back to the window. He was silent for a minute and Arjuna waited for the answer.

“I’ll think...about it,” Karna said, slowly. It wasn’t much, but Arjuna felt like he was being acknowledged that time.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Two months later, their neighbor at the next apartment left. And three weeks after that, a new family arrived.

The red haired woman knocked at Arjuna’s door that sunday with gifts as a new neighbor. It was just snacks. She and her two daughters greeted him. “My name is Boudica, these are my daughters. Please take care of us.”

Arjuna had always got this good spot in his heart for parents. He smiled up as the daughters as they introduced themselves. The big one was Heanue and the younger was Lannosea, eight and seven years old respectively. They were sweet girls and was very friendly. Arjuna liked them already. The new neighbor seemed way better than the previous grumpy old man that would always hit the wall.

They were talking about small things like hobbies and weather, but Boudica stopped as soon as Karna came home. Her eyes widened up and she quickly went into defensive mode. She showed signs of fear. But she forced a smile. A very uncomfortable one. “Nice to meet you, I’m your new neighbor...”

The tension was real and Arjuna figured out the only reason for this was because this woman, his new neighbor, was not a human.

She bowed to Karna politely and grabbed on her daughter’s hands and pulled them into their apartment, quickly locking the door. The kind demeanor from before, changed instantly.

Karna stared at the closed door. “Those children are humans. Seems like she’s unlucky.”

“Are those children kidnapped?”

“No, they are her children. She was turned after birthing them,” Karna replied and entered their room, putting the groceries at the table.

But those children were looking healthy and happy. They wouldn’t smile like that if they were abused. And they were really close to their mother. That made Arjuna sympathize with the family. His chest hurt when he thought about them. The fact that she would outlived her children as a vampire. “Karna,” Arjuna called out. “I have a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Please cook the stew for three people tonight.” Arjuna smiled up. He knew what he must do.

  


* * *

  


At dinner time, Arjuna carried the pot and knocked at Boudica’s door. She opened it after a while, and her door was chained. She peeked outside with distrust. “What can I do for you?”

Arjuna held the pot higher, showing it to her. “No, Karna made stew for threw. So I wonder if Heanue and Lannosea would like some too?”

“Karna..?” She murmured and her eyes rolled to the vampire behind Arjuna.

Arjuna nodded and Karna tensed up. For some reason, he was nervous. He was trying to kee his calm and could only hope Boudica could understand that he meant no harm. She probably hated vampires. Karna could sense that she was hurt. The vampires must have did a lot of cruel things to her.

Arjuna had to reassure her again. “Yes, we meant no harm. We welcome you here. If you need help, please say,” Arjuna smiled to her, hoping that she would be okay with it “And if you need blood, I will provide some—”

That, Karna was not okay with it. He was proud that Arjuna had such kind heart and didn’t blindly hate all vampires due to his past, but this was too much. “I’ll provide it.” Karna said, cutting the teen.

It took Boudica a moment to think about it. But she was desperate and this was the help she needed the most. Since her husband was killed and she got turned into a vampire, life had been nothing but hectic. She had to move a lot and had troubles getting her own food. She sighed in defeat. She was only living because of her young daughters.

She decided to trust them. She closed the door, undo the chains, and opened to them. “Thank... you... very much,” she said as she frowned. She raised her hand to the stew pot. “My daughters like stew...”

Before she could touch the pot or notice, her tears that had been welling there, fell off her eyes. She quickly wiped her tears and changed her face back into a smile. She took the pot and turned to her daughters, telling them that they would have stew tonight.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Arjuna would stay Heanua and Lannosea at their room for a few minutes to hours. The teen would tutor them their homework. But the reason why Arjuna was here at the first place because his own place was occupied. Their place was dark and there were two vampires in there. The curtain was closed. Normal people would have thought they were being intimate. Sending the kids to the room next door and be alone, just two of them. But of course, that wasn’t the case.

Arjuna wasn’t into this at first. He was the one who wanted to offer his blood. But Karna, yet again, prevented him from doing what he wanted. Boudica too, she agreed with Karna that Arjuna shouldn’t be her blood bank. Karna offered his own. His precious pure thick blood. Boudica hadn’t even dreamt in her wildest that she could have this blood for free.

It was different. Karna rolled up his sleeve and gave her his arm. She took it and opened his mouth. That pale skin smelled really delicious. And she already noticed about Karna’s sex. Just by the smell was enough to tell. Pureblood and an omega. This was the best quality of blood she could get in the whole world. Delicious. She sank her fangs into Karna’s flesh, drawing blood, drinking it as she tried to maintain her sanity. It was so delicious she could have lost to her carvings. But she always reminded herself of her daughters. She bit enough, and let go of Karna’s hand.

“Thank you very much. I’m sorry for always drinking from you...” she frowned and bowed to Karna. Boudica was a bad vampire. She was really bad at hunting. If it wasn’t for Karna, she would have to leave her daughters just for their safety. It was frustrating. Her life was really hanging in the charity of the vampire neighbor of hers. Who would have thought someone this kind actually existed. Karna alone, changed a lot of Boudica’s view towards the vampires.

“No problem. You should just be careful. Your daughters need you,” the pureblood replied as he went to wash his arm at the sink. There wasn’t any blood left, but there was the smell of biting. He was conscious of it even if Arjuna and the girls didn’t. The bite wound didn’t heal as fast as usual. It took him about ten seconds to get it closed up. Karna closed his eyes after blinking twice, sighing in tiredness.

“Karna-san? Are you okay?” The red haired woman asked as she raised her hand towards him. She noticed that the vampire was not at his best condition. “Sorry, I drank too much...”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take care of this,” he told her in flat tone. As if nothing was wrong with him. Since the beginning, Karna was never a regular feeder. He drank a little and it usually was fine for himself. But taking care of another vampire might be putting his body a strain especially after a few months.

Boudica nodded and bowed once again before she excused herself home. She walked a few steps to the right and got to her apartment. She opened the door and found her daughters were having a mini tea party and Arjuna was their guest. He was good with the kids. He smiled and laughed with them and would pamper them like princesses.

“Hehe, thank you for always playing along my children,” the mother of two smiled up. Her cheeks blushed red. She went to her fridge and took out a few apples. She peeled them earlier into rabbit style cute apples. She handed them to Arjuna. “Here’s for you. As thanks.”

“Thank you. I like them so it’s okay,” the teen replied. He was happy for these girls. The image of a happy family, it was warm. It reminded him with his old family.

“Onii-chan said he’s going to sew with us next time!” The younger daughter exclaimed as she showed her half done doll to her mom.

“Ara, please don’t bother Arjuna too much, he has to study for school too. He can’t play all the time,” she said, sitting down at the kotatsu next to her girls. “I heard from Karna that you’re aiming for a scholarship.”

“Yes— I think I should be able to get it if I do well by the end of the year.”

“That’s amazing. Karna-san must be very proud of you,” Boudica said and Heanua came to her lap and sat there. Her head hit Boudica’s nose. It was a bit itchy. She rubbed her nose twice before continue speaking. “You two are amazing people. I’m really glad to know you guys.”

Arjuna looked at the woman, and then to the apples. “You’re the amazing one. Taking care of both the girls even at the hardest time,” he said and genuinely smiled.

“Of course, I’m a mother after all!”

After saying goodnight, Arjuna went back to his own place. He came into their room, the lights was still off. Now, vampires doesn’t need to turn on the lights and the moon was enough for them to see. But not Arjuna. This was quite inconsiderate. The teen furrowed his brow, complaining inside.

Karna was curling in the bed, under the blanket, sleeping. His breathings were slow and his chest slowly rose and went down. He buried his face into Arjuna’s pillow. Lately, Karna had been sleeping more than usual. By more than usual, he meant, Karna actually slept like a normal human nowadays. About four to five hours a day.

It was a bit worrying. Arjuna’s fingers brushed on Karna’s fair hair. The vampire opened his eyes and looked up. “Are you okay, Karna?”

“Ah,” The vampire nodded. “You should sleep too.

“Let me do it the next time... It was my decision to help them.”

“It’s fine. You’ll shrink if you bleed too much,” Karna smirked slightly. “Take your shower and sleep.” He said and continued sleeping.

“Okay...?” Arjuna said and then took a quick shower. He turned off the light and then went to bed. He slowly poked Karna’s shoulder. “Move a bit to the side,” he said and Karna moved and made a spot for Arjuna.

The single bed was a bit too small for two adult sized man, but Arjuna squeezed in there and pulled the blanket over him too. Karna’s hand warped around him and Arjuna became his living heater. That night was kind of chilly anyway. Arjuna blushed as he felt Karna’s hand on his back. He snuggled closer and fell asleep.

It was months passed by in peace. Arjuna got a cake baked by the mother and the two girls for his fifteenth’s birthday. A cute, round home made came. Karna’s was always store bought so this was special. And both of the girls had their birthdays with Karna and Arjuna too. The months felt so natural that it felt like years they had been together. It was days of warmth and jokes, smiles and cute voices and laughters of the little girls. Arjuna liked it so much when they called him onii-chan and Karna noticed it too. They were just fond to Arjuna as much as he did to them.

Karna would always kept his eyes close to Arjuna. The teen started his studies and scored perfect as many as he could. His future was bright. And maybe, meeting the girls actually calmed him down as he was no longer the youngest person in his circle. Arjuna spent most of his time studying. A model student. He was popular too and not little try to date him. He always acted that studies were his priority and the reason he refused to date. But it wasn’t all that.

Seeing Boudica working hard for her precious daughters, Arjuna realized that being angry and demanding wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. His goal for now was to be adult as quick as possible and show Karna that he was capable of doing well for himself, and then, proposing to him, maybe. Then, they could spend the rest of ‘his’ life together.

He thought everything would be fine like this. But maybe it was his mistake, thinking that this peaceful life could last forever.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The smell of sour blood. A dead body was close-by. Karna could smell it very well even behind his medical mask he was wearing. He covered his head with his hoodie and swiftly run there. He was hungry. He had only drank water for the week, of course it was not enough to sate him. No animals could live with zero calorie. He was really suffering the drawback. His eyes were losing a lot of its brightness. And he get tired so easily that he had to stop every few minutes.

In that alleyway, a person was killed. And three vampires were circling the poor homeless guy's corpse. Karna walked to them and that alerted all of them. Karna was scaring them with his pureblood pheromones. It was easy to shoo them away. The vampires there were homeless too, and the dead man was also one. Cannibalism wasn't that uncommon in the vampire world. Karna sighed, feeling bad, but he was starving and that was all.

He crouched next to the half eaten body. The bones were visible and there weren't much left. So Karna opened his mouth and bit of the corpse's waist and sucked the blood. The blood wasn't delicious but better than nothing. He though that he would get a bit or two before he left, but he was wrong.

Maybe because he was tired and hungry, he didn't realize until it was close enough, that a few hunters were there. One was standing behind him. The blonde captain pressed her headset. "I've found a target. Requesting support." Artoria Pendragon, captain of squad one.

"I’m behind you, captain, Ready anytime." Tristan answered with a chuckle. The support ranged hunter had wires ready in his hand. He had blocked the way out behind. If Karna wanted to run, he had to run the opposite side. But there was Lancelot there, on stand by mode with Bedivere.

"..." Karna dropped the corpse. He wasn't done yet and was still very hungry. His movement was so sluggish and he just wanted to leave. He had Arjuna waiting for him at home. He turned his back as quick as he could and tried to hit Artoria. She used her sword,a custom made, anti-vampire silver sword and managed to cut Karna's cheek as she avoided his fist. It was no killing punch, he just wanted to push her back so he could run pass her.

Finding it a bad option, he decided to jump up. Seems like fighting the captain in his current starving condition was a big no-no. He grabbed on the water pipe on the wall and to jump the roof of the five story building. Tristan tried to shoot him a few times, one hit him and the rest missed. But that was not what he was aiming. He was aiming for the water pipe and it broke and fell down. Just like what Tristan wanted. He smirked at it.

Karna fell on his back, but was quick to recover. Artoria made her move and Tristan had set a few thread on the ground, not much to stop Karna but it made him shaken up a bit. The captain throw her sword to Karna in that confusion and it stabbed straight on hos lower abdomen. He pulled it out. Blood spilled out. It was painful.

Lancelot entered the scene and swung his sword on the vampire. Avoiding two people at once was hard. He saw a way out. Bedivere was there. That was the only way.

Karna kicked both Lancelot and Artoria away and ran towards Bedivere, the weakest in the group. Bedivere was weak but brave. He raised his sword and wanted to stop Karna. For him, it was an error. All he got was his right arm being cut off by Karna's bare hand. And Karna took that moment to run pass him.

"Bedivere!" The captain called out.

"I'm okay. Sorry, but the target!" Bedivere groaned hard as he grabbed his arm that used to have his hand. It bleed like waterfall. It scared him, but mission above all.

"I know. Tristan, take care of Bedivere," Artoria nodded and decided to chase the vampire. Lancelot followed her closely while Tristan took care of the wounded member of the team. But it was her unlucky day as she lost him right after he ran pass Bedivere. Maybe the shock of seeing her subordinate being cut yook away her focus. But her sword cut him. Tristan's s-bullet pierced him.

She called the forensic then and there and requested the blood om the ground to be investigated. She was sure that wasn't just a normal vampire. And Artoria swore, for the sake of humanity, that thing need to be killed. 

* * *

At the morning, Artoria and her team members got a few hours to go home and rest. Bedivere was sent to hospital for treatment and would be unavailable for missions for the next month. He got an artificial arm too. And when Artoria return to her office, the mad scientist, Shakespeare screamed for her. "Oi! Captain Pendragon!!" He waved and ran to her. "I've came back with your result!"

Artoria rolled his eyes. Ugh, it was just awkward to deal with this scientists. Not just Shakespeare, Hans Christian Andersen and Hohenheim too. These people are crazy even for the hunter's standards. "What is it, professor?"

The scientist shoved the paper to the captain. Lancelot came up too. "What's wrong?"

Shakespeare gave them a big thumbs up and a proud grin. "You guys found the big fish!" He grinned the wildest, eyes shining with stars. “Look!”

Artoria checked the papers and was instantly shocked with the vampiric cells that was written at the page. It has other results too, but the gender result was shocking her even more. She had never seen this result in her whole life as a hunter. This was her very fist time seeing this kind of combination. And it honestly, it terrified her that this kind of vampire actually exist. It was almost like a myth. She would still believe it as a myth if she wasn't holding the papers right now.

"What...? Pureblood possibility, 98%...? Sex... omega?" She mumbled under her breath. Lancelot jumped to her side to see too. It was right. That was what written, next to the vampire blood type and healing factor. The one they battled last night, was a monster. The reason why it scored as 98% was being he was starving. And if he was in full mode, none of them would have lived. They were very lucky.

Shakespeare rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Haha, please capture him alive, for the science!"

And the mission to capture, elimination if impossible, was give to the hunters at any level. The only thing they lacked was a picture and that none of the squad 01 saw that vampire's face because he covered it with mask and hoodie. But at least, they could assume that his height was about 178 centimeters and was physically a male.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Arjuna had just left his cram school, walking down the streets, stopping by a snack stall and ate his croquette quickly. Just a little snack because he was hungry and ten minutes walk was kind of annoying. He watched the people around him at the main street, and walked into the small street to his apartment. No one was there... until four seconds later when he was walking, and a certain guy came out of nowhere.

"Ya, pet-kun, it's been a while~" Merlin called while leaning at the wall. "How are you?" he asked and Arjuna looked away, totally not wanting anything to do with Merlin anymore. "Cold~ I'm not trying to eat you."

Merlin touched Arjuna’s shoulder, but his hand got slapped as fast. “Don’t touch me.”

Merlin chuckled and pulled out a bag from inside his breast pocket. “Here, for your owner,” Merlin said as he handed the thing. It was squish, covered by a layer of aluminum foil, and another layer of plastic at the outside, and then, lastly, a paper bag from the donut shop. “He won’t accept it if I gave him myself.”

Arjuna looked at that item. He pushed it away. “Then, don’t give it to me. Karna won’t be happy with this.”

“Ara~? You sure?” Merlin teased by waving the thing around. “You sure? Your owner might want food~”

Arjuna sighed. “Karna is fine. He’s not weak. He can take care of himself,” he said in confidence. He wouldn’t take it. That thing was probably human flesh. He didn’t want to touch it.

“Hm,” Merlin snorted in playful tone. “Don’t regret this later, pet-kun.”

Maybe Arjuna was overconfident with Karna. He believed Karna was strong and undefeatable. If only he knew how bad Karna’s conditions were, he would have begged for this instead.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

“Good evening, my king,” A knock at the golden lined door and then an old butler entered the room with the food trolley. The wheel made almost no noise on the carpet floor. He pushed it in and two maids entered the room behind him.

The king’s chamber was thick of blood. On his bed was a naked woman. Dead. Her body was pale and cold. She was sucked dry after the king had enjoyed her whole. Her thigh was bloody. The king’s preference was always the same, top notch quality virgin women. And it was left for the butler to clean up. Since she was dry, her flesh wouldn’t taste that good. He thought of making her into smoked meat.

“Take the body downstairs,” the butler ordered the two maids.

They bowed and went to the bed. Picking up the cold body with the sheets together, covering her up and put her aside. They cleaned the bed by wiping and hitting it lightly. And after that, they covered the surface with new sheets. Same level of luxury and gold lining, just different patterns. They did their job and excused themselves after bowing to the king. The hold the sheet covered corpse one at each side. This was their daily job. Taking care of the king’s hobby. Sex and feeding at the same time felt good. It was a luxury game.

The king was in his robe, sitting at his red couch, in front of the fireplace, enjoying the classical music playing from the music plate. The old butler’s eyes watched the king’s head from behind. “What?” The royal asked in his arrogant tone. “I’m not in mood for work.”

The butler laughed once. “No, my king. There’s no more work to do until next week.”

“I see. That’s good then. That woman was good. I want the similar thing for tomorrow.”

“About that, my king,” the butler walked closer as he pushed the golden food cart next to the king’s seat. “I have something that might interest you.”

The king’s eye peeked to the side. A small, perfume like bottle, red in color. Clearly it was blood. The amount was just a mouthful, but the scent, the sight of it was special. This wasn’t just the usual virgin human women he liked. This was something more... mysterious and expensive and yet familiar. “What’s this?”

“It’s a gift from Merlin, my king,” the butler opened the cap and handed the small bottle to the king. “He claimed this will interest you.” Not only the king, the butler himself was interested with this exotic smell.

The king, Gilgamesh, placed the bottle under his nose, smelling it. It wasn’t wrong. He then poured the whole content of the bottle into his mouth. It was not even a mouthful. But it was really good. “This is rare,” he commented as he looked at the empty bottle. “Where did Merlin get this?”

“I shall inquire him about this,” the butler bowed from behind. “Should I request more?” He asked, but he knew what the answer would be.

“No,” the vampire king smirked and crossed his legs together. He put down the small bottle and picked the wine glass at the same cart and hold it up. The butler nodded and poured him the blood wine. “Bring me the person.” He king added as he raised his empty glass to the servant. “Alive.”

“I have expected that,” the butler chuckled. “Would you like to add a drama with your dinner, my king?” The butler asked as he refilled the blood wine.

“A drama? What kind?” The king asked as he shook his wine cup lightly, watching his servant’s reflection from the glass.

“Just a short family episode,” The old man replied. “We can easily capture the person, but that will be so boring, isn’t it? There, I thought of making things merrier.”

“Hoo,” the king’s smile widened. “I supposed a drama is fine. Don’t bore me.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Artoria was just almost out from the association’s HQ when she was called by the receptionist staff. It was already her time leaving, but she was told it was urgent. Someone came, claiming he had a tip.

“Mister Mycroft? I was told you have something to tell. Please come it,” The captain said as she led him into the building.

Merlin looked around the HQ’s entrance. There were a few weird looking machines. Like the gate people would walk into at the airport to detect metal and drugs, this one detects vampires instead. “Ne, if I am a vampire, this thing is going to ring, right?”

“Ee—“ Artoria looked back. She stood next to the gate, waiting for the tipper to pass. She felt a bit uneasy about him. Like, he wasn’t a human. But a vampire wouldn’t come here, right? Especially not after asking about the gate.

Merlin’s smile dropped for a second as he sigh lightly. He raised his foot and walked pass the gate without a problem. Artoria simply brushed her feelings off. He already passed the gate so he was not a vampire, or so she thought.

She took him to the cafeteria and made him a cup of coffee. At there, Lancelot passed them. He bid his good bye to her before leaving. He sure did find the guy waving to him from over there was weird too. A very very strange grin.

“What is the thing you want to tell me?” The captain asked as she sat across the man.

“Ah, before that, are you sure there’s no vampires here?” Merlin asked as he rolled his eyes around. There were a few people left in the cafeteria.

“Of course. Vampires can’t enter this place,” she reassured him again. “You’re safe to talk.”

“Hmph,” Merlin picked the cup of coffee and drank it. “It’s about the target hunters are going for lately... what’s it again? ”

She sighed, this man made her felt tired. “Do you know any information regarding anything?”

“Of course! I suspect someone I know being one... ah— that guy is always weird. I think. He’s always going out at nights. He lives with another young man. You know, I run a bar so I stay up late and I saw him biting on people a few times,” he said with a very light hearted tone, as if he was talking about sometime fun and easy. “I think he might be an omega,” He added with a smile at the end. “It’ll be nice if you can check on him.”

Merlin gave Artoria an address. The apartment location and room number.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Sunday was a laundry day. Karna took the laundry out that day. Arjuna stayed home to clean the room. Dividing works was a good plan. Arjuna cleaned up the bookshelf that was filled with Karna’s manga series and his books. One side was whole colorful covers and the right side was literature. They didn’t have the same interest in reading. But Arjuna respected the boundary and would never took out Karna’s mangas to place his. So he ended up having a few stacks of books at his study desk.

Arjuna put on the new sheets and pillow case on the bed and proceed on vacuuming the floor. It wasn’t much work except for tidying the small room. Now, he sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. A calm sunday was a good day to study more. Oh, but before that, coffee.

He went boiled some water and brew himself a cup of instant coffee. He added creamer and sugar. He went back to his desk, placing the cup at the left side of the laptop after he drank two sips.

And a few minutes after that, it rained. It was in the forecast today so Karna had an umbrella with him. Arjuna went and closed the window and then went back to his chair.

He sat there and studied for half an hour until he heard a series of knocks on his door.

It wasn’t normal knocks. It was like someone barging at the door, begging to be let in. “Onii-chan! Onii-chan!! Help!!”

That was Lannosea’s voice and she was screaming as she called for him. She hit the door as hard as she could. Arjuna opened the door. He looked down to the girl’s red eyes. Her clothes were wet from the rain. And there were mud on her socks, showing that she ran here in the middle of the rain. “Mama! Mama’s... help!!”

“Where’s her?!” Arjuna asked and the girl pulled his hand. They didn’t bother to close the door.

She led him down the stairs from the fourth floor and ran out from the building, not caring for the dripping rain wetting both of them. Arjuna’s heart raced as he ran through the alley where the girl pulled him to.

It was just one corner, Arjuna saw Boudica on the ground, hugging her first daughter as tight as she could. She was sitting on the ground and her blood mixed with the puddle. Three men were surrounding her. They were the hunters with guns and swords.

Arjuna’s eyes widened. He moved back a few steps as he pulled Lannosea and hid at the wall. But she kicked and broke free and ran to her mother. Before he could pull her back, the hunters had saw her. She ran straight to her mama while crying for her.

“Mama! Mama!” She cried out and the mother hold both of the girls. Three of them were at tears and Boudica wouldn’t stop begging at the hunters to spare them.

“My daughters are not vampires! They are humans! Please spare them! I beg.... you!” She begged the red haired man that was pointing his gun on her. “Test them! They are humans!”

Tristan shrugged a bit and eyed his friend. “What should we do, Lancelot? Should we listen?”

Lancelot sighed. He grabbed Heanua’s hair and pushed her aside. And then Lannosea too, throwing her aside. He closed his eyes for a second before then he pulled out his sword from the seathe on his hip. He pointed the sharp edge of the sword on the woman’s neck. “We’ll spare them if you cooperate with us.”

Lannosea got up again, trying to reach to her mother but Tristan held her hand with his one, preventing her from leaving his side.

Boudica nodded. “I will.”

“A vampire man, blue eyes, white hair. About 178cm of height. Do you know who and where this vampire is?” Lancelot asked. His sword’s tip pierced a bit onto Boudica’s neck, making it bleed a bit. That was Karna. Arjuna couldn’t warp his head on that. Why would they be looking for Karna? Arjuna was sure Karna never did anything big that would attract hunters, nor Boudica. Both of them were generally very peaceful and never killed humans. “Answer truthfully if you want your daughters to live.” Lancelot added with grim face.

Boudica gulped. “His name is Karna... he’s a pureblood and omega... lives at the fourth floor, room number 405...”

Lancelot waited for a few seconds to see if she had anything to add. She didn’t. So he raised his sword once again. He was to cut her head off.

Arjuna refused to let that happen. He had enough of losing the people he cared for. He didn’t want to witness another death in front of his eyes. He wanted to jump out from his hiding. To save her. But he was held back.

A pair of pale hands grabbed on his mouth and body, holding him aback. If it wasn’t for the rain, the hunters would have heard them already. Karna prevented Arjuna from moving or making any noises. He pulled him back by force, leaving Boudica and her daughters there to their fate.

Arjuna fought back as hard as he could, trashing and even hitting Karna. But his abilites as a human was so powerless compared to Karna. Tears welled and dropped from his eyes. Karna’s palm was making him so hard to breathe. It was so painful. Restrained. He couldn’t even move his arms.

She smiled one last time as she looked to her daughters. “I lo—“

Her head was cut off before she could finish her last words.

The head rolled down the ground. Blood spilled more, as if it was a beautiful graffiti. Heanua was soundless as she looked at the head rolling towards her but was stopped before it could reach her as Agravain stepped on the head. She looked at her mother’s head with wide red eyes.

Arjuna’s attempt on breaking free from Karna’s graps was gone when he saw Boudica’s head fell off her shoulders. He saw the blood thinning on the puddle of water. He felt so hopeless. So empty. _Yet... yet... another one... I’ve left them to death..._

Karna covered Arjuna’s eyes. The human stopped resisting and Karna dragged him back silently.

It was a long rain for three hours.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	6. Chapter 6

It was anger, and then sadness, and after that, regret. Now, it was nothing. It was like his whole chest had been emptied and only fragments of hatred left inside. Hatred towards the world. The vampire who killed his family. The hunters who killed his friend. Hatred towards himself for being so useless and only waited to be protected.

Karna brought him here. An abandoned building at the city side. He left Arjuna at the fifth floor and then left on his own again after saying he would be back soon. The place was dirty, dusty, and a lot of the infrastructures had broken down. It was pretty dark inside despite of it was still afternoon. Arjuna was left there alone until Karna returned.

Karna managed to get a piece of towel and some food. At least it was something. It was impossible to go home anymore. The hunters were in his place and all the nearby people were investigated. There were people being taken by the hunters to be tested. Some vampires tried to flee and were killed. They were unlucky.

“You should eat,” He handed Arjuna the food. The human was sitting in the cold ground, blank faced as the sight kept replaying inside his head.

“Arjuna, you should eat,” Karna repeated as he knelt in front of the human, looking at him, begging for him to eat. He was getting very worried about Arjuna. He hadn’t said any word since. Arjuna didn’t take it. He didn’t moved at all. So he put it next to him.

It had been two hours since Boudica’s head fell. The fate of the daughters were unknown as they were taken by the hunters. Either they were sent to orphanage or to the hunter association as future hunters themselves. Their future wasn’t that bright like yesterday anymore.

Karna sighed. He opened up the small towel he got and wanted to at least wipe Arjuna’s face. It was dry. His hair, his clothes, his skin had all dried up for the time he was there. But there was a bit of dirt and dust. Karna’s hands were slapped away as soon as he touched him.

“Don’t touch me,” Arjuna said, not even bothering to look up at Karna’s face.

“Sorry,” the vampire apologized. He was at lost. Not knowing what to do.

Karna didn’t know what would be the best thing to do here. Should he run away and left Arjuna? That might be the only way to save the human. But he didn’t want to do it. If he really wanted to leave, he could have done it back there. If he left Arjuna to the hunters, was there any guarantee they wouldn’t do bad things to him? Covering up a vampire was a crime punishable by death. Though, Arjuna was a minor, that probably could save him from the sentence. Should they run away together? But it was hard to escape these kind of chasing with a human baggage like this. Karna wasn’t sure that if he could keep Arjuna safe anymore.

And all of this happened because of him. The hunters were looking for him. Boudica was just an extra kill for the hunters. They were still coming after him. Maybe it was for the best to finally say his goodbye to the human.

“They were looking for you...”

“I know.”

“Did you kill someone and messed up...?” The human asked. His voice was cracking. “She didn’t have to die...”

“I know,” Karna repeated.

“Why didn’t you save her?” He asked and Karna didn’t answer that. He tried to touch the human again. He wanted to comfort him. It was hurting him to see Arjuna this hurt. Yet again, his hands were slapped away. Arjuna got up on his feet instantly and pushed the vampire back. He glared at Karna. His eyes, filled with anguish and anger.

“Why didn’t you save her!?” He asked again with louder and more angry voice. “It’s your fault! She hasn’t done anything! She die because of your mistake!!” He screamed and yelled that he lost his breath at the end. “You could have saved her!”

“...sorry,” was all Karna could say. It was indeed his fault for attracting attention of the hunters.

“I don’t need your sorry. I needed you to save her...” the teen bit his under lip. His chest hurt this much that it was hard just to stand straight.

Karna was silent for a few seconds before he answered. His attention was all taken by Arjuna that he didn’t notice his surroundings at all. “The hunters were surrounding us,” he looked at Arjuna’s chest, he couldn’t bear looking at that glare any further. “We might not be able to escape if I have to help her.”

Arjuna’s teeth gritted. He stormed onto Karna, pulling his collar, glaring at him right to his eyes. But Karna still refused to look at his eyes. He was never this mad at Karna. That answer wasn’t the one he wanted to hear. It was like Karna implying he was the reason they couldn’t save her. “Then, save her! You could have at least try!”

Karna finally looked at him. He flatly said the reason. “But if I do that, you might be killed.”

“So it’s my fault now!?” Arjuna threw Karna away from him.

“No,” Karna tried to calm the human down. He tried to reach him. “I—“

“I don’t care! I wanted her to live! I don’t care if die!” Arjuna screamed. “Why must you choose me?! I didn’t ask for you to save me! You could have just left me alone since the beginning! Is it fun for you to have me as a pet!? Am I your dog?!”

Karna no longer know what to say. He felt that every response he gave would be met with more anger. He silently accepted those words. Arjuna’s voice calmed down a bit and now he spoke with lower tone this time. “I was wrong the whole time... You’re a monster after all. You must have felt nothing when she died. You’re just a vampire... how stupid of me to think you are the same with me... I don’t want to see you anymore,” Arjuna’s eyes welled with tears. “I hate you!”

Those words were like knife, cutting on his heart. Karna knew he was a blood sucking monster. He never denied it. But being told as one by the human he treasured the most, something inside him break. It was painful. And a part of him, the affection he held for years, went blank. His feelings went numb. This was how he originally was. Living with Arjuna, it was a short time, but it was his happiest. If Arjuna wanted him to leave, he would be glad to do so. No, this was for the best. Arjuna would be the safest if he was the furthest from him.

Minutes passed in silence. Karna didn’t know what to say. Arjuna said nothing. He was too busy cursing inside. And Karna never felt this tired in his life before. Not even after feeding other vampires. This, he just wanted to go somewhere and sleep for the longest time. He closed his eyes.

Karna sighed. He was done with the conversation. Didn’t seem like a new one would came up. He opened his eyes and that was the second he finally realized, that they were not alone. He had been too busy thinking about Arjuna that he didn’t thought of his surroundings. He heard the small noises of guns and metal. Very light. Was it the hunters?! The guns aimed on them. And when it shot out, Karna instantly grabbed the human, covering him and let the bullets pierced into his back.

The pain rushed as the multiple bullets entered his stream. He fell and pinned Arjuna under him. He soon coughed blood from his mouth, and it sprouted on Arjuna’s shirt. Arjuna was too in shock that he couldn’t react. He watched in shock. Karna’s face was twisted in pain. Arjuna could feel his hands wet from the blood.

Karna looked behind him. It was not hunters but vampires. Men dressed in black holding guns. And in the middle of them all was the one with the greatest presence. A blonde man with red eyes, smirking at them. The man clapped and chuckled. “That was not bad of a drama,” Gilgamesh said.

“You...”

The servants carried the king’s seat and placed it behind him and the vampire king sat down. His butler came up and served him a glass of red. The king rested his chin on his hand as he drank. “When I heard about you, I was expecting someone beautiful, worthy enough to be my wife. Turns out you’re just an ugly skinny dog.”

“What should we do with him, my king?” The butler asked with a cold smile at his face as he looked at Karna.

“I admit it. His blood is good. But I would not want that kind of ugly dog on my bed. There’s nothing fun,” the king said as he looked at Karna from higher level. “Well, just farm his body parts and blood. I guess that’s sufficient.”

Arjuna peeked from under him. Never once he felt so scared in his life. What would they do to Karna? The pale vampire was not doing well. His wounds wouldn’t close at all. And he felt so dizzy. He could pass out anytime soon. The only reason he didn’t was Arjuna. The human was still in his arms, in his protection. He held him close and tight. If he was to die here, then so be it. But Arjuna must survive. That was the only thing in Karna’s mind right now. He didn’t want to save his own life.

“Hold on me,” Karna whispered onto Arjuna’s ear.

He didn’t wait for a respond and he quickly picked the human, carrying him with all his might and ran as fast as he could. He jumped down from the window frame at the fifth floor and landed on the ground. His bone sprouted out from his leg. But he didn’t stop. He had no time to stop even to relieve the pain. One second could kill them. He wasn’t running for his life. He was running for Arjuna’s.

Karna ran as far as he could. His feet bled from the rocky ground. He ran pass the trees. It seemed endless to him. Arjuna never felt wind this fast before. He couldn’t even open his eyes. Meanwhile, Karna’s wounds got bigger and bigger and then, because of a rock, he fell down. Arjuna was dropped. The teen took a few seconds to adjust from the stop and went to check on Karna. Karna’s left leg were bent at the outside. It was broken. And the white of the bones showed in between his flesh.

“Karna... you’re...” The anger from before had fully subsided, now only to be replaced with fear and worry. “You’re...”

Karna pointed to the north. “You should head there... there might be hunters there, but you’re a human—“ he coughed blood. “They will help you... go.”

“No! Don’t tell me to leave!” The human shook his head.

Karna swallowed his own blood. He had no choice. If Arjuna didn’t want to leave, then he would do it himself. He opened his mouth and bit on the Arjuna’s neck, drawing blood. The bliss, the sin of his life. The sweet taste that he had always dreamt of. Arjuna didn’t refuse him. He let Karna bit him. He wouldn’t refuse even if it was on normal days.

He thought that by drinking his blood, Karna could heal up. But he was wrong. What Karna did was, the last bit of energy he still had left. He punched Arjuna on his stomach. Hard enough to make him vomit, but not that hard to hurt him.

“Kar...na...?” Arjuna called out in pain as he curled up.

“Sorry, but this is for your own good...” Karna said. And then he turned his back. He had enough blood to heal the worst injuries. He was still in pain but he could walk now, even if limping.

He walked away and Arjuna tried to reach to him, begging Karna, not to go. “Karna... no... no...” he called out, cracking under the pain.

Karna turned his head once, looking back, burning the expression of his human one last time. This was a goodbye. Arjuna kept calling out to him, but he ignored him. Karna looked up to the sky as he walked straight back to the vampires that were chading after him, thanking it for raining. If it wasn’t the rain masking his smell, this was impossible.

Karna smiled as he thought of Arjuna once again. Really, he really loved him. He thought, as he stood there, surrounded by the vampires. Karna gave himself to them to save Arjuna.

“To think that you will come back,” the king commented as he eyed Karna. The white hair was messy, he was dirty and disgusting.

Karna could only pray that he could enter a conversation with the king. He wished he was a better talker. “My name is Karna,” Karna stated. The king raised a brow at that weird introduction. “I shall offer my everything for you, in exchange, I want you to spare that human.”

“Hmm, what will you do if I refuse?” Gilgamesh asked.

“Then I will fight until my last moment and kill you.”

Gilgamesh looked at the wounded man. What could a feeble and weak man like this do? Kill him? Impossible. That was an empty threat. But that man’s eyes were filled with pride and determination. Even if Gilgamesh was an arrogant man, he had a line of respect towards his fellow purebloods. “Fine,” the king gave his answer. “I will spare him as you wishes.”

Karna bowed to the king. “Thank you,” he said. And the the servants walked closer to him and he let them chain up his hands. After his hands, they warped the chains on his neck.

He didn’t move for a second, hesitating. Then, he followed his captors as he was brought to the depths of hell. The pushed him from behind while simultaneously pulling from front by the chains. He groaned. The metal was very cold and heavy. It was hard to move with it.

_I hope you live a fulfilling life as a human. I wish for your happiness, Arjuna._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Cold.

Dizzy.

“Karna...”

Don’t go.

Don’t leave me alone.

“Karna... Karna...”

Once again Arjuna fell on his knees. His breathings were irregular. His eyes were so heavy. His steps were not straight. He got up and fell again. His shoulder kept hitting the trees. It hurts. His whole body hurts. So tired. His abdomen was hurting from Karna’s fist from earlier. The wet slippery muddy ground didn’t help much. He slipped down and his fave hit the ground. His nose bled and he bit his own tongue at that. “Karna...” he could only hopelessly call that name again and again.

“Wait... Don’t go... Sorry...” he spoke even though he was all alone now. The sky had started to darken as it was almost six. Arjuna had lost his sense of time on how long he had been wandering in this place. He had no direction. He was lost. He was only walking to look for Karna. “I’m sorry...”

He didn’t meant those cruel words he said. He didn’t hate Karna. He didn’t think he was a monster. He didn’t mean it when he said he didn’t want to see Karna anymore. It was all just him being immature and angry. He blamed Karna for his own weakness. Arjuna didn’t want this.

He didn’t want to accept it that his last words with Karna were curses. He never told Karna his feelings. He only said mean things that hurt Karna. Arjuna remembered Karna’s hurtful expression when he said the word hate. Sorry. It wasn’t enough of sorry. But no matter what he said, Karna couldn’t hear it anymore.

Arjuna forced himself up yet again for the countless time. He walked and found a puddle of blood at the way. It was Karna’s. He opened his palm, grabbing the liquid that was once a part of Karna. He grabbed the dirt along with it. Arjuna finally lost his consciousness after that. It was agonizing.

Arjuna was all alone now.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He felt like dead when he woke up. His life was pointless. Everyone he had, he lost them. The next day after he woke up, he was taken to the hunter association HQ and was interrogated. He was lock inside a room and the hunters would question him things. They asked about Arjuna’s age, his background, and about Karna.

Arjuna lied. He claimed he was an orphan from the orphanage and Karna adopted him out of curiosity. He claimed Karna was keeping him for snack. If he told them the truth, they wouldn’t believe him anyway. And would be even more suspicious of him.

“Did he ever done anything to you sexually?”

“No.”

“Did he had any partners?”

“I don’t know,” Arjuna answered.

“Was he planning on doing anything with you?” Bedivere asked.

“I don’t know,” Arjuna replied the same thing.

“How many people had he killed?”

“I don’t know.”

Artoria looked at the teen from the window at the other side of the room. She listened to their conversation that was recorded into the tape. Next to her, was Tristan.

They had searched their home and found nothing related to a vampire. Usually at a vampire’s house, there would be a bit of blood and human flesh kept somewhere. But not at this one’s. They found nothing. There was only human food and drinks in the house, clothes, water. None of these would indicate a vampire lived here. Karna was so careful about his own food. He never brought any trails home. He was really careful about protecting Arjuna. 

Arjuna’s blood test result had proven he was a human. And he was a minor, so he wasn’t really held accountable for the things happened. He wasn’t charged in any crime, but instead of being placed into the foster care like normal children, he was sent to the hunters’ academy where they train problem children to be future vampire hunters.

There, Arjuna was trained to be a killer. He was taught a dogma and was constantly walking trough brainwashing sessions. That vampires were monsters. They were not humans. They had no feelings. They kill and enjoy humans’ death. Everyone there, his peers, his teachers, hated vampires despite of none of them actually knowing one. If Arjuna wasn’t taken by Karna, he probably would think so too. But knowing vampires himself, living years in between the vampires and humans, Arjuna knew that vampires were just like humans, only on different level.

Vampires could cry. They could feel sad. They could be lonely. They could love and share their feelings. Often, Arjuna saw dreams about Karna. About his friends. About the girls that had been sent to the orphanage.

Arjuna’s plans for future was scraped. He throw it away. He focused himself on learning at the hunter academy, strengthen himself. Learnt how to use the weapons and arms perfectly. He scored his perfect on his written exams and was awarded for it. He graduated as the top student of the hunter’s academy at age seventeen. He took a few practical hunting sessions with a few senior hunters and was deemed ready.

He had turned himself into a cold killing machine to the vampires while at the same time, waiting for a chance to strike the hunters.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

“Captain, why are you recruiting a new member?” Bedivere asked after he returned from delivering the request papers. He handed her a few more for her to check. “And specifically requested for that child.”

She read the papers. “Do you remember him? He’s the one we saved two years ago. He’s been kept a captive by a vampire for his whole life. Who knows what kind of hardship he had lived trough,” Artoria said as she signed the papers given to her. “It’s our job to help and guide him in this field. And not many can graduate with that kind of scores so it’s better to take him in before other squads!”

Bedivere smiled gently. “You’re always so kind, captain. You must have been worrying about him for long.”

“Thank you, Bedivere. Please take care of him,” She asked him as she returned the papers to him.

“Of course.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	7. Chapter 7

That day, after Arjuna was finished interrogated. He was kept inside the cell for three next days. They said it was to make sure he was fine. Since he was raised by a vampire, he could be 'mentally unstable'. They had a therapist come and talk to him, giving him the counseling he needed. Or so they claimed. Arjuna obediently obeyed them. He had nothing to do anyway. He was technically a prisoner. He was only alive because he was a minor and thus, under the child protection laws. Though, he was in the special case and would be 'guided' by the hunters association. He was released the next week.

After he was released, he went back to his home. He was lucky that the owner hadn't cleaned up their room yet as they started with Boudica's. The room they family of three lived in, was almost empty. Their stuff would be disposed. In his own place that he and Karna used to live in, he walked inside. The wooden floor was cold and Arjuna could feel a thin layer of dust in there. Arjuna turned on the light and looked around. The bookshelf had been emptied. The books were inside the boxes. Most of the things had been touched and thrown into the boxes when the people came in to investigate. The fridge was also unplugged and the things inside were spoiled except the water.

Arjuna sat next to the boxes and picked out the books. There were Karna's mangas. He hold one, opened up, and see the content. He randomly picked the manga because it was the top. He read the first page, to second, and third. He kept going on. He finished one volume, and continued to the next one. It wasn't even chronologically sorted. He only picked which one was on the top next. It didn't make any sense for him. But he wasn't really reading. He was looking at it, this was what Karna was looking at a lot. Sitting here, with a glass of cold water. And silently, as he flipped to the next page. His tears just fell. It dripped onto the drawings.

He couldn't stop crying. He laid down on his side, hugging the manga, curling up like a ball, sobbing even harder. Arjuna would never forget Karna. He would never forgive himself. He cursed himself that his last words were curses. _I hate you!_ his own words kept replaying in his head. How much hurt Karna must have felt when he heard it. He flinched. Even though he had been treasuring Arjuna so much, he hurt him in return. This place didn't feel like his home anymore. It wasn't this room was his home, it was Karna. Karna was the place for him to return everyday. He had taken for granted, his life until now.

He fell asleep like that, and at the morning, the owner opened his door. "Oh you're back," The old man shrugged. He pointed at the stuff. "Get your stuff out by tomorrow or I'll dump everything." he said and then commented about vampires keep making his business bad.

* * *

He couldn't take everything. Some, he sold to pawn shop. He sold his books, but not Karna's. Karna didn't have much things so most were Arjuna's. He sold away most of his things. Clothes, cups, shoes, all in low prices. He kept Karna's mangas and took them with him to his new academy dorm with the little thing he left for himself. Karna had no pictures of himself. Any pictures was Arjuna's. And it was just a few too. Karna was gone. He left nothing of him. It was like he disappeared. Maybe it was because he was a vampire, and he thought, if he left anything that could identify him would be bad. He didn’t want Arjuna to be associated with him too much. Since the first place, he planned to leave Arjuna once he was independent. And he wanted to leave nothing to trace him.

But he didn’t leave by his own will now. He was taken away. He was stolen.

Just like that, Karna was gone. Leaving on memories. The only thing Arjuna had of him was just this volumes, memories, and a small saving. Apparently, Karna had made him an account that would be accessible to him by eighteen. Karna really did his best. A piece of Arjuna died every time. He wished he had told Karna at least a thank you. _Thank you and I’m sorry._

The dorm room was shared with the other two. Arjuna wasn’t that close to them. He would be friendly to them and mask his indifferent self, smiling and did small talk with them and the other students. But he wasn’t connected to any of them. None of this people would make him grieve if they die nor Arjuna would help them if it took expense of himself. It didn’t matter. These humans were those people who would harm Karna anyway. His enemies.

The daily mental and physical training was though. He did at least one hundred push ups a day and heavy lifting. He was told to start with the heaviest. Not the lightest. Because slowly starting with the light and to the heavy would only make big muscles. Hunters didn’t need much muscles. He had to run a few kilometers a day, and then afternoon, he would be in class. Every information regarding the vampires would be precious. Arjuna wasn’t taught much about them by Karna.

“Vampires can procreate sexually like humans. A pregnancy is possible between an alpha and an omega. And a pureblood is what we call the vampire that was born from an omega,” the instructors pointed on the word omega screen with his stick and dragged it down to the word pureblood. “Fortunately, omegas are a rare commodity in vampire society. The omegas are usually captured and sold by the vampires themselves. Of course, they are a species that only knows to kill. Their intellect is sub-par to human children.”

Arjuna wanted to laugh at that. The instructor clearly knew nothing. Karna was smart. He was just not used to human’s way of living. He did well and even could cook even though he couldn’t even imagine the taste. And these people... they were all clueless about their own world. These people were just a flock of sheep.

  


* * *

  


Near evening, he would be sent to sparring class. One opponent to the next opponent, Arjuna took them down easily. “Next, sword spar,” the instructor said.

Arjuna grabbed his sword and ready his form. While he was better at guns and ranged weapons, he was also trained in close range fights. There would be times this skill would be useful. But he would see things like an archer, calculating from the top. The opponent swung his sword so many times and Arjuna easily avoided them with flat face. There was no even a single drop of effort given for this. He let the person try for two minutes before he used he handle of his wooden sword and hit the person’s back. He fell and his victory was declared.

He was dismissed and sat at the side to watch other apprentice spar. He was bored to death. These people were so slow. How couldn’t they understand a movement so simple? And while he was drinking water and thinking on what he should do tonight, two people entered the class. Two hunters. An dark skinned man and a younger man... no, a teen.

The instructors quickly stopped their sparring and welcomed them. “Welcome, commander Amakusa and sir Galahad,” the instructor said. Arjuna looked at the two. That was the commander of hunter’s association. Next to him was the rumored genius that only needed two months to finish academy with the scores that was humanely impossible.

Amakusa Shirou nodded politely to him. “I’m just walking close by and is interested in seeing the future hunters,” he looked around and his eyes laid at Arjuna. “You, I’ve heard of you. You’re this year’s top student, aren’t you? It’s great to see someone with skills.”

Arjuna faked a smile. He stood and bow to the commander. “Thank you very much, commander Amakusa.”

“How about a bit of spar with this young man over here?” Amakusa gazed to Galahad and then back to Arjuna.

“It’s an honor, but I doubt I can match the infamous Galahad,” Arjuna said. It was a sarcasm. He didn’t see how strong Galahad would be and thought it would be a piece of cake to take him down like the others. But formality was formality. Galahad was still a senior ranked hunter despite of being fourteen years old. And he was at the commander’s side said how much influence he had.

“What do you think?” The commander asked the young hunter.

“Fine. You can use any weapons,” Galahad said as he unbelt his swords and every knives he had, taking out the guns from his breast pocket. “I will go empty handed.”

That offended Arjuna greatly. His pride was hurt with that attitude he was given. He was the top of the whole academy right now. Surely, he wasn’t that far off this teen. _I see. So he’s saying I’m weak..._ “Please go easy on me. I hope you don’t mind me using the wooden sword,” Arjuna said as he grab the wooden sword from his seat.

“Use the real one. Take a gun too. None of them will scratch me anyway,” the teen added more insult.

“Then, I’ll take up your words,” Arjuna replied with a smile and grabbed as many weapons as he could. He was the master of weaponry. Only stupid people would think fists were stronger than bullets.

“Haha. That’s the spirit,” the commander teased he turned back to the people in the room. “Everyone, leave the room.” He commanded. Everyone stared at the commander for a few seconds before the instructors told them to get out from the room. “You too, instructor,” Amakusa Shirou added and chuckled.

“Yes sir!” and the instructor left the room in a hurry.

Arjuna and Galahad stood at the middle of the room. The others watching them from the window outside. The commander raised his hand to the air. Two young men examined each other. Arjuna took the offer of having full equip. He had three shotguns, two handguns and a sword. Galahad had none. They were waiting for the start sign.

“Set, go!” The commander signaled the start. 

Arjuna was taken surprised. Shocked to his every cells when he was about to pull his gun, Galahad had already sprinted to him and thrusting a fist onto him. He was lucky that he noticed it and it pass right by his cheek. Changing the range, Arjuna pulled out a dagger from under his sleeve. He didn’t show this when he got ready. This was supposed to be his joker. He couldn’t believe he needed it this early. He swung the dagger up and Galahad jumped back two steps.

That was Arjuna’s only chance to pull his hand gun and he pressed the trigger, firing it three times. Galahad moved aside and the bullets headed towards the commander who had been standing behind Galahad.

“Commander!” The students outside screamed. But it was nothing as he quickly draw his swords from under his sleeve, pulling out six black keys and cut down the bullets. The commander used to the church’s hunter so his black keys were his trademarks. He wasn't the commander of the hunter’s association for nothing.

The students and instructors witnessed another world. The two young men’s battle was intense. Arjuna really had underestimated Galahad. It was hard not to get hit by him. This speed, he could easily match a high ranking vampire’s. So many time, everyone lost track of what they were doing. They were jumping left and right, attacking, making a mess. The floor was full of holes from gun sots. Fragments of granite covered the floor. Arjuna had a kick coming onto him, he covered his side with his arm. That kick was so hard that it sent him flying and his back hit the glass. Thankfully, it was a special made glass. It wasn’t supposed to broke easily. But even that, the glass cracked.

Galahad sighed. He looked at his opponent boorishly. “You’re done?”

“He’s not done yet,” Amakusa Shirou chuckled. “Behind you,” he said. Galahad’s eyes widened and when he looked back, a grenade exploded behind him. He managed to jump away at the last second. He coughed because he inhaled a bit of the smoke. “This is another plan. I’m glad that you’re one that uses his head, new hunter. You’re not running in circles but was distracting your opponent. You waited fifteen minutes for him to drop his guard. Sir Galahad, you should learn from him.”

Arjuna got up from the ground. He emptied his rounds of shotgun and refilled with a new one. Galahad wiped away his mouth and looked at Arjuna with annoyance. “I will keep that in mind. Thank you for the lesson. I’ve lost. Thank you for the spar. It was fun.”

Arjuna faked a smile. He walked towards the younger hunter and offered a handshake. Galahad took it. “Thank you for the lesson as well. Now I know what to expect in the battlefield.”

Arjuna didn’t like him that much. It was mutual.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

He spent two years as a hunter apprentice in total. He did fine. Not causing any problems and earn his easy scholarship. It was a program where hunter apprentices got paid monthly for being one. He saved up and by the time he graduated, he was fully independent and was rewarded. It was from the hunter’s association, as a gift.

“Congratulations,” the hunter instructor handed Arjuna his diploma. He was the first one to be called as he was the top apprentice.

“Thank you very much, sensei,” he took the reward. And then, he signed the contract to be a hunter for at least five years. If he became permanently injured, he would be compensated. There was also a life insurance where his family would be paid if he died. But since he had none, it didn’t give him an extra.

One thing that people tend to forget about the Hunter’s Association was that it was not regulated by the government. It was a private company that worked together with the government and church. They were funded by multiple sources... some which were shady. It had a few abnormal co-operations funding it. Like the export import company that had a few scandal going on at the past or the politicians that had been ‘donating’ to the association.

That was the time it clicked for Arjuna. The whole Hunter’s Association was a scam. This was just an organization made by the vampires to control the society. It was a nightmare he had discovered. How many knew about this? Did they knew and let it slide? Were the hunters working with the vampires? Who could be trusted? Who was innocent? Did everyone closed their eyes as long as they get paid?

How many people in this association were humans? How many were vampires? How credible was that scanner gate was? How did it even work? Arjuna tried to look up for the machine’s layout or how it worked. He found nothing. No blueprints. No explanation except that it could detect vampires. It was just like computers. Many people used it and little question or even know how it was made. It was just a thing granted on daily life.

Instead of having more answers, Arjuna got more questions. The more he learn, the more the world seemed darker, wider, and hopeless. There was no truth. He was just one insignificant existence in this cage under the blue sky.

“I’ll be assigned at this squad from now on. My name is Arjuna. Nice to meet you,” the new hunter bowed to the team.

“We’re waiting for you. Welcome,” The captain welcomed him with a warm smile. She showed him his desk. “If you need any help, please inform any of us. We’ll help you to get used to this field.”

“Thank you very much,” he smiled. He had gotten very used on making fake ones just for the sake of formality. He then looked at Galahad who was sitting on his desk with a cup of iced coffee. He was looking at him while sipping his cold drink. His eye bags were so visible. Seemed like the hunter didn’t sleep last night. “It’s been a while, isn’t it?”

Galahad blinked and continued sipping his drink as he rolled back his memories. “Ah, you’re from that time at the academy... oh...” he wasn’t very amused. “Welcome to the squad.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Artoria entered the office at seven morning and she found Arjuna was in the room, on his desk, reading files he picked from the files room. He took two boxes and was reading them one by one. This was the position he was in last night, before she left. “You didn’t go home?”

Arjuna raised his head from the document. “Yes. It’s better to memorize all faces of the vampires in case I met them randomly.”

Artoria smiled. “You’re a dedicated hunter, aren’t you? It’s good, but don’t overwork yourself.”

“Thank you for the concern. I’m doing well,” he replied. It was a lie. He wouldn’t care if the people at the street were vampires. He was looking trough the records to find who those vampires he saw that day was now that he had the access to the files. He needed to see as much as he could.

That man that shot the guns at Karna’s back. Arjuna remembered their faces well. He tried to look up as many people he could remember. He saw a lot of the vampires in the files, except for few. The old man butler, for example. He was nowhere in the record. Or if he was in, it was probably him in the younger version. And then that blonde vampire. The vampire king, from what Arjuna searched up. He was an urban legend. It was said he had lived for more than one thousand years and was the first pureblood in existence.

Arjuna went on patrol and checked a few places by his own. He went back to the office tab into the leaving hours and picked his stuff at the office and then went home.

Before he go home, he went to the bookstore and walked into the manga section. He picked the manga he wanted. The one that Karna used to read. The one he would be still reading if he was here, at his side. Arjuna got home and sat down. He opened the manga’s plastic and read it. If Karna came back, he needed to know how much it had updated so far in case if he couldn’t get Karna the volumes themselves.

After reading the manga, he lined it up with the bookshelf he specially made for this series and then he went to shower. Coming out, he looked to the board next to the shelf. There were pictures of the vampires. Addresses. Dates. Names. Many details of his investigation. Arjuna hadn’t given up yet on looking for Karna. And he was not totally clueless.

Karna was taken by the criminal syndicate. The mafias. The vampire king. He knew that much. Somewhere in Arjuna’s heart, he refused to believe Karna was dead. Karna was still alive and he would have him back.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The sound of water dripping filled the room. The ceiling leaked water from the bathroom above it. The basement was humid, small, and dark. Karna was laying on the cold and wet floor, nakedly. He had no fabric covering him. He had lost count of days he had been here. At first, he counted days. And he was able to keep it up for months, but then he forgot which day he was on. And he didn’t know how long had passed since then.

He wanted to move his legs to turn his body. He felt like it was moving, but it was his mind. The king seemed to prefer his thigh because it was the meatiest from him so he regularly got his legs cut off. And from the wound, they would fill their buckets with his blood. It was two buckets today. After they were done, they would leave him. Sometimes, the staff would secretly eat him a bite or two while farming him. Karna was a delicacy after all.

After farming him, the guards would give him blood to recover. He would drink it because he couldn’t handle the thirst. His brain couldn’t resist that temptation. That red colored honey. And then he would lose his body parts again. It repeated every few days. It was so frequent that losing a part if his body became his normal and he didn’t react much to pain anymore.

Karna flipped his body with his whole might and crawled to the new bucket of blood that got placed just now. He crawled there with his hand and buried himself into the blood, drinking like a dumb animal. It didn’t matter to him. There was no one here. No light either. He already throw up and pee randomly in the room because there was no toilet for him. What was hygiene for at this point?

He raised his head from the blood, his face was covered as if it was paint. He forced himself to the sitting position and picked the bucket and drank it as quick as he could. The red droplets from his face fell down to his chest. His body was sticky from all the blood. Thankfully, he had gotten used to being so dirty. It was so disgusting that he had lost his mind and adapted.

But if being dirty and disgusting would make others far from him, he was wrong. The king liked to eat him. That was all. But the others, they liked him in other ways too. For betas, touching an omega was an honor they would have never dreamt of. Sometimes, some vampires in the mansion would come visit him in secret.

This man was so too. Karna was ultimately his favorite. He was the warden. A fat ugly old man. It was almost every night he came to see Karna. He came casually after greeting the other staffs. They knew what he was doing and would do the same too when in mood. This man was the warden. He took care of the other prisoners too, but Karna was his favorite. “Wife, I’ve come back,” he called out as he entered the room. “Do you miss me?”

Karna didn’t reply. He didn’t react or even look at him. He was still busy trying to drop the last drop of the blood from the bucket to his tongue he was letting out. “Don’t be such a glutton and at least greet your husband!” The warden slapped the bucket away and kicked him down.

“I missed you so badly!” He yelled as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard dick with a grin. He grabbed on Karna’s both ass, and spread them open. It was easier to do so when he had none of his long legs. He placed his dick align with the hole and shoved it inside. It was slick and easy to enter. “You’re wet. Did someone did you earlier!?”

It was a few hours ago when they farm him. One of the staff decided to play a bit. He ate and fucked him. Karna closed his eyes. Ignoring him. The man started to thrust into him. In and out. It wasn’t hurting him. His hole had gotten very used to this whole business unlike his first few times. If he wasn’t wrong, this man was his first time too. His first time he wanted to be with someone special was taken by this fat man. His first time that he wanted to be with someone he loved. He wanted his first... to be with Arjuna. But it was all just dreams inside his dreams. He was used over and over that even he wouldn’t want Arjuna to touch him anymore. He did not deserve that. Karna could feel his stomach’s fat brushing in his own flat stomach. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

The warden pulled out for a second, grabbed Karna’s arm and flipped him. And then he fucked him more. Disgustingly, the warden kissed him. He licked Karna’s lips and then forced his tongue inside. It was so smelly and Karna vomited a few times because of this thing. Though, he had adapted. If he kept finding everything disgusting, he would suffer more. He was forced to swallow that man’s saliva while he was being thrusted more down there. Karna wasn’t even hard. This wasn’t sex for him. He was just being used. And all he need to do was to be obedient and quite until he came. That man plugged inside as he came inside Karna.

Karna’s face was blank as ever. He opened his eyes now it was over and looked up to the thing that was supposed to be ceiling. It was too dark and he couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t see in dark anymore because of he had bleed to much. He was anemia and was always cold. His surroundings were darkness. It was just pitch dark for him, every day, every second.

He closed his eyes once again and fell asleep there.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Arjuna was awoken by the alarm going off at one at the morning. Time for nightly duties. He got up from the bed and took a quick, cold shower to wake himself up to the bones. He dressed up and strap on his belts and breast pocket, and then his weapons. Daggers, guns, bullets. All hidden perfectly behind his nice leather coat. He picked his phone and unplugged it from the charger. There was a reminder on his screen. It was his 20’th birthday today.

It was his fifth birthday where he was alone. It felt like a breeze that three years had passed on since he became a hunter. Arjuna himself had lost count how many vampires he had slaughtered. Both of his hands were stained with blood. He had killed so many.

Back then, he would have thought killing was a sin. That he would never kill. Arjuna secretly condemned Karna for his needs for human blood. But now, he himself was even worse. He didn't even kill because it was his food. He killed because he was paid to do it. Because it was his job.

Arjuna wondered, how disappointed Karna would be, if he knew him turned out like this. Karna had always sheltered Arjuna from this kind of world. He didn't want Arjuna to stain his hands. And what Arjuna did was exactly that. Arjuna didn’t know if Karna would be mad at him if he knew Arjuna killed his kind. He never saw Karna talked much the vampires. But Arjuna didn’t like it when humans were killed. He assume Karna would be the same too.

Usually, Arjuna wouldn't talk to himself. But he felt like it this time. Probably because it was his birthday. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I'll going now, Karna... I'll be at home by dinner."

Five years had passed since Karna had gone missing. There was not one day he didn’t thought of Karna.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

“How’s it going?” Gilgamesh asked his butler who had just returned from his duty.

“It’s going well,” the butler answered with respect. “I’ve placed eight good alphas with him. I’m sure they have good amount of seeds. I supposed the omega will be able to conceive in a few days. And in three or four years, it’ll be ready to sow.”

“That’s great,” the king laughed after that. He drank the glass of red cold smoothie. It tasted great. The blood and ice mixed together creating a very nice texture. Not only humans enjoy variations of food. Vampires do too.

“But, my king, is this really fine?”

“What do you mean?” Gilgamesh’s eyes rolled to the old man butler.

“There’s no way that omega will be left unmarked after this,” The butler said as he fixed his glasses. “His quality and taste might change if he got bonded.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Above that thing, I’m looking forward the offspring. I don’t mind losing a dog for that. You can leave now,” the king ordered and butler Moriarty left the room after bowing once to the king.

The king snorted as he walked to the bed to see his entertainer tonight. There was a woman with long red hair chained there. Heanua was a gift from the orphanage priest, Kotomine Kirei. She was given alongside her sister, but she was already killed and was made into smoothie. She saw him drank her sister just a moment ago. However, this one, Gilgamesh took a liking and decide to savor her more. He placed his finger at her chin and raised her head up.

Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked at the king’s face. His body shivered in fear. Her lips frowned. She wanted to run but her leg was chained onto the bed post. Gilgamesh laid his eyes, enjoying the view of the teenager women, just newly blossomed. The smell he liked. Fair skin. Breasts that weren’t droppy. He licked his lips. The beast was taking her as his toy and dinner. She could simply scream and cry for help. All of those fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

It was endless of scream. Fingers had been bitten off and was at the floor, laying around. Karna’s fingers. Two index fingers, four middle fingers, one thumb, and a ring finger. Those fingers were bitten off by the hungry alphas that were trying to bite on his nape. Even now, he was still covering his nape with his bloody hands. His fingers that was bitten off had grown back. But it would repeat.

Next to Karna was a dead body of an Alpha. A fight happened between them for dominance over the omega. So it was seven men that actually mated with him. Butler Moriarty knew but didn’t mind it. Seven was enough of seeds to impregnate the omega. At the corner of the room, a camera at its stand was on record mode. This was for ‘documentary’. Because some people loce this kind of genre and was willing to pay. Moriarty would love extra change from this.

“No! Please! No!” Tears flowing out without a stop from Karna’s both red eyes. All he could do was covering his nape with his whole might while the alpha fucked him from behind. That alpha’s sharp teeth and fang kept on digging into his hand. His hands, fingers, nails, were broken, teared apart. “I beg you!” He begged more.

The man on the top of his back was no longer thinking. Karna was in his height of his heat. This pheromones, this smell drove everyone in the room crazy. Karna hated this. He was afraid. Scared. The man thrusted in and out of him and he leaked out so much. He didn’t want this and yet his body was letting these men do what they want with ease. His hole was wet and his body was tricking him into pleasure. He didn’t know it anymore what he was feeling. It felt so disgusting, yet so good. So arousing. The smell of the sex and juices turned him on even more. But his mind was screaming no.

He didn’t want to be mated like this. Not like this. Not by these people. The alpha that was doing him, pressed so deep inside him and let out his seeds in his core. Karna could feel it. The hot liquid inside him. His hole was gaping open, asking for more. Twitching, trying to suck all the seeds. None of it leaked out.

The man pulled out. But if he thought he could rest even for a second, he was in big mistake. His eyes wide open, seeing another alpha heading to him. He tried to crawl away with his legs while still covering his nape. That man grabbed his small waist, lined his dick on his hole, and shoved it in. He grabbed Karna’s left arm, pulling him, making him lay on his side.

“Haa! No! Please, stop!” He said as tried to fight back, but at the same time, moaning from the pleasurable sensation. The tip of the dick hit his insides and he screamed. He came while the man was still passionately moving inside him. Inside him was so hot and wet. Tears kept flowing. He kept screaming uncontrollably that he drooled and the droll formed a small puddle under his cheek.

Karna felt his hard nipple brushing on the wet floor as the alpha moved even faster inside him. He was close. Karna’s hands tightened as he felt the alpha’s breath on them. This again. He opened his mouth and his sharp fangs pierced into his hand. He let go and bit again, and it rhythm with his thrusts down there. He bit Karna’s hands and the newly regenerated reddish skin tore and bleed again. His pinky was bitten off this time. And while in pain and agony, his body betrayed him and made him came again. Soon, the man followed too and another rush of hot seeds entered him.

How many times did they came so far? Six... seven times? Karna didn’t know. He had stopped counting since the second alpha. He had stopped fighting. It was pointless. His legs were trembling. His body was shivering and wanted to be fucked so badly.

All the eight had taken their turns. But there were no rules for them to stop, even, it was encouraged for them to do it multiple times. So they redo it again. But at least, now, Karna’s heat had calmed down a bit and the smell wasn’t as intense. Or they had gotten used to it. Or because they already came.

One of the alpha flipped Karna, laying him on his back and then grabbed on his legs and spread them open, checking at his private parts. That part certainly didn’t smell that good anymore with a few men’s smell mixed. But still attractive nonetheless. The tip of his dick was still leaking lines of juices. The alpha grabbed jammed into the omega again. Once was not enough. This could be his one lifetime chance so he better satisfy himself.

Karna felt so dirty. His whole body was sticky from the cum, droll, sweat, blood, all combined into one puddle. He laid there hopelessly and closed his eyes, praying every second for this to end as quick as possible. His butt felt numb from all the slapping. His hole was still hot and slick. The hard cock kept going in and out of him until it was sated and cum again inside.

Then, he grabbed on Karna’s back of hair, pulling him up, and bit on his shoulder. He bit and pulled up a piece of flesh and ate it. The other guy decided to join in. He forced opened Karna’s mouth and shoved his cock into his mouth. Oh boy, that was a very bad choice of kink when it came to this. Karna instantly bit the cock off between that man’s legs. He screamed and punched Karna head till it bleed. All while he was still being fucked behind buy that a new guy who took turns with the previous one.

“Ahhhhh!!!!!” The cockless guy fell to the ground, screaming and crying, holding the part that used to be his manhood. Blood leaked out from in-between his fingers. He saw Karna’s glare at him. Those blue eyes were glaring at him with so much hatred while tears stream out. That was the only moment he was scared with this omega prisoner. It felt like Karna could kill him. He ran out from the basement like a coward he was.

Now that his heat had subsided a little, Karna felt like he had his power back. Even if it was just a little. He kicked the man who was doing him from the back. The cock got unplugged and Karna grabbed the the corpse next to him and took quick bites. He drank and ate the flesh and would be glaring at the alphas in the room. The sound if flesh eating, the sound if flowing blood, the sound of Karna swallowing. He stuffed his cheeks with meat and ate like a monster. The dug his new fingers into the corpse’s abdomen and pulled out his organs. He slurped the intestines and sticked out his tongue as he pressed the heart dry from its blood, drinking the blood that streamed down onto his face.

Not even the most sadistic vampire would eat this way. The alphas were getting scared. They came to realization that this omega right here, was not just an ‘omega’. He was still the true blood of their kind, even in his weakest. And that it wasn’t Karna that was the prey. It was them. They were the prey.

Coming to that realization, they wanted to leave. But when they reached to the door, it was locked. The head butler was there at the other side of the door, smiling to them. “Head butler!? Let us out!”

Moriarty chuckled. “No. You see, getting an omega pregnant needs quite amount of resources. So I’m giving you all to him. Thank you for your hard work. The king appreciates your effort,” the butler commented as he watched from the small hole with bars at the door.

It was another series of long scream. This time, it was not Karna’s. It were the alphas. Head butler Moriarty watched it like a movie. The pale monster danced under the rain of blood as he pierced, chopped, cut off the alphas one by one. He was all covered by blood and it contrasted so beautifully with his blue eyes.

Karna was done killing them and wanted to leave. He slammed onto the metallic door, but it couldn’t break. It didn’t even cracked. He tried to pull off the knob. It didn’t even budge. “Give it up, you can’t break this door,” Moriarty said as he sighed. Karna’s glares were deadly but he couldn’t touch him. No one could touch him.

Karna kept pulling, slamming, hitting the metal door. It didn’t even bent. He gave up after a few hours of non stop trying. It was not like this was his first try. He had tried so many times and it never worked. He knew it won’t work either this time. But he was so desperate for freedom. He didn’t want to be in here any second longer. But no avail. He went back to the corner of the room, his favorite spot, curled up and sat there alongside with the dead bodies that had been scattered around in weird shapes.

His body was trembling in pain. He glared at the door. The butler was no longer there. His eyes dried from keeping them open too long. They were wide open and was fearful. What would come next? He couldn’t stop thinking as he kept watch at that only door.

Out of sudden, he laughed a bit. He was relieved and sighed. He protected his nape. None of them bitten him there. He was not yet marked. And they couldn’t try to do it anymore. Because Karna killed them all! _It’s okay. It’s okay... this is still Arjuna’s. This belongs to Arjuna. Hm. It’s okay. I’ve done well._ That, Karna kept repeating to himself.

They waited for a few weeks to see if the intercourse resulted the way they want. Thankfully, it did. The head butler confirmed himself that the omega was indeed pregnant. He informed the king and he was looking forward the next five years. He already made plans for dinner for that date.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

23:00, Saturday, at a Chinese restaurant. The cleaning operation started. The hunters’ mission was to raid the restaurant. They captured one of the vampires, tortured him to death, and got the information about this restaurant.

“Li Shuwen, first appearance 1872. Danger level: A,” Okita Souji, the captain of second squad said to herself as she was faced with the old vampire wearing shades in his Chinese attire. Fitting of his status of a Chinese restaurant manager. He was ready to fight. “Here I come!” She yelled and charged forward.

The vampires had left. They ran into different directions. The hunters were searching the restaurant they was working at. All of the staffs there were vampires. They burnt away all the documents that might uncover them but it was a bit too late. The hunters had came and searched the building. The manager, Li Shuwen decided to stay behind and told the others to leave. He claimed he was old anyway. And he wanted to have one good last fight before he passed.

Cu Chulainn was one of them. He could have fought the hunters as well, but decided to heed the old vampire’s request. After all, Li Shuwen was a famous fighter at his younger days. Even in his old days, he still had passion for it. Who was Cu to deny that desire? So he nodded. He helped the other vampires escape while he himself ran at the visible spot to attract the few hunters that chased after them, while the big hunter group was in the restaurant, fighting off the old man.

Cu manages to lost most of them by running from alley to alley. Thank goodness he had been in this city for years that he know where to run and hide. Just a few more hunters to trick. He ran into the motel alley and charged left. And his feet stopped as he was faced with a hunter with a shotgun pointing at him. But that was not what surprised him. “You...”

Arjuna looked at Cu for a few seconds and lowered his gun. He pressed the button on his headset. “Target is not here. Moving on to the next area,” he told the other hunters.

Cu nodded at him and proceed himself to run. Arjuna walked away, continuing his mission. They managed to kill Li Shuwen, but the others managed to escape. It was considered a failure. Artoria had to explain to the commander because it was her squad’s mission that was supposed to chase after the escapees. As if, someone let them escape by purpose.

* * *

Arjuna went to the bookstore again like his every last weekend of the month after work. He went to the manga section to grab the manga Karna liked. He checked the usual shelf and it was not there. Maybe it changed positions, he thought. He looked at the other shelves and didn’t see it. He only found the previous volume he already got and was sitting at his shelf.

Maybe it got late delivery, so he decided to come back tomorrow. But it wasn’t there too. He went to check on the internet about it and he was lead to the news that the mangaka had passed away at age 54, with his works unfinished.

It somehow made Arjuna felt sad. But it couldn’t be helped. Though, he imagined Karna would be unhappy knowing this.

Arjuna went to Merlin’s bar, Avalon, that night. He was welcomed and was served drinks. Human drinks. Blue Cocktail. Merlin made it at his bar. Arjuna didn’t even bother touching it. He had mental note not to take anything from this halfblood since he was a child. Arjuna pulled a paper map from his coat’s inner breast pocket and dropped at thing at the bar.

Merlin took it and checked the inside. It was full information about the hunters. Name, face, height, weight, age, address, phone number, everything. And Arjuna did this regularly and Merlin would sold this information to other vampires that were willing to pay. Arjuna had no reason to be loyal to the hunters or the humans. And it was more profitable and easier to look for Karna if he had placed at both sides.

“Hm, thank you as always. You always do a great job,” the halfblood said and then handed Arjuna his pay. A thick envelope of cash.

Arjuna opened it, checked in and nodded. “Do you find anything?” The human asked.

“Nah. I still don’t know where your owner is.”

“I see,” Arjuna said and then left the bar as fast as he could now he had no more business to do. The bartender waved to him as he leave.

Out from the bar, Arjuna rode his car and drove an hour far away from the city and to the woods. His car was a three row for a reason. He arrived to his destination, a small cabin in the middle of woods. The door was passcode locked. He sprayed some flour to see if anyone else had touched the keypad while he was gone. No hand prints so it was safe. He inputted the eight digits and entered inside.

He pulled up the carpet, revealing another door under it. This one is with finger print lock. This place was a good place for him to do his activities. He bought this from a vampire and installed the locks by his own. He walked down the narrow room and there was a vampire, sitting at the chair. Tied and blindfolded.

It had been three weeks since he captured this vampire. This man was a member of the mafias that he kidnapped. Arjuna had inflicted him a lot of torture. He had never been fed except for few drops of his own blood for the whole time he was locked in. Noticing Arjuna had returned, the man flinched.

“Remember anything yet?” Arjuna asked as he pulled out a dagger and pierced its tip lightly into the vampire’s cheek.

“I don’t know... I swear...” the vampire answered the same as he did so many times before.

“A pureblood, omega. Pale skin and blue eyes. There’s no way you don’t know,” Arjuna spoke in very low and authoritative tone.

“I really— I don’t know... I swear!” He repeated it again, this time with higher pitch as the knife pierced deeper into his face.

Arjuna sighed. He had kept him for three weeks. There was no reason for him to lie this long. Arjuna decided to call it a day. He was getting tired too. He pulled the dagger out from the vampire’s cheek and slit his throat instead. A starved turnblood couldn’t heal from this. He bled to death.

Arjuna waited for five full minutes while looking at his watch just to be sure. And then he would dispose the body at the woods, just like the other bodies. He took all the tools, dug the hole and throw the body in there and covered it up. He went back to the cabin and did some cleaning. After everything was neat and no signs of vampire was left, he cleaned the password keypad and left. Time to go home and sleep.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Karna hadn’t slept for days. He couldn’t close his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes and fell asleep for a few seconds, he would start screaming in his sleep. Nightmare ate his sanity. He would scream until he woke up and tremble violently. Nothing to do, Karna tried to walk around despite of not seeing anything. His bare foot touched the sticky floor. He just stepped on a bone or something. He also tripped from a head at the floor. He walked straight and he hit the wall. Not him, but his stomach.

It had been almost three years since his pregnancy was confirmed, the king had been very generous, giving him a new corpse every three days. And the king had lessen his portion on him too. Unlike back then he used to request a whole roasted thigh, now, only small parts. The king would want to eat less to have his favorite later. Karna’s starving body couldn’t resist it. He couldn’t stop himself from eating the delicious delicious meat. He really was a farm animal. Breed only for food. At times, they would force him to eat, the blood and bits of flesh down with pipes, like foei grass force feeding.

Every single day was agonizing. Karna didn’t know what to do. Every day he felt his stomach slowly growing. He could feel the heartbeats and the flow inside him. This was really his child inside. The one he was raped and was forced to carry. Karna thought so many times, should he just kill it here and now? So that it didn’t need to suffer anymore. It wouldn’t survive anyway. But he couldn’t do it to his own child. So he was there, painfully, thinking about the day where the vampires would come in and cut him open. He was so frightened. It would be soon. He was already this big. His stomach was. The rest of his body was skinny as stick.

And that though made him fell to his knees, trembling, hugging his stomach. “Khh....” he cried again. His head was on the wall as he sobbed.

His eyes widened as he hear voices behind him. Crying of a baby. A painful, breathless cry, begging to be saved. Karna turned back, crawling around to find the source of the cries. But he didn’t find anything, only to have his head hit the wall multiple times in the process. But the cries didn’t stop. It was inside his head. He arrived into a pile of bones. The accumulation of his many meals. He dug into it. He was so sure he heard the cries from under here. He dug to the floor and didn’t find it. He scratched on the stone floor that his nails break and bleed, but healing at the process of the digging.

Karna let out a wail of despair. And after scratching for hours, his mind return to him and he remembered there was no baby around as it was still in him. He calmed down, knowing it was still safe for now.

_It’s okay... it’s okay... it’s okay... it’s okay... it’s okay..._ he kept repeating that to himself.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

There had been a series of case of missing teenagers at the orphanage in the past few years. It never caught anyone’s attention so far because it was infrequent. Missing people report came to the police often and they were not necessary related to the vampires. But when there were 134 children missing over the years and all with the similar criteria, good looking young teen girls, someone would notice it eventually.

The police hated the hunter association. For them, these hunters were a parasite in their good looking image of a protector. They refused to let the hunters to join their investigation and flatly told them, it was not related to vampires or anything similar. And to make it worse, the orphanage was under the church’s control. That organization wouldn't like the hunters to sniff around their property.

To made it even harder for the hunters, the church sent them the test results of all of their nuns and priest at that orphanage to prove none of them were vampires. But this meant nothing. Because the Amakusa Shiro knew that the church hid vampires and these result could easily be faken.

However, commander Amakusa was not stupid. And he was not evil. He really was an ally of humanity. There were limits of his authority, but he wasn’t going to give up those 134 young girls. So, he decided to fight his boss and made an excuse. If he couldn’t get to the big case, then he would find an old case to go with it.

“Yes, it’s an unresolved case from ten years ago,” the commander said as he handed Artoria the papers. “One of the nuns there was proven vampire but escaped after kidnapping eight children. I want you to re-investigate this. Of course, as the cover. The church shouldn’t be able to refuse your investigation request.”

The captain nodded. “I understand, commander. I will try my best to find these missing girls.”

Arjuna checked the pages one by one, seeing all their profiles and remember them to find them. The missing children's list was so long. It was 134 young pubescent girls after all. Either it was human trafficking for prostitutes or human farm. He flipped the pages and stopped at one. Arjuna couldn’t believe the name he saw. That picture, that profile. He was not reading it wrong. It was both Heanua and Lannosea in the missing list. Arjuna still recognized their faces even if they had grown into teens. His whole body frozen in cold. He sat there, un-moving for minutes. His eyes kept staring at the girls’ pictures..

_It happened again._

“What’s wrong?” That question woke Arjuna from his shock. He turned his head to the right side. Lancelot was looking at him with concern. “You’re pale. Anything happened?”

Arjuna wasn’t able to say anything for the first few seconds. He faked a smile and replied him. “No. It’s nothing,” he got up from his chair. “I didn’t sleep well last night. I need my coffee.” He said and walked out of the room, and when he opened the door, he was met with the captain. “Excuse me,” he excused himself and left.

Artoria watched the junior of her squad until he turned left before she enter the office and closed the door. “What happened?”

“Maybe he remember something from his past,” Tristan, who was sitting across Lancelot commented. “He seemed weird all of sudden.”

“I think he saw someone he know at the missing list,” Galahad said, raising up his face from his arm.

“You’re not sleeping...?” Lancelot asked. Galahad had been burying his face into his arms for like twenty minutes already, so he thought his son must be sleeping again like usual. He slept in the office a lot because of his solo missions. Of course he was getting ignored. He sighed and looked at the picture frame at his table. A small Galahad and Mash. If only he was still this small.

Galahad yawned. “He used to be raised by a vampire, right? It’s not weird if he knew other orphans or someone of similar situation,” He continued. “He’s a creepy guy. I don’t want to know what he’s thinking,” That got him a stern look from the captain. He realized he had gotten into trouble. “I’m sorry,” he apologized to her.

“It’s not like he wanted to be like that by his will. He was unlucky. There’s nothing we can do about his past,” Artoria said and hit the back of Galahad’s head. After all, Arjuna had been her team member for two years. She had trusted him fully and gave him her credits. And halfly, she sympathize with him, thinking he was a victim of the cruel vampires. “He’s a good person in heart. Stop antagonizing him like this. You’ve been in one team for whole two years with him.”

Galahad shrugged and pick his cup of coffee. The ice had melted and it was really bad watery coffee, but better than nothing. “I wonder about that,” he commented before he drank it. “So why did the commander requested you, captain?”

”About that,” she glanced to Bedivere. “Bedivere, call Arjuna. Tell him to come back.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard for Karna to breathe. He coughed harder and tried to suck as much air as he could. But he couldn’t breathe. Not when a hand was strangling him. His stomach was quite round and big and it had already made him sick. And to add the agony, the damned warden had to come in to fuck him after some time he left him alone. Because the butler’s had told them not to lay hands on Karna. He was to be kept healthy until the time to farm.

But this fucker just couldn’t listen. The damned warden who somehow claimed Karna as his wife, decided to play with fire. Angry, he choked Karna while fucking him and out of him. His fat brushed on top of Karna’s round belly. He was literally on top of him, pressing onto him with his whole weight. Karna couldn’t breathe. It had been almost ten minutes he was in this state.

“... hhaa—“ no voice would come out from him. He tried to trash but the fat man wouldn’t get off him. He coughed more.

The fat warden was really angry mad. He couldn’t accept it that he was not allowed to touch his wife. And they fucked him and knocked him up like this. Karna was supposed to be his. His! That was why he was doing this. He was just using what belonged to him. He crushed Karna under his body weight and he got even faster, grinding his hips into the omega.

“...haa— haa—“ Karna’s hand grabbed on the warden’s hair and tried to pull that man’s head away. But his whole body was weak and powerless, being crushed and pressed. He felt heartburns. And suddenly he felt an outrageous pain creeping inside him, from his stomach. He felt his hole suddenly leaking wet, not from the thrusting, but from something else. The weight pressing onto him, the choke, the penetration and thrusting caused him contraction. He tried to hit the man away. But all he got was even faster thrusts. It hurts. It hurts. The pain was overwhelming. “...Haa—!! Haa—!!”

Karna was frightened. He wanted this to stop now. It was coming. It was coming. He was not ready for this. And when he felt the push, the man’s cock shoved it in again. The warden could feel the baby’s head but he didn’t give a fuck.

The old butler came down to check. Because he heard from his other subordinate that the warden decided to break the rules that said the omega was not to be touched or treated badly as long as he was pregnant. The butler sighed. Not all man was smart enough. Apparently, this one was dumb as fuck.

“Hai, stop right there,” the butler said as he kicked the fat warden. The whole body dropped on Karna and it caused him to scream in pain. The butler sighed. He pierced his fingers onto that fat fucker’s back and pulled him away, throwing the fat man aside and stepped on his knee, breaking the legs so he won’t run. And then, he looked at Karna’s condition and sighed once again. The omega was clearly in labour. He was screaming in pain. “This is troublesome... it’s too early than the dinner plan. My king will not be pleased.”

Karna tried to crawl away. Eyes wide and wet. The mixture of water and blood came flowing out from his opening like waterfall. It was getting wider every second. Thanks to the intercourse, his body was tricked into labour, thinking it was time. It was so painful. He never had this pain in his whole life. “Akh—!! Haa... haaa... khhh—!! Aaa—...Ahhh!!!”

And what made him so afraid was the old butler standing next to him, watching him as he trying to push out the baby. He wasn’t even full term yet. Just half. And it was already this painful. The baby wasn’t even that big. “No— no— don’t take — don’t take him— ...akhh!!“ he begged while on the process of pushing out.

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” Moriarty sighed more as checked his watch. Then, he took out a small note book from his pocket and write down the time for the birth. “You’re supposed to carry that for two more years, you know? Now you’re causing me troubles. How am I going to explain this to the king? Though, I suppose there’s nothing you can do and this is my mistake for not being strict enough.”

Old Butler Moriarty waited for it. He watched Karna and his watch back and forth, waiting for the baby to come out. It took twenty minutes for the head to come out. And when the head was out, he grabbed it and pulled the body out. It was so thin and ugly and red. Moriarty looked at it. Holding his head, he swung the small body. It was like a toy. Moriarty was thinking about what to do of it.

Karna looked up in horror. That scene was burnt into his head for eternity. The small vampire didn’t cry. It didn’t move. It made no noise. And its neck was totally broken from being pulled out by force. His legs trembled and he couldn’t move at all, exhausted. He tried to raise his hands to reach out for his dead baby. Moriarty noticed it and hoover it away. “You can’t have this. I told you. I’ll tell the servant to get you something,” he said and walked away.

_No...No...No...No... Give him back..._ Karna used his whole might to get up. He used the wall for support to stand up, and then he ran towards the butler who was heading out. Just three steps and he fell to the ground with face hitting straight to the floor. His nose bleed and he tried to get up again. The residue if what used to be the place the baby was in, slowly fell out from him. He fell again and forced himself up again despite of the pain eating him alive. _Wait... don’t go... wait..._

But he wasn’t fast enough. The door had been closed. He scratched on the metal door, hitting it as hard as he could.

He fell flat and another surge of pain hit him. He spent the rest of the time trying to push out the residue of the now dead baby. His legs couldn’t stand anymore and he let out wailings. It filled the room, his screams, his cries. So much pain on his body and his mind. The image of his dead child. He cried for days until his eyes dried out. He cried until his voice broke. He gave up. There was nothing to save him anymore. He was done. He wanted to die. He wanted the sweet release of death.

* * *

Butler Moriarty really didn’t like this situation. Anyway, he had the warden alive so they could punish him appropriately for his deviant behavior. He went to the kitchen and warped the thing in aluminum foul and placed it into the freezer. And then, he went to inform the king about what happened. As expected, the king was angry.

“Tsk,” Gilgamesh clicked his tongue. “I don’t even feel like eating that anymore. Disgusting.” that thing was born in the middle of fucking after all. It was so disgusting. He couldn’t even imagine putting that thing into his mouth now.

“I’m so sorry,” the butler bowed politely. “If it’s fine, I can remove the skin before cooking it. Is that okay? I’ll clean it troughoutly.”

The king clicked his tongue again. “You better wash it properly.”

“Yes, of course,” the butler nodded. “And about that useless warden?”

“I want him fried alive. But don’t let him die.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

After the mass, the children was taken to the dining hall for lunch. Some of the children were running there and Artoria liked to watch the children. Those precious innocent smiles were so cute and was to be protected. The thought that hundreds of teens had gone missing in the past few years made her day grim. Any of them could go missing anytime, without a trace. She was followed by Lancelot and they were being led by the nun to alongside the children while Bedivere and Tristan went to ask and check around. Arjuna went on his own to the dorms. Galahad and Gawain was not present because they were not 'needed' for an old case. They were sent by commander Amakusa to help squad three on their raid mission. Agravain was Agravain. At office doing his paper works.

The priest was having lunch. Artoria was a bit disgusted by the food. It was minced meat, in thick red sauce. All she could smell was it smelling so spicy and nothing else. She covered her nose with her hand and so was Lancelot.

“Hee, I want too!” One of the kids came over to the priest and looked to his lunch with watery mouth.

“It’s not for kids. It’s too spicy,” the priest raised the plate away from her. “Eat your own non-spicy mapo tofu, please.”

“But! It’s not good!” The kid pouted.

“Fine,” he laughed. “Just a little,” he said and gave her just a bit of the sauce. The kid’s face quickly turned red and he gave her one of his glasses of water beside his plate. He had five of water. “I told you it’s not for kids.” He chuckled and continued eating. “It's super spicy mapo tofu. I can prepare some for you if you want. We can talk while having lunch?" The priest said as he eyed the hunters and put a mouthful into his mouth.

"No, it's fine," the captain refused. "I'm here just to ask questions."

"Suit yourself," the priest said and quickly finish his meal in a few mouthful spoons. He took the glass of water at his side and gulped it in one go. And then he pulled of his collar, all sweaty because of the spice. If only they know that was not super spicy mapo tofu, but minced human meat cooked with chili. It was his favorite meal. Cooking it and the smell of chili made it iron smell less clear. Plus, there were food perfumer hidden around the corner of the dining hall, masking any smell of blood.

He finished his lunch and a nun came and picked the dishes away. “What can I help you with? I was told you came here not for the missing children's case.”

Lancelot rolled his eyes around the room, eyeing every corner to check if anything was unusual. It was just normal things. A glass cabinet with holy books and the related subject. A globe. A few competition cup. A plant. Just that. And the room were so clean. That made him felt a bit suspicious though, because vampires tend to over clean their rooms. "It's about the case from ten years ago. A nun kidnapped eight children and escaped. Do you know anything about it?" The middle aged man asked.

"I heard about that case, but unfortunately, I'm stationed here just 4 years ago, so I don't know exactly what happened. All the nuns are new as well. I doubt you can find anything by asking us," Kotomine Kirei answered. He crossed his fingers. His smile was confident. "But you can search around if you wish for. As long as you're not disturbing the children's or the police's activities."

"The missing children, did the police find anything yet?" Captain Artoria asked.

"No. But since our orphanage has so many children, it was impossible to take care all of them. Not to mention we have shortage of nuns. Children tend to run away," The priest explained as he exhaled, faking his concern and sadness.

Lancelot clicked his tongue. He hated this man just in a few seconds. "Explain sixteen girls that went missing just this past two months! Did all of them run away too?! Even if they do run away, there will still be some sort of tracks left and there's no way no one can find them!"

"I am a devotee of God!" The priest yelled. His face straight and determined as he looked to the hunters. "I am also worried about these children. But my responsibilities is to take care of the remaining children here. Will you take care of them?! All these children, mostly are orphan from vampire victims! They are here because you, hunters, are so incompetent! Not only I had to take a test to prove I am not a vampire, now you are trying to blame me for the disappearances?! How far do you hunters want to slander me?! Leave now!”

That loud yell attracted a few children. They came running and peeked from the door. "Priest, what's wrong?"

"Ahem--" Kotomine Kirei coughed. "Sorry, it's nothing," He said and went to the kids, petting the little girl with teddy bear. "Are you children finished with lunch?"

The children nodded. "Yes! We're here to ask if you can play with us... I'm sorry for bothering you," the little boy said and frowned down. Artoria couldn't bear watching that face. What the priest said was true. The church orphanage mostly took in orphans from the vampire murder victims. Some of them would be sent to Hunter Association, some would be released to society. And seeing the priest's gentle smile towards the children. She couldn't think that he was a bad person. The girl asked for a piggy back, and he carried her.

Artoria was taken back by her guilt. It felt wrong to blame the priest. And he was not a vampire, at least that was what she knew and read from the test results that were sent to the Hunter HQ. She didn't know that soon, her kindness and empathy would her downfall. "Sorry," she apologized to the priest, bowed her head in front of him. "I'm sorry for my incompetence. I will try to find the kidnapped children."

Lancelot watched his captain from behind. Totally unhappy with her apologizing. She was too kind to bow to this kind of man. Too good of a leader. Too belittling herself. Always looking after everyone around her, and would always help. Sometimes, this side of her pissed him off. But he kept his mouth shut and silently followed her from behind. She never once judged him as a person despite of how bad he was. The captain was always strong, shining on the top. But at the same time distance and cold. She never tried to understand his feelings.

* * *

Arjuna went to the left wing where the children’s room were. He went to check Heanua and Lannosea’s room. There was really nothing to be noted. But he found a picture of them as children with their mother. He grabbed at that picture frame and looked at it silently. He felt so sorry. But even if he wanted to apologize, they were no longer here. It was the same with Karna. He could only regret after they were gone.

_I’m sorry..._

He decided to take the picture with him. He took it out from the frame and keep it in his pockets. The girls’ stuff would be disposed sooner or later. Arjuna would want to return this to them, if they were ever found.

He looked around. There many children around. The nuns were walking around and calling the children, telling them not to run. This was where he was supposed to end up living if Karna didn’t pick him up. This old large building. Arjuna walked and then he stumbled on a part where the floor was creaking loudly, as if it was hollow inside. It was weird. But if could be just old.

Arjuna left the left wing and met with Artoria at his way out. “Arjuna!” She called out.

“Captain, where are the others?” The younger man asked.

“I’ve ordered them to go back first. The priest didn’t like our presence,” she sighed.

“Did you find anything?” The captain asked.

“Nothing out of ordinary,” Arjuna replied flatly. “What about your end?”

“Nothing as well,” she answered and smiled a bit. “The priest looked like a good person.”

“Captain?” He called.

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if it’s appropriate for me to say it,” the younger hunter sighed. “You must not trust someone just because he is a human and looked nice.”

She laughed a bit. “It’s true that not every humans are trustworthy. But humans have morality, unlike vampires. Everyone should be treated as a good person until proven they are wrong. And everyone deserve a second chance.” She said and then smiled kindly to him.

“That’s fair,” Arjuna hummed and decided not to argue with her for the sake of their healthy boss and subordinate relationship. He just nodded and agreed with it. The captain was famous for her naivety after all. If he wasn’t a good actor, he would have burst laughing at her. So stupid and self centered. People like her were the reason vampires like Karna and Boudica had to live in constant danger. He hated people like her.

“By the way,” Artoria spoke up. “Happy late birthday. It was last week, wasn’t it? Sorry.”

Arjuna blinked at looked at her, surprised for a second. He was shocked for a moment. Nobody had told him that except for Karna, Boudica and her daughters, and his family. He never told anyone about this birthday so she probably checked on him or something. It felt a bit nice to him. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re 23, right?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Are you getting into any relationship? Don’t work all the time and get some friends outside,” she advised him as they walked. She really was concerned about him.

Kotomine Kirei put the girl on top of his shoulders while the other kids followed around. He looked out the window, and the two hunters were still at the yard. _The woman and a young man...?_ Kotomine Kirei kept staring at Arjuna from the window at the second story. For some reason, he felt so familiar. Did he knew him from somewhere? And it clicked in his head. That young man was the kid from back then. The one he killed his whole family. Kirei couldn’t hold his amusement back. He smirked, and a brilliant idea sprouted inside his mind.

Kirei put down the kid from his shoulder and called for the nun. He told her to escort those two into his chambers, saying that he had something to tell them in private regarding the missing children. He also told her to serve them drinks with the sleeping drug. The nun was of course, not a human. In fact, none of the staffs were human. Every single one of them were vampires and the church was a screwed organization that didn’t care about humans or vampires. It was just a way to control the fortune.

She did like what she was told. She went to Artoria and Arjuna and asked them to come with her. She let them into the priest’s office and told them to sit down. She made them tea that had been pre packaged with the sleeping drugs. So when she brewed it in front of them, she only put a few tea bags into the tea pot and pour the hot water. This was very useful and was their daily tool to transport children.

“Please wait for the priest,” she said and excused herself, leaving the two in the room.

Something was wrong in this orphanage. Any normal person would think so. But Artoria did not doubt the nuns or the priests. She pick up the cup of tea, smelling it and drank it. For some reason, the more she drank, the more thirsty she became. It was the chemicals. She drank four cups in one go. Arjuna only had bad feelings about it. He didn’t dare to drink it. He only took the cup and placed it at his lips, fake drinking it. And then the priest entered the room.

Arjuna’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the priest and he jumped up from the seat. He remembered this man. This was the vampire that slaughtered his family. His face didn’t change at all. Only his hairstyle that had gotten longer. His smile was still the same. Karna lied about him. He said he was dead! Arjuna bit his lip. He glared at the priest and was ready to pull down his dagger from under his sleeve.

“It’s been a while, young man,” the priest chuckled. “It seems like you’ve grown a lot.”

“Arjuna, what’s wrong?” The captain asked, concerned. She had never seen her subordinate this angry.

“This man is a vampire,” Arjuna stated with very angry voice. He glared and pulled out his gun and shot it at Kirei.

The priest easily deflected the bullets bu using his black keys. He charged and grabbed Arjuna’s gun and pushed it up before pulling it away and throwing it back. His other hand was holding black keys and he slashed it onto Arjuna. He managed to jump back at time but he got his cheeks cut and blood came out from it. Artoria was confused but grasped the condition. But before she could even withdraw her sword, her sight became so blurry. Her eyes became so heavy even to open. And she fell down, passed out. The drug finally worked.

“Captain!?” Arjuna called her. With her around, unconscious, he couldn’t use guns at will or grenades because they might hit her. And this chamber was too small for him to do any detour attack. The only option was to run away and ask for help, leaving Artoria alone for now. Which could possibly meant her instant death. But he had no choice. He could not die here.

Arjuna ran to the window and charged into it, breaking the glass and jumped down. He thought he could escape this way. But out of sudden, his chest beated crazily fast and his whole body felt weak. He was drugged too. But how!? He couldn’t think of any way. He didn’t drink the tea. Was it the cut? But it was so small.

But he didn’t have any time to think about it because his sight was getting blurry too. And he fell down soon after that.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The king’s mood was sour. It had been so bad for the whole three months that he actually killed six of his maids and twelve of the guards. No women could make him feel better too. Every single one was ugly and uninteresting. Of course he was still mad about that accident where he really lost the food he had been looking forward for almost three whole years. Imagine, waiting almost three years, looking forward it every single night, only to be told, no, it came out early and died in the most disgusting way.

His personal butler cleaned that thing and cooked it by his own and served it to the king. It tasted good. But his mood was already killed. It was like eating a shit that tasted good. Not that Gilgamesh would eat a steak that taste like shit either. It was just the whole culinary vacation he planned went south. It was supposed to be the most amazing meal ever. A pureblood baby born from a pureblood omega. The highest quality meal ever ruined.

And Karna? Gilgamesh had gotten all bored and pissed of him because of this. Useless omega. He left him alone in his basement like he always did. Gilgamesh had ate enough of him that he didn’t want to eat him anymore so he simply ignored him. Sure Karna was delicious, but eating the same thing very often made it not special anymore. 

That was why the invitation Moriarty accepted was a god sent. Finally, something that ‘possibly’ could fix the king’s mood. “Priest Kotomine is presenting a drama for tonight, my king.”

“What drama?” The king sulked as he gazed to the butler.

“Apparently, he had captured two hunters and want to make them kill each other in a death game.”

“Hmm,” the king stirred his glass of blood wine. His red eyes were looking at the butler’s reflection at the glass, who was behind him. “Fine then. Tell him I will be present.”

* * *

One at the midnight, the king arrived in his limousine at the stage house. The butler opened the door for him and he walked into the building. The guards followed him. Some were carrying his seat. Musicians were also present, just in case the play needed some background music.

They walked pass the hallway and entered the stage room. Two humans were being tied at two chairs. Both blindfolded and mouth plastered with the black tape. His seat was placed at the front of the stage. He sat down and drinks were served instantly.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation tonight,” the priest walked out from behind the stage. He went to the humans and unfolded their eyes and peeled away the plasters. The moment Gilgamesh laid eyes to the woman human, he already had a liking. She looked pretty and was totally his type.

“Kirei, I will take that woman after the play ended,” the king said as he smirked and drank.

Artoria was angry and scared. She looked around and they were surrounded by vampires, in the middle of the stage. They were the show. She glanced to her left where Arjuna was also tied in the similar form as her. He was glaring at the vampires. At that blonde man in particular. Arjuna’s teeth gritted before he yell. “Gilgamesh! Where’s Karna!?”

The king rested his head on his hand. “Karna?”

“I believe that was the pureblood omega’s name.” The butler explained.

“Ahh, I see, I remember now,” the king started to chuckled. He was really having fun. “You’re his pet. Hahahaha!”

Artoria was confused. How did they know each other? Who was Karna? What was the connection between them?

“Where’s he!?” Arjuna asked again.

“Why?” The king smirked. “Do you want to see him? Fine. I’ll let you see him.” He asked and laughed. “Bring that dog here. Quick,” he ordered the guards and they quijcly ran out from the room to fetch the king’s order. “Kirei, I’ll direct the play this time.”

“Oh, that’s interesting,” the priest nodded. Artoria couldn’t believe she was tricked by this man. Disgusting vampires. Kotomine Kirei smiled at her before he drank his blood wine. The classical music was playing at the background. Bach.

While they were waiting, the king snacked and drank. His mood was a lot better now. It took them ten minutes to arrive with the max speed driving and shortcuts. The guard entered the room and informed the butler that the requested object had arrived. Moriarty nodded and went to fetch the omega. He entered the stage room again, with Karna in his right arm. And he dropped Karna next to the king’s seat. Gilgamesh glanced at the omega for a moment, and then looked back to the humans.

Both of them were shocked. Arjuna was shocked to see Karna again, in that shape. His body was literally stick thin. He was bones covered by skin. His cheeks were sunken. His white hair reached down to his butt and was very dirty and messy. His pale skin was so dirty, covered by dried blood and dirt. His thigh and calf legs were almost the same size. His ribs were awfully visible. His neck was filled with bite marks and his lips were full of crack. Arjuna, not knowing how to react, shed tears instead. Karna didn’t even look at him. His eyes were closed.

Since that day, Karna wanted to die. He didn’t want to live anymore. Even when there was blood given to him, he did not had the desire to drink or eat. He could stare at it and ignore the food. He could ignore his body’s need. He had given up. He was too depressed and so much in despair he’d rather just die. There was no point on living.

Artoria, on the other hand, was shocked because she had never seen a vampire in such a state. That vampire looked so horrible. But she didn’t felt any sorry for him though. He deserved it. And this was what vampires were. They didn’t even have morals or remorse towards their own kind. Vampires were just monsters. She looked away, trying not to look at that hideous creature that was brought into the room.

“How does it feel to see your owner after so many years?” The king asked as he enjoyed the expression of the human. Such intense hate was glaring at him. But it was all but a threat. What could a human do to him? “Disgusting, right?”

Kotomine Kirei couldn’t help but laugh at this. This was getting so funny. Who could have guessed the quickly built cast could be this fun to watch. “What’s wrong? Not saying hello to your owner?” He teased and grabbed Karna’s hair and pull his head up. “Look who’s here to see you?”

Karna really didn’t care and he was too tired to really give a damn, but the hands gripping in his hair hurts and he felt his hair was falling off its roots. He slowly opened his eyes and instantly, it widen up when he saw who was there. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was him. It was Arjuna. And he was an adult now. And he was seeing him, all dirty, ugly, creepy. There was no more hope. Karna was sure Arjuna wouldn’t want him at this point. He could only wish for the sweet release of death. If Arjuna didn’t want him, then, there was no reason to be alive.

“...A... juna..?” He called out with such light and cracking voice. His broken face looked at him. He didn’t want Arjuna to see him like this. Not like this. Why must Arjuna be here? Why was he tied? Did his sacrifice meant nothing?

“Kar...na...?” Arjuna’s mind was totally blank from seeing Karna. His face was pale as ghost.

Gilgamesh let the two had their short reunion. It was fun to watch their expression. The burning hatred, pain, disgust. The disappointment was the best. He then rubbed his chin as he think of some ways to make this more interesting. He had already gotten bored of this omega so he didn’t really want to keep him anymore. He’ll be starved to death anyway. “Why do you like him so much, human? Don’t you think a woman is better?” He asked. “You must have standard to like this kind of ugly dog.”

Arjuna didn’t reply. He kept staring at Karna with his sheet pale face, sweating coldly as he looked at the body. And then a brilliant idea came up in Gilgamesh’s head. He laughed. “Don’t worry. We can make him into a real woman,” the king said playfully. “Cut his dick.” He ordered.

They were hesitant at first. It was a very weird order. But after the king glared at them, they proceed to do it. The guard used his pocket knife and slit Karna’s genitals. Karna let out a high pitched, but very light scream. He had no voice to scream. It wasn’t a quick cut because he had troubles. He had to pull the knife off once at the middle of the cutting and then had to reapply it. He bleed a lot from there. This pain made him really wish them to just kill him. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. It hurts so badly.

Arjuna tried to look away. He couldn’t bear seeing that. Artoria closed her eyes tightly. She was trying not to vomit from that sight. It was too brutal. Too cruel for her to stomach.

He looked at the stupid warden he had. “You,” And then the king commanded another thing. “Fuck him,” he commanded. 

The ugly fat man’s face broke into utter happiness. Finally, he could be with his wife again. He ran as quick as he could, grab on Karna, and shoved his cock into him. In front of Arjuna and everyone else. This man was crazy enough to do it. Something was messed up with his head and he was, romantically, and passionately fucking one he thought as his wife. He thrusted, moving in and out, grinding his hips and bent down. He grabbed on Karna’s face and forced his tongue into Karna’s mouth. Just like a husband and wife would do.

“This omega is a public toilet. I don’t even know how many had dumped into him. He got pregnant from who knows who. I don’t even want to touch him or see him. This is just a bitch. Do you still want him? If no, I understand.” The kind spoke as he grinned and watched the human’s twisted face. The horror made him so scared that he trembled. It was a good movie. And the good music made it even better as the fucking continued.

Arjuna opened his mouth. Slowly, he spoke. “Please... return him to me...” he begged the king.

The king laughed again. “Hahaha! Fine. I allow that! You can have him back. But after you kill that woman next to you,” he said and made the hand signal to order his guard to free Arjuna from his ties. They did as told. Artoria couldn’t fathom that. She looked around and started to pull her arms off the rope tying her. But as if it could anything. She was still tied and was panicking.

Butler Moriarty pulled out his gun and throw it to the ground in front of the human. Arjuna picked it up and aimed on her face. Her eyes looked to him. Arjuna didn’t even need to think. If it was for Karna, her life didn’t even weigh anything. It was never a question wether he should pick her or him. If he could have Karna by killing her, he would gladly do it.

“Arjuna... what are you... doing?” She asked with shaking voice. “Why do you listen to vampires? We are comrades, right?” She asked with uncertain tone. Why was he aiming at her face? “Hey?”

Arjuna said nothing. He looked down at her with empty dark eyes. And he easily pulled the trigger.

Only to find it was empty. It was never loaded. Moriarty had special set of bullets so he would only load if he needed it. But he knew the king wouldn’t mind. He knew he liked the woman and would prefer her alive anyway.

Gilgamesh laughed so hard that he almost spilled his drink. “Take the dog!” He said while laughing. Butler Moriarty also laughed. He grabbed the stupid warden’s head and crushed him off, killing him. His huge body fell on top of Karna’s. He pulled Karna with one hand from beneath the body and thrown him to Arjuna.

Arjuna caught him with his arms and he was sure that impact broke Karna’s rib or two. Karna was so close. His whole body was so light. It was like carrying his shotgun’s weight. His skin was so cold and his breathing was so weak. He was unconscious from the blood lost because of the wound. He bleed a lot.

And for Gilgamesh, what was more fun was Artoria’s broken expression. She was betrayed. Arjuna really wanted to kill her. Even though they had been working together for years. She had trusted him. She thought he was a good person. But just now, he was serious on going to kill her. For a vampire’s sake at it. She couldn’t understand any of this. Why would he do that? He chose a vampire over her. “Why...? Why are you doing this!?”

Arjuna didn't respond. He didn’t even look back at her for the last glance. He walked away with Karna in his arms. He ignored her pleas for help. He ignored her calls. “Wait! Don’t go! Help me! Don’t leave me alone! Arjuna!!” She begged him to stay.

Arjuna left the stage and she was left alone to the hell awaiting her.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	10. Chapter 10

It was an awfully big building. Arjuna had to run for a few minutes before he reached the entrance. And when he thought nothing could be worse, it was raining heavily outside. Like that day. The air was so cold and there were small bits of ice coming down with the rain. But Arjuna had no time to wait. The vampire in his arms was dying. Every seconds count, the more he wait, the less chance of Karna to survive. Karna was about thirty kilograms in weight. His skin was ice cold. His eyes were only halfly open and they both were empty. He didn’t react or respond to anything. Arjuna was panicking. He had to treat Karna as soon as possible.

“Please hang in there, Karna...” he whispered as he put him down for a brief second and took off his coat. He covered Karna with it. And then he picked him once again, holding him close to his chest to give him some warmth. “It’ll be cold. But it’ll be fast. I promise,” Arjuna said and stormed into the rain. All while shielding Karna from the rain and wind.

Arjuna ran as fast as he could. Karna’s stick thin legs swung around while being carried. He hugged on Karna as tight as he could. He didn’t want to let go anymore. Left. Right. Right. Right. He turned sides to sides, passing the dark small streets, alley, old building. “Karna, stay with me.”

It took Arjuna an hour to reach his home with full speed. Worried and scared, he placed Karna on the bed, gently, not wanting to break another bone. He already broke one earlier. Arjuna cupped the pale cheeks, checking if he was still breathing or not. He was. But very weak. He was breathing from his mouth because he couldn’t with his nose. Something was blocking it. For a vampire in this state, Arjuna know what to do.

He took off his wet clothes and grabbed his dagger and slit on his arm. Letting the warm blood stream out from the wound, he placed it on Karna’s mouth. He fisted his palm and squeezed more blood out and fed it to Karna. However, the vampire wasn’t biting his arm. Karna didn’t react. He was just laying there, weakly, while the blood streamed into his mouth. Arjuna was worried and scared that Karna might be unsaveable. He was relieved when he heard Karna swallowed. He drank the blood. Arjuna slit another wound next to the previous one.

Pain meant nothing. Arjuna was smiling wacthing Karna’s mouth moving a little, reacting to the feeding. Arjuna placed his arm closer and let the vampire lick it. The tongue sticking out, looking for the blood. Not just blood. But this taste. Karna remembered this taste. He know this smell. This was Arjuna’s blood. Since that day he bitten him, he had always dreaming to taste this again. The blood of his beloved.

“A... juna...” the cracking voice called. _Arjuna... he’s here. He saved me..._

Arjuna cupped Karna’s cheek, overjoyed. “Yes. I’m here. I’m here!” He smiled so wide and eyes tearful from the happiness.

“A... juna... where?” 

That question made Arjuna’s smile dropped. It hit him that Karna was unable to see him. Karna kept calling for his name, but was unable to see him. His eyes were open, but they were blind. He had lost too much blood. And for vampires, sight was the sense they lose the earliest in the dying stage. Arjuna bit his underlip. He couldn’t accept this. What did Karna did to deserve this? Why? Why did Karna had to suffer this much just to save him?

Arjuna held Karna’s hand with his both. “I’m here, Karna... I’m right here.”

“...juna... where...?” Karna asked more as he moved his head a bit. And that made Arjuna realize that Karna couldn’t hear him either. Did he even know that they were holding hands? Did Karna not feel it as well?

Karna’s whole body was numb. He didn’t even felt the temperature. All of his senses had gone bad. He couldn’t see. Couldn’t hear. Nor could he feel. All he knew was Arjuna was close by him. And while he was searching for Arjuna in the endless darkness of his blind and numbness, he could taste more blood in his mouth. Arjuna cut his left palm this time. He fisted his hand and the blood streamed out. It was painful and he cringed, but for Karna, he wouldn’t mind. After the blood stream ended, he put his palm on Karna’s lips and the vampire started to lick on it. Like a puppy’s tongue licking him.

And while Karna was licking, Arjuna felt something was wrong. He didn’t feel any sharp teeth when Karna tried to bite him. He waited until Karna finished, and then he gently cupped Karna’s cheek. “Please open your mouth,” he said.

He gently pulled down Karna’s jaw and opened his mouth. He had no fangs. They were shattered. His other teeth were full of holes too. Many of the teeth had broken to shards. A vampire couldn’t even bite without teeth. Arjuna cried again. It pained him so much to see this. The strong vampire he knew, who would always protect him, now turned like this.

He sobbed and Karna would still ask for him. “Where...?”

“I’m right here, Karna,” Arjuna said as he looked at the vampire and kissed him at his temple. He didn’t care if Karna was dirty, smelly and disgusting. “Wait a moment, I’ll clean you.”

Arjuna had forgotten about himself. His attention was just for Karna. He didn’t bother to change and went to take some warm water with his bucket. He needed to clean and warm Karna. He soaked a piece of towel with the warm water and started to wiping Karna’s body. Starting from his face. Arjuna gently wiped Karna’s forehead and then his eyes, carefully. And then to his sunken cheeks. And then the chin. Karna’s lips were cracked and bleeding. He must had bitten it so hard from the pain.

He slowly goes down and wiped the neck. There were so many bitemarks left. And Karna couldn’t heal then anymore. Arjuna resoaked the towel and repeat wiping the neck. Each bite marks were so violent and deep. It was so nasty. The marks spread down to his collar too. This made Arjuna’s hatred towards those vampires grow even more. He wished he could have killed them.

He resoaked the towel and squeezed it dry and continue to wipe Karna’s chest. His ribs were right under the skin. There were almost no meat in there. And his stomach was sunken inside as if his organs were dried up. The skin was so rough. Arjuna washed up the towel in the warm water bucket. It water turned brownish black. It smelled so bad. It smelled like something rotting.

Arjuna went and replace the water and continue cleaning Karna. Arjuna picked up Karna’s arm and wiped it. When he grabbed it, he felt like Karna’s bone inside was broken. It wasn’t one stick of bone. He quickly wiped it clean and let it rest and continue on wiping the other arm. Thankfully, the other arm was fine.

And then, Arjuna arrived at the lower parts. It was totally gone. His whole genital was cut off crudely, leaving a circle shape of wound. The bleeding had already stopped. Arjuna wiped the surroundings, carefully not to touch the wound. The towel was smeared red. He washed it again. For Karna’s hole, he firstly just wiped the entrance. And he poked it as gently and slow as he could. But Karna flinched slightly at it. It must had hurt him so Arjuna stopped. He would need to clean that later, after it healed. He was so mad thinking about how that vampire raped Karna. 

Next was the legs. Karna’s legs were so thin, there were almost no muscles. It was so light and hard. Arjuna sighed. He really want to clean Karna’s back too. So he slowly pushed him up and lay hold him at his side, while the other hand wipe the back from neck to butt. As expected, his butt cheeks were flat too. Arjuna could feel the bones as he wiped. It must have hurt when Karna sat down. The hair was dirty and long, but Arjuna didn’t think it was okay to wash or cut it now. He could bear with the smell.

After that, Arjuna covered Karna with blankets to keep him warm, tucking him into the covers. He put his hand on Karna’s as he watched from the bed side. He felt Karna’s hand moved a bit, reacting to him. At least, Karna looked calm now. He was breathing properly. For now, Arjuna would let him rest. He would watch Karna sleeping for the whole night. Guarding him like how Karna used to guard him as a kid. Arjuna didn’t sleep a blink until the morning.

He looked at his clock, showing the time for work. He called in sick that day and requested three days off. And of course, Bedivere had to ask where their captain was. “I have no idea. I went on my own to investigate and got stuck in the rain,” he faked a cough. “I didn’t see her at all.”

“I see... Thank you. I will check for her at her home,” Bedivere said and hang up. Arjuna turned off his phone and put it at the table and returned to check on Karna. He slowly brushed on Karna's cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. “Good morning, Karna,” Arjuna greeted with a sad smile. “Can you see me?”

Karna looked up. He was still tired and his eyes were still blurry, but he was able to see Arjuna’s form. He opened his mouth, trying to call his name. But his vocal chord was damaged. It was from those bitings the vampire did to him.. “A.... ju...na...” he tried to call again.

Karna tried to raise his hand. He only managed to get it up a few centimeters. Before it fell back, Arjuna grabbed that hand and placed it at his cheek. His hand was covered with bandages. “I’m right here,” Arjuna said as he rub his face on Karna’s hand. “It’s okay now. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. This time, I’ll protect you..”

Karna tried to speak. He let out a series of gibberish words. His pulled back his hand and grabbed on the dark hair instead. He wanted to pull Arjuna closer. Arjuna nodded and he pushed Karna up from his back. Karna opened his mouth, wanting to bite Arjuna’s neck. But he had no sharp teeth to tore the flesh. He bite it a few times and no wound was made. So he ended up just nibbling at it like a kid.

Arjuna had to cut himself again to feed the vampire. His left arm were decorated with so many cut wounds. A new one was made at the top of an old one. But it couldn’t be helped because Karna had no teeth to bite him.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

In two days, Karna had gotten better. His body was still skinny and stick thin, but he could see, hear, and talk now. Even if it was just a few minutes a day as he spent most of the hours sleeping. Or more accurately to say, he passed out. His body was still healing. And healing from a dying state was very tiring.

“Can you sit up?” Arjuna asked. Karna nodded and he helped Karna sit by pushing his back up. He could feel Karna’s backbone as he pushed him up. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” Karna replied as he leaned his right shoulder on Arjuna. He was out of breath just by sitting up. His eyes were met with Arjuna’s delicious neck. He gulped, wanting to bite. Weirdly, the desires of blood he hadn’t got since that day came back. No. He wanted Arjuna. He wanted this man. His life, his everything. He just wanted to be held here. 

“It’s fine to bite,” he offered his right arm instead. Because the left one was ugly and was full of slice wounds. “Here.” He said and Karna bite into it, holding it with his both hands and sucked the blood. It was so delicious and so precious. He sucked more than a little and licked the wound until the blood stopped.

Arjuna helped Karna took off the shirt he was wearing. Of course it was Arjuna’s. It was oversized for him. Even when he was in his normal size back then, he was a lot skinner than adult Arjuna. This was just even worse. He looked at Karna’s body. It would need months for him to regain weight. Arjuna checked on his arm. It seems like the broken bone had healed too. Thank goodness.

And then he checked down there. It had grown back too. Just very small. Like a kid’s it was so weird. But at least it was back. Yesterday, Arjuna was afraid it wouldn’t regenerate anymore. Though, he wondered if Karna could still have sex after this. Would this function like the old one? Would it take time to work again? It was bizarre to think about. Really, Arjuna would want it back to normal. He did cared for Karna the most, but he still had his own desires. His desire for Karna.

“Karna, please stretch your hands,” Arjuna requested and Karna nodded. He stretch his arms but wasn’t able to keep it up for long. Only for two seconds.

“Please open your mouth,” Arjuna asked and Karna opened his mouth. Arjuna put a finger inside and touched his teeth carefully. He smiled. The fangs were properly there. He went to grab his toothbrush and put the paste. Surely Karna wouldn’t mind sharing one with him. He hold on Karna’s jaw and brushed his teeth, slowly and carefully. He smiled as he brushed Karna’s teeth. After brushing, he gave Karna a cup of water and a bucket for him to spit it out. He disposed of that at the sink and washed the cup. “Karna, do you want to cut your hair?”

Karna looked at his own hair. It was messy, long, knot up, and dirty. As far as he remembered, he was only given bath like two times or so, for the whole eight years he was there. He had gotten to used to being dirty, but he didn’t want to disgust Arjuna. He was conscious enough about his own appearance. After all, Arjuna was the person he wanted. Even if it wasn’t supposed to be like that at first. Being kept a prisoner, violated so many times twisted his mind quite a bit. “Un,” he nodded.

“Do you think you can take a shower?”

“Ah,”

Arjuna went to the bathroom first. He set the small wooden chair in front of the shower. He carried Karna and sat him there. Karna was already naked from before so Arjuna only had to undress himself. Showering together like their old times. He checked the temperature and sprayed it at Karna’s hands first. He only start showering him after that. The hair was really hard to wash. It was full of knots and when Arjuna washed it, half of his hair actually fell off, leaving a big ball of hair after the shower. It scared Arjuna a lot.

“You used to wash my hair like this,” Arjuna said as he gently massaging Karna’s head. “I liked it very much,” he said, waiting for a reply. But no reply given and Karna leaned back on him instead. Seemed it felt so good that he fell asleep... in the middle of the shower. Arjuna continued it, and then washed the shampoo off without splashing the water to Karna’s face. He fell asleep for a full minute.

Finishing the shower, Arjuna carried Karna back to the room and sat him at his study’s chair after putting his shirt back. No pants. It was a nice chair with leather backrest. He went back real quick into the shower to finish his own and came back, dress up, and change the bed sheets to a new one. And as expected Karna was also sleeping at the chair. It was understable though. Arjuna doubt that anyone could sleep in that kind if prison. Karna must had been really exhausted. There was no day he could really rest.

“Now, let’s cut your hair,” Arjuna said, waking up Karna by cupping his cheeks. “I’m not a barber so don’t expect any style,” he jokingly said. That small joke made Karna smile. Finally. He could smile for the first time after so many years. That made Arjuna’s chest warmed up. Relieved.

He stood behind Karna with a scissor at right and a comb at left. He remember watching how the salon hairstylist did it. He used the comb as the ‘ruler’ and cut following it. He cut it shoulder length because that was what Karna’s hair like before he was kidnapped. He carefully cut it, hoping it wouldn’t look weird. It turned out pretty well and Arjuna was proud of his work. He combed Karna’s hair down neatly. Perfect.

Arjuna looked at the clock. It was two pm. Ah, it had passed lunch time. He didn’t notice it because he wasn’t hungry at all. He didn’t even eat breakfast. All in his mind was nothing but Karna. But it would be bad if he got sick. He looked at Karna and thought, _I must take care of him now._

After putting Karna back to the clean bed, he made himself a quick sandwich with eggs. He ate and then decided to sleep. He hadn’t slept for two days because he kept watch on Karna, fearing if he wouldn’t survive that time. He lay down next to Karna. He embraced him and breathe onto the white hair. Finally. He could have Karna back in his arms. It felt different though.

Karna was so thin and small, and Arjuna had grown into a man and was pretty built. Of course it would feel different.

* * *

When Arjuna woke up, it was night about ten. He overslept. He checked on Karna and he was fine. Just sleeping like normal. And Arjuna noticed that Karna’s expression had gotten better. His cheeks was getting less sunken. And his breathing became stronger too. _Thank goodness._ Now that Karna was no longer in dire state, Arjuna could start planning stuff.

Arjuna went to his table and turned his laptop on. He started to browse on housing and maps. He wanted to move somewhere far from people. Where he could seclude himself with Karna. It wss better if nobody know Karna or they might snatch him again. He looked and note all the possible locations. And while he was super absorbed into it, he heard Karna was calling his name. “Arjuna.”

Arjuna quickly left his seat and went to Karna. “Do you want blood?” He asked.

“No,” Karna denied. He really didn’t want to bother Arjuna. He seemed so serious and what ever he was doing looked so important. But Karna couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I want to pee,” he said. He was a pathetic man that couldn’t even walk himself to the toilet. His legs were totally useless. He could move them, but that was it.

“Can you stand?” Arjuna asked.

Karna nodded. He wanted to give it a shot anyway. He put his feet to the floor and slowly get up with Arjuna’s help. He could stand straight. Arjuna let go of him. To see if he could walk on his own or not. He had doubt that those stick thing thighs could carry weight. And he was right. When Karna tried to move one leg front to walk, his posture quickly fell. Arjuna caught him in time, saving him from hitting his face to the floor.

“Sorry,” Karna frowned. He looked down to his own feet.

“It’s fine,” Arjuna assured him with a hug. He helped Karna walk to the bathroom by holding on his armpit from behind until he reached the toilet. He warped his arms around Karna’s chest and let him do his business. Seemed like Karna was a bit bothered being watched. But he tried to do it.

It was creepy. The thing being like a child’s size was already creepy. But this, was even more. It wasn’t pee that came. At first, it was driplets of blood, slowly coming out, drop by drop, before it changed to the pee. And it wasn’t much of pee either. And while doing it, Karna’s whole body was trembling and sweating cold. Just how much it hurt, Arjuna didn’t want to imagine. He felt sure just by looking.

Karna was worn out after he finished. He was exhausted and Arjuna was supporting him the whole time. He was out of breathe and was so uncomfortable that Arjuna had to carry him to the bed again.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The next morning, Arjuna really had to leave. He needed to show his face at work or it would be suspicious. But he really really didn’t want to leave. His apartment was safe for sure. He had done a lot of checks and the neighbors’ backgrounds and lifestyle were clear. His door was also very secured with passcode lock installed on top of normal locks. But still. He didn’t feel safe leaving Karna alone.

“I... really have to go, Karna,” Arjuna said as he tried to soothe Karna. The vampire was holding on him like his dear life. “Stay here. It’s safe. I will come back at afternoon,” he added but Karna wasn’t letting him go. “Please? I have to go to work.”

Karna’s expression was showing distress and worry. He had his fear coming back. His lips formed a frown. He slowly nod and let go of the man. Arjuna gave him a sad smile. “I’ll be really quick. I really need to go out. I can’t keep feeding you like this.”

That was true. Karna knew that Arjuna couldn’t keep feeding him. He would die eventually from blood loss. There was a limit on how much an adult human could bleed before dying. Karna felt like he had drank at least two litre already and Arjuna was getting drawbacks. He could see it from his eyes. Arjuna was tired. Karna had to adjust. “Sorry,” he said.

“You can read your manga. They are up to the latest volume,” Arjuna smiled and gave him one last peck at cheek before he left the room. He locked the door and changed his passcode. He wondered how hectic it was at the HQ. _Everyone must be in panic that the captain’s gone._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	11. Chapter 11

Arjuna arrived to the HQ, signed it, went to the office, and was met with an empty room except for one man in there. Agravain. He was, for some reason, opening the desk drawers that was supposed to be the captains and was checking the inside. Artoria's Lion-GO miniatures had been moved to Lancelot's. Not that Arjuna had a matter with this. He simply smiled and greeted his senior. "Good morning," he greeted with friendly, very fake tone. "Why are you at captain's table and why are you taking out her things?"

The captain's assistant looked at him for a few seconds, seemingly unhappy and pissed. "How are you? Is your cold fine now?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, thank you. Mind to answer my question?" Arjuna asked as he entered the room, closing the door, putting his stuff at his own table, three tables away from the captain's, and looked at Agravain.

"The captain's been missing for three days," Agravain answered. He put back the papers and books back into her table, except for a few pieces. And he took that few piece of papers he with him instead of putting it back. Arjuna could only smile at show. "I suppose you don't know since you were at home because of your 'cold'," he said, probably being sarcastic.

"What are those you're taking away? Something bad if people see it?" Arjuna asked in passive aggressive tone. He sat down at his own desk and smiled, showing his arrogance. After all, he was the one with the chips. "Did you read my email from last night?" he asked.

What he sent was a picture of the proof Arjuna had gathered over the years about his illegal activities. About his manipulation of information, his connection to the vampires, his transaction with Merlin, and a few more bizarre things. But from all of it, his worst was the vampire corpses from the missions. He transported those bodies and sold them to the vampires. Which obviously was a serious crime. Because vampire bodies could be eaten by other vampires, or even worse, turning humans. He had been doing this for years and had earned a fortune from this. He could be executed for this. Since the beginning, he was a spy. Though, he doubt Arjuna knew about this.

Agravain shrugged uncomfortably. He had realized this man over here was a wolf. Not only him. Galahad had his doubts. Tristan never trusted him. Probably the ones nice to him was Artoria, Gawain and Bedivere. They were very kind people. And Artoria had gotten into hell for trusting him. Of course he knew what had happened. Merlin had informed him and told him to erase any bad record that could lead to them. He ordered him to not make a fuss of this. They king's order was a must. He was angry when he heard it. But he was not in place to question. He was just told the king liked her and made her his wife.

"What do you want?" Agravain asked. "Money?"

Arjuna's lips thinned into a wicked smile. His eyes were sharp. That man was like the devil himself. Agravain just couldn't believe this kind of person was right next to him for years. He began to fear Arjuna.

* * *

"I see, thank you very much..." Bedivere's head dropped. Yet another dead end was given to him.

Priest Kotomine Kirei faked a sad face. "I'm sorry for not able to help."

"No... thank you." He nodded to the priest, and then to the nuns behind him before he walked away. He left the church land and to the streets.

At day one, he thought she was could be just skipping. Maybe she overslept and didn't call because of it. It wasn't the first time happening. She had always been a hard working person. But she would always come at the noon. She never missed work unless she was injured. She was just that dedicated to her work, saying someone might die if she got lazy.

At the night he went to her home to check on her. No matter how much he pressed the bell, nobody came out. He called her, but her phone was inactive. He waited for hours and decided to break into her house. She wasn't there. And at the morning, she didn't come to work again. It was 24 hours and she was declared missing. It wasn't that weird for hunters to go missing. That was their job. It was frequent to see hunters went missing or get killed in action.

He continued his search. He went asking around with a picture in his hand. He asked literally anyone he walked pass by at this point. He had no leads at all. And he wasn’t supposed to look for her at this time. Artoria’s search was supposed to start after she had gone missing for a week. And that would not be their jobs. They were told to ‘focus’ on their own missions.

* * *

Arjuna stayed in the office until lunch time. As much as he wanted to go home and be with Karna, he didn’t want to look suspicious. Even if the team were dispersed and they only return for a few minutes, Arjuna wanted to make sure they saw him. Plus, Arjuna wanted to finish his paper works too before he quit.

Lancelot came in, picked a few of his stuff and left quietly. Tristan and Gawain came for a bit. They talked a bit, just Gawain asking how he was doing. The usual small talks. After the lunch time, Arjuna signed out from the office for ‘independent investigation’. Hunters did it all the time, usually they would need the captain’s permission for this, but she wasn’t around.

He went to the HQ’s drugstore and buy a big syringe, a few needles, one big and a the rest normal sized, vitamin shots, protein pills and four IV bags. The drug store lady looked at him weirdly and asked why he needed this many. He frequently bought proteins and vitamins. And so was the other hunters in general. They consume of lot of vitamin and protein pills. So this was nothing sort of strange. And Arjuna sometimes buy IVs too. Not for injection but to wash his eyes with it. This was a doctor’s recommendation and he had been doing it for two years. It refreshes eyes and help him kept his eyes open. The store keeper knew it. But still found it weird because he just bought it a week ago.

“I don’t really sleep well because of my cold, so I’ll need this for night patrol,” Arjuna explained.

“Ohh, that’s bad,” she laughed a bit. “Be careful. Thank you for working hard. You hunters have to protect us all the time.”

“No, I’m just doing the right thing,” he smiled back to her.

He went to his car, poked a hole with the needle at IV package’s mouth and squeezed the content into his drinking bottle. What he needed was the empty IV bangs.

After that, he went to do some work. He followed and killed a vampire he knew. He had always let some go free as long as they didn’t cause any troubles. He just randomly picked one, killed him in a hidden corner in a parking lot. He killed him with a big stab at chest. Arjuna made sure there were no cameras around. He used the syringe and needle to draw blood from the wound and injected the blood into the empty IV bag. He managed to fill up four of them.

Of course there was an option to buy blood. But he didn’t want to risk it. He also could choose a human, but didn’t, not because of his moral and ethics, but simply because a vampire’s blood would be more nutritious and filling. Karna needed more of vampires blood than a human’s.

After he was done with the corpse, he called the Association’s cleaning service, telling them he killed a vampire. He went back to the office and signed in, sat down, type his report of his killing, submit it. It was just like his usual days. He signed out at 3 pm and went home after the convenient store.

* * *

When Arjuna arrived home, he made sure nobody was around when he opened the door. He was shocked to see Karna was laying on the floor. Face facing down, buried onto his arms. He dropped his bag and closed the door and quickly pick him up. “What are you?!” Arjuna asked, a bit of yelling. For a second, he was worried sick. “...Why are you at the floor? Did you fall?”

Karna looked at him and embraced him closely. He was scared and anxious. He thought Arjuna might had left him. He thought Arjuna had gotten tired of taking care of him and no longer wanting him. He kept looking at the clock while he was waiting. He couldn’t even read his manga because he was too scared shit. He looked at the mirror and found himself so hideous that he became even more scared. He really was.

When he tried to walk without holding something, he fell. He just didn’t move from there where he fall because he was in panic inside his head. That seven hours we was alone was an eternity hell for him. He kept hearing voices. The baby’s cries. The voice telling him that Arjuna didn’t want a garbage like him.

Seeing Arjuna back made him calm down. He grabbed the man with his dear life. “I thought... you left...”

Arjuna could feel Karna’s breathings on his chest. It was short and irregular. Karna was really scared. Leaving him alone for seven hours was really a bad idea. “There’s no way I will leave you...” he embraced the vampire closer, rubbing his back to calm him down. He kissed Karna’s temple and hugged him once more. “Sorry for taking a long time...”

“Sorry,” Karna apologized, finally calming down after ten minutes trembling in the man's arms.

“No, it’s okay,” Arjuna replied and picked Karna up and sit him back on the bed. “How are you feeling? Did anywhere hurt? Did you fell?”

“But nothing hurts,” Karna nodded and said.

“That’s good then. I am really worried," Arjuna said and brushed on Karna's cheek.

“Sorry.”

"Please be careful," Arjuna smiled sadly. He just felt this very sad blue, paining his chest seeing Karna like this. He picked the mangas that were scattered at the floor. He put it next to the bed this morning, Karna must had knocked them. Then, he grab his bag and take out the bags of blood and his rice boxes. Four of them. For his dinner, supper and breakfast. He never cooked for himself and always ate store brought food. He opened the fridge and the vegetable drawer at the bottom. He put three of the blood bags into it. It was empty after all.

He handed one bag of blood to Karna. He quickly gulped it down. Arjuna was happy to see Karna drinking so quick. But seemed like one wasn’t enough. “Can I have more?” Karna asked.

“Of course,” Arjuna nodded and took one from those he stored. It was the best if Karna had appetite. And while at it he grabbed his dinner box too. He handed Karna the blood bag. Karna drank the blood and Arjuna ate his food next to him. From an outsider's eyes, this might be very weird. But this was fairly normal for them.

Karna really didn’t care about hiding his vampirism from Arjuna anymore. Arjuna was fine with this. Karna had changed a lot. They both had changed. Arjuna was not the useless and rebellious teen he was too. He had lost too many that he really want just want to treasure Karna as much as possible. Karna was no longer the strong vampire he was. He no longer cared about acting human in front of Arjuna. He was now totally open about showing his vampire traits. He turned cowardly, easily scared, emotional and very mentally unstable.

Arjuna didn't tell Karna about this, but when he was sleeping, he often scream and trash around. Arjuna had witnessed him cry in his sleep a few times just in three days. After that, he would stop and continue his sleep. Arjuna didn't dare to wake him up. If possible, he wanted Karna to sleep more. Arjuna could only wish time could fix this, just like his body. About that, he was still concerned. Karna had been wearing only clothes and no pants because none could fit him. His waist like was so small right now. Two and half now-Karna probably could weight one Arjuna now.

Karna kept slurping his blood bag till it dried up. Arjuna ate his last piece of karaage. Funny, but this was actually Arjuna's first time having family dinner after so many years his family was slaughtered. Karna never ate with him before. He drinking water while Arjuna ate was the closest. But that just didn't feel like it counts. He threw the plastic box into the trash can and washed his fork. He grab his cup and filled it with water and drank it. He refilled it again and gave it to Karna for drinking. "Thank you."

Arjuna was certainly still begrudge the murderer of his family. That priest. He also hated Gilgamesh to his deepest. If he could kill them, he would happily do so. But Karna was here. And that over-prioritize everything. He had decided to forget his hatred. Karna needed him alive, not his corpse. Who knows what would happen to Karna if he died. Arjuna sighed. He was feeling tired now after eating. But he had things to do. He needed to type his resignation paper first before he could sleep.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The very next morning, Arjuna had to deal with the hard separation again. He could see Karna’s very sad eyes. He hold onto him for then minutes straight ever since Arjuna had done changing and was ready to leave. “I will be quick today, it’s okay.”

Karna nodded and let go of him in a very insincere manner. Arjuna kissed him in his cheek. “Just two hours at most. Please don’t fall again.”

Arjuna went to the HQ and delivered his resignation papers to the commander's office. He handed Amakusa Shirou his letter and moved back a few steps, standing at the commander’s desk, waiting to be asked.

"This is saddening me. Why do you quit? You are one of the best hunters humanity have," he said with his fingers crossed on the top of his table. He closed his eyes for a brief second. "Do you ever think about how many people will lose their lives because of this?" he asked to play the guilt game. 

"Yes," Arjuna replied. "My captain had gone missing."

"And?" the commander asked. "What does that have to do with this?"

"I'm getting afraid myself. I realized that in this field, I can die anytime," Arjuna said as he looked to the window on his right side before looking back to the commander. "No sane human will want to be in this field for long. And my contract had ended. I see no reason to continue." he added.

Commander Amakusa sighed. This was not the first time he hear this kind of excuse. In reality, he had some hunters that wanted to quit because they were getting married. Some just found something they wanted to do. It was true that any sane people wouldn't want this job. Either they were too self righteous, or just straight weird people. But, Arjuna was not a normal person nor he was fully 'sane'. Amakusa Shirou had seen too many people like him. Those eyes were not normal eyes. It was the eyes that had seen hell. But as Arjuna said, his contract was finished. He had fulfilled his five years contract and refused to sign another one. He had no legal way to stop him from quitting. 

"What if I give you a bonus if you don't quit?" the commander asked, just in case. Maybe it was the money? Surely, hunters were paid very highly, but it was a life threatening job. Some might value their lives higher.

"I appreciate that, but I can't take it," Arjuna answered. 

"That's a shame..." He sighed and leaned back to his director's chair. "We're losing few good hunters in such a short time. It'll take time to recover. Captain Pendragon was a diligent hunter... If only she didn't went missing... I was planning on promoting Galahad to squad zero, but with only the current members, I'll have to make him the new captain instead. She really... was a good one..."

Arjuna could only wonder if the commander knew her fate or not. He bowed his head to him for the last time and excused himself. He went to the office room to pick his stuff. Without the captain, the room was depressing. It could be said, she was their mental support. She maybe not the strongest, but she was their pride. She was their joy. They could smile and joke with her. She was always in the special spot in their hearts.

"I was told you quit," Tristan initiated the conversation.

"Yes," Arjuna nodded. 

The red haired man's eyes silted open for a brief moment and gazed to him. "I see. It was nice working with you," Tristan said while the rest were quite. Bedivere was at the corner at the room, clearly upset with everything that had happened, and now this. 

Arjuna picked his things, stuffed them into his backpack. He emptied his table's drawer. He was a perfectionist and clean freak so there were no trash in his drawers. And since he clean his table regularly, it was just him picking stuffs. It was just some books, pens, and his tablet. He had cleared his locker earlier at the morning. He had returned all the weapons, and kept the few he had license for. "Good bye," he said to his ex co-workers.

But a few of them didn’t think he was innocent. Arjuna knew it too. That was why he needed Agravain to wipe some of his trails later on. He knew keeping tab on that guy would be useful one day.

  


* * *

  


Documents were sorted out. Or, fake documents was more accurate. Fake bank accounts with fake bank accounts were made online. Stolen credit cards and fake IDs and Passports were purchased. Arjuna wanted to leave this city as soon as possible. He had moved his important things into the back of his car over the days. The more days he spent here, the more dangerous it would be. The vampire king might be done with Karna. But not the other vampires. Or humans. Karna was, despite in his weakest state, was still a pureblood. And an omega on top of that. Many would take chances to steal him. For food, or blood bank to turn humans, or as a baby making machine.

It had been a week since Karna returned and Arjuna had been planning things swiftly. He went hunting at nights since Karna couldn’t hunt for himself. And even if he could, Arjuna wouldn’t let him anyway. Killing a turnblood was an easy task. He had enough bullets, daggers, and his sword. He pierced through the right eye of the vampire. Pulled it out and the next second, he cut off the head.

Now that the vampire was dead, time to farm it. Arjuna spread open an aluminum foil piece on the ground. He cut the whole arm off and hold it up by its hand. He started to slice the flesh off the arm thinly, like how the chefs sliced the roasted beef. His sharp blade easily slice it off. After he sliced half the arm, he felt it was enough. He couldn’t take the whole body home. He had no room for it. And more importantly. Not enough time. The scent must had attracted vampires around the area so Arjuna had to be as quick as possible. Warped the meat in the foil and sealed in in to a plastic bag and kept it inside his bag. Hearing noises coming closer, Arjuna got off as fast as he could. 

Returning home, Arjuna believe he had done pretty well. He weighed the flesh he brought home. It was 1,8 kilograms. He carefully unwarped it. So that the blood didn’t fell out of the foil. 

“Karna, I’ve brought you some food,” he said as he led the limping vampire to the dining table. 

Karna could walk now, but needed support for it. Like leaning at the wall or holding the table. But it was a great improvement nonetheless. And he had gained six kilograms in one week. His cheeks were not sunken anymore. His body had gained mass. Arjuna was pleased with this. But Karna, was not. He sat down on the chair in front of the food. He stared at it in silence.

Karna never felt this disappointed before. On himself. On how Arjuna turned out to be. This was all Karna’s fault and he blamed himself. Arjuna sat next to him, resting his jaw at his hand, watching him. Arjuna was smiling. That was not the face of someone who felt anything after killing. For Arjuna, what he did was no more than killing an insect. He felt nothing. “What’s wrong? Ah, do you want it cooked? I know vampires cook their meals too.” The human asked.

“No, it’s fine like this,” Karna replied. Then he took one slice and started on eating. Arjuna watched him eat with a gentle smile warped. Nothing could be better than seeing his beloved eat. This was like when he was a kid. Karna sat next to him, watching him eat his rice, except that Karna was not eating rice.

Arjuna watched until Karna finished half of the meat and he got up from the dining chair. He opened his wardrobe that was next to his bed. He knelt down and he pulled out two black briefcase, hidden at the back side of his clothes. He opened them to check. It was fully filled with cash. These were dirty cashes he made over time. He couldn’t use it though because he had no way to explain this and he couldn’t put it into the bank either. Well, it would be put in good use soon. Money was not a problem. He could last for long enough with this.

There were a few options on where to go. But he wanted a place with little people. The less the better. Somewhere there were no vampires as immediate threat or hunters watching. A village would be nice. But he had to be careful. Some villages were vampire infested, like the village he was born at.

Arjuna chuckled to himself. Karna could only watch from behind, worrying about his human. Arjuna had turned somewhat unstable. He was overridden by guilt. Guilt of what he did to the people around him. He killed too many. He sold the hunters out. He let some of them to die. The sins and guilt had turned a mountain and no way in his sanity, was he able to carry on like this. Everyday passed and he kept telling himself that all he did was for Karna. It was for Karna. Karna was his excuse for everything. 

No need to ask, Karna could guess that Arjuna had did so many bad things. Karna could only worry and felt responsible for this. “Where did you get those money?” 

Arjuna turned his face to Karna. For a second, he was showing his dark empty eyes, but soon, it was replaced by his usual smile. He closed the briefcase. “I’m just good at moving money, don’t worry about me.”

That was a lie. But Karna knew he was not in position to ask anything. This was all his fault. It was his fault that Arjuna became a monster. And it was done out of love. This was Arjuna’s love for him and he didn’t want to lose it. Sometimes, Arjuna scared him. “I see...”

“You’re always a worry-wart, aren’t you? It’s okay. I will protect you. Nothing bad will happen ever again,” Arjuna said as his hand reached to Karna’s chin and he gave a peck on his cheek. “Finish your food, we’re going to leave in an hour.” He said.

At four am, Arjuna covered Karna with a sheet as he silently, and stealthy carried Karna to the car. Nobody was watching at this time and his house was in pretty dense part due to it being an elite apartment and the parking lot was at the basement. He carried Karna the last after he loaded everything into his car. He put Karna at the second row. The third row was closed and filled full with things. The front passenger seat too was filled with things. And the ground at the second row too. But it wasn’t bothering Karna as he was sleeping at the seats. There were some things he left, but this was all he needed. He left the keys and deactivated the passcode. The owner will find it eventually.

That night, they left that city. Karna laid at the passenger seat as Arjuna drive. He would look at the mirror and peek at Karna from time to time. 

“Where are we going?” Karna asked from under his blanket.

“There’s house I want at the mountain, I think it’s a good place for you to be at compared to the cities,” the human said as he drive. “Do you mind if I turn on the music?” He asked.

“Ah,” Karna replied and Arjuna turned on the music player. It was jazz. “Arjuna,” he called once again after a moment of silence.

“Hm?”

“Thank you for saving me,”

Arjuna smiled. He wasn’t totally heartless that he felt nothing about trading his captain to the vampires. He felt guilt. But was unable to show it. He really needed those words.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	12. Chapter 12

Arjuna looked back to the second row once again, to see Karna. The vampire was really in slumber in the most hours of the ride. He only woke up a few times, talked a bit and then went back to sleep. That was natural and was better for Arjuna to be that way. Arjuna grabbed on Karna's hand and gently shook it to wake him up. It took him a few tries before the vampire opened his eyes. "Karna, I'm going out a bit. Will be back in a few minutes. Please keep yourself covered.'

"Ah. Be careful," Karna nodded. He didn't move at all.

Arjuna left the car and walked into the property agency building. He was quickly welcomed by an agent. Arjuna asked them of their available houses in certain regions. The salesman was quite confused because all Arjuna's favorable places were really really bad and boring places at nowhere. Arjuna picked one right the bat and asked to see it. The salesman looked at him weirdly, and slightly annoyed but agreed and offered him a ride. Arjuna refused though. "I'll follow you right behind," He said and went into his car.

And so the drive another hour and to reach the destination. It was really a house at the middle of nowhere. The house itself was facing the road, but nobody would pass here except for trucks. The closest house was like three kilometers away. The house was pretty old. It was so dirty and behind it was just woods. No one would buy this place. The property salesman parked his car and Arjuna parked a bit further from him. He opened the house for Arjuna and led him inside him. A room at the main entrance, a living room. He was led to see the kitchen area, toilet and bedroom. It was all just that. But it was way bigger than apartment houses at the cities.

“Well, you have the water and electricity running. But there’s no furniture or sorts and the roof needs serious fixing,” He explained in a very unmotivated tone as he led Arjuna around the inside. He was really reluctant on taking Arjuna here. He had brought people in here and none would buy it anyway. He was sure this was just another same case. "You see the price might be very cheap, but the roof's fixing is already costing you more than the house's worth. Not to mention you have to drive down 45 minutes to the city at the mountain's feet to get to the closest store. There are young people that bought this place a few times, but none of them can stay here more than a week! It's that bad! I suggest somewhere else if you want a vacation home."

Arjuna silently looked around the house. Sure it was old and ugly. But he could do the cleaning and repaint the wall. For the roof, he could fix it himself. Sure it would be expensive and would be a lot of pain in ass and it wouldn't look pretty but who cares. He could cut the price down by doing it himself. This was a good spot for him. It was not close but not too far from a village down the mountain. His neighbors was kilometers away. The air was clean and the view was very nice too. It was full of color of green. Karna sure would love this. Since the first, Karna prefer places like this. He liked trees. He was just staying at the city for Arjuna's sake because he needed to go to schools and other social services. So what was so weird if Arjuna chose to live in a place like this for Karna?

He looked around more as the salesman followed behind him with a very sour face, tapping his foot at the floor with arms crossed, wanting to go back soon from this useless checking. Arjuna saw the bathroom. It was a square, old type, traditional bathroom. The toilet was the old model. He could replace this too later if he feel like it. The floor was old but but no problem. And it got a bath tub. That was the deal sealer because Karna loved baths. It was his favorite thing. Arjuna turned back to he salesman with a smile. "I'll take this place."

"Okay, let's go—" the salesman sighed and was about to turn back until his mind fully register what the client said. "...wait, what?!"

"I'll take this place," Arjuna repeated once again, still with his friendly smile.

“You sure, sir? A lot of people had come in and moved out just by days! It's really bad! Are you serious?!"

Arjuna couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm very serious. Let me sign the papers and I'll transfer the money."

The salesman couldn’t believe it. He stared at Arjuna with jaw dropping and wide eyes. He stood there frozen for a moment, processing it again in his mind. He then opened his map book, and pulled out the papers. He handed them to Arjuna. “It’ll be hard to sell this place, just let me tell you.”

Arjuna finished singing the papers and he did the transfer for the down payment from his phone. “I don’t plan on selling back.”

The salesman still looked at him at disbelief, he checked the papers and looked at him once again with weird eyes. “Okay, this is complete. I will go back to the office and confirm your payment. Thank you.”

“Thank you very much,” Arjuna said and then followed the salesman out. He kept watch on him to make sure he didn’t walk closer to his car because Karna was in there. The windows were covered with film that was dark enough but if one stick their head at the glass, they could see the inside. He waited until the salesman enter his car and drive away.

He went the car and turned the car on again for the air conditioner. Then he opened the back door. He did it as silent as possible. He grabbed the buckets, mop, broom, detergent and vacuum cleaner. Cleaning supplies was a must no matter where he went to. Karna sat up and rubbed on his eyes with the back of his hands. He looked at Arjuna with sleepy eyes. “Sorry for not being able to help...”

“It’s fine. You can help cleaning once you are healthy,” he said and smiled. “I wanted to show you around, but it was impossible. But I’m sure you will like it. There’s a bathtub.”

Karna smiled up and nodded. “Thank you.”

Now, it was the time for cleaning. Arjuna tied a cloth to cover his nose and mouth from the dust. The first one to start was the living room. This room must be cleaned today. They could use this room for sleeping tonight. He started with the turning the water taps on until it was clear. Then he filled his buckets and started cleaning the living room. He sighed, splashed the water and starting scrubbing the floor. Thankfully, stamina and strength was his strong point. Arjuna wiped his sweat with the back of his hand and continue scrubbing. It took him an hour and more to clean that room.

After cleaning the living room. He sighed in satisfaction as he looked at the clean floor and wall. He ceiling, he brushed them with the broom and removed a lot of webs. Now, he would clean the bathroom. Not the kitchen. Because he wanted the bathroom to be available by tonight. The bathroom would be the place Karna would spend hours in the bathtub. Arjuna wanted to give a bath for Karna because he would love to pamper him.

The apartment they lived in, the one next to Boudica’s, was a small all in one room with a small bathroom. And it only got a toilet and a shower. That place was really cramped. But since Karna really loved baths, sometimes he would go to public baths. A few times Arjuna had to force him to go just when they just got in because he couldn't stand the stares people giving Karna. He was all pale if course people would be looking at him. That was uncomfortable and Arjuna didn’t really like it people looking at Karna. So he would force Karna out very quickly. Which caused Karna to look as scary as he was. If Arjuna didn’t know Karna better, he would had thought the vampire might eat him. So Karna would get out from the water, looking pissed. But he was just actually disappointed.

He moved on to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and then he opened the toilet cap. And next, he screamed. A black cockroach, very healthy and it somehow flew when Arjuna looked at it. As if it could sense his fear.

Karna's eyes shot open wide when he heard that scream. Instantly, he went into panic mode. His mind told him the worst scenarios that probably wouldn’t happen. He dropped the blanket on the ground as he came out from the car. He hold on the car’s hot metal for support. It stung his palm when he touched it. It was noon and the sun was at the highest. But he needed to hold one something as support. It was at least five meters from where the car was at and the house.

He walked holding on the car and when he passed it, he waked three steps before he stop and had to kneel down. His legs wouldn’t stop trembling. Even though he wasn’t heavy at all but his legs couldn’t carry him. He was breathing so hard and was starting to sweat. He forced him up, this time he could do it without holding anything. His was too scared that his mind forced his body to got up. But just a few steps again, he fell down. He got up again and walked again.

Finally, a short distance but felt like a very long one for Karna, he got to the door. He could hold on the wall to carry his weight now. He walked inside and looked for Arjuna. He passed the living room and looked into the dirty kitchen. He looked to the short corridor at the right side. There were two doors there. He walked to the closer one and found Arjuna there, in the bathroom. The man looked terrified.

Arjuna was still shocked with the damned cockroach. He killed it with his dagger. His precision was no joke. The dagger was stuck at the wall and the cockroach was stuck in there, dead. But more over the cockroach, Arjuna was shocked to see Karna in the house. The vampire looked awfully exhausted and was clearly out of breath. He was catching back his breath as he hold on the bathroom door. “Why are you getting out from the car!?”

“I heard your... scream... what happened?” The vampire spoke with short breaths in between.

Arjuna felt very touched and bad at the same time. Karna came to check on him and that was just how much he was treasured. How Karna’s body was broken, the wounds he got, and how he turned panicky like this, this was all because he protected Arjuna. There was no way Arjuna could think Karna’s state as ugly, dirty or undesirable. The vampire here was his proof of living. “It’s just a bug...”

Now, Arjuna was embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he made Karna walk all the way here just because he screamed. He had been always hating the bugs since he was a kid. The youngest memory he had was one he was two and he grabbed on a cockroach because he thought it was his chocolate candy. And he had been fearing them since then. Whenever the bugs came out, Karna would always deal with them. And Arjuna would be standing on top of the chair or bed, or anywhere that he doesn’t need to stand at the floor with the bug.

Karna sighed in relieve that it was nothing serious. He fell on his knees again, even though he was still holding the door. The moment he knew it wasn’t anything dangerous, all the power he had before vanished.

“Hey, it’s still dirty here,” Arjuna said as he out his hands on Karna’s back and butt. Then, he picked him up. Karna warped both his hands at Arjuna’s neck, holding on him not to fall. Arjuna carried him to the room he previously cleaned and put him down at the wooden floor. “Wait here, I’ll bring in the things you need.”

Arjuna went back outside. He turned off the engine and picked the blanket up. He opened the back door and picked the box the filled with essentials he had planned for Karna. He returned to the house and took out the futon from the box and spread it on the floor. He also took out the mangas from the box and placed it next to the futon. It also got a few more things in there. “You should relax. Nothing bad is going to happen here. I promise.”

“Thank you, Arjuna,” Karna said as he moved to the futon and sat there. He leaned back on the wall behind him and picked a manga to read.

Arjuna went back to the car. He grabbed the bag of rice and bread he brought for store on his way here and the remaining things. Three boxes. One filled with his clothes and his bullets and extra weapons. Another box was his small appliances. A small electric stove, a small fridge, bags of coffee and instant food. This could last him for two weeks. He didn’t take many with him. Only essentials.

He went back to cleaning. That cockroach’s corpse wouldn’t just disappears by its own so someone had to clean it. Arjuna hated it but he ain’t letting Karna do it. Surely, if he asked, Karna would offer doing it. The bathroom was the worst because after that a few more bugs appeared and he had to kill them silently or else Karna would be panicking again. It was the worst and the most exhausting, mentally. He gotten ride of the damn cockroaches and centipedes and bleached the whole bathroom. He scrubbed and brushed the ceramics until it became less yellowish. He cleaned the toilet too with the toilet cleaner liquid. He literally covered the whole bathroom with that blue liquid.

He had to wait an hour or more for the liquid cleaner to work. He came out to check on Karna. As expected, he was again, sleeping. This manga was on top of his stomach. He must had fallen asleep while reading it. He really slept a lot. Karna was getting physically better so no complaints. He spent eight years in captivity, no one should be able to sleep peacefully there.

And while Karna was sleeping, Arjuna had urges to check on his body. That part especially. Arjuna slowly untied the pants and pulled it down. The member had grown back. It looked normal now. It was a lot smaller than his own, but Arjuna remember it was how Karna’s was. Karna was never big. Size was one thing Arjuna was proud of himself. But vampire’s regeneration was really monstrous. Especially a pureblood’s.

Arjuna couldn’t stop worrying about things. And he forgot that he was still holding down on Karna’s pants and staring at his private part. And that was when Karna caught him looking at his lower parts. So Arjuna, awkwardly trying to explain, pulled backs pants back and tied it up again. “I am... just... checking... if it grows back... properly... or not.”

“Ah...” Karna stared back at him with blank face. He wasn’t judging though. He trusted Arjuna’s words. It was kind of weird though, but it was not wrong.

Arjuna nodded. His face was blushing. “I’ll go back on cleaning,” he said and ran away. It hadn’t even been the time yet to rinse but it was just awkward that he felt he needed to run away. Even though there was no need for it. He ended up cleaning the kitchen first.

* * *

It was almost six when Arjuna finished cleaning the nasty kitchen and rinsing the whole bathroom. It was clean. And he was tired, but satisfied. He plugged the mini fridge and electric stove at the kitchen and boiled hot water with a kettle. A hot cup of instant coffee was a luxury. Arjuna added the creamer, making it even better. He grabbed the plastic bag filled with sandwiches. He entered the living room where Karna was still reading his mangas, following the eight years worth of chapters, omakes, and trivia he missed. He sat leaning back to the wall and his legs was covered by his blanket. His eyes were at the pages, glued into the high detailed drawings of the characters in battle. It was pretty intense. 

It was a good scene to be looked in. Probably, being far from people, made Karna less tense. After all, vampires could sense presences of other people and vampires. While Arjuna's apartment was small and elite, it didn't have many people there, still, Karna was probably uncomfortable with them. Here, there was no one except for them and the nature. His slim and long fingers flipped to the next page. Arjuna smiled at that. He sat down next to Karna and drank his coffee. And then he ate his sandwiches. One by one, tuna sandwich, egg sandwich, sweet strawberry cream. He was quite hungry after the whole day spending his energy cleaning. And then he took some iron supplement pills. He was taking precautions.

Arjuna peeked at the pages. No wonder Karna was so serious, he was a the close end of the volume's end where the master was actually the enemy's spy. He had read all of these so he knew the ending. And Karna was still very far from it. As Karna read, Arjuna looked at his face while he drank his coffee. Karna had changed. His eyes would look empty. It had been kind of dead fish eyes, but it had determination and strength. But now, it was more like empty eyes that had no will to live. It had been a week and one day, but Arjuna had only seen Karna smiled once. And it was a painful smile. Seeing that made Arjuna wanted to make him happy. He wanted Karna to be healthy again. He wanted Karna to be able to smile again. If that was possible, he would do anything. For now, he could only bet with time. 

Arjuna waited until Karna finished that volume and then he raised his hand and brushed on the cheek with the back of his hand. Karna looked at him. "Hm?"

"Just asking if you want a bath?" 

Karna looked genuinely surprised. "We can use the bath?"

"Yes,' Arjuna proudly nodded. "I've cleaned it throughout. You can bathe without worry."

Ah, how happy he was when Karna smiled a bit. He smiled too. Karna really missed being in water. He hadn't had it for so many years so the idea of bathing really excited him. "I want a bath." 

"I will fill the tub. Do you want to add green tea on it?" Arjuna asked. Karna nodded at it.

He went to fill the tub and added green tea powder into it. He put his hand in to feel the temperature. When it was done he went back and helped Karna up and walk to the bathroom. Being super excited, Karna was walking a bit faster. It was kind of childish but Arjuna found it pleasant. However, as Karna walked, Arjuna finally noticed something was off. He always had this feeling before, but brushed it off because Karna was limping. But this time, Karna was pretty straight up standing and back then, Arjuna was shorter too. So Arjuna didn’t notice it until now. It could just be his assumptions though. But he could check it later. Now, the bath was priority.

Since the shower was not working and that was one thing Arjuna didn't prepare for because he didn't thought of it. They used the bucket for the clean up before they enter the bathtub. As expected, two men in one tub made it felt narrow, maybe due to them facing each others. Karna was feeling the best after years. This was literally the nicest thing he could wish for. A warm bath with tea smell. His favorite. He opened his hand and filled it with water and splashed onto his own face. That felt so good that he smiled and that made Arjuna's day a good day. His fatigue got lifted in a second.

  


* * *

  
After the bath, Karna just picked one of Arjuna's clothes from the box, which was, of course, over sized for him. Before he could go into the futon, Arjuna grabbed him on his waist from behind. “Can you stand for a bit?” the human asked.

Arjuna pushed him onto a wall and then he had that rolled meter in his hand. That made Karna question just what did Arjuna brought with him because it seemed like he had everything. He rolled out the meter from Karna’s feet to the top of his head. As expected, Karna lost his height. He was standing at 170cm now. It really was not just Arjuna’s imagination. Did Karna lost his height like humans got shorter when they get old? Or was it something else. Could he grow back?

Arjuna’s face was so sad for a second, before then he smiled. Karna could only silently watch. The human child he knew was no more. This man here, was a grown man that had lost everything. And now, he was holding Karna like a glass he could break if not careful. Karna was the last person he had. His everything. Arjuna’s hands was embracing him as his whole world, fearing to lose him a second time.

They went to sleep together, sharing that one futon. Arjuna really could had bought another one but he didn’t. It was an excuse to sleep close to Karna like this. And in Arjuna’s arms, it felt the safest. The warmth spread on Karna’s whole body. He hugged the man and closed his eyes.

“Karna?”

“Hm?” The vampire opened his eyes again and looked at his human. Though, that attention quickly shifted to the beautiful and delicious neck. Karna gulped at the sight.

Arjuna laughed at that very obvious eyes. “It’s fine. Just bite.”

Karna took the offer. He moved up and pinned Arjuna from too. That brought quite a surprise for the human. Because Karna was suddenly being dominant. Karna didn’t bite his neck quickly as he always did. This time, he licked it playfully, enjoying the taste of the skin, before he slowly, sinking his sharp fangs into the neck and sucking on the wound, drawing blood. Arjuna could feel the tongue kept licking on his wound. He touched Karna’s hair and breathe into it while Karna was still feeding from him.

After done with his meal, Karna raised his head back and he licked his lips while looking down. Arjuna was a helpless human. Too defenseless. Karna could easily suck him dry just now. His precious precious human. Arjuna smiled at him. “Done?”

Karna nodded and rest his head on Arjuna’s chest. He loved it when Arjuna’s hands touching his hair. This was supposed to be Karna’s happy moment. But for some reason, he felt immense sadness. That feeling that reminded him every single day that he had lost something so important and he would never regain it back.

“Karna,” Arjuna was looking up to the ceiling when he called Karna’s name once again. His fingers touched Karna’s face. Karna looked up to him. “Do you still remember, back then, I asked about being your mate. You said you’ll think about it. Have you give it a thought?”

It was a moment of silence. Karna wasn’t able to give it an answer. He felt that he was undeserving of all this kindness, gentle treatment Arjuna gave him like he was some kind of treasure. He was not a beautiful and pure Arjuna deserve. This body, this soul, it was filled with mud and had been touched by who knew how many people. Dirty and so sinful. “I am...” Karna tried to speak up, but paused. Talking was never this difficult. “I don’t... deserve this... I am—“

“You deserve more than this. You deserve to be happy.”

“But— Arjuna—“ the words were stuck inside. It was hard to speak. Karna silently gulped before he opened his mouth again. “I... am not a virgin...”

Arjuna tightened his embrace around Karna. “You are you. The rest matters not,” he kissed Karna’s head. “I love you.”

The human confessed and closed his eyes, holding Karna close into his chest. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to say this back then. I was young and immature. I only thought of my self. I said so many cruel things to you and blamed my own weakness on you. After you were gone, I didn’t know what to do with my life. I was so... lonely. Lost. I realize that all I want was just to stay together with you. I was really happy back then...”

“I love you. I really do,” Arjuna repeated it once again. “I might be weak and incompetent, but I will protect you. I swear I will never let anyone take you away. I might be selfish for saying this, but for that, I want to tie you down. I want to stay with you forever.”

Arjuna waited for an answer. He waited for a few minutes and there was no reply. Karna didn’t reply. He was in doubts. Not about Arjuna’s feelings towards him, but himself. He wasn’t sure if he deserve all of this. He hesitated and was unable to answer. He closed his eyes without answering. Arjuna could only sigh, thinking Karna fell asleep in the middle of the conversation. But he still found it cute anyway.  


* * *

  


That voice came again. The cries of a hopeless little vampire. That voice opened Karna’s eyes wide. That cry was close by. Karna knew he could find him this time. Arjuna was sleeping soundlessly with his arms warped around Karna. Karna removed them as quick as he could, throwing his arms away. He got up and ran to the door. That woke Arjuna up. He blinked a few times, noticing Karna was not with him and that he was opening the door. “Karna!?”

Karna didn’t even turn his head back. He quickly ran out from the house. He couldn’t run yet, so he fell, but he forced himself up again again and run towards the road. Arjuna quickly followed him out.  
“Karna, what’s wrong?”

Karna kept looking around, looking for the source of the cry. His eyes were so wide and his face was pale, as if he was so scared of something. Arjuna couldn’t fathom what scared him so much now. Karna went back from the road and was looking into the woods. He was about to walk there when Arjuna grabbed him to stop him and Karna tried to fight back. “Karna, what are you going?!”

Karna tried to trash and fight Arjuna. “Let go! He’s close!”

“He? What are you talking about?” Arjuna asked. This was freaking him out. This had never happened before. “There’s no one!”

“I can hear it! My child is crying!” He tried to push Arjuna away, but it was pointless act because Arjuna easily overpowered him even without trying. And then the cry got louder and closer. Karna started to tear up, feeling hopeless. The cry was right over there in the woods, calling for him, but Arjuna was not letting him go. “Please let me go, Arjuna! I have to... I need to find him!”

“Karna... there’s no child,” Arjuna said as he grabbed on both Karna’s hand, stopping him from running away. “It’s just you and me here.”

“No! He’s there! He’s crying!”

Arjuna’s face was blank. This just told him something else that had happened to Karna when he was in captivity. That they had breed him at least once. It was worst than he had thought. He gritted his teeth in anger. This gave Arjuna so much hatred inside, but more than that, it was pain and regret. Who was the father? Was it rape? How did he give birth? Arjuna didn’t know how it ended up with the child. But he could easily guess it. That child had been eaten. He let go of the hand and covered Karna’s ears. 

“There’s no cries... Karna. It’s silent. It’s just you and me here. I’m right here.”

Karna’s face went from panicking, changed into a broken empty expression. “You heard it, right?”

“No, I don’t,” Arjuna replied. His face was serious enough to tell that he was not joking. He grabbed on Karna’s hand and stood there as Karna was frozen in shock. He waited for a minute to pass and Karna didn’t fight back or try to run away again. “Let’s go back,” he said and pulled Karna back into the house.

“Let’s wash your feet,” Arjuna said and led Karna to bathroom. Karna became obedient. He did as he was told. And he followed Arjuna back to the room. Arjuna took the key and shoved it under the futon this time, not letting it plugged in like before. 

This incident made Arjuna even more protective on Karna. He could only imagine just how much torture had been inflicted upon Karna. He hugged Karna as they lay down once again. Karna never stopped trembling even after the fell asleep. Arjuna couldn’t sleep anymore, fearing that Karna might wake up and run off again. So he kept watch. Karna made noises as he slept, he cried again, and his expression told that he was seeing something so terrifying. Arjuna could only embrace him even closer. There was nothing he could do. 

Somehow, Arjuna fell asleep when it was near the morning. He woke up and was shocked for a second because Karna was not in his arms. But then he realized the vampire was in the room, at the corner, sitting in between the walls while hugging his legs. Karna was watching him from there. No. He wasn’t watching. His eyes were wide open but he wasn’t conscious at all. His eyes were empty. “Karna...?”

Arjuna went to him and shook him, but no response. He shook him again and that woke Karna from his not responding state. “What’s wrong?” The vampire asked.

Despite he was the one clearly doing weird things, Karna didn’t notice at all. And that clicked in Arjuna’s head. If Karna had been a prisoner of eight years without anything to do. Then it made sense if he develop a way to ‘entertain’ himself while he was in there. It was this, sitting in the corner that felt the safest for him, and daydream. Or else there would be no way to maintain his sanity. It was probably impossible for Karna to ever return to his old self. He was too broken for it.

“It’s morning, Karna,” Arjuna said and smiled gently. He could only say that.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	13. Chapter 13

The second night they were there, it rained. Arjuna thought he would fix the roof tomorrow, because he spent today, cleaning the bedroom and the outside of the house, measuring it and taking pictures. And it had to rain tonight. Arjuna was unprepared because the forecast didn’t say it. He was eating dinner when it started. Sitting on the floor, slurping noodles and Karna was sitting next to him, reading his manga. And the water dripped down right on Karna’s head. The vampire looked up, and another drip hit his eyes. Damned roof! It pissed Arjuna off. How dare it attacked Karna! It was lucky for not being a person because Arjuna would be ready to kill it if it was. He would be chasing it and scream at it, _How dare you attacked my wife!_, like that.

Arjuna used the bucket for the leaking and then the other parts started to leak too. The wooden ceiling was seeing with water. Arjuna had to use his cooking pot, cup and kettle for substitute because he only had one bucket. When other parts leaked more, he had to wipe them by hands because he had no more container.

“I’ll do it,” Karna offered to do the wiping, seeing how Arjuna was pissed. He was totally missing the point that Arjuna was mad at the rain because it was offensive.

“No. It’s fine,” Arjuna refused to let Karna took the cloth. He continued wiping from one spot to another. Seeping the cloth with more water and squeezed it out at the bucket. “Damned rain...” he mumbled under his breath.

They went to sleep at eleven when the leaking stopped and the rain ended. The air was chilly. They were very close to each other as they slept. Arjuna was awoken a few times because Karna had nightmare, but the vampire himself didn’t actually woke up from it. Arjuna closed his eyes again, just holding on Karna as he groaned and cried out. He held Karna close to his chest, embracing him, holding him from trashing. Arjuna had to get used to this.

Arjuna woke up at seven. Karna was still sleeping and this time, in peace. Maybe his nightmare had ended. Arjuna watched Karna’s face and brushed in his cheek. He landed a kiss on Karna’s forehead. He watched Karna’s sleeping face for some more time until he woke up, slowly opening that beautiful blue eyes. Their eyes met and Arjuna smiled to him. “Good morning, Karna.”

Karna blinked twice, still sleepy, and then he buried his face on Arjuna’s shoulder. “Good morning,” he replied as they hugged.

After a few minutes hugging, they got up. Arjuna made himself a cup of coffee to start the day with a slice of bread. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. He need to fix it today. After he finished his breakfast, he changed and wanted to go out to buy the roof parts and tools. “I’ll be back quick.”

Karna looked at Arjuna with uneasy eyes. But he didn’t try to stop Arjuna from leaving. Just looking at him and followed him to the doors. Arjuna hold his hands for a moment to assure him. “Be careful,” he said.

"I'll call you," Arjuna handed him a old cellphone, the old type, yellow screen phone that could only take calls. And then, Arjuna gave him a goodbye peck. “I’ll be going now. Wait for me. Don’t go out,” He said and left. He locked the door from outside and took the keys with him.

Karna would pick up his blanket, and sat in the corner, curling up in his safe spot. And he would keep staring at the door until Arjuna return. 

* * *

Arjuna went to buy the the roof blocks to cover the broken parts. It was heavy but he could pick them by his own. He got some wooden planks too and hammer and tools he would need to fix the house. Fresh paints for the walls. And new windows. He measured it yesterday and bought a frame for the size. It was easy to get because it was default sized. At the same building plaza, he also took a DIY short ladder, table, book shelf, and cupboard. He carefully tied and placed them into the back of his car. This was probably all. The back of the car was so packed and the second row was filled too. After that, he went to a store to buy his food and drinks. He didn’t want to live with just instant noodles. Still instant food, but he got other things like instant fried rice, pasta, and soup. Ready to eat meals came very handy. More coffee and sandwiches. Getting supplies. He didn’t want to come down in the next few days so he would buy stock for the whole month. The seat next him was full of his food.

He didn't want straight home but instead drove to another town, and then a city's side. He refilled gas on his way there too. On the way, he called home. It didn't even take one second. Karna was holding it for the whole time. "Arjuna, are you coming back now?" was the first question asked by Karna.

"No, it'll a bit more. What are you doing?," The human answered as he drove trough the empty road.

"Nothing."

"I see. Do you want a new manga or novels? I'll get them on my way."

A moment of weird pause before Karna reply. "That'll be great."

"I'll get some then," Arjuna spoke in light tone. He talked a bit more to Karna. Karna didn't talk much except for yes or no. It was so awkward. Like, Karna would need seconds before he could reply. "I'll call you again when I’m close. Be patient. I'll hang up now," and he pressed the red icon on his screen.

He stopped at a book store, picked several novels, new manga series and quiz books and got back to his ride. Then, he dialed another number. The other side picked up. “I’ll going there right now.”

He drove into the smaller street and arrived at a shady street with no one except one shop. It was a small hardware shop. But it was just a cover at the front. Just like any other illegal market, this one need a cover too.

He entered the shop and was met with the owner who sat at the cashier, reading newspaper. The shop keeper put his newspaper away when he saw the guest. "Yo," the blue haired vampire dropped his legs from the cashier table and sit straight. "Haven't seen you for a while. You're looking fine."

Arjuna pulled out a stack of cash from the inner breast pocket and dropped it on the cashier table. "I want your goods," he said as the vampire, Cu Chulainn looked back straight to him. "Type B and Type D. Five each."

Cu looked at him and wondered if this was a trap. This human was a hunter. He might be trying to arrest him. But it didn't seem like it. Why would he arrest him now, after helping him flee? He owed this human once and decided to just do as he was told. He picked the cash and started counting. It was on right amount and he kept it in his pocket. "Sure, wait a minute," Cu said and nodded. He went into the back room,

This was not Arjuna's first time here. He had been here a few times. This was his first time buying blood, but he had came here before for other needs. Sometimes he needed Cu to identify some vampires and cash him for some information. They had been in okay terms since Karna left. Not close, but acknowledged each other's existence. And Cu had no reason to refuse money anyway. Cu returned the room with five white colored bottles, two liters type, with brands and prints like detergent bottles. Selling blood directly was a bad idea, right? So they need to fake it like it was something else. He also brought in five pieces of meat in plastic, vacuum sealed.

“Why do you need these? Are you hiding a vampire?” Cu asked as he putting the bottles into plastic bag and the meat into another. “Or is he back?”

Arjuna had a few seconds of hesitation. But decided it was okay to inform him. “Yes.”

Cu’s movements stop for a bit and then he continued. “How’s he?”

“Doing well,” Arjuna replied just that. “And I’ve quit being a hunter. I’ll just let you know.”

“Heh,” Cu snorted and smirked. “Secretive as usual, huh? If he’s doing well, then it’s good,” he said and the put another small bottle of a soda, except it was red. “That’s my blood. I’m giving you a service here.”

Arjuna blinked twice, looking at Cu with maybe what should be call as delight surprise. “Thanks.”

“Did he never told you that I’m a pureblood?” Cu asked in teasing tone.

“No. I just know it now,” Arjuna said, still in shock, but picked the stuff. He acted as if he wasn’t surprised at all. But really, he didn’t notice it at all. Maybe due to Cu’s habit of non-confrontional. Maybe he really liked to live like a normal person, much like Karna. Karna really liked humans.

“You quit being a hunter, huh? Who do you side with, actually?” Cu asked as he returned to his seat. “Vampires or humans? Can I really trust you?”

“It doesn’t matter if they are vampires or humans. I’ll side with any. It’s just a coincidence the people I cared for, more are vampires. That’s all,” Arjuna picked the two plastic bags each hands and he walked away. But before he got to the door, he stopped. “You’re included. If you need help, give me a call,” he said without looking back and then continued walking.

“Tch, what a handful kid. Come back again,” Cu said as the human walked out from his store. The kid really had grown up. Sometimes Cu just couldn’t believe that was the brooding little kid that hated everything from that time. That made him felt old. Seemed like the world had made him mature the hard way.

Arjuna drove back straight to home. When he was up and close, Arjuna called Karna once again, telling him he would be home in minutes. He didn’t need to be told but he could imagine Karna’s relieved face. And when he arrived home, he opened the door, and was greeted by a warm hug. Arjuna hugged back. It really was just about five hours, and most of his time was spent on driving, but he really missed his precious Karna and it felt like days not seeing him. And Karna was hanging on him so tightly.

“I’m home,” Arjuna said as he closed his eyes and breathe into the white hair. “Sorry for taking so long,” he said and peeked to the corner of the room. The phone and blanket was there. He could only assume Karna sat there for the whole time he was away, not touching his books at all. Leaving Karna was really a bad idea. Karna was overly anxious being left alone.

Arjuna unloaded the stuff from the car. Karna wanted to help, so Arjuna let him take the food bags. The human food. The blood and meat, Arjuna took it themselves and quickly lined them into the fridge. The fridge was loaded to full. There was literally no spot left. He would need to get another fridge later.

“Karna, drink this,” Arjuna said as he handed the blood in the soda bottle. Karna looked at it for a second before he took it and opened the cap. He smelled the blood and looked back to Arjuna.

“This is... where did you get this?”

“Cu gave it to me. It’ll be good for your body,” Arjuna told him.

“Your met him? Is he doing fine?”

“Yeah, he’s running a store now,” he poked Karna’s cheek playfully. “Don’t worry.”

Karna nodded. He kind of missing that friend. He hadn’t seen him for some time. “I want to see him...”

“When you get better, that is,” Arjuna replied.

”Understood,” Karna nodded, fully trusting him. He drank the delicious thick pure blood, gulping down quickly. Undeniably, it was delicious and not like normal blood. He refilled it with water just so he didn’t waste any drop. He did it two more times just in case.

Arjuna went back and unloaded the other things. Karna really wanted to help but Arjuna just didn’t really want him to carry heavy things. But since Karna insisted, Arjuna handed him the end of the box of the DIY bookshelf. Arjuna made sure he carried his end so Karna didn’t have struggle. They did this for the other two furniture. It felt rather good to do things together like this. Arjuna had not much chance to help because Karna would do everything. It secretly felt like he really was an adult now.

Feeling hungry, Arjuna sat down and ate his sandwiches first and then they proceed to build the furniture together. Arjuna noticed Karna’s hand was trembling when he hold the screwdriver. His hand couldn’t hold one thing without trembling. This was a mental problem since Karna’s hands and arms had healed. Arjuna grasped his hand from behind. “It’s okay. Take it slowly,” Arjuna whispered from behind.

He held it for a few minutes, and let it go to see if the problem would persist. It still did, but less than before. It was weird, but Karna was nervous doing this. Arjuna grab that hand once again and placed its tip on the screw because Karna couldn’t do it because of his trembling hand. Then, Arjuna let go and Karna twisted the screw into the table. And the did it for the other three legs and that was their table. A short one for sitting on the floor. It looked great in the room.

Next, they build their cupboard together. They took it to their still unused bedroom and build it there. Unlike the table, this one was pretty complex. Two of them sat side by side, close, with their arms literally sticking on each other’s. They read the layout together and got confused together. Karna took one parts and placed it with the other parts. “I think it’s like this...?” He said.

“I think so too...?” Arjuna replied in the same confused tone. He pulled out his phone and showed Karna the picture of the model he saw at the store. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

And they built it with trial and error. It took them two whole hours to build that thing it had so many screws. Seventy-two of them. But the satisfaction when the finished building was the best. Karna had this visible happy expression when he looked at the cupboard. He even petted that thing a few times. And then, they filled it with their clothes. Karna did it himself. He seemed really enjoying it to be able to do something by himself. Arjuna simply carried the box into the room.

Arjuna could ditch in and do it, but he’d rather sat there and watch Karna. This was again, another improvement.

While doing it, Karna turned his head to see Arjuna. Arjuna took that chance. He crawled to Karna, hugging him from behind while the other hand cupped on Karna’s cheek and stole a kiss as quick as possible. Arjuna parted Karna’s lips with his tongue and slipped into his mouth. He could feel the fangs. Their tongues tied. He kissed him like that until they were out of breath and had to part. Karna didn’t react for a moment after that. He was still holding a shirt and then his cheeks became red and he looked flushed. It was even clearer with his pale skin. That kind of made Arjuna blush too. Their hearts went from normal to beating so fast.

Karna liked it. He loved that feeling in his mouth. It didn’t felt disgusting like the ones he was forced with. Arjuna’s felt good. He wanted Arjuna to want him like this. He put down the shirt he was holding. He grabbed on Arjuna’s shoulder and pushed him down. He crushed his lips on his beloved human, shoved his tongue inside his mouth. He loved this taste. He could feel Arjuna’s tongue on his. He licked the human’s lips and parted. His pale cheeks were still tinted red. He looked down to the human and they both were red and breathless.

Arjuna smiled up. He was very happy that Karna would initiate something like this. He never did before. He pulled the vampire down and embraced him. Arjuna was trying his best to not to get horny over this. He was a healthy man at his prime. He had to battle his desires every single day because he didn’t want to force Karna for sex. It was still too early for that and he wanted to respect and treat Karna well. He wanted Karna to initiate it by himself. And he wanted Karna to get used to this lifestyle first before that. But admittedly, that was pretty hot. Arjuna was totally smiling with his heart swelling with pride. He kissed Karna's cheek just out of joy. That made Karna smile too to see Arjuna that happy.

* * *

The pure blood Karna drank was really effective. The quality of intake really did give Karna a quick boost. Today, he had started walking around the house. He was no longer having hard time to walk and didn't end up exhausted anymore just for the simplest task. Seeing Karna exploring the house with a piece of blanket over his shoulder was super cute. Yesterday, he was still sitting at the corner. Today, he was active. He walked outside and looked up to the roof. Arjuna was there, patching them up. He replaced the broken part with the new roof blocks. Arjuna looked down and found Karna was looking at him. Nothing was better than seeing Karna doing well, moving around. Arjuna quickly finished the patching and jumped down. The ladder next to it, he totally didn't use it at all.

On the ground, Arjuna combed his hair back with his fingers. He was sweaty and he sighed. It was pretty tiring to work on the roof since the morning.

"Are you finished?" Karna asked as he went to the human.

"Yes," Arjuna replied. He looked at Karna's face and couldn't stop the urge to pinch the cheek. It had gotten fluffier and soft.

Karna's weight was still underweight, had gradually gained more weight over days. And while Arjuna was admiring his vampire, he noticed those blue eyes were looking at him hungrily. Literally. Karna was staring at his neck and his mouth was slightly open and there was little droll at the side of his mouth. Even though the previous two bite marks at the neck was still there, Karna couldn't stop himself from wanting more. That made him felt guilty because he kept seeing Arjuna like a walking ham. "Sorry," Karna apologized.

Arjuna chuckled. He brushed Karna's face again just because he like to feel it, no more sunken sad cheeks. No more heavy eye bags, No more cracked lips. Karna was so beautiful. Just a little more weight, he would be perfect. "I'll take a shower first. You don't want to taste sweat, right?"

He grabbed Karna's hand and wanted to pull him in, but Karna didn't move. Arjuna turned his back and looked at Karna, wondering why he didn't want to go in. "I"m okay, Arjuna. I want to stay outside for a bit."

Arjuna hesitated. He didn't let go of Karna's hand for a while. "Okay. Don't stay out too long," he said and Karna nodded. Arjuna then went inside for the shower. 

Karna stood there, looking at the wide sky and the greens under the mountain. There were birds flying around. The sound of wind on the leaves. He hadn't experienced this for years and he missed this. He stood here and looked at the scenery. He had to burn it into his eyes, his memories, that now, he was free. He was no longer locked inside the small room in the basement. There were no corpses around him. There were no vampires that would constantly biting, eating, or fucking him.

Being free like this, Karna questioned if this was real or not. He couldn’t believe he was out from that small, dark, wet, smelly basement. He didn’t have to walk three steps and then stop to walk back. There were no walls around him. He could see and able to walk without hitting any walls. He took off his sandals and stood bare feet. He could feel his feet on dirt and grass. Having dry feet was a nice feeling. Most of the time, in that prison, his feet were always wet from the blood and water, dripping down from the toilet above. The smell of urine filled the room. Here, it smelled like grass and trees. He really missed this scent.

Sometimes, he was still afraid that they might came and take him again. But Arjuna was here now. And if he called his name, surely Arjuna would come running. Arjuna was strong and reliable. He could do everything. He was smart, handsome, and very strong. And Karna, he knew he was the dead weight. He was weak and useless. He couldn’t understand how Arjuna would want him like this.

Arjuna took his shower as fast as he could. He came out with his shirt wet because he didn’t dry himself properly. His hair was still wet. He was so worried about leaving Karna outside. He came came out to check on Karna. Arjuna stood there at the door as he watched Karna from behind. The vampire didn’t move at all. He stood there without his sandals. This was fine. Arjuna could understand that Karna wanted to be outside. He waited as he leaned his side to the door frame, watching Karna’s figure. His white hair slowly moved with the wind.

Karna stood there for twenty minutes without moving. Arjuna patiently waited. Then, Karna turned his back. He wore his sandals and returned to Arjuna. The human welcomed him back with his gentle expression. “This is a good place,” Karna said. “The air is so clean and cool.”

“I’m happy you like it.”

“I want to see rain.”

“Then, the next time it rains, we’ll come out.”

Karna nodded with a small smile. But his face was saying he was not completely at ease. He had something in his mind and it pained him. Arjuna knew he couldn’t help it, all he could do was to offer his company. He offered Karna his hand and the vampire took it. Arjuna pulled him inside and closed the door. There, Karna told Arjuna about what had happened.

Arjuna consoled the vampire, listened to him. Karna slowly opened up. Telling him what had happened. How at first, he was just being cut for meals, and other vampires would bite and eat him alive. Most of the days, he had no legs. And then there were vampires who would lay hands on him. He could only hopelessly wishing it to end as quick as possible while the vampires were fucking him violently. And then his heat came and the head butler ordered the alphas to mate him by force. He got pregnant and gave birth but, that little vampire, Karna never touch him. He never cradled him nor had he named him. He never saw the face either. He was quickly taken away the second he was born. Karna never actually heard him crying.

Arjuna hugged him. Karna couldn’t fathom why the human was so upset. Arjuna was tearing up as he embraced the vampire. Karna could sense Arjuna’s emotions. Arjuna was really angry, mad, upset, and ultimately, awfully sad. Karna had to go trough all of that because of him. Karna felt like his wall was breaking down. He hugged back and buried his face at Arjuna’s shoulder and started to cry. He sobbed and that gentle hand gently rubbed his back.

Three days later when the rain came, Karna went outside and just stood under the rain as he faced up. He missed the rain so much. Arjuna would watch him from behind. Karna was drenched in water. He raised both his hands, touching the water as he slipped away. Rain felt so new to him that day.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

  
Five months had passed in peace and silence. There was not one day Arjuna didn’t treat Karna well. Karna found himself more and more in love with the human. He never felt this treasured in his whole life. Arjuna loved his everyday with Karna, seeing him slowly getting his shape back, now Karna looked pretty much like how Arjuna remembered him as a child. His white hair tied into a pony tail. Still skinny and he didn’t really regain any height so far, but he looked normal. Maybe, a bit lighter than how he was supposed to be, but this was fair. Karna was beautiful like this.

Karna pinned Arjuna on the floor as his tongue licking on his neck, slowly, he trailed on the beautiful veins. He licked it more, tasting the flesh, and then he bite into it. The sweet nectar come flowing out. The taste of his beloved. Karna couldn’t stop licking. This taste was indeed, the most special taste. Pure blood could be delicious. Meat could be tasty. But this, this was just the taste of heaven. Karna wanted to make this man, his only.

After Karna finished feeding on him, Arjuna take his turn pinning Karna and jokingly bit on Karna’s neck and that shocked him. Karna touched the part were Arjuna bitten and looked at the human with shocked face. Of course it didn’t bleed or hurt. It was ticklish at most. “Come on, Isn’t it unfair that I’m the only one getting bitten all the time? Let me bite you too.”

“You want to be a vampire, Arjuna?” Karna asked as he put his hand down.

Arjuna raised his brow. He was just joking saying it but it went on another directly because Karna’s sense of humor had died. Jokes just didn’t work on him so far. Maybe Arjuna had to crack more jokes so Karna could get used to it. But, well, Arjuna sure want to be one. Not because he wanted to be a vampire, but because he wanted to be Karna’s forever mate. And he needed to be a vampire for that. “Yes. If I stay a human forever, I can’t be your mate, right? And I’ll be stronger and faster. If I’m a vampire, I will be even better at protecting you.”

“But if you’re a vampire, you can’t drink coffee anymore.”

Arjuna chuckled. “That’s true, but I’d rather be your mate and stop drinking coffee.”

“No more snacks and rice,”

“Yes yes, that too,”

“No more cakes or shrimp or sandwiches,”

“Wait, Karna, are you trying to discouraging me?” The human scoffed. 

“Turning into a vampire might not be a wise choice,” Karna said and closed his eyes, sighing.

“You might be right, but, my choice will not change. I want you, Karna, that will not change,” Arjuna spoke in gentle, yet serious tone. His hand touched Karna’s head and his thumb brushed the white bangs away from his eyes.

That words made Karna’s chest felt as if it was being pressed by something so heavy. “You can be happier with humans... get a wife, have children, work a normal job, and when you’re old, you’ll be surrounded by your family, and pass on,”

“What will you do if I leave you right now and do what you said?” Arjuna asked and his eyes narrowed down, testing the vampire.

Karna’s lips formed a frown. It ached his chest when he thought of it. But, he also wished that was true. He wanted the best for Arjuna and his desire to keep him, was just his selfishness. “I will be glad,” Karna answered, but he could not say it sincerely. 

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” His thumb wiped the tears welling at the blue eyes. “You’ll cry if I leave. I’m not leaving you for that.”

“I... don’t deserve this— I am dir—“

Before Karna could finish, he was stopped with a kiss. And when they parted, Arjuna looked at him intensely. His eyes were full of emotions, as if they were searching something. “Don’t say stupid things. Do you think I care? You’re yourself. You’re the gentle and kind vampire that saved me. You cared for me and raised me. You never left me when I was sick. You protected me with your life... Do you think I will be able to leave you, whom loved me this much?”

Arjuna smiled up, he slipped his hands under Karna and embraced him closely. “There’s no one in this world who will love me as much as you do. And there is no one who will love you as much as I do. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you don’t want to turn me or to make me your mate. And I will never leave you until I die. Please understand that.”

Karna hugged back. There was no way he could refuse this man. There were no lies in his confession. There was no one who would ever love him this way. It was only Arjuna alone. He would never betray him. And he said he wanted to be a monster to accompany him, to bond with him, to walk with him in the long and lonely journey. There was no way Karna could say no to this. This man was his salvation.

Karna bit his inner cheek. He accumulated blood as much as he could. He grabbed on Arjuna’s hair and kissed him. He opened his mouth and passed his blood to the human. Arjuna peacefully accepted it, closing his eyes, and swallowed the taste of Karna’s blood. He had been waiting for this day since his teens. This was what he wanted for so long. Finally, he could be the same with Karna.

However, it was not a smooth or easy transition. In the matter of seconds, Arjuna’s eyes widened so much that it showed red lines in it. Every cells in his body screamed in pain. His heart beat so fast it could burst. His head was burning. He could hear his own blood blowing. He had never imagined it would be this painful. As if thousand of needles pierced into his head and hundreds of knives stabbing him. It was so unbearable he started to tear up. He screamed and trashed. His fingers clawed into Karna’s back that it bleed. He could hear so many things. His senses started to mutate. He could feel Karna in a different way. He could smell the pheromones of an omega. The omega he wanted so badly. This scent drove him insane. He couldn’t breathe. He clawed more. The scent of blood, Karna’s blood. It made him felt so wild. He felt like he wanted to eat Karna. 

It got worst. His head felt like splitting. The agonizing pain ate his sanity as his body changed its property. He couldn’t hold it back. His throat was burning in thirst. He opened his mouth wide, the fangs took its sharp forms. He bit onto Karna’s shoulder, violently, making such a big wound, and suck on that wound. Karna could only grit his teeth and took in the pain. He grabbed and hugged the main tighter. “Withstand it, Arjuna!”

The second thing Arjuna was crazy, was the omega himself. This scent was driving him crazy to the point of addiction. The taste made him even more addicted. Arjuna was no himself. He was just a mindless vampire right now with no sense of self. The omega he wanted was right here. There was nothing else more he wanted to do than taking him here and now. Arjuna’s hands, with the newfound power, pushed Karna down, tore the fabric that was covering his body. He pulled off the pants without any effort.

Karna didn’t reject him. Arjuna could not properly undo his own pants so he did it just with raw power. He had his hard cock out, and without and preparation or any sign of gentleness, he forced himself into the omega. He shoved in dry and the he bite on Karna’s neck again. And he started to thrust by force while he feed on him. His teeth tore more of Karna’s skin and he drank the red pure blood from the wound, all while he kept grinding his hips, in and out the omega. Karna made no sound except painful moans he couldn’t tone down. He closed his eyes and let Arjuna did what he wanted while he still had his arms, holding Arjuna in his embrace.

The movements were getting faster and more intense as Arjuna was close to his end. The thrusted even faster and faster while sucking more into Karna’s neck. “Kh... ahh... ahh... aahh—“ Karna moaned, it was crushing him so deep and so fast. It felt so amazing. The pheromones of an alpha that wanted to dominate him sexually, he couldn’t resist it at all. No, he wanted to be taken. 

Faster. Faster. Deeper. When it hit Karna’s core, he screamed and he could feel Arjuna was releasing into him. It felt so hot. It was spreading inside him. And without even pulling out, Arjuna passed out on top of Karna. Maybe due to the pain. Maybe it was just his desire that kept him moving. Karna couldn’t move at all, overwhelmed and losing too much blood in one time. He felt numb and slowly fell asleep like that. Exhausted and drained. 

  


* * *

  
It was at the middle of midnight when Arjuna woke up. The first thing he noticed, was the warmth. And then the scent of delicious blood, and then he smelled something like sex. Then, he opened his eyes and realized the position he was in. The room was dark. The only light in was the window at the top of the wall. But his vision was crystal clear. And he saw Karna was under him. His shirt all torn and blood was under him, from the clawings and the bitings. 

Arjuna was so shocked that he was frozen for a moment. He moved and pulled out his cock that had been sheathed inside the whole time. It hit him, the realization that he was no different that the people that forced themselves on Karna. He had hurt Karna as well. “Karna... Karna...” 

But when he tried to touch Karna, the thirst came back to him and he had more urges to repeat what he did. But this time, with his mind in control, he fought the desire. His hand reached on Karna’s shoulder. It was covered with dry blood. The wound had healed but Arjuna knew what he had done. “Karna... wake up...” he called. Arjuna was just in panic. He needed Karna to wake up even though he could hear his heartbeats and breathings. 

Karna woke up and blinked a few times before he look to Arjuna. He felt so weak and tired. “Arjuna... are you okay...?”

“I’m... fine.... are you okay...?” Arjuna asked. His face was visibly worried and scared.

Karna smiled a bit, now this man was no longer a human but a monster. What he did was not his fault but just natural. He was served with the best blood and the person he desired. That was just how much Karna was wanted. That made him a little happy. He raised his hand and touched Arjuna’s cheek. “I’m okay... just sleepy...” and went back to sleep.

Arjuna could only look at Karna like that, feeling guilty. He couldn’t even move Karna and put him in the futon because whenever he got close, all he thought about was he wanted more. He wanted to taste more of Karna’s blood. Want to savor him and take him more. And Arjuna didn’t know how to calm himself down. This was what being a vampire was? Did Karna always hold this down? Did Karna suppressed his hunger that he never bit on Arjuna until now? This thirst was so unbearable. Arjuna took one whole bottle of blood sitting at the fridge and chug it down in seconds, but it still wouldn’t sate him. He wanted Karna. He wanted more. He needed Karna so badly.

The next day, Arjuna didn’t want to get close to Karna and he kept avoiding him for some time. 

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	14. Chapter 14

It was difficult to adjust the power scale. Arjuna couldn’t measure his own grasp and he broke a lot of things. He felt he was just bending the door knob the way he did like when he was a human, but it broke. He tried to be as careful as possible, but he also broke the glass as well. And then he also broke the sink when he wanted to wash his face. It was hell. He couldn’t touch anything without breaking it. He knelt down to the counter cupboard and opened it. The fridge was in there. He used one finger to open it. Carefully. And he never felt so happy opening a fridge. He took out the blood bottle slowly. He made sure he didn’t use any of his strength. He closed the fridge back with his index finger. And this was the challenge. He needed to open the cap. And he totally didn’t know how much power he should use. He put his hand on the cap and turned it. Instead, he squeezed it and the bottle’s mouth became twisted. He got the cap open though.

Better than nothing, he slowly raised the bottle and gulped the whole content of the blood. But that wasn’t enough. He was still so thirsty. He repeated his action again. He opened the fridge carefully, pulled out another bottle. He reminded himself constantly not to break the cap or the bottle again. He twisted the cap open, and this time he managed not to break it. He smiled up. He did it. He was so happy to be able to open a cap. He picked it up and gulped the whole content again. The fact that it was another vampire’s blood didn’t bother him at all. He didn’t have that kind of sentimentalism anymore. It didn’t even felt disgusting. The moment Arjuna smelt blood, he liked it.

It was good. Blood tasted good in his mouth. But this blood wasn’t as good as Karna’s. Karna’s was just too sweet and attractive and heavenly. Even the scent wasn’t able to rival. But Arjuna knew, he couldn’t kept on wanting Karna this way. Karna was still in the bedroom, in his torn clothes and dried blood on his skin, blood and semen inside. He passed out from the blood lost and violation. Arjuna could feel Karna’s presence. He could sense him right over there despite of Arjuna not seeing him. This was how vampire senses. And Karna’s presence, somehow it made Arjuna’s heart mellow.

Arjuna didn’t dare to go back in there. He couldn’t handle Karna’s scent. It drove him crazy. Even now, Arjuna felt the urge to touch Karna. To bite him, to fuck him again. While the latter had always been there, it was never this bad. It was never so hard to tone it down. As a vampire, everything fluctuated. Arjuna’s self control had gone south. Still thirsty, he drank water this time. From the shower because the sink broke. He had to replace it later alongside the doorknob and glass.

Arjuna opened his mouth. He put his fingers inside and touched his teeth. It was sharp. His finger touched his fang and bleed. This was vampire’s fangs. It didn’t look much different from a human’s, but it was sharp that it could tear everything just by touching it.

Arjuna walked to the living room. There was books on the table. Karna hadn’t put them to the shelves after reading. He picked one book, carefully, reminding himself not to tore it. He held it with both hands so delicately, slowly, he put it into the shelf. He sighed after the managed to out one book in. That was so hard. He remembered when he was a small child, Karna tried to grab him once and it hurt slightly. It was the only time Karna actually hurt him. Arjuna was so thankful. Karna really treated him so delicately. Arjuna remembered Karna picking him up when he was tired. There was no pain at all. Karna was so careful with him. And that was a very hard thing to do right now. Arjuna was so afraid of breaking more things. He sighed in relieve after he placed the books at the shelf. He didn’t tore any. Nothing would last if he kept breaking things. Self restraint, Arjuna repeated in his head.

Arjuna was afraid, if this kept on, he would hurt Karna again. He had already done it. Arjuna felt the worst. Even though Arjuna wasn’t exactly in control and that wasn’t his fault, he still felt responsible. And Karna was still in there, naked. Arjuna couldn’t get close to him to take care him. He was in another room, yet Karna’s presence alone was enough to make him thirsty. His mouth never felt this watery. Arjuna bit his own finger and tasted his own blood. It was better than nothing. At least this could keep him occupied.

He sat down, training his palm. He opened and closed his hands. The learn to grab on something. He started with the table. The grabbed the sides of the table, and picked it up. He kept reminding himself not to squeeze it. And put it down and picked it up again. He repeated it a few times.

He spent five hours there, just trying to learn how to level his power. He learned how to grip on his phone without breaking it. He tapped on the screen as gently as he could. The screen protector cracked. But thankfully it was just it and the screen was okay. Arjuna had a bad time re-learning how to use his hands again. At least he managed to memorize in his head how much power he was allowed to use. He learned how to open a door. He plugged they key into the keyhole, and he twisted it slowly. It didn’t break. Bless the key. He grabbed the door knob and pushed it down. He sighed in victory for that.

When the door opened, the light hit his eyes. Arjuna quickly turned away his head, covering his eyes. It was too bright. He had forgotten about the light. His sight were crystal clear on the darkness that he didn’t have to turn on the lamp. He totally forgot he didn’t have the lamp on. And the sun was even brighter that it hurt his eyes. He blinked and slowly adjusting to the outside. At eight, the sun was pretty much up. Arjuna slowly raised his head up to look to the sky. It was so bright. He blinked a few more times and got used to it.

Even the air felt different. He could smell the scent of trees and dirt. It was completely another world for him. It was so different from when he was a human. He could see every leaves. Everything turned so clear. The wind felt so good.

Arjuna returned back inside, ready to confront his problem. He went back to the bedroom, gently pushing the door open. He didn’t close it because the knob broke. He stood there, trying to calm down. Karna was there, on the cold wooden floor, naked, laying on his side, curling up because he felt cold. His pale neck and shoulders were covered with dried blood. It was so inviting. Arjuna gulped when he looked do Karna’s ass. He got horny by that. The scent of sex and the pheromones of the omega made him horny again.

It was so hard to be in this room. Arjuna felt so hopeless. He didn’t dare to get closer. Karna, sensing the troubled pheromones Arjuna let out, woke up. He sat up and looked at the man. He brushed his eyes. “...Arjuna?” The newly turned vampire moved back a step. That made Karna worry. He got up and wanted to reach to Arjuna. “Arjuna, you—“

Arjuna moved back more. “Don’t come closer, Karna, please!”

Karna was shocked being told that. “Arjuna, I am fine. Don’t worry about that,” Karna said and tried to reach for the man.

Arjuna slapped his hands away and covered his mouth and nose. That wasn’t a light slap. He totally forgotten how to control his power level again and Karna’s cringed in pain for that. His right hand’s wrist cracked, he thought. Arjuna looked at Karna as if he was angry. And his scent was saying he was scared. “Don’t touch me!”

All Karna wanted was to comfort Arjuna. To give him an assuring hug and pets. Karna understood if the change was not easy and Arjuna had troubles adjusting. But he initially, didn’t thought it would be this bad. Arjuna turned back and ran out from the room. He ran to the kitchen and bit his own hand, trying to calm down. He couldn’t stop thinking about wanting Karna again.

Karna followed after him. He came into the kitchen. “Arjuna, are you okay?”

That was a big mistake for Karna to follow after him. Arjuna forgot his sense once again and quickly grabbed on Karna’s shoulder and pushed him down again. Karna groaned in pain as the grip was so strong and the push was so sudden he was just hit to the ground. And next, he felt the sharp fangs tore his skin once again. But Karna didn’t reject him. He let Arjuna feed on him while slowly brushing his dark hair. Karna could hear the flow of his blood and Arjuna swallowing it.

Arjuna didn’t know how to stop if not because of his lower parts demanding attention. He gotten so hard just by drinking Karna’s blood. He couldn’t lie about the omega’s blood turning him on so badly. Karna could feel the hard budge confined inside at his thigh. And the fact that he didn’t wear any pants didn’t help at all. He only picked a random of Arjuna’s shirt and button the three buttons at the bottom.

Karna looked up and Arjuna’s expression was so hurt and twisted. Karna felt so weak and powerless that he got sucked on twice already and Arjuna drank a lot. The new turnblood didn’t know how to control his thirst yet. It made Karna dizzy and sleepy. Arjuna didn’t know what to do next, he was so confused, torn between his desire and his conscience. He wanted a release so badly but he didn’t want to do it. Not like this. This was a disaster. He didn’t want to make Karna go trough this again. He wanted their first time to be gentle and special. Not like last night, it was an assault. And he didn’t want a second time like that.

But instead of rejecting him like Arjuna wanted, instead, Karna gave him an okay by kissing his jaw. If Arjuna wanted him, Karna was fine with it. Even if it was painful, if Arjuna wanted him, Karna was more than happy oblige. Karna had no self worth at all. He placed his self worth on how much Arjuna want him. This was not healthy at all nor it was normal, but his past traumas made him like this. And he didn’t understand that Arjuna didn’t want to treat him like this. Karna was unable to think himself as worthy, hence why this was his only way to express his love. By letting Arjuna did what he want.

Arjuna freed his hard member from the confine of his pants. He grabbed Karna’s right leg and raised it. He lined his cock on the hole and thrusted inside. It felt so good inside and Karna let out a moan when he felt the hard cock penetrating him. He started thrusting into him and pulled out halfway, and pushed in again. He moved in and out on quick pacing. Arjuna simply wanted to quickly cum inside him. Arjuna held that right leg up his shoulder while he leaned down and licked Karna’s left side of neck. He bit down on the neck, sucking more blood while he kept grinding into Karna.

This was heaven. Every drop of the blood, every thrust, it was ecstasy. Arjuna never felt this level of pleasure in his whole life. He was crazy for Karna to the level of addiction. However, Karna didn’t make any noise for the whole time Arjuna was doing him. Just small humps and light groans. He felt aroused and was getting wetter with every thrust, but it wasn’t particularly amazing or making him high. He didn’t cum either. The build up was lost as soon as Arjuna finished thrusting. He simply let Arjuna did what he wanted. Arjuna had cum inside him but he didn’t pull out. He was still biting on his neck, nibbing, and drawing more blood to be licked while kept himself sheathed inside Karna, as if they were mating. Even though Karna was not in heat and this won’t produce anything.

Then, Arjuna came back to his senses again, now that he had his release and sated his thirst. He looked at Karna who was under him. The pale vampire looked even paler and was obviously exhausted. Arjuna clenched his teeth in fear. He quickly pulled out, moved away from Karna, ran back into the bedroom and secluded himself there.

Karna tried to get up, but was unable to do so for the next ten minutes as he laid down there powerless. But his concern forced him up. He went to the bedroom but before he could push the door open, Arjuna yelled at him. “Don’t come in! Go away!”

That shocked Karna. “Sorry,” he apologized and walked away.

Thinking for a way to help Arjuna, Karna took a bottle of blood and poured it into a cup. He put it right outside the door so that Arjuna could reach it. And Karna went to the living room just because he didn’t want to bother Arjuna.

Arjuna had no face to see Karna after all that. He didn’t know how to properly touch Karna without him losing his mind again like that. Just being at the same room made him lose all his cool. Arjuna went to grab that glass of blood and drank it, and returned inside. He had drank so much blood just in a few hours, yet this thirst still was still persisting. He covered his face with both hands. The images from that day Karna was tortured, resurfaced into Arjuna’s head. He was no different that those vampires. The current Arjuna was just afraid. He wanted to protect Karna but all he did was the opposite.

He bit his own fingers again for a bit of relief. This was agonizing for him. He missed embracing Karna. He missed kissing him. He missed snuggling with him. He wanted to touch Karna loving ways like he always did. He missed sleeping with Karna. But now, he was the monster that had to be kept away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Since that day, until the next week, Arjuna actively kept avoiding Karna. If they met, Arjuna would walk pass him as quick as possible. He would ignore all Karna’s attempt on communication. If Karna was in one room, Arjuna would be in the other. The stopped taking baths together and Karna would only be seeing Arjuna for a few minutes a day. Their relationship became cold and distant. Arjuna would spend the days completely silent. All he did was tapping on his phone and computer by himself, leaving Karna with nothing to do except to read more books. But he couldn’t concentrate on reading when Arjuna was like that.

And Karna started to neglect his own consumptions. How could he drink anything when Arjuna was in distress like that. And he was used to not consuming anything for a time period whenever he was stressed. He felt no hunger or thirst. But Karna would regularly place a glass of blood and a glass of water outside the door every few hours just to keep Arjuna hydrated. Karna never stopped sensing Arjuna’s presence and vice versa.

Arjuna was in the dark bed room, sitting on the ground, typing on his laptop at the short table. The screen was the only light in the room. He took it in because he needed it. He was doing some work because why waste time when he could be productive. Plus, he wanted something to distract himself so that he could stop thinking about Karna again. As long as he was not close to Karna, he was perfectly fine. He had gotten used to handling things without breaking them too. He could type without breaking the keyboard.

And while watching the graph on his screen going up and down, he heard a loud thud. Something was falling pretty hard. Arjuna was hesitating to leave the room, but he felt the need to check and he was worried if anything happened to Karna. He carefully walked out from the room. Karna was nowhere to be found. Arjuna walked passed the bathroom, the kitchen, and the main room. Then, Karna must be outside. The door wasn't locked too. Arjuna got out and found Karna was laying on the ground with his face down. He fainted and therefore must have hit his face on the ground. Arjuna ran to Karna, wanting to pick him up, but the second he touched Karna, his blood lust came back. The urges to bite came back.

Not now! Arjuna clenched his teeth as hard as he could. His jaw hurts. That was probably hard enough to break his jaw line, but thank goodness he was a vampire. His endurance had been way more greater compared to the human self. He picked Karna up carefully. He was trying hard not to give in to his desires. And when he carried Karna, he realize Karna had gotten lighter and skinnier compared to the last time he held him. Karna's breathing was short and his body was cold. He was anemic. Due to being bitten and sucked heavily and not properly feeding himself. He didn't recover from Arjuna's bitings. And Arjuna refused to look at him so he didn't notice it at all.

Arjuna carried Karna inside and tuck him inside the futon, covering him up to his neck and added another layer of blanket because Karna was shivering cold. Arjuna gripped his fist, his nails pierced into his palm to bleed himself. He dripped the blood on Karna's mouth. He pressed harder to keep the blood flowing into Karna's mouth. He redid it once more to give more blood to Karna.

Arjuna went to the kitchen to grab some blood. If he was right, then they were supposed to refill it soon. But when he checked, it was empty. Karna didn't drink much but Arjuna had lost track on how much he drank. He drank a lot. Arjuna cursed himself. He was again, still the childish teen he was from years ago. He was still full of himself and didn't think about Karna's feelings again. He ignored Karna despite of knowing Karna needed him for emotional support. There were ways where Arjuna could emphasize better, but he didn't chose any, and straight ignored him. Arjuna would want to apologize later.

He returned to the room and started wiping Karna's face. There was a bit of dirt there. Arjuna made sure Karna was breathing properly. He brushed on Karna's cheek. A frown formed on Arjuna's lips. He couldn't explain how remorseful he was about this. He wanted to be a vampire. But when he was one, he didn't felt happy at all. It was not as easy as he thought.

He took a pen and a paper and wrote a note. He left it next to Karna, with the old phone on top of it. He wrote that he was going out and will be back by night. And to call him once awake. 

* * *

When Cu Chulainn noticed a vampire's presence entering his shop, he didn't expect that to be this man. His presence as whole changed now that he was no longer human. “Wha... This is surprising... you’re a vampire now?”

Arjuna wasn't in mood for talks. His mood was in low bar and he just wanted to go home as quick as possible. "Give me the usual," he said as he put down the box of previous bottles and dropped the cash at the table.

Cu took it and kept it inside his pocket, not bothering to count anymore. They did this transaction every month anyway. He had the order ready packed into a box and put it on the table. "Are you okay? Getting used yet? I don't have to tell you about the basics, right? Any problems adjusting?"

"No, we're doing fine," Arjuna replied. He looked at the blue haired vampire. Now he had turned, he could sense it. Cu Chulainn was indeed a pureblood alpha. Arjuna naturally had this amount of respect just because he was a turn blood. Back then, Cu Chulainn didn't feel dangerous at the slightest. But now, Arjuna couldn't help but to be a bit cautious to him. He felt presences of vampires around the area. He didn't notice this the whole time he was here as a human. It kind of scared him now. But weirdly, he wasn't exactly interested in biting Cu despite of him being the same pureblood as Karna. Nor he want to bite on the other vampires around him. He realized his thirst for Karna was exclusive only to him. It was because he was so much in love with him that he want to devour him. He wanted Karna, not anyone else. 

"Heh. Don't lie," Cu sat down as he chuckled. "I don't believe it if you say you're not crazy for that guy's blood. Any vampires will be. You don't have to act tough. You're just a fresh baked kiddo."

Arjuna didn't reply, he looked away to the store's shelf. Hardware products were hung at the wall. Just like he was told, he was one fresh baked kiddo. He was only a week old as a vampire, even if he was an experienced hunter. "I did bad things to Karna..." he said, as if he was a kid confessing to his father.

"I suppose that's normal. Turnbloods don't have self control when they just got turned. You're doing pretty good. You can come out without wanting blood everywhere. Just learn how to control your thirst."

"Ah... thanks," Arjuna awkwardly said. "I want two door knobs and a faucet too."

"Tch, take what you want. I'll put it on your tabs," Cu smirked and waved his hand, shooing his customer. Of course a new vampire break things. Cu laughed at that. Arjuna picked the faucet and door knobs and pocket them into his coat pockets and he picked the box and headed out. And someone else came in. He walked passed Arjuna and turned his back, looking at the newly turned vampire's back until he was out from the store. 

* * *

Karna's eyes slowly opened. He tasted blood in his mouth. Arjuna's blood. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. He was alone. He didn't felt any presence in the house, but he still checked. He walked around the house, looking for Arjuna, but the man was not around. There were no signs of him, and when Karna called out his name, no reply. He really wasn't home. 

And that instantly sent Karna's mind into a panic mode. He kept walking around the house, checking the same room multiple times just because. He started to feel scared and scenarios started to run in his mind. Where was Arjuna? What if Arjuna had gotten tired of him? Did he left? Did he regretted turning into a vampire? Did he changed his mind and want to be a human again? Arjuna had been avoiding him for a week, not talking or even looking at him. And Arjuna's mood was bad for the whole time. He didn't even reply when Karna called him. Karna stood there in blank, frozen for a few minutes as he think about that. And then he went to the door. It was locked from the outside of course. And he couldn't force it open either. He had no strength to do so. He tried to open the knob but it wouldn't open. 

He gave up and sat down at the corner of the room again, just looking at the door. He waited and waited, just hoping Arjuna to return. And when he hear the sound of the car engine, he got up and ran to the door as fast as he could. When Arjuna came in, Karna looked horrible. He looked so much in panic and fear. It was really a bad idea to leave Karna without telling him directly. Karna was raising his hands, was about to hug the man, but stopped. And he dropped his arms and his face returned flat, disappointed and unsure if he was allowed to do it. 

"Did you not read my note?" Arjuna put down the box and sighed. Karna's scent was still the same, but maybe due to meeting other vampires, he didn't felt it as overwhelming as before. He gulped to suppress his desire to bite. He managed to act like normal this time. 

"Sorry, I did not see it," Karna apologized and looked back to see it. The note was indeed next to his pillow. He was just too much in panic he didn't see it. "Sorry."

Arjuna sighed once again. This was so difficult. He raised his hands and pulled Karna into a hug. He touched him as gently as he could to avoid hurting him. He looked up to the ceiling and then closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Karna's skin directly. Or that would end badly for him. Holding back was a challenge. Karna rest his forehead on Arjuna's shoulder as he embraced him closely. Both of them missed this. They hadn't been touching each other for days and that was emotionally strangling when they had been very used to physical contact for their every day. 

And then Arjuna pushed Karna away. "Sorry, get away from me... I'm at my limit now."

Karna nodded and moved back a few steps. Arjuna turned around, want to leave the room. He reached for the door knob, and pulled it... a bit too strong that he accidentally pulled it off. As expected it was still hard to control his strength when Karna was so close to him. And Arjuna thought he had knew how to open a door properly. He wanted to beat himself so badly. Karna looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

Arjuna nodded and pushed open the door. At least with the door open, the scent was no as heavy as being in closed room. "It's okay. I bought a replacement. I know I'll break this one eventually. Sorry, can you put away the things? I'll stay outside to calm myself." 

"Understood," Karna nodded. He opened the box and picked the bottles. He went back to store the bottles and when he returned, Arjuna had started to work on replacing the doorknob. Arjuna was looking very annoyed and he talked to the door knob, complaining about it breaking so easily and calling it stupid. "You stupid handle..." he murmured as he screwed the new handle in. 

When he was done fixing, Arjuna gazed at Karna for a moment and then looked away. Mostly because he felt guilty for what happened. It was showing on his face. And Karna was just sitting there at the futon, watching him. It was an awkward silence as they both sat there. Arjuna was right next to the door, sitting at the floor, looking down like a kicked puppy. Karna didn't know how to make the mood lighter, but he thought, he must somehow start a conversation. And that was what Arjuna had in mind too.

"I—"

"Karna—"

They both stopped and looked at each other for another moment of silence until Arjuna decided he should speak up first. "Karna— I'm sorry... I've hurt you again," he apologized and bowed his head. "I forced myself on you. I didn't think about your feelings and ignored you for the whole week. I'm sorry. I will accept any kind of punishment."

Karna stared at him and then crawled to him. Arjuna didn't look up. Karna slowly touched the dark hair and gently brushed it. "It's not your fault," Karna said. He wanted to comfort Arjuna more than this, but it could be bad for both of them. Arjuna needed more time to get adjusted to his new condition. Karna's hands reached for Arjuna's jaw and raised his head up and they could look at each others' face from a distance."I'm not angry. You did nothing wrong. It was an accident," he added

Arjuna gulped and looked away, not wanting to see Karna's beautiful neck anymore. He closed his eyes tightly. "Please, Karna. Don't tempt me... get away..."

Karna smiled. He pulled his hands back. "The one who wants to bite isn't you alone," he said. Arjuna peeked on him, but still facing away. "Arjuna, vampires are like this. The more you felt for someone, the more you desire their blood and flesh. Do you regret turning into one?"

"I don't," Arjuna answered almost instantly. And that made Karna sighed as he closed his eyes. Arjuna grabbed on Karna's both hands and clasped them together inside his. "I'll try to control myself and cope. I promise I will not force you without your consent. That's why, let's do it properly next time... I promise I'll be gentle..." 

"Ah," Karna smiled up and nodded. He was genuinely happy and relieved. Arjuna still didn't dare to look at him directly. He was looking down the whole time despite of holding Karna's hands. There was no need to rush. They had a long time in front of them. Tragedy and Happiness. Reunion and Goodbye. But for now, just holding hands were enough.

. . .

. . .

. . .


	15. Chapter 15

It took time to slowly adjust and getting used to holding back. It took Arjuna one week to learn how to touch Karna without attacking him. He started with just holding hands at first. And then he would start looking at Karna while holding his hands. That took him a lot of willpower not to bite on Karna's beautiful pale neck. The second week, Arjuna tried to get adjusted on staying in one room with Karna for hours. At first, he would sit at one side of the room, and Karna would be at the other side. They would speak but it really was hard for Arjuna to stay calm. His heart went beating like crazy whenever Karna moved. Like, he was anticipating something else. And Arjuna couldn't lie that all he thought while in one room with Karna was to fuck him. It was really bad and he swore he had turned into a big pervert. Week three, they started to sit closer, but not so close. They sat at the table and Arjuna was sweating so badly the whole time.

It literally took them one month before Arjuna could bite on Karna with moderate caution and knowing when to stop. And they started to hug and sit next to each other again. The first bath together after five weeks of hard work and effort was the best. For some reason, Karna’s body turned more attractive now. Maybe it was Arjuna’s vampiric side that could sense what he couldn’t as a human. But Karna seemed even more beautiful as days passed. Arjuna couldn’t stop staring at Karna’s ass when he got up from the bathtub.

Arjuna had learnt how to control himself, and that he had gotten used to Karna. Took him two whole months before he was ready to sleep together again. Arjuna was super nervous. He didn’t dare to face Karna yet, so they were sleeping with their backs sticking together. It was warm. They both missed this warmth. It felt very nice. Karna was fast asleep. Arjuna could sense it. The breathings got slower and so was his heartbeats. And even without those two, he could sense it just buy Karna’s presence. Arjuna had mastered his vampire senses. Having Karna asleep next to him, it felt like he was the happiest man alive.

Arjuna closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. But he couldn’t. He was too nervous and too happy. It really felt like the first time sleeping with Karna all over again. He just couldn’t wait for the day to properly bed Karna for real. He couldn’t wait for Karna’s heat to come. He really wanted to be Karna’s mate. And maybe, have a baby together. But thinking about it wouldn’t make his heat coming closer. So Arjuna decided to think of something else.

And then, that blue haired pureblood alpha came to his head. And Arjuna remembered a line from that man. _"I don't believe it if you say you're not crazy for that guy's blood. Any vampire will be. You don't have to act tough. You're just a fresh baked kiddo.“_

No, something was wrong with that. Something felt off. Cu Chulainn was only Karna’s old friend. They both were purebloods. The worked together a few times when Arjuna was a kid. They hung out together a lot. And Karna’s mangas were all Cu’s recommendation. They chatted a lot. So far, nothing wrong with it. Just good friends. And Cu was nice to Arjuna too even since he was a kid. He even bought him a Christmas present for him when he was like ten. But again, Arjuna repeated that sentence in his head.

And that shot Arjuna’s eyes wide open. He came to realization of a hell. He knew the taste of Karna’s blood. Arjuna sat up and shook Karna’s shoulder. “Karna, wake up, wake up!”

Karna was awoken, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at Arjuna with still sleepy face. The clock was still at one am. “What’s wrong, Arjuna?”

“How did you met Cu Chulainn?” Arjuna asked, straight to the point.

“Hm?” Karna found it weird that he suddenly asked this question out of nowhere. But there was no harm asking, right? Maybe Arjuna just wanted to know. Karna blinked three more times before he answered. “I met him when I was taking a bath at a pond and he was fishing there... why?”

Arjuna’s face went pale. “He saw you naked?” He asked and Karna nodded a yes. “Did he ever bite you?” Arjuna asked more.

“Ah, we did exchanged blood a few times...” Karna answered, closing his eyes and rubbing, feeling wanting to go back to sleep.

“And, what did you do with him?” Arjuna asked as he grabbed on both Karna’s shoulder and looked at Karna’s sleepy face. 

“We did a lot,” By a lot, Karna meant they went fishing together. Played card games together. Played chess together. Working together. Went to human city to sell fire woods. They also went hunting together. They watched fireworks together. They study together. Sharing blood when needed. Cu was a good bro. 

But that sentence meant something entirely different to Arjuna and he turned ghostly pale. “Did... did you two lived together?” 

“Ah,” Karna easily confirmed. Cu once stayed at his home as a freeloader and Karna was nice enough to exchange blood with him a few times. 

“He saw you naked... you lived with him... did a lot of things together... and exchanged blood...” The horror struck Arjuna and his face was as pale as ghost. In his mind, he imagined everything he did Karna. Bathing together, playing together, biting each other, sleeping together, living together, except him being replaced with Cu. And that was hell. His Karna, being touched by that damned dude. His precious Karna... on that man’s bed. That man’s tongue licking on Karna’s neck. That man’s hand touching Karna’s nipple. That man having sex with Karna. No... no... no... please no... “IS HE YOUR EX!?”

“Eh?” Karna was utterly confused at that question. For some reason, at the middle of bed time, Arjuna woke him for this. “Ex...? No... he’s just a friend.”

That didn’t look convincing at all and Arjuna was having internal turmoil on decided if he should hate Cu or not. Or it could be worse! They could just be friends of benefits. Then it would be accurate to say Cu was not Karna’s ex but just sex friends! That made Arjuna even more scared. Karna was getting worried of Arjuna’s behavior. He was looking so nervous and uncomfortable. His pheromones were signaling that he was bothered by something. “Arjuna, what’s wrong?” Karna asked innocently.

Arjuna totally didn’t believe that. Not because he didn’t trust Karna. But it was because that guy was a pureblood alpha. That was a big rival compared to himself. Arjuna really felt like he need to step up his game and prove that he was a hundred times better than that guy. He couldn’t believe the other vampire he has good opinion of, was his rival in love. Or so he thought. 

“No, it’s nothing. Go back to sleep,” Arjuna said as he slowly pushed Karna down and he pulled the blanket up for him. 

Karna raised a brow and looked at Arjuna weirdly as he lay down, but if he said so. Sometimes Arjuna could be weird. He had his weird times even since he was a kid. Maybe this was another one. Karna closed his eyes and try to go back to sleep. But he couldn’t sleep when something was bothering Arjuna like this. 

Arjuna was still facing the other way, Karna looked at his back side, wondering what was wrong. Why suddenly ask about Cu Chulainn? Did something happen when Arjuna was buying goods? “Arjuna, did anything happened?” Karna asked.

Arjuna looked back for a bit. “No, it’s nothing...”

Karna looked at Arjuna’s dark hair. He touched it and ruffled it playfully. That made Arjuna turned back. Karna smiled. “Please tell me if something is bothering you,” he said.

Arjuna sighed. He gave up. Karna was too precious. That smile melt Arjuna’s heart. Now they laid facing each other. Arjuna’s finger brushed on Karna’s bangs and set it behind his ear. “No... I just feel like I’m so insignificant. You lived way longer than me, of course you’ll have many lovers from the past... why do I get worked up for this...” Arjuna said, his face looked like the saddest person ever.

Karna found that very strange. Because it was inaccurate. He had no lovers prior to this. And his previous, legit relationship, didn’t even reach the point of lovers. It was just Karna having a crush as a teen. That made Arjuna the only person he was in serious relationship with in his whole life. “No... you’re the only one, Arjuna.”

Arjuna narrowed his eyes, doubting that. “Really? Not even friends with benefits?”

“Friends with benefits..?”

“It means friends for casual physical relationship with no feelings included,” Arjuna explained and sulked. 

“No. You’re the only one for me,” Karna replied. 

Arjuna looked at Karna in disbelief. “Really?”

Karna touched Arjuna’s jaw and then cheek, he cupped it in his hand and smiled. He nodded. “Ah, I don’t have anyone before you. Arjuna, you’re my only one.”

That made Arjuna’s chest swell with pride. He blushed and somehow, was embarrassed. But still, very happy and proud. Arjuna smiled. He pressed their foreheads together and their eyes met. Karna’s eyes were the most beautiful. And Arjuna’s expression suddenly went sour. He sat up and facepalmed. Arjuna groaned in defeat as he covered his face with both hands. “Sorry, I’ll take care of this at the bathroom... and sleep somewhere else...” 

Thirst aside, that Arjuna had learnt how to control it very well. But his lust was so hard to tone done. Karna was just too attractive to not make Arjuna horny. Not just his face or body, but his scent, voice, fingers, everything.

“What’s wrong, Arjuna?” Karna asked, sitting up again. Arjuna sure was weird tonight. And then Karna notice the hard budge on Arjuna’s groin. Before Arjuna could get up, Karna hold his hand.

Arjuna was pretty surprised. Karna got their face closer, closer, and pressed his lips on Arjuna’s. He licked on Arjuna’s lips and slowly opening it up and put his tongue inside his mouth. Arjuna of course, kissed back on that. How could he refuse such invitation. He loved the taste of Karna inside his mouth. The more they kiss, the harder he got. This taste was the taste of an omega. Omega’s saliva and blood was naturally aphrodisiac when they were horny, and that was how Karna was right now. Arjuna just couldn’t stop now. He pinned Karna down him, and he parted Karna’s thigh with his own and rubbed on Karna’s member with his thigh as they kissed more.

And then he stopped. “I don’t want to force you... I am afraid... I might hurt you again.”

“You’re not,” Karna whispered and kissed him again. “I want you,” Karna said straight to the point.

Arjuna sighed and then smiled. “You... really...” he mumbled under his breath. He was happy. Yes. Karna wanted him. Of course he was happy. He felt very spoiled right now. After all he did and Karna still wanted him. 

He put his hand on the Karna’s chest, his fingers spread open as he trailed down and the slipped it inside Karna’s shirt and slowly pulling it up. His hand explored Karna’s skin and he reached his nipple and pressed it playfully with his thumb. He continued rolling his tongue inside Karna’s mouth and it bleed from the sharp fangs. It mixed with the saliva and Arjuna could feel his mouth being so wet. He wanted this omega so badly. He licked Karna’s cheek and slowly feathering kisses down to his collar bone. _No biting. No biting, _Arjuna reminded to himself.

He kissed further down and sucked one nipple into his mouth. He licked it and moved his tongue circling it. And his thigh pressed more and slowly rubbing in between Karna’s legs, stirring him more. He sucked the nipples more and his hand slowly trailed down and slipped inside Karna’s pants. He did not wear any underwear at night because it was cooler that way. It only made it easier for Arjuna grope on it and rubbed on it, stroking to harden it up. 

When Arjuna stopped nibbing and looked up, Karna was a mess. His cheeks were so red and his eyes were sheepish. His ears were red too. And his breath was so hot. His expression was so lewd and his mouth was open. Arjuna could not stop himself from crushing that open mouth into another messy kiss. His hand did not stop, only, it moved into Karna’s hole. It was already wet. Arjuna easily slipped a finger inside. And then the second one. Karna moaned while his mouth was being taken. He only made more noises as the fingers scissoring him open wider. And when their mouth parted from the need of air, Arjuna inserted the third finger and Karna moaned so loudly. “Ahnnn—“

That sounded amazingly cute and lewd at the same time. Arjuna went down, pulled off Karna’s rubber head pants, licking down Karna’s pale chest, to the stomach and then he lifted his legs and kissed along the pale thigh. Karna could guess what Arjuna wanted to lick next. 

“No... do— akhh—“ Arjuna gave no chance and take Karna’s erect directly into his mouth. That sent Karna a wave of pleasure. And Arjuna that had been digging three fingers into Karna’s hole overflowing. Karna was so excited he couldn’t. And that made Arjuna super proud with himself for being able to pleasure his beloved like this. 

“Enough... please...” Karna begged. “I want you... please...” he said in very lewd tone. 

“As you wish,” Arjuna took Karna’s right hand and kissed it like a prince, while his narrow eyes looked at Karna’s. He could see pride in those black eyes. Arjuna pulled out his fingers and moved up. He took off his pants and shirt and now lining his cock that had been hard and suffering at the hole. This was his reward. He brushed the tip of his cock on the hole, just to tease the already throbbing hole. Karna’s expression when he was expecting to be taken was so lewd and he gasped from the tip, teasing his hole. Karna gulped in excitement. 

Arjuna slowly pushed the tip in, and then pulled out. And then pushed it in again halfway inside, and then moved in and out a little, before then pulling out again, just to tease Karna more. Arjuna repeating this until Karna visibly got annoyed. It was so painful for him. He just want the whole cock inside him but Arjuna kept playing. 

“Stop doing that... please...put it in...” Karna said, he covered his right eye with his hand. Tears were welling on his eyes. His mouth frowning and he was really upset because he was halfway being so horny and wasn’t allowed to continue. It was suffering.

Arjuna chuckled at it, thinking how much an evil he was for doing this. He was hard as rock but he wanted to see more of Karna’s lewd face. “Sorry.” He apologized.

This time, he lined his cock once again and instantly shoved it in without warning. That made Karna moaned loudly and his mind was hit by another wave of pleasure. Finally, something he wanted. It filled him. Arjuna was so big and it felt amazing. Karna could cry from this feeling alone. Cry of pleasure it was. He could feel the tip deep inside him. Karna quickly warped his legs around the man’s waist, wanting to pull Arjuna deeper.

Arjuna didn’t move first, he let Karna get used to hm first, while kissing Karna’s cheek, jaw, and neck. “I’ll move now,” he whispered to Karna’s ear.

“Un,” Karna nodded. His voice was super lewd. The tone was a higher pitched than his usual speaking tone. 

Arjuna started to move slowly. He moved in and out, thrusting into Karna’s wet leaking hole. He leaked like crazy from his front and hole. He never felt anything like this before. Sex was never this amazing. He was never this turned on before. Nor he ever properly prepared and built up like this. And as Arjuna grind his hips, Karna moans rhythm with the movements. He let out a moan every time Arjuna thrust inside and every time, it touched his deepest sweet spot that it drove him crazy. It felt so good. His head was high from the ecstasy. He could feel his nipples brushing in Arjuna’s chest and the latter, the same.

He pulled Arjuna closer, hanging on his wide back. Arjuna could not resist that face. Karna’s mouth was drooling at the tip of his lips. He was sticking his tongue out, demanding more kisses. Arjuna took that mouth and tastes him again and again, tongue tangled together while their hips kept moving. Karna was leaking so much that it dripped to the futon. “Haa... haa... haa—“ he moaned as he breathe and then pulled Arjuna for another kiss. Just how much he moaned under the kiss.

They parted their kiss once again and Arjuna bit Karna’s earlobe. Karna never knew that earlobe could make him felt so good. Arjuna’s body was sticking on his. He could feel Arjuna’s warmth on his whole body, on his skin, on his ear, inside him, it kept thrusting and got faster and faster. 

“Aah— Ahh— ahh—“ Karna wanted to say it felt amazing. He wanted to say he loved this. But no single words could come out from his mouth except for random moans. 

Arjuna knew the pleasure of mating and biting at the same time. And he wanted Karna to know it as well. So, like how Karna turned him by biting his inner cheeks, Arjuna did the same. He filled his mouth with his own blood and kissed Karna again, letting him drink his blood. That made Karna seek more. He grabbed on Arjuna’s hand and bite in his index finger like a kitten and sucked his blood from there. 

Feeling close, Arjuna moved in and out even faster. Karna felt so much that he just let go of the finger from his mouth and grabbed on Arjuna’s back, holding on him as tight as he could. It felt so good that he came twice already just from this. And Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s asscheeks. He thrusted two more times, and went as deep as he could, sheathing his whole cock inside Karna and released his hot seeds in there. 

Both of them were out of breath. Karna’s hole twitched from the orgasm and Arjuna could feel Karna was sucking every seeds out from him. Their eyes met and the kissed again. This time, a short one. And then Arjuna chuckled, he was so satisfied and happy. He stayed inside Karna for a moment before he slowly pulled out. Karna shivered when he did. When the cock left him, Karna’s flinched and gasped. 

Karna couldn’t stop staring at Arjuna’s handsome face. Sweat dripped down his face and that made him even more handsome. Arjuna smiled to him and Karna smiled back. Both of them felt so great and satisfied. Karna grabbed on Arjuna’s again he opened his mouth and bit on the hand, he sucked the blood and licked the hand clean. But that was not enough. As he said before, it wasn’t just Arjuna that want to bit. Karna was the same too. He bit on Arjuna’s shoulder and sucked the blood from there. Arjuna grabbed Karna’s head, smelling his hair, supporting him as he feed on him. His other hand was holding Karna’s waist. Embracing him. Karna’s scent after sex was so distinct. Arjuna loved it.

After licking the wound clean, it healed. Arjuna laid down while embracing Karna like that. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Arjuna’s arms was the safest haven for Karna.

The next morning, Karna woke up first. He laid there and watched Arjuna’s sleeping face. They were facing each other. Karna smiled up and touched Arjuna’s chin. He couldn’t believe this was the human child he picked back them. Arjuna’s chest was wider. His arms were bigger. He had more muscles. He was a very endowed man. Arjuna was perfect. He could easily be the dream of many. Karna never felt so lucky in his life. He could spend his whole morning, just here, admiring sleeping Arjuna. Last night was his first time actually having sex that he wasn’t forced into. And Arjuna convinced him that sex was great. Or maybe Arjuna was just that good. Either way, Karna just wanted this man alone as his partner. No one else.

Karna remembered the feeling of having Arjuna inside him and blushed by himself. He covered his mouth and looked away. He looked back at Arjuna’s sleeping face and what he thought was he wanted to do it again tonight.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Arjuna was proud ever since that night. Nothing more made he felt like a man more than making his beloved moan and scream from pleasure almost every night. And that came to an end because they had to wash their futon now. Who knows just how dirty that thing was from their sweat, cum, droll, and drips of blood that slipped when they bite for pleasure.

Now, washing a futon mattress with as a human would be hard for the size and hardness. But it wasn’t a problem for them. The futon was drenched into the bathtub they filled with water. They each hold one end and rinse the mattress and repeat. Because there was no bucket for this size. The rinsed it clean and dried it by twisting it together. And the sheets was easier to wash. It didn’t took any much effort. Laundry had never been easier. If the detergent ads claimed to be able to clean like ten hands, being a vampire was already better than the detergent itself. 

They took it to the back of their house and hang it at the hanger. They spread the futon open so the sunlight would seep inside. Karna loved the smell of sun. Who could have guessed washing mattress could be this fun. Karna was clearly having fun. And Arjuna was happy for it. Karna’s smile was his mood booster. And surely, they both agree that a healthy sex life was one key to be happy.

After the mattress and sheets were hung, the went to clean the bathroom. And Arjuna couldn’t stand the smell of bleach or porcelain cleaner anymore. No wonder Karna never used this back then. The smell was the worst. So they cleaned it with water and brush. Cleaning the bathroom could be a fun activity if done together with the beloved person. 

The bathroom was clean. They came out wet because at one point, instead of cleaning, they played with the water instead. They dumped the wet clothes at the laundry basket and changed. 

Karna did the other chores after that and Arjuna sat down to continue his work at his laptop. Karna didn’t know what he was doing though, but Arjuna had always been a tech savy even as a teen. This another of his selling point. Karna mopped the bedroom floor. He mopped one part and rinsed the cloth with the water bucket next to him. He cleaned the room troughtoutly, not even a dust left at the floor or the cupboard or the window. 

After cleaning the whole house, Karna had nothing left to do. Sure he had books to read, but he wanted to save it for later. So he decided to walk outside the house and enjoy the sunny day. He told Arjuna that he wanted to have a bit walk. “Don’t go too far, okay? And always make sure you can still sense me.” Arjuna told him.

“Understood,” Karna nodded and walked out. 

He walked into the woods behind the house. It was still close and he could still feel Arjuna and same with Arjuna. Karna liked the trees and the the sound when he walked the grassy dirt was nice. He walked a bit more before he went back. And when he was walking back, he heard noises. Karna followed the source of the noise and found a nest under a tree. It was just like five meters from his home but he just found it now.

And from inside the nest, he found a bunch of kittens. One. Two. Three. Four. Five kittens. And the mama cat was laying there, feeding them. Karna squat at the nest and kept looking at the cats. Just how much he wanted to touch them. Those cute paws. But Karna didn’t want to offend the mama cat so he only watched. And mama cat didn’t seem to mind him watching. She knew he meant no harm.

Karna forgot his time to go back. He couldn’t stop looking at the cats. The curled tails of the kittens were so small and cute. The meows were soft and sounded so fluffy. They hadn’t opened their eyes yet. One rolled out of the nest. That worried Karna. He looked at the mama cat and with caution, picked the rolled kitted and placed it back to the mama cat’s belly. The kitten was so soft.

Arjuna checked the time at the corner of his screen. Karna had been out for 45 minutes now. Not that he couldn’t feel him, he could, he knew Karna’s position, but still. He paused his work for a bit to check. He found Karna was busy watching cats. Karna turned his head and called for Arjuna to come closer. “Look at the cats, they are so cute.”

“Ah... yes, they are,” Arjuna replied. Well, they were cute, but Arjuna wasn’t a fan of cats. He was more of a dog person and would rather have dogs for pet. 

“Arjuna, can you get some cat food?” Karna asked with a plain smile, looking at Arjuna with hopeful eyes.

Arjuna had no way to refuse that. Not when Karna was so happy and excited. Plus, these were only cats, what harm they could inflict to their lives? “Okay, I’ll go get them.”

“Thank you,” Karna thanked.

Arjuna couldn’t believe he was driving 45 minutes down the mountain to get cat feed. He got the 5kg bag one just so he didn’t have to go down the second time if Karna wanted to feed the cats more. Karna rarely asked for things so this was a good thing. Oh, and Karna probably want to feed the cat that cat snack too. So Arjuna put it into his basket. Anything for Karna to enjoy. Arjuna repeated it again inside his head, he was doing this for Karna, not the cats.

Arjuna picked the cat stuff. Two cans of soda just to look human, this was his habit. He returned home and Karna welcomed him back with a peck at cheek. “Welcome back.”

“I’m back,” Arjuna said and handed Karna the cat feed. Karna’s smile got wider and it was a nice thing to see. 

Arjuna thought this was simply a one time thing and brushed it off. He watched Karna feed the cats. Karna placed the food bowl at the front of the nest. He waited until mama cat moved and sniffed the feed. She ate it and Karna was super happy for it. Well, since Karna was happy, Arjuna was happy too. He watched a bit more before he went back to continue his work.

If only he knew, in a few days, Karna would turn into a cat slave, he probably would have refused to get the cat feed.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

—Two And Half A Years Later—

Karna’s cat fever didn’t end there. In fact, it got worse. The kitten had kittens now and right now, Arjuna was watching at least twenty cats meowing in front of his house. And Karna was in the middle of the cat hell and they were treating him like a climbing spot. And to make it worst, one cat was on top of his head. What was his house? Neko-paradise!? All these ferals were treating his and Karna’s house like their playground.

Even after they made the deal of feeding the cats three days once, the cats still would come here just to hang out and play with Karna. And Karna happily would jump to them. At this rate, Arjuna wouldn’t lost Karna to another vampire or another alphas, but he would lost Karna to the cats. This was hell he was walking into. 

The cats would look at him as if they had won the battle. These cats changed their lives. Karna was enjoying the company of the cats, but surely, not Arjuna. These were his enemies, his rivals in love. But he couldn’t get rid of them because that, ultimately, will only make Karna sad, and that was the last thing Arjuna wanted. So he ended up being at the awkward position between Karna and the cats. Arjuna really hated the idea of Karna liking something that was no him or related to him.

Arjuna simply sighed. He went back into the house. He took his coat and equipped his weapons under it. Sure he had been a vampire for some time now, but that didn’t mean he should abandon all he had learnt as a hunter. And killing vampires would be easier if he had weapons. He came out again and Karna was still with the cats. At least, Karna was smiling, and that worth it.

“Karna, I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back in a day,” Arjuna said as he touched Karna’s cheek and gently brushed his fingers on his white hair.  
After he finished touching, he pulled out a pair of leather gloves and wore them. 

Karna put down the cat he was holding and looked directly at Arjuna’s face. “Again? Lately, you’re going out a lot...” 

“Yes— It’s work related. Please be cautious when I’m not around.”

“I see. Be careful,” Karna said and Arjuna gave him the goodbye kiss at lips. He didn’t use the car. Instead, he walked to the cliff, and jumped down from there. Some birds flew up.

Karna could only watch Arjuna left. This was technically his third year living in isolation with just Arjuna as his companion. Sometimes, Karna worry about Arjuna. For he didn’t know what Arjuna was doing out there. Arjuna never told him anything about his ‘work’ and would switch the topic. He only gave Karna that one old style phone with only one number in the contact which was Arjuna’s. 

Karna returned back into the house after he was done seeing his cat-friends. They were still hanging around the house as Karna had a drinking fountain installed nearby. Karna silently sat and continued his novel, waiting for Arjuna to come home tomorrow.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	16. Chapter 16

Home alone, unluckily, Karna finished his novel just now. He put the book mark at the table and he put the book away at the bookshelf. It was five shelf bookshelf with a small cupboard at the bottom. And that bottom part was Arjuna's while all the five shelf above it were all filled with Karna's mangas, novels and magazines. Not that Karna hate re-reading his books, but he actually had re-read them for so many times he could memorize the whole thing. So, Karna decided he wanted something to fill his time. 

Arjuna should be back soon, maybe later, but today. He sat down and pulled out the small cupboard. As soon as he opened, he was met with hard looking books about programming, software, few other things Karna didn't understand as he was kind of old and didn't know how to technology. And as he browsed trough the cupboard, he saw one that was interesting. The science of Vampires. Written by: Hans Christian Andersen. For some reason it was at the most bottom of all books.

He opened the first page and a piece of paper fell out. Karna picked it up and it wasn't paper but a picture. It was the picture of Boudica and her girls. The mother was at the middle and the girls were hugging her at her sides. Karna remember this picture because he was the one who took it. Boudica asked him to take it. Karna stared at the picture for a long time. These three were not just simply their neighbors, but they were important to Arjuna. Like a family even. Maybe due to him missing his family, Arjuna quickly warmed up to them. Maybe he wanted human companions. Karna didn't know how the girls were and could only wonder. But he believed they were fine. He wanted to believe so. He left them to the hunters because he wanted to save Arjuna. He felt sorry for it, but still, if given the same situation, he would choose Arjuna all over again.

To think about it, it all started from this. Arjuna's wasn't as mature and patient when he was a teen. Back then, he had a lot of tantrum, often yelling at Karna and saying it was embarrassing when seen with him. That period actually saddened Karna. Seeing his little Arjuna growing up into a rebellious teen. He was not as gentle as now. He was brasher and more narcissistic. Though, that part maybe still present but certainly toned down. Or maybe it evolved into possessiveness.

Arjuna was a 26-years old man now. And he grew losing a lot of people he cared for. That was why he was obsessed with Karna as his object of affection. He wanted to bond as quickly as possible for that reason too. He was just afraid to lose him again. Arjuna sheltered him from the world outside, not letting anyone seeing him, protecting him in a cage. Karna knew it and accepted that. He felt guilty though, for how Arjuna turned out. Karna had promised himself to be always with Arjuna, until death do them apart. Because Arjuna’s attachment was undoable.

He took the book to the table. He sat down at the cushion and put the picture at there. He opened the book, read the first few pages. Title. List of topics. Introduction. It was quite a thick book with two hundred and one pages. He read the explanation, about the classification of vampires biologically. Vampires were sub-human class that lived from preying on humans. Cannibalism was a common thing for them too as vampires could only survive with two options and not any other animals.

_Vrykocytes: One type of blood cells that is the only source for vampire’s feeding. This blood cells is not found in any other mammals other than humans and vampires._

Karna red the continuation. Vampirism was not yet well explained and scientists were still debating where they came from, at which point if evolution that vampires branches off modern homo genus and how, what caused them to evolve so extremely. There were no concrete proof on it but there were a few theories. And the fact that human carried low count of Vyrkocytes made cannibalism a better food source for vampires, since vampires had high count of Vrykocytes. And purebloods had the highest. So high that regularly eating purebloods could make turnblood vampires live much longer. Purebloods were biologically immortal. They would not die unless killed. And they were immune to almost all strain of virus that could infect humans. 

Karna kept reading. He reached the fourth chapter about vampire reproduction. Vampires were grouped into three sexes. Alpha, beta, omegas. Alpha was biologically the male and omegas was the female. Beta was technically not a sex, but the name of the sexually barren vampires. Most vampires were betas. They could have sex like normal, but they didn’t produce sperm or ovulate. Some beta males did produce sperm but it was at very low count that conceiving was almost impossibe.

Omegas, unlike primate females, had estrus period like a lot of the other mammals. And they had the cycle every 5-10 years once. And only at estrus period that they could bond with an alpha and conceive. The period would last for three days up to one week. And once bonded, the omega would be sexually exclusive only for the alpha. Any sexual intercourse with other than their bonded mate, would only hurt the omega. And bonded omegas had no desire except for their mate. As the book described, vampires were very faithful creatures once bonded. It maybe was due to the hardships of pregnancy and to raise a young that vampires made naturally faithful.

Alphas, however, could have multiple bonds. But they generally bond and mate for life unless their omega mate died. Rare case that an alpha had more than one active mates and they were usually uninterested with anyone other than their bond. Karna looked at the picture of the anatomy drawn. There was one that drawn the reproduction on male omegas. While there wasn’t any difference from female omegas with female women, male omegas were different from human males. They do have a womb inside them and no male reproductive organ so they didn’t produce sperm. Their outside genital was purely for pleasure and serve no other purpose.

Omega pregnancy was another interesting topic. Karna was interested with this. He wanted to make some kids with Arjuna anyway. He actually was looking forward it. He liked children and it would be better if it was his and Arjuna’s. Pregnancy in vampires lasted for about 5 years. Their pregnancy took a long time compared to humans and would be harder to care for. Vampire fetuses will absorb Vrykocytes from their mothers and grow solely with that, therefore, many vampire mothers ended up dying due to lack of Vrykocytes. That was why purebloods were such a rarity. Pregnant vampires need to constantly feed themselves. And they weakened when they were pregnant and would keep declining until they give birth. 

In fact, while many vampire pregnancies happened, little managed to reach the birth. It was hard to sustain because the amount of intake they need and since they were in weak state, thus unable to hunt or fight for themselves. Pregnant vampires were completely dependent on their alpha mates for survival. If the alpha mate became unavailable or decided to leave the pregnant omega, it was instantly a death sentence. Pregnant vampires were very easy to hunt down since they couldn’t fight. And not only hunters, omegas were susceptible to other vampires. It could be said 80% vampire pregnancies failure were because they became the food for other vampires. 

Karna would have never expected the humans knew so much about vampires. The science sure had improved. Now, to know to this extent about the reproduction part, the humans must had cut open omegas, locking some for experiments and observation. That somehow made Karna felt a lot more uncomfortable but this was the nature of the relationship of humans and vampire. He continued reading more to the end of the book. It talked about the enhanced senses of vampires and their strength compared to humans. As long as they had enough Vrykocytes in their body, they would keep regenerating.

It was a fun book to read and learning things was fun. Karna never knew the little details about his kind, about his own self until he read this. He re-read it once again after he finished, just in case he missed something. He was so absorbed that he forgotten about the time. When he realized, it was already night again and Arjuna hadn’t returned. It was ten at night. Usually, Arjuna was never late. If he said he’ll be away for a day, he would come home in a day. This worried Karna a lot.

Karna put the picture back to the book and put the books back to the cupboard. He made it as neat as before, sorting it like how it was originally. He went outside for a bit to check. The cats came to him and one purred and rubbed its body on Karna’s leg. Karna looked around and his radar was very active and yet he didn’t sense Arjuna coming home. He waited for sometime and still, Arjuna wasn’t coming home yet. Karna went back inside, drank a bit of blood from fridge and then went outside again. 

He waited more. Still, no signs of Arjuna returning soon. The air was chilly and the moon was full. Karna sighed and went inside again. Worried, he couldn’t rest or sleep and wandered around aimlessly.  


  


* * *

  


Arjuna killed his target. The director of a telecommunication company, a vampire, a stupid enough one that decided he didn’t want to obey the mafias anymore. And so Arjuna was requested to take him out. As much as Arjuna hated the mafias, working with them was a wiser choice than becoming their enemy. He looked at the corpse of the middle aged man with cold eyes. There were not even a piece of emotion. Nothing. Killing someone wasn’t something special Arjuna. He had been specially trained to kill. Since he quit being hunter, he had been killing way lesser than when he was still one. 

He left the parking lot where he killed him and went to see the informant for this job. Bar Avalon, Merlin. Arjuna entered the bar passing the entrance bodyguard. The bodyguard didn’t even look at him. He went to the private bar area and there Merlin was, sitting at the bar stool, enjoying fish and chips and a drink, tall. Frappuccino. Arjuna still remember the smell. He used to drink this a lot when he was a human.

“Ya~ thanks for your hard work,” the halfblood grinned as he turned to the man. “You sure do your work fast. Three targets a day. Usually, the other cleaners will need days to kill one,” he said as he bite on a chip.

“I will appreciate it if you can stop pushing me so many work at once. Try hiring other people instead of dumping everything on me,” Arjuna complained and narrowly looked at the halfblood, clearly annoyed and pissed.

“As usual cold, huh? It’s not like I don’t pay you, hehe, You’re super clingy to your owner mou~,” Merlin said as he step down from the stool and walked to the bar. He opened the bar drawer and dropped the thick envelope at the bar. Arjuna picked it, opened it, and counted the tips of the thick cash inside. “You’re literally the best cleaner I know. The usual cleaner died. It was a mess. Hunters got his head. Oh, Head butler really like you. Yaah~ Thank goodness I hired you.”

Arjuna finished counting and pocketed the cash into his breast pocket. “Well then, I’ll be leaving now.”

“Head butler asked if you want to officially join the mafia, he’ll make you an executive.” Merlin casually said.

“Not interested,” At all. Arjuna wouldn’t want to join the mafia. Why would he? Those people tortured Karna. They messed with him so badly that Karna had serious anxiety problem. And Arjuna would never forgive them for what they did. He hated the vampires just as much he hated the hunters. He pulled out his phone from his pocked and checked on it. He was super late. Karna must be worried sick for this. And Arjuna missed him too.

“How’s your owner-san doing? He sure raised a good mate,” Merlin said and smirked as he put both hands at the bar. “Did you bond him yet? Make any little vampires yet?”

“It doesn’t matter with you,” Arjuna answered coldly. He was about to walk away until Merlin said another word.

“I heard from Agravain that they are looking for you, you know?”

“Looking for me? Who?” Arjuna looked back to the smiling halfblood.

“Your former colleagues, who else? Maybe they had figured you know something about the mysteriously missing captain?” Merlin said, tongue sticking out, with a sarcastic expression.

Arjuna chuckled dryly. He smirked. His expression was dark. His eyes were cold and emotionless. In fact, he enjoyed this news. It was so funny for him. Nothing felt better than knowing they were in trouble. “It’s been three years, I’m surprised they are still trying. Stupid—“ he said, and then left.

Merlin chuckled and then sighed while smiling. “Even though they used to be your friends, you don’t feel anything? Cold blooded monster~”

They were not his friends. Arjuna felt no regret. He did had a bit of guilt because, after all, he spent years with them working together. But he did not regret his choice on leaving Artoria to her hell. She deserved it. They deserved it. They, squad one, killed Boudica. In front of her daughters. Arjuna never forgot that scene from that day. That image of Lancelot cut her head off. Agravain stepped on her head. They girls were dead. He knew it. There was no need feel any sympathy towards them, a bunch of murderers in the name of justice. It would’ve been better if all of them got killed. They were never his friends. Disgusting hypocrites!

It was two am, no more trains running. He didn’t like taxis at around this time but it would be a far way for walking or running. So he ordered a taxi with his phone. The taxi came and he wasn’t surprised it was a vampire driver. Of course, drivers at these time would be more likely to be a vampire than humans. It was way easier to prey on the customers. This was why he disliked taxis. 

“Don’t even think about killing me,” Arjuna said after he seated himself at the back seat. “I’ll kill you,” he said. The driver gulped. He could sense the vampire behind him was a strong one and dangerous. Arjuna didn’t even try to hide his hostility. And due to having Karna’s blood regularly, he was stronger than most vampires. Definitely, he could kill this driver just in less than one second. 

Arjuna then told him his destination. Not home of course, but next town. He would go down there and go home by his feet. As the car moved, Arjuna decided to call Karna. Maybe he wouldn’t pick up if he was sleeping, but why not try. And Karna picked it up quick. “Sorry, I’m late. I’m just heading home now.”

“Are you okay? Did anything bad happened?” Karna asked, clearly from his voice, he was worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just extra work. You should sleep,” Arjuna said. He wanted to go home and embrace Karna as soon as possible. One whole day not seeing Karna really drain him emotionally. He could hear Karna sighed at the other side.

“Arjuna, can you get more cat food and the paste?”

“Huh? ...Okay. I’ll get them on my way home.”

They reached the next town in an hour. Arjuna got out from the taxi, giving him some extra bucks for being a civil vampire. He then checked his phone again. Five at the morning. If he run, he would be home in two hours. It took time to walk and Arjuna had to go a convenient store at his way. He picked some cat food and a canned soda. Damned cats for making his life living hell. He sighed. Damn he was sure he looked weird for buying cat products at this time. But it was Karna’s request so he couldn’t refuse. Once again, damned cats!

He ride the train until it reached the small town at the mountain feet. From there, he walked again. He couldn’t wait to be home.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Since that, Artoria had fallen. She hated skirts. Her option of outfit was always her work attire that consisted of white shirt and black one set suit outside. Her tied would be tied into a bun or a ponytail depending on her time waking up, and that was her set. She was not a feminime woman. But now, she was wearing a white dress. Her hair had reached her back, adorned with pins and accessories. Her neck and wrist were decorated with gold.

She was his toy. Pet. One locked in a luxury chamber with a huge bed. A TV. A beautiful bathroom. A personal kitchen. She was really the king’s favorite pet. The other harem didn’t even get half of this. They were summoned into the king’s chamber when he wanted. Artoria, however, the king would carry his feet personally to visit her.

She wanted to take off these accessories. She wanted to tore this dress. She had did it countless time. She had tried to escape so many times. She killed some guards and some maids. But every time she did it, she would be brought back. She wasn’t even allowed to kill herself. 

“If you try to kill yourself, I’ll hunt down every of your friends and family. Until the last of them and I will feed them to the dogs,” The king said.

The king would punish her. She lost count on how much she was violated. Her first night here, she was already fucked by him. He poured blood wine on her. He forced his cock into her mouth. She couldn’t bite it out because if she did, he’ll bleed inside her mouth. He chocked her while he fucked her. She was overpowered and couldn’t fight him. She tried to keep her mouth close as tight as possible. But he pulled her jaw down and bit his hand and shoved it into her mouth. 

And when her body was screaming in pain he kept fucking her. She cried from the pain. She tried to claw him. That only make him even more turned on. She turned into a monster while he was fucking her. And this kept going on. When the king felt like it, he would come to her room and fuck her again. Again. Again. Again. So many times. Again. Again. Again. So many times that she lost count. She didn’t know how many times that man had came inside her. Again. Again. Again. This was power. 

Gilgamesh kept her in this room. A golden cage. He liked her, so he want to keep her just for himself. And he treat her with nice gifts. He made her wore things that made her look prettier. Adorned her with golds. She hated this. She hated the feeling of her thin frilly panty and bra. She wanted to take them off and burn them. 

The maids came into the room with the head butler. The maid pushed the food cart in. A good looking piece of meat, cooked medium rare. 

“My lady, I’ve told you before, but you must eat,” Old Butler Moriarty said as he picked up the last night’s meal from the table. It was untouched.

The maid went to the bed to change the sheet. The king came last night so it must be changed. And she could smell the scent of sex and blood on it. As she picked up the sheet, Artoria stood behind her. She turned back and looked up to her.  
“My lady?”

Artoria pushed her onto the bed, she pinned her down and started in strangling her. She trashed but was pressed down by Artoria sitting in her. “He— help— head butler!” She gasped for air and her hands tried to reach for him. “Help—!!”

The old man simply watched the scene. “Oya, my lady, how many times have I told you, don’t kill maids just because you’re angry?”

“He— butler—!!” The maid gasped more air and soon, her neck broke and her head was hanging from her shoulder. It just took her five seconds to die.

The old butler laughed and then he fixed his glasses because it got down from his laughing. “Oh my, you just killed a human, you know it right?”

“She’s working for the vampire. She deserve to die,” Artoria said and left the bed. A betrayer must die. She must die. How dare a human work for a vampire? Such disgrace. Disgusting. Artoria was glad that piece of shit died.

“Hm. Then, she’ll be your dinner. I hope you don’t mind,” Moriarty said and pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed his staff and ordered  
more maids to come and clean. He grabbed on the dead maid’s leg and pulled her down so he could change the sheets. He hummed a song while he worked.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you want anything else aside from that cat feed?” Arjuna asked. It was the day of the month again where he need to restock their supplies again.

Karna followed him to the door. “New books will be nice,” he said.

Arjuna chuckled at that. No need to tell, he would still get some books for Karna. He wouldn’t want Karna to be bored. And books were way better than cats. He goodbye kissed Karna at lips. They both closed their eyes for that brief kiss. They parted and Karna sighed happily. “Then, I’ll be going now.”

“Ah, be careful,” Karna said and watched as Arjuna walked pass the cats while carrying the box of empty bottles. The cats looked at him but didn’t moew. They knew he didn’t like them.

After he left, the cats came to Karna and meowed a lot, demanding attention and plays. Karna went back for a bit, closing the door, so the cats couldn’t come in. Arjuna hated the cats inside the house. Karna returned out side with two bowls of cat food, full. He put them at the ground and the cats all came running and started to ate. Karna watched them as he knelt beside them. He touched the back of the cats and brushed them. After the bowls were empty and all the cats were fed, he played a bit with the cats, letting them climb on him like a game and would throw them off and they would climb back again.

Karna played with the cat for a while until the sky darkened and the rain started to drip down to the earth. He opened his hand and the water fell on it. Soon it became harder and the cats ran away, looking for their shelter. Karna too, had to go inside. He picked the bowls and wash them. He stacked them and put them away for next time use. And then, he went to the bathroom and take a shower. Arjuna didn’t really the smell of the furries. He wouldn’t want to hug if Karna didn’t shower yet. Arjuna just didn’t go well with the cats. Karna took off his clothes and pulled his hairband off. The white hair freely flow down.

He turned on the shower, he set the water warm and used the soap. He made sure every parts of his body was washed. He rinsed his body clean and washed his hair too. It had gotten had reached his upper back. He hadn’t cut it for some time. Usually, Arjuna would cut it, and he would cut his. It was their habit. This kind of small happiness was the most precious. _Maybe I'll ask Arjuna to cut it later,_ Karna thought, and smiled to himself.

He finished his shower and was drying himself when he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He lost his balance for a second and had to lean on the wall. It became hard to breathe and suddenly, everything became so hot. He touched his own body and it was burning. He knew what this was, but didn’t expect it to come so early. It was six years since his last cycle, while it was normal, he never had it this early. Maybe it was his desire to bond made it came early. The power of mind was something not to be underestimated.

Karna gulped. He felt so hot and he could feel he was starting to get wet himself. His lips formed a frown as he went to the shower again, dropping his towel on the floor, and turned the water on again. This time, cold water. He needed to cool down. He stood under the shower on top of his head. He became wet again. But the water didn’t cool him down as much as he wanted. He was still so hot and his body became more sensitive by every second it passed.

And not just getting more sensitive outside, he was getting mellow too. He felt sad and lonely because Arjuna wasn’t here with him right now. It was so saddening he felt he could cry if left too long. He wanted Arjuna to come back quick. He felt down there, he was being drenched, wet, wanting to be filled so badly. The itching inside was so uncomfortable and he was leaking out naturally. It leaked down to his thighs.

Needing some relieve, Karna turned off the water, went to their bedroom, and dug into the laundry basket. He picked one of unwashed Arjuna’s shirt there. He wanted the scent of his desired man. He laid down on his side on the bedroom floor. Instead of helping him calming down, that smell made him even more horny. And more lonely. He hugged the shirt and smelled it, brushing it on his face. He buried his face there, curling up like a ball.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He needed a release. His hands moved down. He touched his erect and rubbed on it. But it was not what he needed. He moved that hand and touched his hole instead. Just touching it made him flinch and moan. His cheeks were as red as rose. His eyes were sheepish wet. He rubbed the entrance. He knew it was wet but since he couldn’t see it, he didn’t know it had gotten to the floor. He was overflowing. And when he inserted one finger inside, he let out a long moan of pleasure. The heat had messed his head so badly. Now, the only thing he thought was wanting to be fucked by Arjuna. 

He cried out a little when he thought about that man. His one finger inside soon became too. He fingered himself and tried to go as deep as he could, but not enough. Not enough at all. He imagined the every nights Arjuna took him, the pleasure. He used his imagination and insert his third finger. But it was far from the thick cock he wanted. He couldn’t feel his fingers relieving it. He was too used to being filled so full by Arjuna’s cock. He could only imagine those kisses, those gentle bites, that low groan Arjuna let out when he thrusted inside. That face was so handsome. _Hnggh.... Not enough... Arjuna... Arjuna... where are you? I want you now... please, come home..._

“Arjuna... hngghhh...Arjuna...” He muttered the name under his hot breathe as he bit onto that shirt. He laid on his side, fingering himself with three fingers, which made him leak even more. His other hand rubbed on his dick. He moved his thighs to create some friction to feel better.

But that didn’t do it. He still couldn’t come. It had been almost one hour he kept this up, but still, he couldn’t cum. That led him crying. No matter how much he masturbated, he couldn’t feel good. He couldn’t feel good anymore if it wasn’t Arjuna doing him. He felt so lonely, so empty, so sad. Tears that had been welling finally fell down his cheeks. His heat made him into a pervert. Karna called himself a pervert. He was nothing but a pervert for Arjuna now. All he could think and want was having Arjuna inside him. He missed that man so badly.

Waiting was so painful. He cried more while he couldn’t stop moving his fingers inside his hole. 

  


* * *

  


Arjuna came home and found it weird that Karna was not greeting him. He could sense that Karna was in the bedroom. Usually, Karna would come to him and greet him as he return, but not this once. And Arjuna sulked. He wanted his welcome home kiss, but whatever. Maybe Karna was trying to take a nap. So, Arjuna just went back to put the bottles into the fridge and put away the cat feed. And then, he went to check on Karna.

As soon as Arjuna opened the door, he was hit with the heavy scent of heat. The pheromones of an omega in his fertile state. The sight of Karna, fingering and rubbing himself, looking at Arjuna with lewd red face. His hole was so wet. The scent was unbearable. Just by smelling this, Arjuna was turned on. He got hard as rock. He tried to calm down, but how could he, when the pheromones were literally screaming ‘fuck me’. Arjuna wanted their first heat together to be slow and gentle, but this scent was killing his composure. And the more he looked at Karna, the more he was pulled by. He need to fuck this omega, right now! 

Arjuna’s brain quickly ignored anything else. He pushed Karna’s hands off his private parts, pulling the omega closer while he spread his legs willingly. Karna opened his legs and hold his thighs to keep it open. He said no word, but was smiling. Karna was so happy seeing his man home. _Quick. Quick. Quick,_ he thought as he looked at Arjuna. More juices came out as he anticipated being taken soon.

Arjuna’s hands were literally trembling because he was too excited that he didn’t even know how to fucking unzip his own pants. He had to breathe out just to touch the zip properly and unbutton the pants and quickly pulled his hard cock out. Karna couldn’t describe how happy he was seeing that cock and when Arjuna jammed, shoving it inside quickly, as deep as he could, Karna moaned because of the joy. He could feel the cock was bigger than the usual, maybe because of the heat. It felt so amazing. Finally, something filling him up after an hour of agony. Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s thin waist and started grinding into him.

“Arjuna... Arjuna... Arjuna... ahhh...” was the only thing Karna could say in his high state. It was very easy to enter Karna because he had been fingering himself for whole damn hour. Arjuna could easily reach the deepest part. He could feel it on his tip. 

There was no slow thrusts at the beginning. The only thing Arjuna wanted was to quickly cum inside this omega. His mind was telling him to impregnate this omega. He wanted to spread his seeds inside and knock Karna up. That was his nature of an alpha. Arjuna moved in and out as quick as he could. The sound of the thrusting in and out the wet hole was so erotic. That made Arjuna even want to go faster. Karna moaned loudly. He moved his hips accordingly. He came already, but was still so horny and wanting more. He twitched and throbbed, sucking the cock’s pre-cum into him. Karna wanted all the seeds inside him. He wanted to conceive now. He wanted this man’s seeds.

Arjuna’s every thrust was amazing. It hit Karna’s sweet spot every time and it sent Karna so high that he drool. His mouth was wide open as he gasped and moaned. The hole was releasing more of the lubricants, indicating how much Karna loved this. He couldn’t have enough of this. _Amazing. I love this. Ahh... I want more... Please..._

“...ahh... ahh... ngghhh...” Karna couldn’t let out any word. Only moans of pleasure. He felt Arjuna moved even faster. The man was close. That, Karna couldn’t help. He was even happier now. Like the sadness and mellow feelings from earlier didn’t even exists. He wanted this. Arjuna gulped as he looked at Karna’s face. So erotic. He leaned down and crushed their lips together. Karna was so eager welcoming his tongue inside. He opened his arms and embraced the man. They kissed so messy and Arjuna kept moving inside him. Karna circled his legs around Arjuna’s waist, wanting to pull him deeper inside. They could feel each other’s hot breaths. _Quick, quick, quick... come inside me..._

That excitement made Karna came again. It felt so great but not enough. Arjuna licked Karna’s lips and went down to his neck, licking it sensually, and then, sank his fangs into that pale neck, drawing the contrasting red and drank it. It was aphrodisiac. It made him even crazier and madly in love with Karna. His movements became faster and faster, and Karna’s moan became so loud. He couldn’t get enough of this. Arjuna thrusted a few more times, fast, there was no stop in between. And then he pressed as deep as he could, penetrating into Karna’s deepest spot and cum directly into his core. Karna shuddered. His whole body trembled with that deep cum. He could feel it spread inside him. And he was sure this would get him knocked up. He felt as if he was the happiest.

But Arjuna didn’t stop. He came, but he wasn’t finished. As soon as he finished releasing the seeds and his cock stopped throbbing, he continued fucking Karna. And like that, he restarted the process. He licked Karna’s neck clean. That aphrodisiac blood certainly kept him hard. It made him even harder in fact. He thrusted in and out. Karna, hugging him closely, close his eyes, tearing from the pleasure, just moaning. “Ahh... I— Arjuna— ahhh... Can’t—“ 

Arjuna licked and bit on Karna’s earlobe, teasing him more. Now that Arjuna got his first release, he was no longer only driven by his desire to cum. But he wanted to keep fucking Karna. He didn’t want to stop. He could feel Karna’s hard nipples on his chest as he moved. It brushed on his. Arjuna thrusted more and more, the wet sound became even louder and so was Karna’s moans. And then, Arjuna came again inside him. He didn’t want any leakouts. He made sure all of his cum went inside directly. 

“Karna, you’ll get pregnant by this,” Arjuna said in joking tone.

“Hngghhh.... un—“ Karna nodded, still with eyes closed and embracing the man closely. Their bodies were so warm. Karna’s words were cut by his hard breathings as he spoke. “I want more... please cum more... inside... I... want your...”

Arjuna couldn’t help but chuckle at it. In heat Karna was truly a big pervert. Arjuna could feel Karna’s hole was twitching inside, and it was constantly sucking his cock, drying him out. Karna moved his hips on him. Arjuna let Karna did it this time, shaking his hips on the cock that was still plugged inside him. Arjuna closed his eyes to concentrate on that. And when he felt he was going to cum again, he moved and thrusted fast and once again, came inside Karna. “Ahh... ngghh...” 

Karna was out of breath. He laid on his back, out of gas. He couldn’t even move his hands anymore. But he still try to move his hips. He really was a greedy omega and Arjuna was enticed by that. Karna was clearly exhausted but he still wanted to continue their mating. 

When Arjuna pulled out, Karna let out a gasp of protest. He looked at Arjuna with disappointed eyes. “Why—“

Before he could complain any further, Arjuna grabbed his waist and flipped him over. And he shoved his cock inside again. “I hope you’re not done yet,” Arjuna whispered into Karna’s ears.

And the thrusting continued. As Arjuna took the omega from behind passionately, he licked Karna’s nape, nibbling on it, biting it little by little, licking it again, and it went well while he kept grinding into Karna. Karna could only moan more. And as the pace fasten up, Karna came. And he beg. “Please... take me... bite.. ahh— my nape— hngghh... ahh...” 

With that, Arjuna bit into the nape as deep as he could, putting the eternal scar into Karna, marking this omega as his mate forever. Arjuna embraced the omega from behind, a bit too tight. Once again, he cum inside him. And as soon as he let go of the embrace, Karna fell on his chest, laying on the floor. His whole body twitched and he came. He moved, laying on his side, his thighs rubbing on his member. He was so tired. So sleepy. He had been so since Arjuna came the first time. This time, he had calmed down. He tried to breathe properly. 

But if he thought he could rest now, he was so damned wrong. Arjuna pulled him by his stomach and shoved his cock once again into him. From behind, Arjuna bit on Karna’s shoulder as he fucked him more. Karna’s moans were lighter compared to before, due to him being exhausted, but he still enjoyed being taken like this. He came again and closed his eyes, feeling Arjuna’s movements that had gotten slower too. But still it felt good. Karna closed his eyes, half way falling asleep when Arjuna came again inside. He embraced Karna from behind, smelling his nape. Karna’s thigh was so sticky from all of this. 

Arjuna kept himself plugged in so that none of his seeds would leak out. He was mating Karna like an alpha would. They fell asleep like that, not bothering to pull out.

  


* * *

  
Arjuna woke up one hour later. He realized the position they were in and slowly pulled out. Karna let out a moan when he did, even though he was sleeping. Arjuna found that funny and very lewd. He gave Karna a peck on cheek, his late welcome home kiss. He spread the futon mattress and picked up Karna, letting him sleep there and covered him up. Karna’s slumber was undisturbed. He watched Karna’s sleeping face for a while, smiling, admiring his now mate. His omega. His bond. His love of life. So beautiful. He kissed him again. 

_I want to make Karna happy,_ he thought as he looked at Karna’s peaceful sleeping face. Their room actually still smelled like sex, it kinda made Arjuna a bit of horny. He sure had turned into a big pervert because of Karna. 

Then, he went for a cold shower. He needed this after all of that. He checked his laptop, went web surfing, checking some news and then the stock market. He did some buy and sells on his foreign currencies and then drank some blood. He sat there in the living room until Karna came out from the bedroom, still naked. “Arjuna,” he called.

“You’re awake,” Arjuna got up and went to him. He looked at Karna’s sleepy face, touching his cheeks and kissed him. “How do you feel?”

“Hm. I feel good,” Karna smiled and put his forehead on Arjuna’s and their eyes met. “I’m happy.”

“Me too,” Arjuna replied with the same expression as Karna’s. Peaceful and happy. Arjuna embraced his mate and Karna hugged back. This was what they wanted. 

“I want a shower, come with me,” Karna said. It was an invitation because after the resting and recovered his energy, Karna was back into the business. His heat was yet to end. 

They went into the bathroom. Karna took off the clothes Arjuna was wearing. And he looked so eager when he see Arjuna’s body. They turned on the shower, cold, and Karna leaned his back on the wall. The water came from their top and they kissed under it. Karna’s arms were hanging on Arjuna’s neck as the kissed. Arjuna’s hand slipped down to the pale thighs and slowly, he raised one leg up. And while they were still busy kissing, Karna grabbed the man’s cock and lined it on his hole. Arjuna pushed inside him and Karna moaned under their kiss. Soon, Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s buttocks and moved him up and down. Karna loved being carried like this. The cock moved in and out him and his leaked right down to the floor, and the shower water flushed it away.

They kept that up. Karna held on Arjuna while his back was on the wall, it brushed on it. The grinding became more intense and the cold water didn’t make them less hot. Karna’s legs were warped on the man’s waist. He was hanging on Arjuna. And the man kept moving him up and down and Karna’s erect was brushing on Arjuna’s lower abs. Up and down. And his hole was being used in and out. Karna closed his eyes, gasping and twitching as he came. Arjuna took a few more seconds, thrusting a bit more, and then he came. 

Karna sensed Arjuna was slowly pulling out, he pulled him back in with his. “Don’t pull out yet... it’ll leak...”

“Okay...” That made Arjuna blush madly. He nodded and plugged in back. He carried Karna for some more time before finally he pulled out. Karna let out a long moan and he quickly close his legs, not wanting it to leak out. Arjuna could only feel his chest swelling with pride that his mate wanted him this much. 

“Turn your body,” Arjuna said and Karna did it. He knew what was coming. He leaned on the wall with both hands. Arjuna kissed his nape and his hands touched his butt, spreading it. He lines his cock and thrusted in. Karna was still very wet from before. And Arjuna kept moving in and out, slowly building up pace until he came again.

After that, they took their shower and instead of dressing up, they ended up doin it again at the living room. Karna grabbed on the table while Arjuna grabbed on his waist and did him from behind. Arjuna let out a deep groan as he came again.

And again when they went to bed, in fact, they didn’t sleep at all and did it until the morning again. Arjuna himself had lost count on how many times he actually released inside Karna nor did he care and he couldn’t resist Karna’s invitation. Who was he to deny when Karna wanted him so badly? He simply did what was requested from him. He inserted his cock into Karna and grind his hips. He touched Karna’s erect, rubbing it gently and circling his thumb on the tip. All while he was still moving in and out him. He made Karna came twice before he came again inside.

It was like this everyday for the whole week. Karna was constantly horny, wanting attention, being touchy and always want to fuck. This kept on going until Karna’s heat really subsided. Arjuna was really proud that he was able to answer all of Karna’s expectation and Karna was very satisfied. Now, he would only wait for the results. 

When Merlin emailed him for a job request when it was Karna’s period of heat. Arjuna told him he was at vacation and will not work until next month. He just wanted to stay with Karna for a while without any disturbance. He wanted to savor their newly formed bond.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Since the heat, Arjuna constantly would keep his eyes on Karna. The first thing he did when they wake up, was to smell on Karna. Karna never told him about this. He just naturally did it by himself. His nature as an alpha vampire. He would check on Karna’s smell again a few times a day. And Arjuna was super clingy. He would hug on Karna a lot, even though on usual basis he was clingy, he just got even clinger. 

And since Karna became his mate, Arjuna saw him as even more beautiful. His desire to bite on Karna wasn’t as much as before. It still was there, and Arjuna still found Karna’s blood really delicious, but it changed. Now, every time his eyes laid on Karna, his desire was just Karna was so precious, so beloved. All he wanted to do was treasure Karna more. Wanting to love him more. Arjuna kissed him again, the fifteenth time today. He sat behind Karna and embraced him while he read his manga. Karna chuckled at it. This arms kept him warm and safe.

Arjuna put his nose on Karna’s nape and shoulder. Karna’s scent had changed since he became his mate. It became so gentle, kind, warm, and beautiful. It was a weird way to describe a scent, but that was what Arjuna felt. Arjuna wanted to keep Karna safe. Arjuna wanted Karna to be happy. Arjuna wanted to keep it this way forever. Just them, together. 

Arjuna waited weeks. He kept checking on Karna, giving him enough to drink and offered his own. Karna would accept it. He sensually licked on Arjuna’s neck while the man was holding his back, and he bit onto the flesh and started drinking. Arjuna breathe into his white hair and listen to the flow of his own blood. He closed his eyes and listened. He listened to Karna’s heartbeats. And for some reason, it sounded weird. And then, he realized it wasn’t just Karna’s. There was a smaller heartbeats coming from him.

Arjuna informed that to Karna. Karna looked at him and stood up, ecstatic with that news since he couldn’t hear it himself. He touched his stomach and look at it with a face in awe. Arjuna knelt at him and put his ear at Karna’s stomach. “It’s really there!”

“Really?” Karna smiled up as well. They both were overjoyed. Arjuna hugged his stomach. He couldn’t stop smiling. Karna touched the dark hair and gently ruffled it as he laughed. A family of their own was their dream and it was coming true. Only this. Only this, he swore he would not let anyone take from him. His precious, only family. He would protect his family with his life.

. . .

. . .

. . .


	18. Chapter 18

Day by day, Arjuna kept in check with Karna's size. Taking his weight and size on regular basis. He kept Karna hydrated and well-fed, always showering him with attention. First few months were not much change on Karna. He was still doing fairly normal and he didn't show at all. The indications he was carrying was his scents. His emotions became more mellow and more lovely. He smiled more and wanted more snuggles.

Overall, very cute and Arjuna loved it. He also bought an LED 30 inch television just to keep Karna entertained. He didn't want his precious mate to be bored after all. Karna had gotten faster on finishing his reading materials and all he did was cleaning the house, a lot, which meant he moved a lot. And every time Karna finished cleaning, he was very tired and became moody. He was bored. Usually, Karna would do something on his own, like walks or playing with the cats, but since he was tired, he just sat there and look annoyed, not talking at all. But it was just his eyes.

Hence why, the television. Arjuna just didn't connect it to the channels. So the TV only plays on DVDs or downloaded movies Arjuna copied into the flash-disk and play on the TV. He still wouldn't let Karna see the outside world. But since it had been thirteen years since Karna actually saw the human world, there were stuffs he was totally missing and didn't understand. He was utterly surprised when he first saw the LED TV as it was so thin and the colors were so bright. So far, he really liked the TV, and Arjuna was happy with it. It was easy first year for Karna. All went smooth and Karna was doing well. He was well-fed, slept-well, entertained-well, loved-well. Just four more years to go.

"It's starting to show," Arjuna said as he measured Karna's stomach. It was just a little showing, and if he wear clothes, it wouldn't be obvious. Just a small bulge.

“It seems so,” Karna said as he looked down and touched his lower stomach. “It does got bigger.”

“Hehe, it means I’ve done well so far,” Arjuna said and placed his ear there, listening to the second heartbeats. “Hm, he’s doing well too. Everything is good.”

“Ah, you’ve taken care of me very well. Thank you, Arjuna.”

“You’re welcome,” Arjuna let out a pleased sigh and pulled down Karna's shirt. Next, Karna stood straight at the weigh scale and Arjuna write down the results with the measurement in his note. He always wrote all Karna's progress. His mood, his feeding time, nap time, everything. And he would use some formulas on it to count the precise growth and Karna's real weight. Karna still thought it as weird.

After the check was done, Karna went back laying on the floor, having cushions stacked as his pillow, with a blanket on top. He laid on his side and continued his movie. The remote control was in front of him, asserting his full dominance on the television. Arjuna was updating his 'Karna spreadsheet'. Karna had just finished it when he started to yawn and he blinked a few times. He picked the remote and turned it off. Nap time. 

Karna got up and went to Arjuna, hugging him from behind, and rest his head on Arjuna's shoulder. Karna just wanted to be close to his mate. He loved Arjuna's scents. This was his clingy moment. Arjuna brushed the white hair with his left hand while his right hand kept writing. And when Arjuna was finished, he put down his pen and closed the book. "Alright, I'm done."

Karna raised his head and raised his arms. Arjuna turned his back and once again Karna hugged him again. Arjuna rubbed Karna's back as he smiled. He was proud of this. He kissed Karna's temple. The clingy got even more clingier every day, not that Arjuna had a complain. "You should go for a nap," Arjuna said and chuckled. Karna, instead of going, hugged his mate even tighter, not wanting to let go. Arjuna sighed again. Apparently, he had turned into Karna's personal body pillow. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you."

That pleased Karna. He nodded and let go of his hug... just for a few seconds, only to let Arjuna stand up, and then he jumped on him again, hugging him from behind again as they went to the bedroom. Arjuna had prepared this so they just went into the covers. Karna was quick asleep. Arjuna watched him sleep and stole a kiss. He waited for like twenty minutes, just making sure Karna was asleep before he left the room to continue his spread sheet. Arjuna would continue keeping his senses awake, he never stopped sensing Karna. He kept his ears open constantly.

Arjuna was in the other room but he could hear Karna mumbling something in his sleep, he laughed. "...juna... cats..." Karna mumbled and then turned sides.

It really was peaceful and happy days. He couldn’t wait when the day their fruit of love came to them. And then, Arjuna went to browse and write down names. It was never too early to pick a name. When Karna woke up from his nap, he went directly to drink some blood and then went to hug his mate. And while he was clinging on Arjuna, a email notification popped out on his laptop screen. Karna moved away because he didn't want to bother Arjuna's privacy. 

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

It wasn't that Galahad didn't know anything that took him eight long years doing nothing. He knew, and he knew he couldn't do anything. Galahad had forgotten how many times his investigation request got rejected. Tristan knew. Lancelot knew. But they were silent. While they didn't know what happened for sure, the gist was there. Even the commander knew what had happened to their previous captain before he got appointed as the new one. He couldn't do anything because Gilgamesh was technically in white list. Even the hunters had codes and rules. They couldn't just storm into a place and search. That was a violation. A crime. 

However, he decided to come today, to know for sure. He walked straight to the mafia's territory near the shore. There stood tall and brave, the great mansion of the mafia lord, or more accurately, the vampire king. The building could rival the castle of the queen. No, it was even bigger. It was a shame that the monarch had no power at all. The current queen Anastasia Romanov was just a doll placed at the top. And the Prime Minister, Lord El-Melloi II was bound by many political rivals that sided with Gilgamesh. The Tohsaka for example was one of the biggest supporters, regularly pumping money into the vampire's business to secure his power. The others were the same too. Ally of the vampire king would always win.

"What? A hunter requested to investigate my manor?" the king asked, quite surprised of it, and then he laughed. "What can a mongrel do? Shoo him away."

"Well, I think he might interest you, my king. He's the rumored strongest hunter and is my lady's former subordinate," The butler implied as he stood there, watching the king and his women escort left and right. 

"Hoo," the king raised his eyes. "Surely that will be fun if my wife meets her old friend, isn't it?"

"Exactly that, my king."

The vampire king laughed again. "Sure, let him in. I want to see the rumored hunter as well."

Galahad was told to get into the vampire's nest. He might not leave this place alive. He was alone. But he walked in. He was led by the old butler into a room where the king was in. Galahad's face was flat as he looked at the king and his women. He was asked to sit down by the butler, so he sit across the king at the three seat luxurious sofa with golden flower pattern. The king was holding a glass of red liquid and Galahad was sure that was blood. "Is that blood?" the hunter asked.

The king smirked. "What if it is?"

"No. There's nothing I can do even if it is."

"You're right. You hunters are just mongrels. You can't do anything because I rule this country. I am the rule," Gilgamesh said and laughed. He handed the glass to the woman at his left and he grabbed the woman at his right and bite into her, in front of the butler, to show him that he was the true vampire. The woman didn't move at first, but when the king kept sucking, she started to trash and hit the king, but the king didn't stop. He dried her and her body fell to the floor. The other woman screamed. The king looked at her with his red eyes and his pheromones controlled. She became silent in a second and shiver in fear. The glass she was holding, the blood in it kept spluttering. 

Galahad didn't flinch at all. He had seen corpses all his life. There was even once he saw a mountain of vampire corpses after a raid. They were burn to ashes. One woman corpse was nothing. But it was a bit of creepy seeing someone sucked dry. Her skin dried. Her eyes looked like they wanted to plop out. Her expression was so terrifying. Rigor Mortis in just a few seconds. "And, do you have permit to come into my manor?"

"No. I come here with no warrant."

"Of course," the king eyes him with arrogance. "And? What do you want to do? Try to kill me? I heard you fought back a pureblood years ago. I can only assume you're strong. Hm?"

"No. That is an impossible task."

"Oh, I almost forget," The king pushed the woman at his left to the floor. "I want you to meet my wife."

The door opened by the butler and Galahad's eyes widened as he looked at the woman in white dress gown and golden necklace and hair pins. Artoria looked into the room and found him. Her expression twisted into fear and she trembled in fear. The butler pushed her into the room, but she wouldn't move from the spot. The king looked at her with a smug smile. "What's wrong, my wife? Aren't you happy to see an old friend?"

She couldn't even look at Galahad. She was being eaten alive by her fear and shame. That she was not a human anymore. She was not a hunter anymore. She was a vampire. She couldn't go home anymore, she didn't belong there anymore. And this hunter was not her friend, but the human that would hunt her. Galahad looked at her, but she looked down. Her hands grabbed on her gown skirt. Galahad walked to her and stopped at her. He looked at her shorter stature. This was no longer the captain that would hit his head when he did something wrong. Not the one that would tell him to be nice. Not the one that would support everyone and never give up. He felt that this was his fault. 

"Captain," he called. Artoria closed her eyes and kept her head down. He couldn't say anything for a second. His eyes narrowed down in sorrow. "I'll be back," he said and walked pass her.

"Let him go," the king ordered. "That's my wife's friend. He has to leave to inform everyone about her."

* * *

“Will you be a vampire, and live a long life with me?”

That question made Amakusa Shirou open his eyes. He looked up to the woman with dark hair whose lap he was resting on. Semiramis looked at him with her usual smile. A little bit of the evil expression. The misunderstood person. Whenever he had free time or day off, he would come to this woman’s secret place and rest at her garden. She was a vampire he had been working on secretly with for years. She used to be a part of the mafia when Amakusa Shirou first started his career. They had secret agreements and backdoor exchanges. Maybe, she pitied this man. Maybe that was why she was interested in him. He was chained by his gray morality. He didn’t mind doing dirty works as long as it was for humanity. Semiramis knew that he wasn’t an ally of the vampires, but just going along for his personal benefits. Still, she couldn’t look at him the other way.

“I am satisfied with the time given for me,” He replied. Closing back his eyes, crossing his fingers together. “There’s no need to live a long life. Living as what one is born as, that’s beautiful at its own. I believe so.”

She let out a sigh. “What a stupid man you are. Here I am offering you a good opportunity...”

“Thank you, Semiramis,” he smiled as well. His expression looked so peaceful and content despite he was sleeping on a lap of a vampire. “I really appreciate your offer, but I must decline.”

She looked forward to the beautiful garden, flowers and bushes around her. “Humans don’t worth that much. Humans are foolish creatures. They keep repeating the same mistake. Always living in vain boring life. Always lie to themselves.”

Amakusa Shirou chuckled at that. “I can confirm that. I may be am foolish.”

“After you die, I will still have so much time left.”

“Hm. That’s true. I hope you will find someone to accompany you in your long journey.”

Semiramis moved her hand, placed it on Amakusa Shirou’s neck, strangling it lightly. “What about if I kill you now?”

He chuckled again. No fear or wrath or any negative emotions. Just a content smile of a man that did not fear that. “That’s fine too. Since beginning, I had been planning to offer my life to you.”

“Semiramis, I’m actually nothing sort of what people always say,” he said as he kept his eyes close and Semiramis let go of her grip, now her hands were just touching him with affection. “I was the last one living from the attack the vampires did to the branch office. That became my credits and I got promoted. But I’m just a coward. I watched all my subordinates killed. I should have died that time. I—“

She stopped his sentence by placing a finger on his lips. He looked up in confusion until she spoke. “I don’t want to hear such depressing story.”

“Hehe, sorry about that,” he apologized with joking tone. And he went back into his rest without a worry. He didn’t mind if she decided to kill him. If so, that was his fate then. That didn’t sound too bad either to die by the hands of a beautiful woman.

* * *

Merlin walked into his lounge with a burger in his hand and soda in the other. He walked pass his bodyguards and entered the bar area. He sat down to finish his snack when someone sit down across of him at the table. "Welcome, my brother~" 

"It's just above the papers, you know it," Sherlock Holmes leaned back as he put his hands on top the table. Merlin raised his hand and a waitress served glasses of blood wine for them with the bottle of wine at the middle. 1583. It was an expensive one. The scent of the blood was old and classic. Holmes enjoyed the scent and drank it.

"When did you return?"

"Just last week," the detective vampire drank his wine and refilled it. "I see you're working well with Moriarty."

"I work with whoever pays me the most, haha," the halfblood replied as he finished his burger and drank his soda. And then he grabbed his wine glass and drank it too in gulpes. 

Holmes snorted and tilted his head, looking at his 'above-papers' brother. "I see the criminal syndicate is doing well"

"Yeah, we hired a new cleaner," Merlin said as he rest his chin on the back his hand and crossed his legs. His other hand gold the glass, stirring it slowly as he looked at the detective across him. And the detective finally returning after a few years meant he was here for something. His lavender eyes looked devilish. His grin looked like a demon's. "I can say he does a very good job."

Holmes' hand went into his breast pocket and pulled out a small bottle of red. "I would like to listen more."

Merlin took that bottle with a wide smile on his face. He raised it to his eye level and stir it a little before putting it on the tray the waitress next to him was holding. She walked away after that."Oh, he had always been my business partner. He used to be a hunter before he turned. He used to share the confidential information about the hunters and the building's layout. Very useful individual. Ah, you remember the pureblood omega that went viral about eight years ago? That is his pet."

"That's interesting," The detective hummed after he spoke.

"Yeah, and he's super obsessed with him. I think they are bonded now. I'm actually looking forward they making little vampires you know. Just imagine how much they cost, haha," the halfblood chuckled. He was so excited with the idea of the new vampires that would come from a pureblood omega. That would really be special. Ah, Merlin himself gulped just by imagining the taste. His mouth became watery. He wouldn't even share with the king for this one. "But pet-kun is so good at hiding his steps I don't really know where he's hiding that omega. He's always taking detour whenever I put people on him. And he's not using his own name on any transaction for the last couple of years so I don't really know where he lives. Don't say you're not interested in the taste."

"Now, I didn't say I'm not interested. I am also a vampire," the detective chuckled playfully. "Tell me, when is the cleaner's next schedule?" 

* * *

"Please enjoy," the girl with glasses smiled politely.

Mash placed the cup of coffee in front of Lancelot, Gawain, and Tristan. Three men were having a break from their work and decided to rest on the cafe Mash worked on. Lancelot wanted to see her too, so he just asked the other two to come. His treat, he said. Tristan smiled as he looked at the young woman he knew since she was a baby. "Sure she grow into a beautiful young woman," Tristan said.

That earned him dark face from Lancelot. "Don't even think about it," the father said, warning the red haired man.

"No, no, I'm not implying that way. I watched her since she was a baby. I'm not into that kind, okay?" Tristan laughed it off.

Gawain drank his coffee. "I agree on that. She used to be a bookworm little girl. Galahad and Mash used to play together a lot from the pictures you showed," the blonde said and looked around the cafe. "I miss them being kids, haha."

"Lately, Galahad's super quite, isn't he, papa?" Tristan teased the poor man.

"Shhh... don't call me that. It's creepy," Lancelot said and then became quite for all sudden. Tristan was right. His son had been super distant since their captain went missing and he became a new one. He let for more and more individual investigation and left the squad alone unless there was a raid mission. And lately, Galahad just stopped talking. If it was just to him, it was normal. But it was to everyone. Even to Mash. Lancelot looked at his daughter's back figure as she worked on brewing more coffee. While they didn't open up to each other, Lancelot was still the father, and he knew something was pressing his son's mind. He was concerned about Galahad, and whatever he was doing behind their backs.

Bedivere since that day, changed as well. The person that used to smile a lot became a default frown. He would always left too and was still searching even until now. It was never the same anymore. It was pretty much always them three hanging out after work. 

Mash came again to refill their coffee. She was pouring the coffee into Gawain's cup when Lancelot asked her about her brother. "Mash, have you see your brother lately? Did he told you anything?"

"Onii-chan? No, I haven't see him since last month. I messaged him though, he didn't say much," She answered and frowned as well.

"...I see..." Lancelot sighed. "His birthday is coming close, I hope he'll have dinner together."

Mash closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "Last year, he didn't even answer my call..." 

* * *

Galahad received a call from Holmes, telling him to look up any property purchase from five years ago. Using his investigator authority, he checked the history of many property sales. He was told specifically to look for a purchase made by elderly man about 70 to 80 years old, purchase houses at non popular spots, preferable in isolated areas. It was tiring to look up and Galahad had to argue with the salesmen, only he shoved his badge at them and blackmail them for 'covering for vampires' law that they gave up and let him check the history. Galahad took pictures of the sales that fit the criteria. It wasn't many. In fact, only three. He brought it to Holmes' apartment and asked what was this about.

"Oh that's your former colleague," Holmes casually answered as he look at the three pictures Galahad showed him, and he picked one name. It was an ID of an old man that had deceased at the database, therefore the house now belonged to his grandson. "Yeah, this one, this must be where he is right now. Apparently he's working for the vampires now."

Holmes turned his head to the hunter with a cold smile. "You should pay him a visit this Saturday."

. . .

. . .

. . .


	19. Chapter 19

"Then, I'll be going now," Arjuna said, giving Karna his good bye kiss on lips. He smiled after they parted and pressed his forehead on Karna's. They both enjoyed the moment of silence as they both close their eyes and hold hands. "I'll be back in three days. Take care. If anything urgent happens, text me."

"Ah," Karna nodded. They parted again and Arjuna let of of those hands. "Be careful. I will be waiting."

Karna watched until Arjuna left. He stood there at the door. The cats were meowing around, looking up to Karna. They probably could sense Karna's emotion. He was feeling a little bit lonely. Even though Arjuna had only left for like five minutes. The cats didn't climb on them like usual, just looking up at him, meowing. He knelt down and petted that one black cat. It purred happily and brushed on Karna's leg. _This one is like Arjuna_, Karna couldn't help but think that way.

* * *

"Commander," D'eon entered the room after two knocks. She came in with a phone in her hand. "You will want to hear this."

The commander took the call and it was from the prime minister, telling him to come to the Castle now. He obliged and told his assistant to take care of the papers. He rode his car and was welcomed by a few guards. It was prime minister's guards in the queen's castle. 

Amakusa Shirou came into the queen's room. The guard that led him there closed the door and guard the outside. The Prime Minister, Lord El-Melloi II was present, and there was the queen herself, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. She became the queen because her brother died and she had no power at all. The prime minister was the only reason she could still be around. Her influence was heavily relying on the prime minister. "Please sit down, Commander Amakusa," she opened her hands, and invited him to seat himself.

The dark skinned man nodded and sat across the prime minister and the queen was at the single seat. "Can I question as for why I am being summoned today?"

Anastasia was tongue tied. She didn't know how to say it. She was afraid. However, she had to do it. If not, the vampire king would take over everything soon. "I order a raid on the mafia's manor," she said directly. 

It was an empty order. Because the queen had no authority over military and the hunter association was under the authorization of the military. She was nothing but a figurehead on the throne. This would be opposed by every sides. The politicians would be angry. That was how powerless the royal family was. After the death of the previous king and her whole family, assassinated. She was left alone for some reason. To be controlled. She was done with it. "I'll take responsibility of that order. You don't have to go trough the General."

"Do it," Lord El-Melloi added. "It's an order."

"But— That's impossible. Do you know to what extent that vampire king's power? He'll remove you!" 

Anastasia nodded, gripping on her doll. "Eventually, I will be replaced. My court was filled with the vampire king's supporters. It's just about time. If so, I'll do it now." 

"The operation will start at 8 pm three days from now," the prime minister stated. "I will let you take control of the communication tower. It's okay, we have supports as well. If we don't, we will not do anything this bold."

The hunter association's commander raised a brow. He asked who and was told two names. Hearing that name, he nodded and accepted the secret mission. He would deploy his men at that night without notice or permission from the upper-ups. That night, he went back to the HQ and started planning for the raid. 

* * *

It was just like a normal job, Arjuna thought. He would take out his target and then go home. He followed the target's trails in the shadows of the tall building of the city. The sun set and sky became dark blue. Arjuna walked closer and pulled out his dagger from under his sleeve, ready to strike. Precisely he aimed the back of the head of that person, he threw his dagger and it hit perfectly. The man quickly fall. Just two seconds later, Arjuna noticed there was no blood. And suddenly in front of his eyes, a tracing butterfly flew past him. He didn't notice at all. That this was not a job. This was a trap. That man he just shot down get up again and pulled out the dagger.

When he wanted to turn his back to run, it was too late. Strings were everywhere. He had forgotten how Tristan was exceptionally good at measuring distances. He stood close enough to shot the traps silently, but far enough to be undetected. That man that had just gotten up on his legs, took off his coat and wig that had a metal plate under it. Galahad. It was just two of them. But they were not easy to escape from. In fact, they were the master of capturing vampires. _Why do they go after me?!_

With no way to turn back, Arjuna only had to move front. Galahad pulled out his sword and pointed it at the vampire that used to be his colleagues. "You're under arrest," he said with his flat face.

Arjuna counted his bullets. He had 120. He had 34 daggers. Close ranged battle with this person was a losing battle, but this was precisely why Tristan was there, at the top of the building. The wind blew on his red hair. He was holding multiple guns with no scope. He didn't need any. He simply had to shot his strings to limit the movements of his target. His silted eyes opened and he shot the s-bullets in his guns. One shot. Two shot. Three shots. Arjuna evaded them but the fifth, he couldn't. He could only move and let it hit his legs as he tried to evade Galahad's attacks. The swords swung right at his face. He jumped back and Tristan took the chances to hit three more bullets into him. The pain of the silver melting inside him was unbearable. Arjuna groaned in pain. He looked around for any possible way out. He threw his daggers and Galahad deflected all of them with his sword. Every bullets too. No, it wasn't Arjuna getting weaker. He was getting stronger with his vampire senses. But it was Galahad that kept growing stronger. 

There was no way out. It was a battle for him just to wait for his defeat. He tried to avoid as many strings as possible, but eventually they cut him. And the split second he stopped because of the pain, Galahad charged on him and kicked his stomach with his knee. Blood sprouted out from Arjuna's mouth. He was already wounded. If Galahad used his sword, that was instant kill. No, Arjuna didn't thought about the logic behind this anymore. The only thing he had in mind was to run. He tried to run past the hunter in front of him. _I have to run... I have to leave... I have to go home..._

Galahad's hand grabbed his face and slammed his head to the ground. Arjuna looked up to the sword pointing down to him. The sword reflected on the moon light. The hunter looked down at him coldly. He was a vampire. There was no emotions in that hunter's face. Just cold. "You're under arrest for suspicion of being a vampire," he said. "I'll behead you if you dare to move." 

Arjuna could only gulp down his fear. He couldn't die here. If he died, then what about Karna? He was waiting at home. But everything seemed bleak. He could see the strings on his top and Tristan was there, eyes open, looking at him like a prey. Arjuna closed his eyes. _So this is what those people I killed must had felt... This was what Boudica felt... I see... Is this my punishment?_

Soon, a bullet pierced his heart. He gritted his teeth as he withstand the pain. It wasn't just normal bullets or anti-vampire bullets. Arjuna knew what bullet that was, he saw the color before it hit him. He used a lot of this bullets too back then. His eyes slowly closed down despite of how much he wanted to open it. 

* * *

The hunters were in the van, being transported. But none of them were told where they were heading. This mission was a mystery. Emiya tried to guess, but there was no indication or any leak about the mission. But if the whole Association's hunters were being moved, sure it would be a big raid. And for so long Emiya operated as a hunter, never once he met an operation this big. The HQ was pretty much empty. There were only three to four E-rank hunters there guarding the prisoners. The squad members were asking where they were heading, or what they had to do, but on all hands, he had nothing to say. "I don't know. I wasn't informed of it either."

The vans were moving fast trough the highway. From afar, on top of a building, a man was watching the cars moving. The light and sounds of the sirens followed the vans. He, Siegfried, was part of this. He and Holmes agreed on this, each with their roles. Holmes persuaded the prime minister and Siegfried would go to the battlefield. That was the deal. Both with different goals. 

In his room, James Moriarty was sitting on his desk, fingers crossed. He looked at the at the TV and then the chessboard. It was filled with chess pieces, Go pieces, shogi, and xiang qi pieces. He had 32 moves available and none of it would let him win. He predicted the future moves, yet, he had no way to get rid of that queen that suddenly appeared at the corner of the board. And his own pieces, he had to take it out himself. At this point, they were just there to block his way out. The butler sighed. _You've really done it, Holmes. This once, I'll let you win. _

It was his own mistake to leave that wild queen aside. Now, it came back biting on him. He moved the king's piece and still, that would be checkmated in a few turns. He looked at the clock. It was seven and half. Since it was no longer a game, he packed his stuff up. He could always start a new game again later. He took his chessboard with him, inside his luggage, he walked out from the mansion via the back door. He left and nobody know where he went to. It was like that he was suddenly vanishing from the earth. When the manor was in a mess and the king was asking for him, he was just nowhere to be seen. 

* * *

When Arjuna opened his eyes, he was in the cell in the vampire's prison. He knew this place. He certainly got caught and like most vampires here, either kept alive for information, experiment, or death in row. Now, Arjuna wondered which one he was. He sat there, trying to think out a way out. He knew the layout of this building, but he didn't know how to escape from this room. The door was special made that any hit wouldn't open it. The room was dark but sufficient for a vampire to see. It was simply a bed and a toilet inside. As expected all of his arms were taken. His phone too. Arjuna could only hope that they didn't try to call Karna. He sat there, waiting for miracle to happen. He had lost sense on the time because the room was constantly dark. There were no indication of time. And as he sat there, he thought of Karna. 

_How's he doing? Is he going to wait for me? What if I can't go back? Will Karna be okay without me?_

Hours passed while he sat there, complementing, the cell door's small window opened. Galahad looked into his cell with his usual flat face. Arjuna couldn't hate this person more. Galahad sighed and dropped him a piece of paper from the opening. "I know where you're hiding that omega. The house at the mountain, I checked the property sales history. You used an old man's stolen ID," Galahad said and Arjuna's eyes widened. "I can go hunt him down right now if I want to. Right now. I can go kill him and bring his head here. After all, pureblood omega is S rate."

Arjuna bit his lower lip. That was a serious threat to him. He silently grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a few locations of the warehouses owned by the mafia and several people. Mostly politicians. "What is this for?"

"Soon, we will raid the mafia's manor."

"What?"

"10 minutes. I have disabled the camera. Most of the hunters have left for the raid. You should go to locker 556 and pick up the explosivess and weapons. And go clean up the list," The hunter instructed calmly. "You can run and not do it. Your choice. But if you do, I will abandon the raid and go straight to kill that omega. Your choice," He said and the cell door became unlocked. He looked at Arjuna once again and the left. 

As if he had any choice. If that thing went straight to Karna, it was impossible to stop. He bit his lip in anger and ran out from the cell. He went to the locker room and as told, all his weapons and all needed things were there. He picked them and ran out from the building easily. He knew the whole map and the secret paths. He started to move on his own list. 

* * *

Karna was waiting outside again. Today, Arjuna was supposed to return. He might be late again, but Karna felt something was wrong. He waited there for hours with his phone in his hand. He had a piece of blanket on top of his shoulders because it was cold at night. He waited and waited. And then his phone rang. He thought it was Arjuna, but the voice wasn't him. "Ya~ Long time isn't it? How are you doing?"

"Merlin? Where's Arjuna?"

The halfblood at the other side laughed lightly. "Well, pet-kun got arrested by the hunters last night."

Karna was silence for a few seconds, trying to process that words into his head. "...eh...?"

"Yeah, he's probably in the jail right now," Merlin said as he took the remote control to the TV and turned it on. The channel was reporting on the movements of the hunters. The woman reporter said: 'The hunters will perform a raid on the mafia’s headquarters tonight at 8. This raid is issued by her majesty herself.'

"And the hunters are moving out to raid the mafia HQ, if you want to save him, you better do it--" It was cut off, Merlin look at the phone and then sighed. And then, a smile spread across his lips. The ice melt and fell into the blood wine. Merlin kept watching the news as it updates. The hunter were now circling around the mafia's HQ. This was fun to watch. Too much fun in fact. He could not not laugh at this. 

* * *

Holmes was staring at the old journal in his hand. Old leather cover that had starting to rot by age. The papers were yellowish and stained by blood. He was at the beach, standing next to the fence, facing the sea, The cool breeze of sea flow next to him as he kept looking at the journal. Then, he looked up to the dark sky. He breathe in as he closed his eyes. It was night and there weren't anyone here. The people were probably at their homes, watching the news. Holmes hadn't come here for a few years already. Back then, when he was younger, when there were still no fences built like this, he used to come here a lot. With someone. Someone who wrote that journal he was holding on.

"I've moved the chips, after all these years..." He sighed and kept on holding that old journal. It felt like he was not alone here. Like, someone was standing at his right side. He looked to the empty side and smiled as he sigh. He kept the book into his coat pocket and then, after standing there for a few more minutes, he started to walk away. Every time when he came back to this place, he would visit this place with that journal. It was just a short visit. He walked pass the breeze with a big happy smile on his face.

. . .

. . .

. . .


	20. Chapter 20

The reporter at the news channel at the screen informed some politicians and the police chief were reported dead by assassination. And another flash news came up, apparently the explosions happened in the warehouses own by the mafias. And as Merlin knew those warehouses were the places they hid weapons and illegal organs. Those getting blown was a big lost of money. A lot people actually invested money, a lot were humans. And with the dead of the few big people who supported the vampire king, the lesser ones would give up. The halfling turned the volume even higher to listen. Holmes was in the same room at the corner seat, listening to the news while reading the journal who knows how many times he had re-read. On the screen, they were taking a live from a helicopter, showing the burning warehouses and smoke came up from the main manor too.

Anastasia was hiding in her room, sitting on her bed with her doll, Viy, and then she heard commotion from outside the door. The guards were having a fight with the intruders. Soon, they entered her room. A few men and the general, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia came in. The general wasn't very pleased with the queen's action. Of course, what could a puppet queen do? She should just stay a puppet and nothing could go wrong. He pointed a gun at her face point blank and Anastasia didn't move at looked at the gun. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you know what you have done?"

"Taking out the enemy that had been lurking behind the shadows. The vampire king's reign must be ended," Anastasia answered. She had no fear for the gun. This was exactly like years ago when she was first aimed with the gun, same position, same place, same person. 

"Without the vampire king, this country will have no stability. Do you think a little girl like you have any power?!" Darnic pressed the gun on her forehead. "There's no way this country can stand without the vampires."

Suddenly, Darnic was shocked when a hand grasped on his hand and pointed it up. He peeked back and all of his men were, instead of aiming of the queen, were aiming their guns at him. He looked to the man holding his hand. It was a man with long black hair and green eyes, with a smug look on his face. "Who are you?"

Yan Qing's smirk went wider. "Just a mercenary."

One of the man behind him took off his mask, revealing Hijikata, the police's vice chief, ex-hunter. He grabbed Darnic's hands and cuffed him. "You're under arrest for suspicion for being a vampire and murder attempt and assassination of the royal family."

“Hijikata— you!” Darnic barked violently, glares filled with hatred. He was trying to free himself from the graps.

“Otto—“ Yan Qing kicked him down. “Don’t even think about escaping or I will cut your head off,” he said and smiled with friendly looks.

* * *

Karna ran through the dirt, woods, he even slipped a few times, got up, and then continued running. It was exhausting and he felt he wanted to stop for a rest. But no. He couldn’t. He continued running. His heart couldn’t stop beating. It felt like it could burst anytime soon. He didn’t want to lose Arjuna once again. Not like this. Not like this. He ran past the darkness and jumped down another hill. His breath was hard and he gulped down his fear when he saw cars driving trough the street, from the direction of the city. He knew he was getting close to his destination. He kept himself hidden in the darkness, behind the trees.

He was right at the city border. Looking at the guarded gates. there were fences installed. Something was happening. Karna didn’t know what but something bad was happening. And Arjuna was in there. He jumped out from the bushes, grabbed on of the guard’s neck. The guard shot his sub-machine gun up right because of it. Karna quickly broke the neck, killing the human. And soon, more guards incoming, because of the gunshot noise. Karna slipped into the gate. The guards ran following him. He moved into the shadows again and they lost him. For now, he was safe.

He continued his running into the capital’s heart. It was awfully empty. The streets. The park. All the people were told to stay inside their houses. Some of the city structures changed compared to what Karna remembered years ago. But the most part remained the same. He stopped at the city’s board, looking at the map to locate the HQ. He memorized it and kept moving.

At the HQ, there were no one outside. He ran inside and the gates rang loudly. A few hunters were inside, but mostly gunners, low ranking hunters that were not any threat to him. Karna knocked them, killed one because he could risk being shot, knowing his own condition. That one was holding a automated gun that could easily shoot him from him. He explored the HQ and it was mostly empty. No one was in there. He ran down to the cells and he didn’t sense Arjuna. There were only other vampires in there. No Arjuna’s presence or smell. Getting more worried, he looked into the cells.

“Help! Help! Let me out,” the vampire prisoner begged at the cell door. He couldn’t see Karna but he could feel him. He banged the door so many times.

Karna couldn’t do anything. Not only he was running out of time, he couldn’t break the door anyway. He could only be sorry, and left, ignoring the desperate pleas of that vampire in death row. Then, the hunters from before showed up, this time fully equipped. The shot and Karna left the prison area. He ran out from the HQ. Having no luck. He ran far enough that the hunters stopped chasing him. He ran back to the empty park and stopped under a tree.

That was when a sudden explosion happened. Karna looked at the direction of it. The west near the sea. He felt so anxious. He was scared and terrified. He was done being alone. He didn’t want to lose another person. The life he had lived, a long and lonely one. He couldn’t imagine anymore without Arjuna. He couldn’t be live in the world without him. He hold his right hand as it would not stop trembling. And then, he vomited. He felt dizzy. His stomach was hurting and he puked more. Just water. It was painful.

_What if I am too late? What if... what if Arjuna is no more...? I am too late? Am I losing him again...? If I’m more useful, this won’t happen_, thinking that, he was to drop down in despair.

And another explosion happened. He looked to the smoke. It was instinct. He had no indication Arjuna was there, but something inside him said that he was there. Arjuna was there. That was enough reason to go there. Karna moved his legs again and ran towards the burning site.

  


* * *

Gilgamesh was so furious. Not only his manor was surrounded by the hunters, his butler was nowhere to be found. He screamed at the maid, “WHERE IS MORIARTY?!,” and she simply bow her head in fear for her life, telling the king the head butler was nowhere to be found. The king punched his table at the middle that it parted into two. The papers scattered on the floor. The red eyes were filled with so much anger. It only got worse when another guard entered the room, relying a bad news.

“The hunters had taken control of the gates. Thirty-four of our men had been killed!”

“Kill them all!” The king yelled. He kicked the right part of the table away. “Kill them all. I don’t want to see any of them!” He ordered again.

“Yes sir!” The guard flinched and ran out of the room. That was an empty command. No way they could fight off hundreds of hunters. Not when they were specialized in killing vampires. And not to mention there were at least more than than A-ranked hunters. He ran out of the room, instead of going to the hall, he jumped out from the window, and was instantly shot to death from the sniper at a distance away. William Tell was there, lurking, shooting every vampires that wanted to free from the east wing.

The hunters were fighting, taking down as many vampires as they could. Some were wounded. “Sanson!” Okita yelled for him as he got shot. Holes forming on his stomach. He dropped dead. Another vampire came to her and attacked. She shielded it with her katana. No time to rest. She cut him down and another came.

The vampires were too many in numbers. Not something unexpected due to this being a vampire lair. Emiya with his two smaller swords, cut down another shooter. His arm were shot. He changed his equip into guns. He shot, but vampires don’t go down easily. Billy saved him by shooting that vampire behind him.

And when a few stronger vampires came up. “No way... we can’t force in like this!” Okita exclaimed.

She turned her head just for a few seconds and the vampire had reached her behind, almost cutting her down, when a certain man charged in, breaking it and crushed that vampire’s skull. Okita looked at the man and she fell to her back. She gulped. Afraid. “Pureblood... rate, SS, Siegfried...”

The other hunters were stopped too just like the vampires, shocked with the pureblood coming. And then, at all the hunters’ headset, and order came in from commander Amakusa. “Ignore Siegfried. I repeat, this is an order. Ignore him and proceed.”

“...what?” She let out.

And then squad one entered the scene. Galahad, the captain, and the other followed. “We’ll charge in now,” he said. When Okita turned her head back again, the towering huge man had gone.

Gilgamesh went to Artoria’s chambers. He went there, and it was empty. His wife was nowhere as well. He gritted his teeth in anger. All this happened because the damned hunters. He walked away. He was going to look for her. He wasn’t letting her go so easily. He walked pass the corridor where there were so many corpses of his guards laying there. The window glasses were broken. It was sniper shots. And they all died from headshots with s-bullets. Anyone who shot these were precise and a good shooter.

Arjuna didn’t know why he decided to help the hunters. He was just close-by because the warehouse was close. His body moved by its own despite of him being wounded. He had no scope and relied on with one eye. As the left one had been pierced and was still regenerating. And his hands were bleeding. He was on top of a tree, aiming for more vampires he could aim. But that second, that pureblood vampire king noticed his position, Arjuna’s whole body froze in fear. They were kilometers away, but Arjuna was terrified of the king’s existence. He, a mere turnblood was a slave to the pureblood.

Arjuna dropped his rifle on his head, leaving two on his back. He jumped down from the tree, decided he should run away now. He didn’t want to fight directly with the king. If he did, he would be killed for sure. Only that must not happen. No matter what, he had to live. Arjuna landed on the ground and his wound on his leg reopened. His blood dripped on the ground as he ran away, limping.

Gilgamesh decided not to pursue. He had something more important to do. He walked to the main hall. He stood there, sensing the hunters coming closer, and they barged into the room. “You’ve done it, mongrel!” the king looked straight at Galahad. How dare a mere human with slight vampire blood, did this. Gilgamesh swore he would torture and kill him.

“Form 311,” Galahad said. The rest of the squad too their position with Tristan behind him. He open his silted eyes, marking every possible places to place his strings.

The melees hunters changed, with Lancelot making the first move. Gawain and the Galahad himself. Three of them got punched at stomach at split second, thrown back without any effort. They got up in a few seconds, attacking the vampire once again. Tristan shot bullets aiming at the vampire. If they were not team for years and had memorized the pattern well. They would’ve been shot. Teamwork was the key. It was just 2 mm right on Gawain’s ears, it passed him like that. The king, however, moved his head slight just to evade that. The hard work and deadly formation that could kill him, was easily evaded by the king. Gilgamesh could see it clearly and could move even faster than the bullets. This was why high tier hunters didn’t use guns. They were useless for A rate and above vampires.

Bedivere charged it as well. He swung his sword down to him, and easily, the king grabbed his real wrist. He could differ his real and fake one. He grabbed it and cracked it just with his one hand. Bedivere screamed loudly. Gilgamesh threw Bedivere away to the sides. “ARGHHH!!!”

Gawain took that chance and strangled the king with his arm from behind. “TRISTAN!!” He signaled.

Tristan his shot bullets. But in the last split second, Gilgamesh disappear from his arms. The bullets shot right into the hunter. Tristan gasped in shock when the vampire suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him hard that he flew meters and hit the wall that it cracked. His eyes wide open and he coughed a lot of blood.

Galahad got up. His head was bleeding. Sight was red, but he was not yet going down. He jumped and swung his sword with the speed that could easily kill normal vampires, but Gilgamesh, it couldn’t even match. Gilgamesh opened his palm and was about to grabbed on Galahad’s head when Lancelot came running.

“I won’t let you!!” He screamed just to take the vampire’s attention. He would not let anyone harm his son.

Gilgamesh jumped back and without noticing, he fell into the string trap. The strings tighten on his legs. Tristan pulled it, but instead of throwing Gilgamesh, he was the one getting pulled up and was thrown to another wall. “You still don’t understand? This is the basic difference of mongrels like you and pureblood like me.”

The king’s attention was shifted when he felt someone was aiming for him. Arjuna’s eyes tried to follow that speed since the start of the battle, but he couldn’t. Gilgamesh’s movements were impossible to follow. Suddenly, he disappeared from Arjuna’s sight and the next second he appeared was in front of him. Aren’t you going to shoot?” The king asked with his arrogant smile.

Gilgamesh grabbed his gun and then punched in him on face and then kicked him on guts, sending him back. And then suddenly, he looked up and Galahad was there, with his sword. Gilgamesh didn’t realize it until now. Either he was too distracted or Galahad was getting faster. Either way, he was impressed. But that won’t hit him anyway. Galahad’s sword was instead, piercing the ground. It was halfway in. That was just how much he put power in that one attack. “Tch—!!”

Galahad tried to pull his sword back and Gilgamesh appeared behind him. “Give up, you can’t win,” he said and Lancelot came up behind and swung another attack on him.

Lancelot sweated and his breathing was irregular. The vampire who was in front of him, now standing on on of his back and head. And his head was stepped so hard his face went into the ground. “No matter how many times you try, you mongrels cannot scratch me.”

And when he thought the hunters inside the hall was all done, a gunshot was aimed at him. He evaded and then suddenly, a sword almost cut off the tip of his hair. “Hoo,” the king mumbled, amazed. The human was certainly getting faster. “I see you’re getting used to my speed.”

“Keep him moving! He cannot avoid all the attacks!” Galahad ordered the team. Lancelot raised his head again. All bloody. Tristan slowly got up and looked behind. Gawain was still alive, albeit incapacitated. Bedivere was holding up too, he got up with his sword at the machine arm of his.

And all of them attacked him all together. Arjuna was there, shooting with one hand as well. The other one got broken when Gilgamesh pulled his gun away. He shot and shot, while all didn’t hit, the king did got cornered with the little option he had on where to move when so many hunters were attacking him at all direction. But this were not enough at all. They needed a damage dealer. All they were doing right now was stalling. None of them could land a hit. And they had limited stamina, way quicker than Gilgamesh’s. This was just a simply losing battle. Everything looked so hopeless.

Gilgamesh grabbed on Lancelot, throwing him at Arjuna. And he appeared in front of Tristan, and cut off his right hand, making him unable to shoot. The king could easily kill him but he did not. He was playing with them. He would not be serious with them. If he did, he lost. He grabbed on Tristan’s head and jumped to the balcony of the manor. “Give up and kill yourselves. This is for your own good,” he said and then dropped him to the balcon’s floor. The pool of blood formed under him. Tristan didn’t move anymore after that.

At this point, the didn’t know if the red haired man was still alive. Three bullets were shot at him by Arjuna. Gilgamesh jumped down and smirked. And then the smirk dispersed when he realize he got shot on his thigh. He didn’t expect a human could changed position and shoot this fast. “Hoo, you’re smart,” and then he smirked again. “I’ve decided to get rid of you first,” Gilgamesh proclaimed and he appeared in front of the shooter.

He grabbed on Arjuna’s back of head and jumped away and slammed his face on the manor wall. He jumped up to the manor balcony again, and then to the roof and then he dropped Arjuna from there, and half way down, he kicked Arjuna so hard that he flew into the woods, kicking him out of the battle effectively, if he was still alive, that is.

Galahad ran towards him, almost cutting him, just a bit more. He almost managed to be equally fast. And then Gilgamesh kicked him off. Galahad accidentally let go of his sword and Gilgamesh picked it up. He appeared in front of Galahad again, almost like teleporting, and was to land a killing blow by the sword. Galahad closed his eyes, ready to be stabbed to death. But a few seconds passed, no sword was plunged into him, instead he felt blood sprouting out from something and it rained down to his face and body. He sat up and opened his eyes and in front of him, Lancelot was pierced on his chest. Galahad couldn’t move of the shock. Seeing people dying, killing vampires, losing his friends, it didn’t shock him. He had became numb. But this time, it was his own father. His eyes wide open as he looked at the figure of his father, shielding him.

Gilgamesh looked at the younger hunter’s face and laughed. “Hahahaahahaha!” It was too funny not to. Look at that face, that human was so shaken he couldn’t move. His face was hilarious. He pulled out the sword and dropped it. He stood there and watched the movie. He didn’t attack. He let Galahad touch Lancelot’s wound. “Sir... Lancelot... Sir... Lancelot...” Galahad brokenly called. He shook Lancelot’s body, but no response. Lancelot was dead. “Sir Lance...lot... Fa...ther....” He finally called.

Gilgamesh bursted into a laughter. Gawain was laying there, he would die from blood lost if left too long. Tristan’s status was unclear. Lancelot was dead. Galahad was mentally incapacitated. He sat there, only staring at the corpse that used to be his father. Tears fell down from Bedivere’s eyes. He couldn’t do anything. He could only watch.

* * *

Arjuna opened his eyes from his few minutes of unconscious. His whole body hurts. He was not regenerating anymore. He was weak and dying. He couldn’t fight anymore. It was a bad idea to fight the vampire king. He was too strong. Only purebloods could kill purebloods. If Karna was in his top physical with no burden and was fed the way Gilgamesh was, he would be that strong too. But that was all. They could gather all hunters and still wouldn’t match that man.

Arjuna forced himself up. His both arms were totally broken. He couldn’t even move his fingers anymore. He walked a bit and then fell down. He thought he was going to die there, and then he suddenly felt it, Karna was close. And Karna knew he was here. He tried to crawl if he couldn’t move his legs. He had to move towards. He had to see Karna. _Why is Karna here!? Karna... Karna..._

“Arjuna—!” Karna called out, seeing the horrible state of his mate. He raised Arjuna’s head up to see his face. Only one eye open. The other one was empty socket.

“Why are... you here...?”

Karna bit his underlip. Sad for this, but was relieved he found Arjuna alive. He bit his hand, sucking his own blood and passing it to Arjuna and then he gave his arm for him to bite more. Arjuna sucked his blood, he wanted to be considerate, but his body was too broken that it need a lot of blood to recover. He drank and Karna was getting dizzier and weaker, losing blood. But at least that helped Arjuna heal his eyes and arms, even if it was not full heal. Karna picked Arjuna’s arm and put it on his shoulder, supporting Arjuna up.

“Let’s go... home now...” Karna’s voice was weak. The only thing that kept him up was his willpower alone. That he needed to save Arjuna. That he had to go home. That he needed to survive this for the sake of the life inside him.

They walked a few meters away, and then stopped by a man that appeared in front of them. Arjuna looked at him and glared at him. He gritted his teeth in pure anger and Karna was not pleased seeing this man too. “You—!” Arjuna yelled.

Kotomine Kirei smirked at them. “Long time no see, the boy from that day,” and then he looked at Karna. “Seems like I found a good food tonight,” he said and that genuinely scared Karna. Kirei licked his lips. Eating an omega with extra filling, what a great meal it would be. Kirei was looking forward it, really.

Arjuna couldn’t fight anymore. He certainly was exhausted and he was wounded pretty bad. Karna wasn’t sure if he could fight this man without sustaining any serious injury. He couldn’t be sure he would be okay and that could mean losing their child. It was too much of risk. But they couldn’t run from him at his state either. Karna felt like his whole world crumbling down. If he had no choice, he would do the same thing and only apologize to the life inside him. He would make a way out for Arjuna to escape.

Before Karna could act on it, Arjuna pulled his arm away and walked a step in front to cover Karna from that priest. He pulled out a hunting knife from the back his belt. “Step back, Karna, I’ll protect you.”

Kirei chuckled. He eyes Arjuna and thought, what could a wounded man like this do to him. It didn’t even worth an effort to kill him. Kirei charged forward, not towards Arjuna, but to Karna. He aimed his black keys on Karna, and Arjuna stabbed that priest’s arm. Kirei was genuinely surprised, how did this man even managed to have such power in this state. No. It wasn’t power. It was hatred. But not only that, Arjuna was also fueled by his desire and desperation to protect his family.

Kirei kicked him on stomach, Arjuna stepped still on his ground and bite into Kirei’s hand, pulling out a bit of flesh and his sleeve altogether. Karna want to take that chance to cut off Kirei’s arm, but he was not fast enough and Kirei was about to punch him when Arjuna shielded him and take the punch head on. He was thrown away with Karna behind him, both hit a tree. That scared Arjuna because Karna had got the direct back hit that was hard enough that the tree broke down and now, Karna was curling up in pain, just holding his stomach and his breathings were abysmal. He was cringing in pain. “Karna! Are you okay!? Talk to me!”

Karna opened his eyes, looking at Arjuna. He said nothing and then passed out. Arjuna tried to wake Karna again by cradling and shaking his body but it didn’t work. He passed out from pain. Arjuna listened to his heartbeat and it was weak. The other heartbeat was beating in irregular rate too. This worried Arjuna tremendously. The thought that they might had lost the baby made him so terrified and mad.

Arjuna looked back to Kirei. That priest was walking towards them with black keys in between his fingers. Arjuna put Karna down and rest his back on the broken tree. 

He picked his knife again and charged towards Kirei. His knife and the keys clashed. Arjuna’s movements gradually became faster and so was his hatred towards this man. _This bastard killed my family! Father, mother, my brothers! And now he wants to take Karna too! Cannot forgive! I’ll kill you!_

Arjuna kept his body moving without a stop. He kept clashing his knife on Kirei’s black keys. _Don’t slow down! If I slowly down now, I’ll get striked down. Keep moving! I have to protect Karna! I have to keep moving and when there’s an opening, I’ll have to kill him even if it kills me!_

Arjuna's hand move faster and faster that Kirei was stopped by surprise when one of his black keys left his hand. Kirei glared at the new turnblood and was to strike him down, his black keys was coming down towards Arjuna and Arjuna’s knife was on his way to his neck. Arjuna was going to behead him even if he die with his head splitted up by those keys. Kirei’s blades were about to cut Arjuna. But Arjuna’s blade was still a few centimeters lagging. He was going to lose. _Too late, my black keys will slice you first!_

When Kirei’s blade almost reached Ajuna, Karna’s eyes suddenly opened wide. Kirei couldn’t move a second because of the shock from the pheromones of a pureblood that was so angered. _What!?_ His vampire self was frozen by that threatening aura and could move. And that was his execution. Arjuna’s blade reached his neck and it was sliced off in seconds. His head fell off and rolled on the ground. Blood sprayed up as his body fell on his knees and then down to the ground.

Arjuna dropped his hunting knife and fell as well. He used up his stamina to the last drop and now was drained. He couldn’t even get up to feast on the body of his enemy. No. He couldn’t even move his thumb or index finger anymore. He couldn’t. Karna tried to get up too, but couldn’t. He fell on his knees. So instead of walking, he crawled to Arjuna. Slowly, he crawled, despite of how much hurting his body was. Ever crawl made him cringe in pain. But he couldn’t stop now. He had to go to Arjuna.

“Arjuna... are you okay?” He asked, worriedly looking at him. Karna was really upset. He looked like he was about to cry. Arjuna blinked slowly and looked to Karna. He wanted to answer that. He wanted to touch Karna’s face and tell him he was fine. But not words could come out. He was unable to speak. 

And when they though everything had ended, another presence came out to them from behind the trees. They looked to the person that came. Arjuna was too weak to react on it. But it was Artoria. She came up with a black look at her face, but her presence was hostile. She went and grabbed one of Kirei’s black keys that were thrown away earlier and walked towards them. Karna grabbed on Arjuna, wanting to shield him from this obviously dangerous woman. This time, they really had no hope on winning. Not even the slightest. Arjuna was just there, unable to move, but couldn’t pass out because he was scared for Karna. He wanted to tell him to leave, but he couldn’t say anything. He watched as Artoria came up to them. 

_This is my fault... My fault will kill Karna..._ He thought as Karna embraced his weak body weakly. 

* * *

Gilgamesh was done laughing. He sighed out. Bedivere screamed as he aimed his sword to plunge at the king. The king easily grabbed on the mechanical arm of his and break it. He grabbed Bedivere’s neck and strangled him with one hand. That was when a man came up with his fist. Gilgamesh caught that punch and looked at his other uninvited guest. He dropped Bedivere and glared at the man. “So, you’re still alive, trash?”

Gilgamesh wanted to crush that fist like he did to the hunters but a fellow pureblood proven hard to do. Instead, Siegfried moved that one hand he was holding and proceed on punching him again. That sent the king flying back and his back hit the floor as he flipped a few times. Siegfried picked Bedivere and set him aside, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. He walked to the front of Galahad and Lancelot’s body as Gilgamesh got up, spitting blood. “You’ve done well on holding up. I’m sorry for being late,” he said to Galahad.

Galahad looked up to the back. He said nothing. He looked down at Lancelot once again before he stood up again. This time, he took Lancelot’s sword from his hand. “I’m not done yet,” he said despite if being a mess.

“That’s helpful,” Siegfried replied. 

Gilgamesh was thinking about how to kill these when sudden strings appeared in front of his vision. Tristan wasn’t moving, but his fingers were. That strings fastened around Gilgamesh’s body and pulled him up. He freed himself with his arms and Siegfried jumped in front of him and swung his hand, aiming to behead him, but his movements were slower. When Gilgamesh landed, Galahad was right behind him and managed to cut his back. Just before Gilgamesh want to kill the hunter, Siegfried had appeared on his side and landed another punch right on his face and he hit on the manor wall, and it broke, and another, and another. He was sent flying three rooms into the billiard room. Some of the debris of the billiard table, the leg stabbed in his abs.

And when he was pulling out the table’s leg, he suddenly heard a beep noise coming from all places. The manor exploded. Apparently the whole time they were fighting, Siegfried was installing these explosives that who knows where Holmes get from. All while masking his presence. A skill that needed a lot of concentration. It only worked because Gilgamesh was distracted. Surely that wasn’t enough to kill the king but it damaged him. 

“How many times do we need to kill him?” Galahad asked. Siegfried locked his phone and kept it back to his pocket. Depending on the location, he could ring a specified bomb to detonate.

“I don’t know,” Siegfried answered as he watched the king came out from the building. Half of his body was blown. His face was blown. It just grew back. The red of his flesh, slowly covered by the skin. His showing ribs were slowly closed by the new flesh. And the arm that was blown grew back.

Together, Galahad and Siegfried managed to land more than a couple of damages. They didn’t let him stop even for a split second. They cornered him over and over. To be fair, Siegfried suffered quite an injury too. He cut off an arm and the other hand pierced his chest and pulled out his heart. Galahad stabbed his sword from behind and was to pull up to split the vampire. After more than a dozens of wound, Gilgamesh became weaker and weaker. He was killed twenty times before he stopped regenerating. And to be fair, Siegfried was at the same state too despite of fighting the shorter time. The king was just too powerful. 

Gilgamesh turned his body while the sword was still stuck. Galahad lost his grip of his sword and let it go. Gilgamesh was about to pierce him when Siegfried pushes him away and it got into him instead, stabbing inside his upper stomach. More blood came out from his mouth and his previous wound was healing very slowly. Galahad rolled back and grabbed on the gun Arjuna used earlier. He aimed on the king’s head and shot multiple rounds. It shot trough his eye, forehead and temple. That paralyzed the king and Galahad took that chance to pull out that sword and behead him. The body still moved. Siegfried cut off the arm that was piercing into him and stepped on the knee that it broke backwards. Galahad cut off the torso and the other arm, including the part of the chest. Slowly, the body crumbled down.

The last second the vampire had before he was stroke down, he saw, in front of him, not the people who was killing him. But a gentle smile and a pair of beautiful emerald eyes and long green hair. “En...kidu....” That Enkidu’s hand touched him and was so gentle. “I see...” he mumbled. “I’m glad...”

Finally, after three hours of long fight, they won. Galahad couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw enemy’s body scattered around the ground. He won. But he didn’t feel happy at all. And he fell to the grounds on his knees too. 

Siegfried sighed. Finally. He didn’t kill this person just for the sake of justice. It was his unfinished business too from his past. When he was about to close his eyes, he was alerted by a scent of blood. The smell he knew. In the midst of all these blood, he was able to differ this one from the rests. He quickly ran off to the direction where this scent came from.  


  


* * *

  


Artoria was on top of Karna, sitting on him. She was stabbing into his chest. Again. Again. Again. Arjuna couldn’t look away as he laid there weakly, watching the sight of Karna being stabbed multiple times next to him. Tears came out from his eyes. No matter how much he screamed inside his head. No matter how much he ordered his body to move, it didn’t work. Fifth stab. Sixth stab. Karna didn’t move at all but he was looking back at Arjuna’s. His hand was trying to reach him. His eyes were empty and hollow. Karna was expecting his death. _No... stop... please stop... please... Karna... Karna..._

And when she was about to pierce the seventh, Artoria suddenly felt a rush of fear in her body. Her hands trembled and she dropped the blade. She looked behind her and Siegfried was there, looking at him with a glare and shocked expression mixed. Instantly he appeared behind her and grabbed her head. He wanted to crush her. And then a gunshot was fired right into his hand.

“Let go!” Galahad yelled at him. Siegfried did after he threw her to the side. And he picked Karna up. Galahad fell back on his ass, totally drained. Exhausted. 

Siegfried looked at the weak and bleeding person in his arms. There was no mistake, this was the person he was searching for. For almost three centuries. Karna’s chest was full of the stab wounds. He couldn’t even breathe at this point. Siegfried bit his hand, deep enough to make the blood flow smoothly. He let it flow into Karna’s mouth, hoping this could save him. He repeated it so many times until Karna’s chest healed and he started to breathe again, slowly, his chest rose. He looked up to Siegfried weakly. “You... are ...alive?”

“I’m sorry for leaving you...” 

Karna then looked to Arjuna and pointed to him. “Please take me to him...”

Siegfried was silence for a moment. Clearly, he was not happy with this. He nodded and picked Karna up, sitting him down next to Arjuna. Karna touched Arjuna’s face. The dark eyes were still open. Karna raised Arjuna’s head and let him rest in his lap. He brushed Arjuna’s hair and he slowly closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber because of the comfort. 

Artoria got up and grabbed the blade again. Siegfried looked at her from side ways and was ready to kill if she dare to get close. She wanted to kill them. Arjuna was the cause of her demise. Because of him, she had ended up as a vampire. That pale vampire omega was with a child. That thing must be killed! Enemy! When she moved her legs towards them, Galahad caught her hand, pressing it hard and make her drop the blade.

“Let me go!” She tried to pull her hands back and Galahad grabbed her wrists. 

“Captain, it’s finished now... forgive him!”

“What are you saying!? They are vampires! Vampires are our enemy!” She yelled.

“If you don’t, the chains of hatred will never end!” Galahad said louder. “We’re not innocent. We killed so many... so many that just wanted to live... so many that got turned without wanting to, like you...”

Artoria stopped resisting. She frowned down, biting her lip and she cried. “I don’t want to be like this... I want to go home...”

The younger hunter slowly let go of her hands and it dropped down. “If you don’t forgive, you cannot return...” he sighed as he looked to the shorter her. “Let’s go back. Bedivere has never given up on you.”  
  


. . .

. . .

. . .

  
That operation was a success. The numbers of hunters reported, killed: 138, wounded: 81, missing: 4. The fire was extinguished with water tank carried by helicopters. The vampire king was killed and James Moriarty fleed. Without them, the syndicate was nothing. The rest of the vampires that was left alive was arrested. They, including Artoria herself, entered the van. Before she enter, she found Bedivere, looking at her with so much regret on his face. She smiled at him once before the door was closed.

They did a mass funeral on the killed hunters. In the end, they couldn’t save Gawain. Tristan was alive but he couldn’t continue his work anymore. He has multiple bone fractures and could no longer walk. His hands suffered badly too. He could not grip his palm anymore. He looked out the window from his hospital bed. When asked by Bedivere, he said he wanted to try to be a musician. Lancelot passed away and Mash came to the mass funeral. She met her brother there, after not seeing him for a while.

With the game finished, Sherlock Holmes left the city too. Merlin was still running his bar like usual. Cu Chulainn watched the news from his store. The rest of the hunters were sent to hospital and the military was moved to clean up the rest. It was a big day for humanity. Darnic Preston Yggdmillenia was arrested for his crimes. He was out under further investigation. 

It was broadcasted on all of the TV channels. The prime minster stood up and did the explanation and the queen got up to the podium of the conference room. While the camera flashed, she walked up while holding her dress. She was nervous but flattened her face up. If only she could have Viy with her, she could’ve felt better. This was a live news and in the video streaming sites too, this was a live-stream. 

“My name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova,” she said. She was the queen and therefore everyone knew her, but she still said her name. It was the first time she actually said it in front of the world. Her full name. She was proving herself to everyone. “Five days ago, the vampire king had passed away. Humanity has finally defeated its enemy that had rooted throughout the history,” she spoke with flat face and a camera flashed. “Humanity has been always fighting the vampires for so long. We’ve been fearing them for too long.”

“But, vampires too, were humans like us at the beginning. They were people that have family, friends, and people they loved, like us. Not all vampires were evil,” she continued speaking and the sound of camera kept repeating. “We’re fighting for too long because we never gave them, the vampires, a chance to explain themselves. A chance to live peacefully. For that, I want to make a better world, for both of us.”

She smiled a bit and another flash took her face. “It will be hard at the beginning and many will reject this. However, this is a way we must take eventually to attain peace. Humanity had enough of its violence, hate, crime. We must move forward. The vampires will be given identity like humans. They will be given rights and name for themselves. Their ‘food’ will be regulated by the government. Our scientists had invented a way to artificially create Vrykocytes since a decade ago.”

She spoke a lot about the path they will take. There will be new laws implemented for this. Turning into a vampire was deemed a crime now. She also said that she had formed a new team of scientists that would keep on working on how to improve the lively hood of vampires so they could enjoy eating like humans. She also stated she welcomed asylums for vampires from the other countries. Here, they would be treated like a human. The vampires were given a deadline to reveal and register themselves under the new law and those who refused and passed the deadline would be treated as criminals and was punishable by death.

The world was shocked with her and many expressed their refusal on this. Mostly, the humans that were still afraid of vampires. It would take a long time for the co-existence to work. Coming down from the podium after a long speech, she sat down next to the prime minister and the other ministers. That was a long Q&A session. About two hours because there were so many questions asked. 

And what came shocking next was the CEO of PH. Company, Ozymandias came clean for being a vampire and agreed to be the first vampire to be registered. He came right after the speech was delivered. He also agreed on donating a big sum of money for this program. Which came next was the reveal that his whole company’s staff was mostly vampires with 20% humans in it. The human staffs there were horrified when they found out. But they claimed, the co-workers was so humane and wasn’t even dangerous, that was why they didn’t notice at all.

The vampires arrested on the raid was sent to a special facility where they were rehabilitated. They were given treatments and therapies. Bedivere came regularly to visit Artoria. He told her about the news of the two members of their squad that was killed. And Galahad was getting promotion to the zero squad so he would no longer work with them. 

“Next time when you return to work, the team will be filled with new people,” he said and smiled to her. “Please be nice to them.”

“I am a...” she stopped for a moment. “...vampire. I can’t work with the hunters,” she replied.

“No, you can. You can reapply for your old position,” Bedivere said and sighed with a smile. “The new law is going smoothly right now. I’m sure everything will be okay. The vampires were revealing themselves and most are harmless civilians. My baker next door, the hot dog guy, the nurse. It doesn’t matter, you are you,” Bedivere then raised a finger. “By the way, so you know, the Lion-Go creator is a vampire?”

That made Artoria’s jaw dropped in shock. “Eh..?”

Then, Bedivere laughed. So hard that his head hit the table. From the other side of the glass, Artoria was still jaw dropping. He stopped laughing and wiped his tears. “That! That’s totally like what I had imagined!”

. . .

. . .

. . .


	21. Chapter 21

Arjuna couldn’t move at all. Not even his fingers. Right there, Karna was being stabbed, over and over. Arjuna didn’t know what happened, but suddenly the air became so heavy. He felt like his body was being pressed by something so heavy. Something so dangerous was right next to them. Terrified. Paralyzed. Fear. Arjuna couldn’t move. He wanted to scream. Stop this. He tried again to scream. Again and again. Not voice could come out. And tried over.

And when he manage to let out a scream, he opened his eyes. He was in his room, dark, under his covers. Dark. He couldn’t see well in darkness. It was like when he was a human. But he could feel the warmth of the futon he was on. This was theirs. He could smell it. Karna’s scent was here. For some reason, Arjuna cannot sense Karna anywhere nearby. He got up in panic, slipped on the blanket, he fell and hit the floor.

Then, the door opened and Karna came in. “Arjuna, calm down,” he said as the man embraced on him tightly. Karna gently rubbed Arjuna’s back, trying to calm him down. He could feel Arjuna’s trembling hands on his back. “It’s okay now. We’re home.”

And Arjuna remembered again that sight where Karna was stabbed. Arjuna pulled up Karna’s gray sweater and checked on it. He touched Karna’s chest and rubbed down to the stomach. They were fine. They sounded fine. Arjuna closes his eyes again and let out a relieved sigh, but still scared. He was sweating coldly. He took a moment to calm down, breathing in and out as Karna sat next to him, rubbing his back. He looked to Karna and hugged him again. “You’re alive... thank goodness. You’re okay... right?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded and sadly smiled. “We’re fine...”

“Sorry,” Arjuna buried his face on Karna’s shoulder. “I’ve promised to protect you... but, it’s you who have to protect me again. I’m so useless and weak... sorry. Thank goodness you’re alive... I thought I’ll lose you again...”

Karna touched Arjuna’s back of head. He closed his eyes and brushed the dark hair. “Please don’t do anything dangerous behind my back again. I want to help you as much as I can. That’s why don’t keep secrets from me anymore, Arjuna. I don’t want it if something bad happens again.”

“Sorry, I am just... I just want to keep you safe. You’ve suffered a lot. I just want to make you happy...”

“I know. But I feel the same too about you,” Karna replied as he brushed his nose on Arjuna’s neck, smelling him. Arjuna was upset. The scent told Karna. “Arjuna, you’re still young. There’s no need rush. Take your time to learn. Besides, you’re already doing very great on taking care of me.”

Arjuna didn’t like to be treated like a child. But Karna was right about him being young. Compared to other vampires, he was just a kid. Karna had lived ten times longer than him. Of course, Karna would be more experienced. Arjuna had to accept this. What important was Karna was here, full of life in his arms. His body was warm and his skin was soft. His hair was fluffy. This was really the one he loved.

They held on each other for some time, just to make sure they were alive, now and here, together. They had to touch one another to be sure this were not just a dream. It felt like they hadn’t see each other for a long time already. The fear of losing their beloved person, both of them, when the re-think about it, they were scared. Just how much Arjuna was relieved to see that Karna was alive and well despite all of that happened. He cursed himself for being so weak. He was a failure of a man. Again, he ended up being the protected one. _I’ll have to learn more and be more stronger or I can’t protect Karna..._

They parted and Karna put his forehead on Arjuna's like they always did. "I saw you wrote down the names in your note," Karna said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes... Sorry, I'm too excited," Arjuna apologized and blushed a bit.

"Hm, I think it's good to start early," Karna whispered at Arjuna's ears and smirked playfully. "Are you hungry?" 

"A little. How long did I pass out?"

"A week." 

"What?! How did we come back here?"

"...I carried you back,” Karna answered the short answer. He was not lying. He did piggy carried Arjuna on his way home. But the long answer was probably something that Arjuna would hate to know. The explaining would come later. Karna wanted Arjuna to heal completely first.

Arjuna felt like he wanted to disappear. Not only he had Karna came to save him, Karna carried him home way. It was no short walk. It was two fucking hours even with a car. He could only imagine how Karna carried him the way home. He could be seen by people too. _So lame. I'm so lame. __What am I?! A kid?! No, wait. How did Karna even escape that place?! It was full of hunters and vampires! _

Karna got up and pulled Arjuna's hand up. "Let's get some drink," he said and Arjuna followed behind. He really felt like he was a kid all over again. Karna pulled him to the living room, sat Arjuna down at the cushion and handed him his laptop and go to the back, and return with a glass of red, which he put next to Arjuna. He then sat down as well, next to Arjuna, giving him a kiss at cheek that made Arjuna happy as hell. After that, Arjuna opened the laptop and booted it. Checking up the news for things he missed and he was shocked to see the changes just in one damn week. He had to update himself a lot.

Arjuna sat there for hours. Reading, watching, updating himself with the news He read articles to articles about the new law. He watched the queen’s speech. The Q&A session with the ministers. And then the video of the queen and the prime minister meeting up with Ozymandias. He was the richest man and very influential. Him being a pureblood and the first vampire to reveal and register set a new hope and many vampires decided to do the same. And then there was another pureblood, Siegfried, that appeared in front of the press and told everyone the raid was a joint mission with him and that he would work for world peace by joining the world peace organization.

Galahad was also interviewed. He was the one who defeated the king alongside with Siegfried. Suddenly, he became a celeb and many reporters and paparazzis stalked him. He just shot his line and jumped up to a building’s roof and run away. Those paparazzis couldn’t chase after him. Watching him, Arjuna felt like an idiot as he watched the video of Galahad running away. _Since when did they planned this? Just who was the mastermind? Certainly not Galahad. Who would have thought about peace and co existence of the two species? Really... geniuses are just different._

The deadline for registration was three months from now. Arjuna decided that he wanted to wait a bit more before he did it. In case if something went bad and the agreement got annulled. He got up from his cushion and walked to the door. He leaned at the door frame and looked at Karna who was playing with the cats again. The stomach was showing under the gray sweater he was wearying. That figured was beautiful and Arjuna was mesmerized. Karna was the brown cat with stripes. Karna looked at Arjuna with his happy expression. “Are you okay now? You shouldn’t move yet.”

Arjuna sighed. He went to Karna and picked the brown cat. It meowed once when being taken from Karna. “No, I’m fine now. Shouldn’t you take a rest? You’ve taken care of me for the whole week. Aren’t you tired?”

“No, I’m fine. Do you need more blood? You can bite me.”

Arjuna didn’t like biting on Karna ever since he confirmed the second heartbeat. Instinctly, he avoided biting on Karna. He didn’t want Karna to get any drawback from feeding him. Karna was feeding the mini vampire inside him, so it was just a bad idea. Plus, Arjuna didn’t really find Karna’s blood that attractive anymore. Not because he lost his interest in it, but it was just his nature when his mate was pregnant with his child. Karna was all and precious.

“No, thank you. I can’t bite you. I don’t want that,” Arjuna said and sighed. He put down the cat and it ran walked away. “Come inside, it’s going to be dark soon,” he grabbed on Karna’s hands. They walked back into their home.

Karna was very well and energetic. He didn’t feel tired at all and it was because he got a lot of blood from Siegfried just yesterday. Siegfried gave him a lot and was worried for him. Yes, he had came here a few times in one week. He would come again and Karna would have to introduce Arjuna to him. It would surely be messy because Arjuna was very possessive, Karna thought.

And that night, Arjuna noticed that there were some books at the shelf that wasn’t his purchase. He remembered all books he bought for Karna, but these four novels were not his purchases. And the genre wasn’t Karna’s usual genre of horror or manga. It was slice of life. “Karna, where does these books come from?” Arjuna asked as he checked the books.

“Ah... that, someone gave it to me. I met someone I know at the city...” Karna answered awkwardly. That made Arjuna felt something was off. But then, Karna sure had many friends because of his age. His old friends. So it wasn’t too far fetched he met a vampire he knew. Though, it was weird for Arjuna that he could give Karna books at that condition. But whatever, he didn’t thought much. He was kind of sleepy. Arjuna went inside the covers and quickly fallen asleep with Karna next to him.

* * *

Siegfried did came by after two weeks. Being so busy with the press and the new laws, he was a figure in it, he had no free time. When he finally a free time, he came to visit Karna. His feelings since centuries again hadn’t changed yet. Despite of Karna being bonded with someone else, a turn blood, it didn’t change as well. He still loved Karna and whoever he was bonded with, didn’t change that fact. He came over with some more gifts this time. His blood was a regular gift. It was a vampire’s way of loving. By giving own’s blood to the person they loved. And this time Siegfried also brought an ice shaving machine. The air was quite hot so he figured this would be nice. And yes, these all counted as courting gifts.

He didn’t know if it was him being lucky or being super unlucky because Arjuna was not home at the moment he came. He just had left to get supplies and so he could speak to Karna alone, just two of them. Previously he came, Arjuna was in coma state so Karna had to check on him constantly. And his presence was there even if he was not awake. It felt... rather nice just to be alone with Karna, even if Siegfried didn’t say it out loud. He handed Karna the paper bag. “It’s ice shaving machine. It’s pretty hot lately so I figure you might need one.”

Karna smiled as he took it. “Thank you. This will be useful to cool down,” he said and opened the door wider. “Come in,” Siegfried came inside and sat down on the cushion at the table. Karna went back and return with two glass of water with ice and he placed one at Siegfried.

“How are you?” Siegfried asked, looking at Karna, eyeing him from the top to bottom. As much as he just want to pull this person into his arms, he had some decency. Plus Karna wasn’t single at this point so that might be bad. But every time he looked at Karna, this feeling just came back. His chest felt mellow looking at Karna. His figure, his shape. Karna belonged to someone else now.

“I’m doing fine thanks to you. How’s your work going on?” Karna asked back.

“I’m fine. My work is going smoothly too. How’s he?”

“Arjuna’s doing okay. He woke up two weeks ago. He’s out for a bit. Thanks for helping him too.”

“No,” Siegfried smiled at him and then offer his hand. “Do you need blood? I’m worried for you. You were wounded pretty badly.”

Karna nodded at that. Now, he wouldn’t refuse an offer like this. He was not hungry but Siegfried’s blood was something over the scale. And eating healthy was his priority right now. He took that hand and bite into the wrist and sucked the blood. Siegfried’s other hand wanted to touch Karna’s hair but he was holding back. He just watched as he watched Karna licking his wrist. It pained him that he could not embrace this person. It pained him a lot that he wanted to cry.

Really, what they did was just innocent blood sharing. They talked a bit more. Siegfried told him about the updates and the on going programs. Karna listened closely. Siegfried told him they had got vampire immigrants from other countries that came for asylum. They wanted to be acknowledged. Slowly, but surely, more countries would follow this step. They were just the first one to do it. Karna liked to listen to this. The news of peace between humans and vampire, it was almost like a dream to him. He was very happy. He never thought about it, but he really was fond of the idea. And if everything went well, his child will born in peaceful era without hunters constantly lurking and there was no need to kill. The world peace organization had recruited him as an agent and now he’s working to smoothen everything here.

And then, Siegfried’s phone rang. He excused himself outside and picked it up. After a few minutes, he came back inside. “Sumanai, I’ll have to go now.”

“Ah, see you again.”

“Take care of your own body, you’re carrying another person. Be careful. I’ll come again,” He said. He looked at Karna once again and smiled sadly. “I’ll come again,” he repeated and left in a hurry.

* * *

It was a bad luck, as expected. Arjuna came home and the first thing he smelled was the scent of blood of someone he didn’t know. It wasn’t the bottled blood because this scent was a pureblood’s. Someone was here, in the house. And there was a gadget he didn’t bought for sure in the kitchen. He concentrated to smell it again and he could smell it was an alpha, pureblood, man. No matter how he thought if it, he didn’t like this. “Who came?”

This made Karna nervous. Very nervous. “A friend... he was the one that saved us.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you have another pureblood friend aside from Cu Chulainn.”

“Ah.”

Arjuna crossed his arms as he looked at Karna. His expression was flat. He was clearly unhappy with this. Another fucking alpha was in his and Karna’s home. Their love nest. “Was he the one that gave you the books too?”

“Ah.”

“How many times had he came here?”

“Five times.”

“...okay,” Arjuna said slowly.

Karna was looking away from him because he was nervous. Karna had already guessed that this might piss Arjuna off. “Sorry, I won’t bring him in next time.”

“There’s next time?” Arjuna asked and Karna slowly nodded.

Arjuna didn’t want to think about the chance Karna was cheating on him. It was unlikely for Karna to cheat. Plus he was bonded to him and was pregnant so it was very unlikely it was cheating. Still, Arjuna didn’t sit well with this. But then again, he was the person that helped them that night, then Arjuna should at least respect him.

* * *

But, oh boy, the ‘next time’ really made Arjuna super pissed off. Siegfried came again after a few days and he brought more gifts. Karna thanked him as he took it. And Arjuna was damn sure this man was really, looking at Karna with the eyes of an alpha. It was not just a friend like what Karna claimed to be. This man was trying to court Karna in front of him. What was the gifts? Oh, it was a body pillow this time. And Karna looked so happy.

_Why is Karna so happy with a body pillow!? I can get that too if he asked. Did he asked this man!?_

“I see you’re fine now,” Siegfried said, trying to start a conversation with Arjuna.

“Thanks to you,” Arjuna replied but totally unfriendly. It was so awkward. Arjuna was surprised to know that Karna’s ‘friend’ was Siegfried, a famous guy he had seen in streams more than a few times. But he didn’t show it. He was too unpleased to show it. “Thank you for helping us,” Arjuna said with a fake friendly smile.

“No, I was just doing what I’m supposed to.”

And like Karna said, he didn’t invite Siegfried inside this time. They stayed outside and played with the cats the whole time and it was so uncomfortable because Arjuna was watching them from behind with a very hostile pheromones. Jealously. Envy. And Arjuna hated the fact that his possible rival in love was a pureblood alpha. That made him very insecure. Plus, Siegfried would play cats with Karna. Even more dangerous. 

Siegfried picked a cat as they chatted. _Tch— Why must Karna look so happy talking to this guy!? Is he really just a friend? That guy certain doesn’t think Karna as a friend. He wants to take Karna. Karna... Karna... are you that dense or are you liking him too?,_ Arjuna thought as he fear Karna had stopped loving him. Arjuna felt like it was an affair in front of his eyes.

Arjuna went inside, leaving them there. He couldn’t watch any further. He went and close himself in the bedroom. Karna looked back and was very worried. He had knew it would be like this. “Sorry, Siegfried, can you stop coming here so frequently? I’m happy to see you again, but Arjuna doesn’t like people coming here.”

Siegfried knew it was more than that. He was pretty sure Arjuna hated him for the more obvious reason. And as fellow alpha, he could feel it himself, the uneasy feeling of another alpha eyeing his omega. But Arjuna was self conscious and it was Siegfried that saved their lives so he couldn’t just shoo him. Arjuna felt like he had no chance to compete with someone with this caliber. But he wasn’t giving up on Karna either. It was a conflicting emotions. “Sumanai,” he could only apologize.

Since that day, Siegfried had to schedule his visits into a few months once despite of how much he wanted to see Karna. 

. . .

. . .

. . .


	22. Chapter 22

Karna stared up to the ceiling from under his covers. His hands were on top of his stomach. He could feel the pulse of the mini vampire inside. He looked to the side, Arjuna's back was facing him. He couldn't sleep at all and so was Arjuna. Karna could sense him being awake, just closing his eyes. It was really hard to talk to Arjuna like this, and Karna being slow at communication didn't help at all. He didn't know what to say and Arjuna had been silent since the guest left. And Karna didn't dare use that bunny boy pillow he still left next to the stack of cushion at the living room. Karna just didn't want to offend Arjuna. He was just in upset mode. "Arjuna," Karna called as he looked to the back. "Do you want to talk?"

"What?" Arjuna asked without looking back. 

"I don't know how to make feel better, but I want you to know that I treasure you and you're my mate. I don't feel this way for anyone else except you," Karna said as he kept looking at Arjuna's back. 

Arjuna sighed. He peeked back to Karna for just a brief second. "I know. I'm not saying you're cheating. I just don't know your life prior. I won't be surprised if you have other alphas flocking on you again."

"That's not—"

"Do you feel regret bonding with me?" Arjuna asked.

"I don't feel that. I am happy to bond with you," Karna answered without a hesitant. 

"That man is way better, right? He's a pureblood. He'll protect you well unlike me," Arjuna closed his eyes. He reminded himself of his own uselessness again. He was a failure. In the end, no matter how much he thought, Arjuna couldn't find one part of his that was better than that man. _I'm a good for nothing..._

"You are you, Arjuna. And you're the one I love," Karna said and sat up. He looked down to Arjuna and touched his arm. "That's why, please look over here," Arjuna listened and looked to Karna. When they look at each other's face, Karna smiled up and speak. "You are irreplaceable for me, Arjuna. That will never change."

Arjuna touched that warm hand and hold it. "Then, can you tell me everything about your life before me? Everything. Every single person you had. I want to know everything about you."

"It'll be long. I hope I won't bore you out," Karna said and nodded. He laid down again and embraced Arjuna from behind. He loved this warm back. He closed his eyes and started telling Arjuna his story.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The first memory Karna had was when he was a child. He didn't know where he came from but he noticed the difference between him and his parents as early as seven years old. His parents would eat things he couldn't eat. His parents would take turn letting him bite on them. His parents were old couple living in the woods. He knew it very well these were not his real parents because he was just too different. He was a vampire and naturally, he felt it. Karna would sit next to his old mother when they had dinner and would only drink water. He knew that they were different, but was unable to understand just how much different. 

Karna would go to the well and pick up water, helping his father who couldn’t do it anymore because of his back pain. And for Karna, it was a very easy task that didn’t even need any effort. He would also help with cutting firewood and picking fruits for his mother. He went home and gave the fruits to her and his father would go to the human town with a cart carrying the woods to sell. The town was filled with sick people. Coughing townsmen everywhere. And some had died. Some doors were draw an X with red paint, indicating the whole family was sick. What the old man didn’t know was, he wasn’t just carrying bread and money home.

Soon, the old couple fell sick. Karna would get the well water himself and cut some wood for the house. The old couple couldn’t get up from their beds anymore. Both of them were coughing, shivering, and big pimples formed on their skin. Rash and red spots too. Karna was the only one unaffected. He would not sleep and would wipe the liquid that came out from the popped pimples. He went to pick some fruits but none of them would eat. His mother was the first one to die being the weaker.

Karna was told to dig a hole outside their house and bury her there. “But if mother’s down there, I can’t see her anymore,” the child innocently said.

The old man shook his head. “She’s not coming back from her sleep anymore so we have to bury her,” he said and forced himself to get up. He carried his sick body and picked a shovel. He walked out from the house and and start digging outside. He dug just a bit and started coughing so hard. So Karna did the digging. The father warped a blanket on her body and they picked her up and put her in the dirt.

That time, Karna couldn’t understand why she had to be buried. When the father started to bury her, he tried to stop him. “I can’t see her if she’s covered with dirt.”

“If we don’t the wild dogs are going to eat her,” he said and continued doing it. After he was done covering the hole, he told Karna to dig another hole next to it. “It’s for me,” he told the boy. “When I stop waking up, put me in there.”

He died the day after tomorrow. Karna tried to wake him up that day, calling him father, over and over, moving his hand. But the body was turning cold. For a vampire, he could sense the human was dead. This was eternal sleep. Father wasn’t coming back anymore. The was death.

After that, he stayed at that house until hunger came to him and the boy started to cough and his droll slipped out from mouth. His chest and throat was burning. He wanted to feed. He walked from the woods following the trails if the cart his father usually took and arrived at the human town. There were few people sitting at the cold streets that were coughing and sick like his parents. A lot had died. The bodies were piling up at the middle of street. No one could bury them because everyone was sick. The rats were creeping on the streets. There were no dogs or cats because they had been slaughtered, being thought as the source of the illness.

Some heathy people were there but they were not humans. Most of the human had died, leaving the vampires. And they, seeing a little vampire like him, was instantly drawn to him. “Little boy, are you alone?” a vampire woman came up to him.

Karna looked up at the woman. She was smiling friendly, but he could sense her pheromones. She was hostile and wanted to eat him. Karna walked back a few steps and behind him a man emerged. “Look what a treat we have here.”

Karna quickly ran, slipping away from the openings. He didn’t ran fast enough because he was starving and quickly, the vampires came for him. The woman from earlier got him and pinned him under. He grabbed both his hands and tore his shirt off. She licked from his chest to stomach. “Ahh~ this taste is...” she then stopped, hearing footsteps coming closer. “Tch—“ she clicked her tongue. Not wanting to share, she grabbed Karna by hair and started moving away.

She ran but not long after, a man came up and attacked her. He bit into her arm and pulled Karna away. She fought back and bit his neck. He pulled out his knife and stabbed her at her neck. He twisted the knife and blood started to sprout out from her. He pulled out and stabbed her again and again at different spot until she fell and stopped moving. And it was the smell of food to Karna. The boy looked at the vampire. He looked at Karna after he was done killing the woman vampire. He grabbed on Karna by his wrist and picked him up. And not a few seconds later, Karna felt a pair of sharp fangs sank into his neck and that vampire was draining him.

Karna felt like his heart was beating so fast with fear and shock combined. This was the first time he was bitten. And it was so painful and burning. Karna grabbed on the man’s head and his fingers pierced inside his skull and he stopped biting, now screaming. The fingers were short but it cracked his skull. Karna bite on the hand that was grabbing his hand. With his jaw, he pulled that arm off the man’s body. This was the taste of what he wanted. He took the arm and started to feed on it. He bite the flesh and drank the red. The turnblood was having trouble growing back an arm. He didn’t had any resources to do so. That man ran away.

Karna, after finishing that arm and left the bones, he went to the corpse of the woman vampire. He ate her as well. That was his first experience on killing.

He went home and would prey on the vampires that tried to eat him. He’d rather not touch humans. Karna liked humans. They were not always hostile and would not try to eat him. Later he found out the humans died from the plague was not edible. They tasted so horrible that every vampires were starving and would sort to cannibalism. And with the numbers of human dropping, vampires too died a lot.

The vampire king ordered for the humans to be protected and human sanctuary were created within the king’s territory. Basically, human women and children were prohibited to be hurt. Only elders were allowed to be killed. Any vampires that dared to defy would be killed too. Karna stayed at his parents’ house for years after that. Hunting bandits and vampires around the area. All alone until he was fifteen when another vampire came up.

That day, Karna was just hunting for food. He hadn't eaten or drank for a while. He came out from his home as he heard noises from outside. Cart, wagons, and footsteps. Vampire bandit bands. Karna came to check, finding a huge man, a pureblood like him, was being surrounded by the bandits. And that man himself was so shocked to see Karna just like the other vampires around him. No body did expect a pureblood omega coming out from nowhere. Siegfried certainly couldn't stop staring at the teen omega staring at the top of the cliff, looking down to them. That blue eyes under the hoodie, his pale skin and hair, those were just beautiful. And the scent, it made Siegfried's heart beat faster than its usual pace. it was just an instinct as an alpha, and maybe it was love at first sight too. 

The teen pureblood jumped down from the cliff and landed easily and as soon as he stepped his feet, he charged and attacked the bandits. They attacked him back but they were completely defenseless. Karna's movements were fast. He was strong and Siegfried could sense it. If he was losing from Siegfried, it was the factor of their age alone. Siegfried had lived too long. Karna's hands elegantly pierced the bodies, his movements were like a dance. The bodies kept falling down around him and blood splattered. The rest of the bandits retreated after five of them were killed. Karna could easily chase after them. He was no longer a kid. He was a pureblood vampire. But killing was not his hobby, so he let them go. And since he didn't feel any hostility from the other pureblood, he didn't care too.

Siegfried just stood there, frozen, not knowing how to react. As much as he wanted to talk to the teen omega, he didn't know how to start it. And Siegfried cursed himself for being so socially incapable. All he did was travelling and mostly at nature. He didn't speak much. But even if he was socially awkward, he knew asking this teen, who probably had just started his puberty to be his mate was a total killer. And when Karna licked his hands and fingers for the blood, Siegfried could only gulp. Blush appeared on his cheeks. _So beautiful,_he thought. That omega was enjoying the taste of blood. The tongue licking somehow made Siegfried felt tingly inside. 

"My name is Siegfried. I'm a traveler," Siegfried awkwardly introduced himself. Anyway, self introduction was the basis of all communication. He smiled and waited for a reply from the teen. Karna gazed at him for a while. He wasn't interested in him at all. He was here only for the food, but he replied. 

"Karna," he said his name like a word and then walked to one of the body. He picked its hand up and stepped on the torso. He tore that arm and tore off the sleeve. He started eating there, biting sensually into the flesh, or maybe that was just how Siegfried saw it from his eyes. He gulped again. He wanted to get friendly with Karna. He moved forward a step and that alerted Karna. He stopped chewing and looked at Siegfried. Siegfried just wanted to get closer, so he walked another step and that prompt Karna to attack him, now seeing Siegfried as a possible threat. Karna had his share of alphas trying to get him, so he just assume this was the same. Yes, actually, it was the same. This man wanted to go inside his pants too. Plus, Karna was not the most social ever. He literally spent ten years of his life alone in that house. Plus, he was quite young and just find advances like this uncomfortable.

That split second, Siegfried pulled back and almost got his head off his body. That genuinely scared him. This teen's speed was not a joke. At first, Siegfried thought it was fine just to be defensive and let Karna attack him, but it was so overwhelming that he couldn't keep it up and had to be offensive as well. Karna could easily handle all Siegfried's fists and kicks and Siegfried was actually the one lagging because he couldn't match the speed. Being a tank was all he was good in. Karna's skills were crude and unpolished, but he had battle instinct. The two fought until the sun set and none were losing. 

But as expected, Karna was getting low on stamina. Something Siegfried had in abundance. Karna was fast but he couldn't last as long. Karna thought he had the opening when he could grab on Siegfried's hand to throw him away. He got thrown instead. His back hit the cliff very hand and it broke down, burying him under the pile of rocks. "Sumanai— I didn't mean any harm. Will you please listen to me? I just want to speak."

Karna coughed a few times because of the dust, but he easily punched the rocks away, kicking them away and got up back to his feet. His back bone actually broke from that hit but it healed back already. His clothes were stained by blood and his hoodie was torn. And he was unhappy with this. He looked at Siegfried with his cold eyes and the man flinched. Those were scary eyes. _Should I ask his age? That will sound creepy. Should I ask where he lives? I don't want him to think me as a stalker. I don't want him to think I want to eat him. What should I say???? _

Karna kept staring at him for a moment and Siegfried stared back. And then Karna started walking away. Only when Siegfried opened his hands and got closer, Karna started to run and Siegfried followed him again. "Wait!" Siegfried yelled as he ran behind Karna. _That's right! I can just ask him to my friend! _Sure he wanted something else, but he was a gentleman and would start with being friends. But Karna kept ignoring him. 

"Listen! Wait, I just want to speak to you!" Siegfried said as he fasten his pace and now, he got next to Karna. That shocked Karna and the teen instantly fisted his hand and punched him. Siegfried raised his arm to shield himself and Karna was the one getting blown again, and his back hit another cliff. But he got up instantly and kept running. 

That made Siegfried understood the appropriate distance he could be to the teen to kept him from feeling threatened. He kept himself two meters behind Karna as he ran. "I'm really sumanai for what I did! That was an accident!" For now, the plan was keep on running until Karna dropped his guard. After a few hours running, Karna was getting super scared too. This man was following him like hours and he was getting tired but the man wouldn't stop chasing him. And Siegfried kept trying to talk to him, repeating he was sorry, he was sorry all over again. It was terrifying to be chased like this.

* * *

And they ran three days without a stop. Their pacing had slowly slowed down as hours and hours passed. Karna was getting really tired and out of breath. At this point, they were just running in circle. And when he looked back, Siegfried was still fine. He wasn't tired at all and Karna got even more scared. Basically, they were doing Marathon now while Siegfried kept speaking about his journeys. Siegfried noticed Karna's legs were getting slow and slower, trembling and his breathe was short. He was totally exhausted and that kind of worried Siegfried. He knew the teen was not that stamina bull to run whole three days without a rest, unlike him. Siegfried could keep running for the next two days if needed. "You should stop a bit and rest..."

But Karna didn't listen. How the hell could he listen when someone had been chasing him for so long? He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be eaten. He didn't want to die yet. And as he thought about it, he fell down and his face hit the ground. No longer able to run. Siegfried picked Karna up in his arms and help him sit up. Karna was totally worn out. "Are you okay? You should drink my blood."

Karna was totally confused with it. He thought he was being eaten, but this man offered his blood instead. Was this just a game? He closed his eyes. "Just kill me already," Karna said.

"No— I just want to talk... I don't mean any harm. 

"Why...?"

"I want to be your friend. Here," Siegfried replied and gave Karna his hand to bit. The teen bit onto it, unable to resist it. Pure blood was delicious and this was the first time he had it. It was really different. And Siegfried blushed as he watched. He tensed up watching the omega sucking on his hand like a kitten. Karna was so cute and attractive.

After done feeding, Karna tried to get up with Siegfried supporting him. His legs felt so numb but he was fine. He looked up to the tall man. Karna was just fifteen so he was still a growing teen here. "Thank you," Karna said and Siegfried smiled to him. Karna made sure this man didn't let out any hostile pheromones or any dangerous vibes. Karna raised a brow. While Siegfried wasn't dangerous, he had this weird vibes when he looked at him. 

"Will you be my friend?" Siegfried awkwardly asked once again.

"Ah," Karna nodded. His first friend was a weird feeling. He never had a friend before and he only had his parents. But he was happy to talk after so long. 

Siegfried offered his hand and Karna looked at it weirdly and then looked up to the man again. "It's a handshake. A token of friendship."

"Handshake?"

Karna raised his hand a bit and Siegfried grabbed it, moved it up and down before letting go. "Like that," he said with a big smile. Karna was unexpected very cute and was a dork. He couldn't. He was too happy to contain it. 

They talked a bit and then Karna brought him to his home, after trusting him. Siegfried noticed two sticks stuck on the dirt, two graves was outside the house. They went inside and Karna handed him a water bottle. "Thanks," Siegfried took it and drank a bit and returned it to Karna. Karna drank it too and that made Siegfried blush because that was an indirect kiss. He watched Karna drinking intensely until Karna looked at him again, feeling weird.

"How long have you been here?" Siegfried asked as he looked around the small, two story house. It was pretty well built. 

"This is my parent's house. I've been here for my whole life." 

"Parents?"

"They are outside."

"Your parents are humans?" 

Karna nodded. "Ah. Is it weird?"

Siegfried shook his head and sighed with a smile. That, for some reason made his chest felt pressed. "No. I like humans too."

They easily became friends. Siegfried was a good story teller and Karna loved listening to him. Stars. Long journey. Ingenious people. Siegfried would keep telling Karna the stories of his long long travel. He never bored Karna and they would go outside when it was night and see the stars. Siegfried pointed at one star and named it. Karna was fascinated. This world was so wide. Karna never noticed how little he knew until now. Guns, fireworks, Siegfried told Karna about those too. Siegfried stayed with Karna for a few months at that house, living together with Karna, went hunting together, talked a lot, and then he left to continue his travel. He would return every few months with gifts. Courting gifts. And Karna was more than pleased every time Siegfried came back to him. They started hugging soon and sleeping side by side. It was first love indeed. Karna fell for Siegfried soon.

"Will you come with me? We can go travelling together?" Siegfried asked at the way out. He had his backpacks and stuffs ready for another journey.

"No, I will stay here. This is my home," Karna replied. He said his good bye and Siegfried went on his way.

* * *

Siegfried was a patient man, maybe because of his old age. He didn't quickly try to pursue Karna in that direction and kept him as a friend for years. Karna was still very young. If a human could start breeding at thirteen, pureblood vampires could take up to thirty before they start to active sexually. Siegfried was around that age when he started it. He came with more gifts again this time and he walked looking forward to see Karna again. 

Sensing Siegfried's presence, Karna came out from the house with a smile. That smile was the most beautiful thing Siegfried had even seen despite of him seeing it more than once. It just got more beautiful every time. They hugged for a minute, holding on each other until they parted. "You're taller than the last time I saw you," Siegfried said.

Karna looked up and pressed down his fluffy hair. "Hm, seems like it."

"If I'm not wrong, you're about twenty, right?"

"Ah, but I don't know my exact birthday."

"It's fine. Most of us don't know it either after a long time living," Siegfried said and sighed. He pulled out a scarf from his pocket and put it around Karna's neck. "Hm, It's looks good on you," Karna looked proud with it, he smiled. The scarf was nice and the air was quite cold too, so it was a great gift. Karna was not a teen anymore but he was still far from being an adult. It would be a life if Siegfried said he wasn't interested in bedding the omega. He had a lot of wet dreams of Karna. But he wanted to be nice so he just wanted to wait until Karna was ready. "I've got you other things too."

"Thank you for always bringing things for me,"

"No, I'm supposed to do it."

"Why?"

Siegfried stopped for a bit and he became red. "It— It's courting gifts..."

"What is that?"

"It's the gifts given to... someone you want to marry..." Siegfried explained with red face and embarrassed tone. Living one thousand years totally didn't give him any courage to confess. 

"Marry..?" Karna blinked twice. Took him three seconds to realize what Siegfried meant and he turned red too. "I— think that sounds good—" he replied slowly.

Siegfried was surprised in the pleasant way. He smiled up and hold on Karna's arm. "Really?" Karna slowly nodded. Their faces got closer inch by inch and Siegfried took Karna's first kiss, slowly, he pressed his lips on Karna's. They parted and both were truly happy. "I'll bring rings next time I come."

They went inside and awkwardly sat side by side. Siegfried still wasn't touching him and that kiss was the only one. Siegfried told him about the oasis he saw in the middle of the desert and how he met the people of Tuaregs. He gave them some of his blood for the people who were terminally ill. They were quite open to the vampire. Siegfried spoke a lot again this time and Karna listened as they laid side by side on the grass, looking up to the stars again. Siegfried stayed there for a few months again, and then he went on another journey. 

That was the last time Karna saw Siegfried. He patiently waited and waited but Siegfried stopped coming after that. Years by years. The humanity had gotten back on their feet and started to multiple in numbers, Siegfried hadn't returned yet. But Karna never stopped waiting. He stayed there in that old house until it broke. He fixed what he could. He went down the village near his house and would watch the humans by generations, sometimes speak to them or giving them fruits from the woods. He went to the pond and took a long bath, closing his eyes as he floated. That was when another man came up to fish. Cu Chulainn saw him but was not interested at him at all. Karna got another friend who was like him. The blue haired man stayed with him for a bit before he set off to the human cities. 

Karna kept on waiting, waiting, waiting. He spent his whole life waiting for that man to come back, which he never did for almost three hundred years. Inside him, he already had give up, thinking Siegfried must have died. But since he had no goals in life, he stayed there for even longer times. And then, one night he discovered the whole family that had been killed by a vampire and Karna saved the little boy left behind. If it wasn't for Arjuna, he would probably stay there, waiting until the end. Arjuna gave him a goal, a meaning of life when he had lost it. A small weak human child that made him felt like he had something in this long, lonely, empty life. He got attached pretty easily, raising Arjuna like his own little brother. 

That night when Karna ran to save Arjuna and met Siegfried once again, he was told the truth. "I lost my memories. My head was half destroyed by the vampire king and I was unable to find my way home. I didn't remember your face or name... but, I never stopped searching for you. I didn't even remember if you were a human or a vampire like me. So many times I felt like giving up, but I remember you were waiting for me..." Siegfried stopped speaking when he saw Karna, embracing the unconscious humans in his arms, closely, shielding him from every harm. "My... feelings is still the same..." Siegfried continued.

Karna took a moment before answering. "Sorry, I have someone else now." That sentence broke Siegfried's heart to pieces. His whole journey was too hard and he didn't know how many times he thought death was easier. Karna was not waiting for him anymore. He had someone else now that didn't made him wait. 

"Sumanai... but I'll wait for you this time..." Siegfried said and Karna looked up to him with uneasy expression. "I'll wait until you're alone again and I will fulfill my promise," That gave Karna a frown. That was a very hurtful words. Siegfried was not a really good person. He said it out of spite. He reminded Karna again that Arjuna, a turnblood, would die by age eventually. "I'll wait for that day to come." Karna could only embrace Arjuna at the present. He could only savor and treasure him for a limited time. They, purebloods, were ageless monsters. 

* * *

"Then, do you still love him?" Arjuna asked. Listening to the story was unpleasant. But that was Karna's life. He had expected Karna to have a few past lovers due to his age, but he didn't know how he was supposed to feel after that. Siegfried was right. It was him who would win the last game. Arjuna would die and he knew it himself. If he was less selfish, then he could just not bond with Karna. But he was a selfish man. He knew it very well what he did would only bring Karna suffering after his death. And it was a long infinite time for Karna. He would be lonely, alone, and forever unable to bond with anyone else. But still, Arjuna didn't want to give Karna to anyone else. Not that man.

"I have you now. I'm good with just you." Karna said and Arjuna turned his back and faced Karna who had been waiting for him to look over here since he started his story. "You are my only one, Arjuna. I am glad to have bonded with you," Karna said with a smile. Arjuna smiled despite of feeling very sad. It wasn't even a competition at the first place. There was no way Arjuna could have won, but Karna chose him in the end. Karna touched the dark hair and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

For now, just holding him in his arms, this was enough. There was no need to rush. They had a long time in front of them. Karna wanted to treasure these moments to the very seconds. The happiness. The tragedy. The hello they would say to their awaited little life. The story they would weave together. Karna chose Arjuna. He know, that eventually, he would watch Arjuna's face grow wrinkles and his hair went white. That eventually, he would say his goodbye. He would cry. But for now, this was enough. 

. . .

. . .

. . .


	23. Chapter 23

—1 Year Later—

They had registered and got their IDs like what promised. Arjuna took Karna to the registration office for that. The whole time they were there, Karna was uncomfortable because the eyes kept looking at him. After they had their pictures and handprints taken, they quickly went home. Now, vampires had to buy their blood from the government regulated organization where people could sell their blood for money and will resell it to the vampires. Tax was annoying, but they didn’t mind paying a bit more for peace. And v-pills had been distributed and sold at stores. They were cheaper than blood and was super effective as it was just artificial Vrykocytes condensed, but it wasn’t really delicious. In fact, it tasted like spoiled fish, at least to Arjuna. Karna never ate it because Arjuna wouldn’t let him taste something like that. Especially not when carrying their child.

The world was getting more vampire-friendly everyday and Arjuna deemed it was good for Karna to learn the outside world now. So he connected the TV to cable and internet. Karna watched some news. There were a few trouble stirred by the vampires, but they were quickly arrested. The hunters’ job was far from being finished. They were still very active in hunting vampires that didn’t comply to the rules. Six months ago, he had for another country and hadn't been back until now. Sometimes he appeared on TV and such. He was one of the figurehead for the co-existence movement.

Like the usual, Arjuna measured Karna’s stomach again and then his height. Arjuna wrote it down on his notebook. Seeing Karna doing well was better than anything. It had been a year since that day, and Karna had certainly grown bigger. Nothing happened since then and Karna lived a peaceful year. Karna was entering his second year now. “Great. You’re doing good. You’re getting bigger. You gained some weight too,” Arjuna then put his ears on the belly. “He’s energetic too today.”

Arjuna pulled down the shirt and it was getting very tight on the stomach part that Karna’s belly button was showing. Karna’s size was about four months of human’s size so his shirt didn’t exactly fit anymore. Karna was very skinny normally, so his shirt just felt like shrinking. “Aren’t your stomach cold like this?”

“Hm. Ah, it’s okay,” Karna tried to pull it lower. It didn’t cover well. Arjuna sighed. Karna really didn’t demand anything, even something as simple as new clothes. The rubber-head pants was kind of old too. Karna had been wearing this like since he first came back. But now, he didn’t tie the front anymore because of his size.

“Wait a minute,” Arjuna said and went to their room. He opened his cupboard and picked out the T-shirt he remember being long type. He came back to Karna and handed it to him. “Wear this.”

“Understood,” Karna nodded. He took off his undersized shirt and wear this kind of bigger than him shirt. His shoulder was smaller than Arjuna’s, and his arms only fill like half of the sleeve. The stomach part was stretched. It was long enough to cover his whole stomach and waist. Arjuna really need to buy some new clothes or his Karna would end up half naked soon because his clothes wasn’t enough to cover him. His stomach would get bigger and bigger from now on.

“You’re in good mood today,” Arjuna said and chuckled as he flipped the page of his notebook, writing down the mood. Karna nodded as he picked up the remote from the table. He turned the TV on and switched the the android box’s remote and opened the streaming site. He learnt these pretty quickly. Arjuna taught him once and that was it. Karna really liked the TV much to Arjuna’s delight. “The horror movie I’ve told you before come out today. Want to watch it together?” Arjuna asked.

“You want to watch it?” Karna asked as he looked back to Arjuna.

“I am interested,” Arjuna replied. Karna nodded and then he arranged the cushions on the wall so they could lean on it. Blanket was a must too. The heater was on too. It had started to snow just a week ago. Arjuna checked outside and it was pretty dark already at five pm.

They sat together and shared that blanket. Arjuna took the remote and opened the said movie and it started. Arjuna put his hand on Karna’s waist and pull him closer. The movie was pretty normal for the first few minutes. Just the saleswoman entering the house after the previous owner died and she had to check the house before reselling it. They watched in silence.

While Arjuna was watching seriously, Karna went for a snack. He bit on Arjuna’s neck and snacked on him while half watching too. Arjuna wasn’t too bothered. It was just like popcorn except it was not. Karna licked the wound clean and rest his head on the shoulder, continue watching. And then the mystery came up when the saleswoman found two corpses at the basement. She ran out and called the police. But they came and no corpses were found and she was scolded for making a prank call, even though she was sure she saw corpses. Even her boss was mad at her. Then she went home and took a shower. That was when a hand appeared and touched her hair and she screamed.

It went on continuously showing she was haunted ever since she left the house. And one scene, a scare jump. The ghost appeared when she turned her back. Karna grabbed on Arjuna’s hands when that happened. Seemed like someone was still not used to modern horror scare jumps. Karna held it even tighter and then hugged Arjuna when another scare jump came out. But Karna found it quite funny after wards that he chuckled a bit. He was probably the only one who would laugh at a horror movie.

The story continued. It got so bad that she saw the ghosts everywhere and hung herself. That was not the main story. The main plot was her boyfriend. He went into the house too, feeling it was the cause. He entered and the door closed itself. It got locked when he tried to open it. So, he walked inside. And there was weird cracking noises the more he walked. The ghost woman with broken bones fell down the balcony straight at his face and started to get up. She crawled to him and he moved back a few steps. And when he turned his back, the ghost was there. And he ran to the corridor previously the ghost was there.

And then the setting changed into a dark bathroom with water dripping noises. The man woke up in a bath tub filled with water and he was drenched and his girlfriend was next to the bath tub. Her chin was on the tub side and she watched him with her pale face and dark eyes. Arjuna noticed Karna was getting quite afraid at this point, but it was horror so this was expected. Karna was literally hugging on him and he buried his face on Arjuna’s shoulder, closing his eyes. But this scent of fear, the pheromones Karna let out was making Arjuna felt really bad. He didn’t expect Karna to be this scared. Karna used to watch horror movies when Arjuna was a kid. He used to like it. In fact, he still read horror novels sometimes.

“Arjuna, sorry, I don’t want to watch this anymore,” Karna said as he warped his hands on Arjuna tightly.

Arjuna stopped the movie and switched to the usual news channel. “What’s wrong? Is it too scary?”

“That sound... reminds me of that place...” Karna said and warped the blanket higher to his shoulder. It was years ago but the image, the sound, the smell, the humid and wet surface, the darkness, he still remembered those like yesterday. He was severely traumatized and would be so terrified when he saw something similar.

“Sorry,” Arjuna apologized. He made a mental note not to watch any horror movies around Karna from now on.

Karna apologized too. He face looked to sad and scared. “Sorry... I am being selfish. You should continue watching,” Karna said as he got up, wanting to go to the other room. Arjuna grabbed his hand and stopped him. “I’m going to bed now,” Karna said.

“Oh. Okay,” Arjuna let go of his grip. His ears followed Karna as he went to the bedroom, spread the futon, and laid down there. But Arjuna could sense the uneasiness. Karna was not sleeping and the room’s light was on. He knew it because the living room was dark and that little light was so bright on his eyes.

Not more than three minutes later, Karna came out again and went back to his previous position. It was saddening to watch Karna like this. Arjuna thought, time could heal Karna eventually, but it seems like it would need more time. Karna used to be fearless. Horror movie wasn’t even a thing to scare him. Arjuna gently pet Karna’s back. “There’s no ghosts here to catch you,” he said and chuckled to lighten the mood. “You know ghosts aren’t real. You lived in woods for years. If there’s any ghosts, it’s you. You’re all white and scary.”

“Hmph. You’re right,” Karna nuzzled like a cat on Arjuna’s neck and Arjuna laughed because of it being ticklish. “But if there’s a ghost, you will shoo it away.”

“Of course I will. I will not let any ghosts get close to you,” Arjuna proudly proclaimed. But the smile dropped into a flat line and his tone of speaking became dull and low. “And besides, more than ghosts, people are more scary. People can take the people you treasure...”

Karna cupped Arjuna’s cheek and their eyes met. “I’m not going anywhere,” Karna said with an assuring smile. Arjuna grabbed on that hand and sighed with a sad smile. “We can watch another show before bed. How about a comedy?”

“That’s a good idea,” Arjuna replied and they sat like before and picked a random movie from the comedy category. They got a good laugh and watched for a few hours, talked more, and had a bit drink before they went to bed.

That night, Karna had a nightmare after not having it for a long time.

* * *

Those images from that day, the cry, that sound of dripping water, smell of urine and blood, the rotting corpses. Those disgusting hands creeping on his body. Those people holding him down while violating him. One by one. Screams. Cry. That cry of a hopeless small newborn vampire. Karna shot his eyes open when he heard it. But this time, he knew it was just a dream. It was just a nightmare. Karna sat up, breathless and sweating. He closed his eyes again to calm down. He woke up with this terrified feeling in his chest. It was hell.

Karna looked at the digital clock at the top of the cupboard. Eight at the morning and he could hear the birds chirping and the moews from the outside. Usually, Karna would feed the cats at seven. Arjuna was not in the room. He was at the door, outside the house, from what Karna sensed. Right when Karna wanted to get up, he felt something foreign. Something new. The life inside him was moving. A bit. Just one small move but he clearly felt it.

He sat back down with a face of awe and waited if there would be another movement, but none. That was the very first time he felt something like that. His previous one never moved at all. Maybe due to the lack of proper nutrition and heavy stress. That little one never once felt much alive as much as the one he was having now. Karna smiled a bit and rubbed on his showing stomach. This happiness kept him going.

Karna got up, picked up a blanket from the cupboard and covered his shoulder. It made him felt safer. He went to see Arjuna. The outside was already covered by a thin layer of snow. That man was feeding the cats because the cat overlords kept demanding food, meowing throughout the morning and their man slave was still sleeping. Arjuna quickly took notice of Karna’s expression and mood. He wasn’t in good mood and his face was blank. So blank that Arjuna knew something was wrong. It was too empty and sorrowful.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Arjuna asked and Karna nodded. Arjuna reached to his beloved mate and embraced him for comfort. “Sorry. It was really a bad idea to watch horror.”

Karna shook his head. “It was fine,” he replied and hugged back, nuzzling on Arjuna’s neck. The scent of his mate calmed him. He kept one eyes and peek up. “Arjuna, earlier, he moved a bit.”

Arjuna looked at Karna’s face for a moment, processing, and then a smile spread on his face. He looked down to the stomach and placed both hands on it, to feel it. This was a very exciting news for both of them. Especially for Arjuna. He had been waiting so much for this day. “Really!?”

That smile made Karna smile too. The happy pheromones were contagious. “Ah,” Karna replied and the cats came to him, purring and brushing their bodies on Karna’s legs. As much as he wanted to kneel down and pet them, recently, his balance had turned into a joke that he could fall if not careful, so he had to hold back with just them brushing on his legs. This was cute enough. Until he realized something was off. “It’s one short.”

“What?” Arjuna asked as Karna’s expression turned flat again.

“The cats. There’s one missing. The brown one with three stripes at the head.”

“The one you always hold?” Arjuna asked and looked around. That one was missing. Usually, it was normal for some cats being not present. Sometimes the cats had their own business too. But that one was never absent. Even when it’s not the day for feeding, that one would still hang around outside the house. “It’s probably busy today. He’ll come back tomorrow. You know, cats,” Arjuna assured Karna it was fine. “I'm sure it’ll be back by tomorrow.”

Karna nodded and agreed on it. He went back inside as being told, but he would go out to check again and again. The said cat came back tomorrow morning and Karna was happy to see it. He picked up the furry friend. "Where did you go yesterday? I was looking for you," Karna said to it and it replied with a meow, looking up to the vampire with big round eyes and moewed once again. "Ah, I know. I know," And it meowed again and Karna hummed. "That was pretty fun, right?"

Arjuna's jaw dropped as he watched the scene. _Karna's talking to the cat... _

* * *

Siegfried walked up a hill. He covered his face with a hoodie coat and a mask. He walked up and reached the top where there were two graves. Both were nameless, only two tombstones set on the top. He pulled down his hoodie and mask and looked at the two graves. The cold win blew his thick hair across his face but he didn't move, silently watching, until someone else came. He turned his back and met with a big grin from that person who came. 

"Why are you visiting their graves?" Ozymandias asked and stopped beside the other man.

"I heard you made it for that guy,” Siegfried replied and looked back to the graves. Ozymandias wasn’t showing any hostility and was pretty friendly in fact. “Weren’t you two getting along well? Why didn’t you help him?”

“I am helping him. Since Enkidu died, this guy is a waste. For us, not having a reason to live is the hell. This guys living his life bathing in hedonism but he will never be happy. That’s why I am helping him. As a friend and fellow pureblood,” Ozymandias answered with his both hands inside his coat’s pocket. He watched the grave he made for the former king next to his mate.

Siegfried lowered his head, looking down to the snow. “I... if that day I didn’t go mad and killed Enkidu, will none of this happens?”

“Who knows. But every journey has to be ended somehow. How about you? Found the one you’re looking for?”

“Yes,” a smile spread on Siegfried’s face and his expression softened. He would want to see Karna soon, maybe tomorrow.

  


* * *

  


That morning when Karna was outside with the cats, Siegfried came. Karna had sensed his presence when he was still quite far away. He put down the cat and stood there, waiting for him. That man showed up with a bag on his back. Siegfried smiled up as soon as he saw Karna. Seeing Karna healthy and well was the best thing he could see. He was a bit jealous that Karna was with someone else. Sometimes, in his dreams, he would dreamt Karna coming to him, but it wouldn’t happen. This was enough for now. He decided to be patient. He walked towards Karna, admiring him as he slowly got closer until he reached him. Siegfried wanted to touch Karna. He wanted to feel that skin, that hair, but he wasn’t in any position to do it. 

“You’re back,” Karna said as he looked at Siegfried. Hair tied behind like his, and a glasses. Purely cosmetics because vampires didn’t need it. But it gave Siegfried some confidence and mental boost, Karna could sense it. Siegfried’s smile was more proud than before. And he had been appearing on TVs too with it. It was really helping. “That glasses looks good on you,” Karna teased with a smirk.

“Thank you. How are you?” Siegfried asked as he examined Karna, now closer. He looked from his top to bottom. Karna was clearly taken care of. Gray sweater, a cardigan, long pants, nice shoes. And the bulge looked so round. Siegfried could hear the two healthy heartbeats. And Karna’s expression was so full of life. So lovely and beautiful.

“I’m doing okay. You?”

“Ah. It’s been busy lately, but things are good. I’ve got some things too.”

And while they talked, Arjuna came out from the house to check on them. He gave one nod to Siegfried, as a polite greeting and acknowledgement, and then he went back inside. The cats also greeted Siegfried by climbing onto him. They stayed outside for a bit more before they went inside the house.

Siegfried bought souvenirs from his travel. Books for Karna, with the sign of the author, the small pill box with the beach carved on the top, for the v-pills, two cups for both of Karna and Arjuna. Siegfried was nice to Arjuna. He didn’t hate him or treating him the cold way. Siegfried would always buy his souvenirs too which was pretty weird for Arjuna. It felt like Siegfried was trying to buy him as well, as an expansion pack for Karna. Arjuna looked at the gifts placed on his table and Siegfried was looking at him, across of him, with that weird smile, waiting for his response. And Karna was watching him too with the similar nervous expression. It felt like he was a kid and they were trying to please him.

“...thank you very much,” Arjuna awkwardly replied as he picked the cup and give it a look. It was a nice looking cup with flock of sheep drawing on it. Last time, it was a lucky pig figurine and the other time was a snow globe. Siegfried didn’t know Arjuna’s thing so he just bought random things. “But you really don’t have to get me things.”

“No. It’s okay. I’m glad you like it.”

“Ah... sure...”

Siegfried then pulled out more things from his bag. Cat treats. Karna loved this. A few cans of wet food, the cat snacks— the dried meat stick and cream. This somehow made Karna even happier than the books. His furry friends’ snacks. “Thank you, Siegfried,” Karna thanked as he smiled and looked at the cat treats. Siegfried really knew how to win Karna’s heart.

“How’s your baby doing?” Siegfried asked. That little vampire was not even born yet but Siegfried already loved him. It was the extension of his love for Karna. It wasn’t just the parents who were excited for the baby.

Karna told him about him about the updates. “He’s starting to move. I can feel it from time to time especially when I’m trying to sleep.”

“That’s great.”

“And my back feels stiff easily and it’ll hurt if I sit too long.”

Siegfried blinked twice. “I know what to get when I come next time,” he said and Karna chuckled.

Arjuna watched them as they chatted. It was just a friendly chat. Siegfried wasn’t trying to flirt or anything, especially not when three of them were at the same table. And Karna seemed really enjoying to talk. He rarely met people so speaking with Siegfried was a fun thing. He talked about the cats too and the shows he watched. Siegfried would comment about it if he watched it too, and they ended up reviewing a couple of movies while Arjuna sat there looking at his laptop screen. While he didn’t mind Siegfried being around, he wasn’t super close to him. It was hard to break the barrier. Especially when this man was aiming for his mate. But Arjuna had learnt how to be nice and share, letting him see Karna. After all, that man needed Karna.

Arjuna looked up from his screen after he minimized his tab. He figured he should do some talking too. “Any updates on your work? You’ve been showing your face at the news a lot.” He asked.

“Ah yes,” Siegfried nodded. “Everything is going well. The budget for vampire related research is higher now. The lab-grown meat will hit the market next year, if the schedule is right. It’s still a bit of controversy. And other countries had started to consider to legalize vampires too. Though, only in this country vampires can go to hospitals. By the way, why don’t you take Karna for a ultrasound?”

Karna looked back and forth the two men and Arjuna answered. “No. I don’t think it’s safe. I don’t want Karna to be treated like a test subject, just in case. Sure vampires have rights now, but not everyone thinks so. It can be dangerous for Karna.”

“Hm. I guess so. Nothing is wrong with being cautious. Thank you for taking care of Karna,” Siegfried said and smiled to Arjuna.

Arjuna raised a brow, looking at the senior pureblood weirdly. In the sense of years, Siegfried sure was old as fuck. This man right here was a grandpa. At least, Arjuna felt less threatened when he thinks so. “Of course, Karna is my mate,” he replied, partly, trying to re-establish the current standing. He was Karna’s mate, not Siegfried.

While Siegfried’s little heart felt a bit envy towards this turnblood, he had accepted it. It was his fault that it ended up like this. It was his fault that Karna had to suffer. It was his fault that he wasn’t Karna’s mate. This was an appropriate punishment. He offered his blood too and Arjuna handed him a glass. Siegfried nodded, knowing what to do. He bleed a glass of blood for Karna. Nothing was better for the growth of the little vampire than the thick pure blood. He filled the glass full. Karna gulped as he looked at the red. He couldn’t really hid his thirst. He quickly gulped the whole glass and Siegfried enjoyed the scene. Karna looked awfully cute.

“I’ll get going now, see you again,” Siegfried said as he excused himself at the door. 

Karna got up and followed him there. “Be careful. Don’t get hurt.”

“I’ll be. Thank you,” Siegfried replied. As much as he wished for a goodbye kiss, he couldn’t do it. And Karna wouldn’t appreciate that either. So it was just a goodbye smile from Karna. Siegfried couldn’t wait for his next visit.

_I love you._


	24. Chapter 24

At first it was just occasionally Karna felt the movements inside him. It stayed like that for months and it gradually became more frequent. Sometimes at night, little vampire was so active Karna couldn’t sleep at all. For some reason he wasn’t much active at the day, and all awake at the night time. Maybe it was vampires’ nature to be up at night. Though, Karna didn’t know if it applies to baby vampires. But it was fine. Karna ended up watching Arjuna’s sleeping face as he tried to sleep too. He couldn’t sleep so he got up and went to watch some movies accompanied with glass of red. After finishing it, he went back to his spot next to Arjuna. Karna ended up sleeping at near morning, now, finally the little vampire was getting calm, and Karna started to wake up later and later.

Feeding the cats at the morning totally shifted into Arjuna’s job because every time he woke up, Karna was still asleep. Arjuna brushed Karna’s white hair and a kiss on the pale cheeks before he got up and went to the bathroom to groom himself. And then, the grab the cat feed and filled the bowl and as soon as he opened the door, the cats were meowing loudly, asking for the food. Arjuna sighed and put down the bowl. And the cats got close to him. They ate, Arjuna kind of watched and he rubbed on one of them. Nowadays, he had started to like the cats. Sometime ago, even seeing Karna with cats was an eyesore. Arjuna had mentally grown yet again. He was not as selfish and arrogant as before.

Karna woke up at eight o,clock. He walked out from their room and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Arjuna walked to him and gave him his late good morning kiss. “You didn’t sleep again last night?”

Karna nodded. “Last night, he moved a lot.”

“What time did you sleep?”

“About five at the morning.”

“That’s not enough of sleep. You should take a nap later,” Arjuna then pulled Karna’s hand and led him to the living room. And he would measure Karna again like every day. Weight and size, he wrote down to his note. Karna’s mood wasn’t particularly good today, maybe because of his lack of sleep. The more Karna got bigger, the less hours he could sleep without interruption. Sometimes, even when Karna did sleep, he would wake up in the middle. And more frequent toilet calls too. The result was Karna being less active and sluggish. 

But even so, Karna would still do the house chores even though Arjuna had told him that he would do it. But Karna just insisted and still did the laundry daily, cleaning the floor and windows. After that, he took the shower, had lunch from Arjuna, and took his nap.

  


* * *

  


About year two and ten months, Arjuna thought the irregular sleep hours would end soon as it had been going for four whole months, but instead, it got worse. It turned from irregular sleep hours, sleepless nights, into a full blown insomnia. At first, Arjuna woke up and Karna was not in the futon with him. He thought Karna was just early or would sleep later. But no. Arjuna was sure he hadn’t seen Karna sleeping for days now. And despite that, Karna would still do what he needed to do, which worried Arjuna a lot. A lot. Not to mention in past months, Karna’s stomach grew a lot bigger, like he was in mid third trimester. 

But Karna was just two years and ten months. Arjuna didn’t know for sure how vampire’s pregnancy went, but according to his calculation, Karna wasn’t supposed to be this big yet and the surge of growth was so sudden, accompanied by insomnia, very frequent urination, exhaustion, and nausea. Karna was having morning sickness. A very awful one. And he vomited just water. To fix that, Arjuna would give Karna more liquid to keep him hydrated. Understandable, Karna was not in any good mood these days. It was tiring. He was tired. He didn’t enjoy movies or books anymore. His back was hurting.

As Karna leaned on the wall there, with the movie playing, he didn’t watch it at all. He was just breathing and looking at the screen, but wasn’t really watching. From the pheromones, Arjuna was able to sense Karna was mildly annoyed. Mood swings. Arjuna was well prepared for this since the beginning. He had read enough of mood swings. He also read a few bits of extreme stories about extreme mood swings that resulted in anger and sadness.

Karna could only sleep a few days once and it was two to three hours at most. And it was at random time. It could be day. It could be night. Anywhere. But mostly at the living room, with the cushion. Arjuna would cover him with a piece of blanket when he was sleeping. He didn’t dare to move Karna in fear that would wake him. Karna already had it hard. Aside from that, Karna had a big gain of appetite. He would want blood almost every hour. Sometimes he just kept quite about it though, not wanting to bother Arjuna. And Arjuna noticed it when he was sleeping, Karna would eat the v-pills without telling. Because one hundred pills could last Arjuna a month with him taking blood too. But this bottle, it was only ten days.

So, Arjuna tried to confront Karna about this. About him taking so much pills and blood. Arjuna wasn’t angry or blaming him but just concerned. He waited until Karna woke up from his nap before asking. “Sorry,” Karna apologized instantly. “I just feel so hungry...”

“I’m not saying it’s not okay. But are you okay? Is the blood not enough?” Arjuna asked. He sat next to Karna who was laying down. 

Karna shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll just take the pills,” he said. Karna didn’t want to be a burden. Blood doesn’t come as easy as back then anymore and it was way pricier than before because they had to buy it from the government that take blood from human donors. Vampires had to pay more for that. And the selling blood had become and extra earnings for humans.

“Are you sure? That thing tastes so bad. The baby will not like it,” Arjuna said in joking tone.

“He’s not complaining,” Karna replied back with a thin smile. 

“If that’s so. But don’t force yourself. It’s okay to spend more if you need it,” Arjuna said in very kind tone and his back of hand brushed on Karna’s cheek. Karna’s skin had gotten brighter and softer. His body was warmer compared to before. His scent too, became more lovely and motherly. Karna was beautiful like this. 

Karna sat up and looked at Arjuna. His neck to be exact. And he gulped. He tried ignore his desire to bite by closing his eyes. Even Karna himself knew he was consuming too much lately. He was constantly hungry and thirsty.

Arjuna raised his hand and cupped Karna’s cheeks and made him face him directly. “It’s okay. You’re eating for two.”

“Sorry,” Karna apologized with a frown, but he took the offer. His lips kissed the neck first before he opened his mouth and bite onto the flesh, sucking the blood from there. Arjuna’s blood was still the most delicious. Those pills were yucky, so this taste was heavenly. Karna didn’t stop until Arjuna gently hit on his shoulder.

“Karna, it’s enough now,” Arjuna said as he felt that Karna had sucked him a bit too much that he felt just drained.

Karna quickly pulled back after licking the neck clean to the last drop and then, it healed. “Sorry.”

Just a few months ago, it wasn’t like this so Arjuna was confused. There wasn’t enough information about these things. Since it was this hard, Arjuna was considering to postpone his plans for a second child. He was thinking about getting another one right at the next heat, but considering Karna was the one that suffer from it, Arjuna changed his mind.

  


* * *

  


Three years old pregnancy. Karna was getting bigger, but not actually gaining weight despite of how much he drank. Karna took a lot of pills too. But Karna wasn’t getting any weight. His weight had been steady for a month while his size kept growing. Which meant Karna was actually losing his weight. And with big size came balance problem.

Like usual, Karna wanted to move so he swept the floor. Moving and cleaning at the same time. Nothing was wrong with it except when he was sweeping, he lost his balance and wanted to fall front, and to stop he it tried to push back, which almost made him fell aback. Arjuna saw that and jumped as quick as he could, with his inhumane speed and hold Karna’s back before he hit the floor. Both were scared. Karna was scared. Arjuna was terrified with this. This was the third time this month, and daily, Arjuna had to watch Karna almost falling a few times.

“Karna, please don’t move as much anymore. You’re not in shape for it,” Arjuna warned as he picked up Karna bridal style and put him down on his feet. He picked the broom stick from the floor and sighed. “I’ll do it. So please sit down.”

“...” Karna silently looked at Arjuna. He wasn’t so happy with that. He tried to grab the brook stick back, but Arjuna hold it away from his range of reach. Now, this was a big no-no and Karna was quite pissed. “Why?”

“Do you realize how easily for you to fall these days?” Arjuna asked in same annoyed face. He had enough of this conversation. “I’ll do it so please sit down.” 

“I can’t do this. I can’t do that either. What am I supposed to do?”

“Sit down.”

Karna wasn’t pleased but he sat down like what he was told, unhappily though. He had nothing to do. Books? He finished them all. Shows wasn’t much interesting nowadays. And he couldn’t sleep well too. Arjuna knew nothing about his troubles, or so he thought. Karna was just, in reality, bored as hell. Arjuna cleaned up the rest and peeked back to Karna who was closing his eyes, not sleeping though. Arjuna sighed once more as he returned to his spot. 

Moody Karna was even harder to deal with than hiding one or two corpses. Maybe it was time to find Karna a new hobby that could keep him sitting. And Arjuna got the brilliant idea for it. He used his other unused phone and downloaded an app. Yes, he would make Karna play some gacha games and made him farm all day so he wouldn’t move as much. Genius idea.

Thankfully, Karna easily liked it and was immersed in the story and rolls. Easy hook up. His rolls was really bad but since the person himself was enjoying it, it was all good. Phew, for now.

  


* * *

  


Arjuna was under the warm covers and was sleeping. It was three at the morning. Karna was, however, still wide awake. He just came into the room again after playing his game. He had finished the whole plot worth of hundred of hours. Karna laid down next to Arjuna, whose back was facing him. He hugged Arjuna from behind and sticked their bodies together. Karna then sighed, and closed his eyes. It had been at least three months since their last sexual intercourse. Arjuna said he didn’t want to hurt Karna or made him feel uncomfortable, but that made Karna felt bery lonely. And he wanted sex too.

Karna rubbed his nose on Arjuna’s nape. The scent was strong here and at least Karna could try to calm down with this. But instead, he got horny. His plan on just smelling Arjuna backfired. He rolled on his back and had to deal with this himself. He touched his private parts, stroking it a bit, and he didn’t felt this was enough. He should do this...at the bathroom maybe. Karna didn’t want to disturb Arjuna’s sleep. But before Karna could sit up, in which he needed some time due to his size, the horny scent had already spread and Arjuna had opened his eyes. “Karna?”

“Sorry,” Karna replied in panic mode. “Go back to sleep.”

Arjuna turned to his right side and grabbed Karna. “Why?” He asked in teasing tone. “Need help?” Karna blushed in embarrassment but nodded. “Hehe,” Arjuna chuckled and gave him a sensual kiss. Arjuna went down and gave a kiss on the belly. And then he pulled Karna’s pants. The painful erect needed some attention. Arjuna hold it up and rubbed it gently before putting it into his mouth. He licked the tip and slowly putting the whole thing inside his mouth. Wasn’t a hard deal because it wasn’t that big. Blow job was quite simple. And while doing that he put a finger into the wet hole, and then, after a few seconds clawing inside, he added a second finger, scissoring more.

Karna let out a high moan. He covered his mouth with the back of his mouth. Soon, he came, and he was twitching inside when Arjuna pulled out his fingers, smeared with thick liquid. He came but still felt he needed more. And Arjuna’s alpha pheromones were telling him that he was horny too. “Arjuna, please, I want you inside...”

Arjuna smirked at how lewd Karna’s expression was. “Are you sure? Are you okay?”

“Un,” Karna nodded. “Just be gentle.”

Arjuna gave a kiss on Karna’s temple. “Ah, I know. If you want me to stop, be sure to say it,” he said and Karna nodded again. Arjuna was too, hard. Servicing Karna was good and all, but it turned him on too. He pulled off his pants, revealing his hard cock. He lifted Karna’s thighs and lined his hard cock on the wet, throbbing hole. “I’m going in now,” he said and Karna nodded. 

He slowly pushed inside, gently. It went all in, and he stayed like that for a few seconds before he started to move, also with the slow pacing. It felt good. They hadn’t been doing it for a while. Not only Karna was missing this, Arjuna too. He just wanted to be considerate with Karna’s body. He moved in and out and while it wasn’t fast, it was enough to make Karna moan lightly, continuously. Then after a few more thrust, Arjuna came inside Karna and sighed in satisfaction. He could go for another round to be honest, but he pulled out and his face looked like he just witnessed the horror of hell. “I think that was his head...”

“Eh?” Karna looked at him weirdly, still laying on his back. And then he looked at his stomach too, with the same horrified face. He felt a series of movement inside his stomach. What they did might had awoken the little vampire. 

Arjuna was even more terrified when he saw Karna’s stomach had a light budge coming out before it disappeared. Apparently they had disturbed the small vampire’s nap time and now he was mad. No wonder Karna had hard time falling asleep. That vampire was really moving a lot.

“Let’s not put it inside next time...” Karna said.

Arjuna gulped in fear. “...yes... I agree with it.”

It wasn’t actually the head and Arjuna was just scaring himself.

  


* * *

  



	25. Chapter 25

Year three, month six,

Karna was outside the house while Arjuna was inside with his stuff to do. Karna was seeing his cat friends like usual. They meowed and creeped on Karna’s legs. One rubbed his face on Karna’s leg. The usual best friend cat, the brown cat jumped on Karna and he hugged it, carrying the cat in his arms. It meowed as it looked up to the vampire. It was actually half sitting on Karna’s big stomach so Karna was just holding him instead of carrying him. It was the same with his books too nowadays. He didn’t have to hold it up anymore. His stomach was his stand.

From inside the house, Karna heard Arjuna groaning unpleasantly. He let down the cat and went to check as he stood at the door and looked inside. Arjuna was there, sitting in front of the fan at the max speed, topless. Stream of sweat came down from his face and he was groaning even more. Heatstroke. The humidity was high and so was the temperature. It was burning. Arjuna glanced to Karna, agonizing how his mate was still able to wear a t-shirt at this hotness. Karna didn’t seem bothered as much as Arjuna’s level. 

“Arjuna, are you okay? Do you need ice?”

“That... will be great...” he replied, still holding on the fan. More sweat dripped from his chin. 

Karna went to the back and grab a glass of water with ice. Lots of ice. The ice maker Arjuna bought really was for this purpose. He handed the cold water to Arjuna and he gulped it instantly and then started to chew on the ice blocks. His sharp teeth easily destroyed the ice and not even a minute, he ate all the ice. He let out a desperate sigh. It was too hot. So hot he couldn’t move away even an inch from the wind.

Since Arjuna became a vampire, he had harder time to tolerate hotness. And this time, it was especially rough on him. It was a common knowledge that vampires didn’t like hot climate. They wasn’t able to tolerate the hot air as much as human. In exchange, they were better tolerating cold and wouldn’t freeze as easily as human. Different metabolism. And that made Arjuna suffer so much every summer. 

Karna slowly sat down next to Arjuna, adjusting his position and the weight that felt like shifting his center of gravity. He picked one of Arjuna’s note books and used it as a fan and try to cool down Arjuna by waving the book from his side. Arjuna looked at Karna with super annoyed face. The air made him pissed. Karna was sweating too, just not as badly. A little sweat was on his temple. Maybe he was just better at holding back. Arjuna had been using the fan for himself everyday now. He couldn’t imagine how he used to like summer as a human.

“Aren’t you hot?” Arjuna asked as he moved the fan, giving Karna a bit of the fan’s wind. 

“I’m fine,” Karna replied.

Arjuna sighed and he looked at the stomach. He touched it and rubbed it gently with his face looking like a child with his candy taken away. He sighed long. He pulled his hand back and got up. 

“I can’t. I’ll take a shower,” he said, followed by another line of complain and went into the bathroom. 

Karna soon hear the shower running.  
It was Arjuna’s sixth shower today. Karna looked at the clock, showing five at the evening. Outside was still as bright as noon. It was sure hot. He faced the fan to his face and closed his eyes, enjoying the nice cool. He quickly fell asleep while sitting. It felt so nice here.

Arjuna came out still topless and same pants. Finding Karna was napping on the spot, he sat behind Karna, pulling him to rest on his back on his chest. Sure it was hot, but at least Arjuna got the wind on his face. And Karna’s body wasn’t that hot. Arjuna buried his face on Karna’s shoulder, sighing. Even at the hottest temperature he still needed his daily hug after all. Karna was just so precious and lovely, Arjuna felt like his chest could burst from all the love he felt. His hands rubbed the round stomach as Arjuna closed his eyes. He felt the little vampire was moving slightly. Arjuna smiled at it. _So cute._

He wished tomorrow wouldn’t be as hot as this.

Feeling hot again, Arjuna wanted to move but Karna was totally leaning on him for support now. That rendered Arjuna not being able to move. Sweat came down more and he sighed. At least his face got some of the wind. And Karna’s expression was so peaceful that Arjuna didn’t even want to wake him, considering he didn’t sleep well last night. Karna’s lips parted slightly.

It was all silent, just the sound of the fan, for a few minutes. Karna’s eyes shot open as wide as it could be and he cringed in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Arjuna asked, still hugging Karna from behind.

Karna breathed in and out for a few seconds and gulped. “No, I felt something hurt... could be just my imagination,” replied, looking down to his stomach.

“Really?”

“Ah. Sorry. It’s nothing,” Karna replied and wanted leaned back on Arjuna again, but before that, Arjuna moved away. Not wanting to fell into the trap again. Karna just looked at him weirdly.

Karna picked up his book and laid down on his side, continue reading it as he cool down in front of the fan. Arjuna sat next to Karna’s head, groaning more, feeling like he was melting. “Do you want more ice?” Karna asked as he looked up from his book.

“Yeah... I’ll get it myself,” Arjuna replied and pet Karna’s head a bit before he got up to get his precious ice maker machine savior.

  


* * *

  


Year three, month eleven,

Arjuna found it weird and concerning regarding Karna’s body. His stomach didn’t stop growing, and it was getting so big that Karna couldn’t walk or stand for more than two minutes, halfly because of his physique. Despite of growing belly size, Karna’s kept losing weight. He was one kilogram lighter than last week. The weight of the stomach constantly made him feel as if he was falling up front. Karna became wanting blood more and more. Drinking at one to two hourly rate. But since the blood supply was limited and biting Arjuna all the time was not okay, Karna succumbed more into the v-pills as if they were drugs. He could gouge down one full bottle in a day and still be hungry. That, added with extreme fatigue, was a big red light for Arjuna. But something else came up that spoke the direness of the real situation. 

Karna would had occasionally pain coming from inside him. At first, it was just sometimes, and it was super painful. Just one second, and it would be gone by next. It started about three months ago. No, it wasn’t a kick or the baby moving. It was sharp pain, as Karna described. It felt like he was being stabbed. But lately, it became a lot more frequent and more and more painful. And it didn’t disappear quickly anymore. 

“Khh—“ Karna let out a painful groan, cold sweat came down his face as he hugged his stomach in pain, curling on the floor, facing down. Just now, was multiple series of sharp pain.

Arjuna quickly went to Karna’s side, both hands holding Karna’s shoulder. “Karna, are you okay!?”

Karna tried to answer, wanting to say he was fine, but instead, another sharp pain came. Arjuna was scared because he could hear some noises from Karna’s belly. He didn’t want to imagine, but it was possible that Karna was being bitten, no, eaten from inside. It was so painful that there were tears. From outside, it could be less painful, but from the inside, it was hell. And this was happening a lot nowadays. Karna tried to breathe properly but his breath were short. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried not to cry from this. He didn’t know about this. He never experience this previously. 

Arjuna could only brush on Karna’s back, trying to calm him down, not knowing what to do. It kept going for six whole minutes until Karna felt it was stopping and he calmed down. Arjuna grabbed a some tissue and wiped Karna’s sweat from his forehead and neck. He could smell fear coming from Karna. He was afraid. He was not okay. Karna hold on Arjuna’s hand tightly. His hands were cold. 

“Sorry,” Arjuna apologized, knowing he couldn’t offer any help. He really didn’t know it would be so painful like this. He thought as long as Karna was well feed, it would go smoothly. He thought that as long as he properly care for Karna, he would be fine. Originally, he wanted some children. He already wanting to have another one as soon as the next heat came, since a vampire’s pregnancy took more than five years. But he changed his mind. He’d want to wait for another one, or may be one is enough. He couldn’t bear seeing Karna in agony and not being able to help or even soothe the pain.

At the future, it would only prove that this wasn’t even the worst yet. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Arjuna asked. 

“No. I’m fine,” Karna replied as he sat up. He put his hands on the wall on his left side and slowly stood up.

“Toilet?” Arjuna asked as he helped Karna up. Nowadays Karna would need Arjuna to help him stand up. He hold Karna until he stood straight before letting go.

“No. I’ll get some water,” Karna replied.

“If it’s water I can grab it for you,” Arjuna said with a protest on his face.

“No,” Karna smiled lightly. “I want to move a bit too. I’ve been sitting too much lately.” 

Arjuna sighed. “If you says so. Just, be careful,”He said and Karna nodded, then, he sat down again at the short table and continue his business while Karna went to the back.

Karna grabbed the glass and turned on the drinking water machine. It filled up and he grab the V-pilss. He poured a handful and drank it down with the water in one gulp. At least, this way, he didn’t have to taste the yucky directly. He had another glass of water, to rinse the bitter taste. However, just right before the glass touched his lips, a sudden surge of pain came up again.

This one hurt much more than before. It hurt so badly that Karna’s hand felt so weak and he dropped the glass to the floor. It broke and the sharp shards splattered. Karna instantly tried to pick the shards up because that was how he did things. But he forgot Arjuna’s warning. In a split second on trying to bend down, he lost all balance he had. Still trying to stand, he moved his right foot back. He didn’t notice the shards flew there and it got stuck under his feet. And another internal bite made Karna scream a bit. 

Arjuna had been alerted since he heard the glass breaking noise. But all happened in a split second. When he came, Karna was already on his back, on the floor. He fell right on his back and the glass shards pierced into his foot. “Karna!” Arjuna quickly ran to his side and cradled him up. “Are you okay?!”

The pain implified. That impact on falling sent Karna’s body on a shock and the vampire inside him was not so grateful. He was hurting his mother more, maybe as a complain. Karna hugged on Arjuna as tight as he could. The glass shards in his foot was hurting too. It felt so bad. 

Arjuna carried Karna to the living room, laid him down with a cushion as a pillow. He touched the stomach and listen to it. Nothing was wrong, thankfully. Only Karna was in bad shape. Arjuna touched Karna’s neck. He sighed and then checked the bleeding foot. “...I’ll pull this out, okay?”

“Ah...” Karna nodded and Arjuna carefully pull out the shards with a nail clipper that they had. They didn’t have any pin sets. Arjuna pulled out two bigger piece of glass and one smaller one. He cleaned the wound. It wasn’t much of bleeding. And Arjuna felt it was such a waste of precious blood. 

“I’ve told you not to move so much. Why didn’t you listen?” Arjuna was quite angry about this. This was frustrating. That scared the shit out of him. He thought something serious had occurred. “If you want a drink, please tell me. I will grab you some!”

“Arjuna...”

“What?”

“It hurts so bad.”

That dropped Arjuna’s anger back to his worried expression. Karna closed his eyes. The pain didn’t stop. He could feel the movements inside him. The baby vampire was so unforgiving. He absorbed a lot and didn’t give anything in return. Vampires were parasitic in nature and a baby vampire was not an exception. It was just pain.

The pain didn’t stop until the morning. It was one hell of a painful night. If a few months ago he wasn’t able to sleep because of the active movements, now it was because of the pain. But Karna was wrong when he thought it was over for now. It wasn’t. And it was just a pause for like three hours and the little vampire became active again. And the pain returned. Karna really had no choice but to get used to this. 

It was just one more year to go.

  


* * *

  


Year four, month two. 

Since that day Karna fell, Karna had been more careful and would request if he needed anything. Falling once had served him enough warning. Sitting had been more and more painful for his back so he laid down more. Even baths wasn’t much motivation for Karna to get up anymore. He didn’t feel good. He felt so sick. The waves of nausea and the sharp pain from inside him kept him under the blanket. Not to mention it was so cold. It was signs of anemia. Karna’s hands were so cold that he felt Arjuna’s hands warm and nice, he wouldn’t let go.

The heater in the room Arjuna bought didn’t help at all. Usually, they could easily pass the autumn and winter without a fuss since vampires generally like cold places, but not anymore for Karna. “Your hands are so warm,” Karna mumbled as he hold on both Arjuna’s wrists, placing the palms at his neck. He breathe out and closed his eyes a bit. “Sorry,” then he apologized.

Arjuna sighed and forced a smile. “Are you hungry? Do you want a bite?”

Karna nodded. “Hm,” he hummed and let go of the wrists. Arjuna held Karna’s back as he sat up. He embraced Karna while he licked on his neck and had a bite. Arjuna calmly and gently rubbed Karna’s back as he listened to the sound of Karna feeding from him. After feeding, Karna felt slightly better. “Thank you, Arjuna.”

“You’re welcome,” Arjuna replied and smiled. 

Karna looked at him with guilty expression. Karna realized he had turned into a big burden. “I’ll take the pills tonight.” 

“I don’t want you to keep eating that thing,” Arjuna complained and sighed again. 

“It’s okay.”

“I see.”

“I’ll take a nap,” Karna said and laid down again. 

Arjuna pulled up the covers and the blanket on top of it as Karna needed three layers now. That wasn’t exactly warming him up but it was still a least helpful. Arjuna kissed on Karna’s forehead and pressed his on there for a second. “Then, if you need anything, make sure to call me. I’m just right here.”

“Thank you,” Karna nodded and closed his eyes. He felt another light bite from inside him, but he had gotten used to it. It hurts, but he was able to tolerate it. This wasn’t as bad at midnight bites. This was light enough to be ignored and Karna quickly fell asleep. 

When he woke up, two hours had passed and be wasn’t alone in the room. Someone was watching him beside the futon. That person was not Arjuna. “Siegfried...? You’re back...?”

“Ah. Sumanai for being gone for long. I’ve heard about what’s happening,” Siegfried said as he looked at Karna’s pale, sickly face. His body was getting skinner. His arms were thinner. The last time Siegfried saw him eight months ago was not like this. He wanted to touch and embrace Karna, but he was sure that wouldn’t be helpful, so he did what was obviously helpful. “I’ve pumped my blood for stock. I hope that can help you. How do you feel? Does it still hurts?”

Karna shook his head weakly. “Where’s Arjuna?”

“He’s out for a bit to buy supplies. He asked me to watch over you. Do you need anything? Bathroom? Arjuna warned me that you need help getting up now. It sounds rough,” Siegfried said Karna slowly blinked and shook his head. “I’ve give the cats some snacks. They misses you.”

Karna smiled a bit and chuckled. “Is that so?”

Siegfried smiled as well. That laughter was lovely. He missed that voice so much. Then, Siegfried offered his wrist. “Do you want to bite?”

This was so typical of vampires. Both Arjuna and Siegfried kept offering their blood. For them, offering blood and flesh was their utmost expression of love. Karna felt guilty. He felt sorry for Siegfried who was still holding this emotions for him and he couldn’t answer it back. It ached his heart. He wished Siegfried would find someone for himself instead of waiting for him. Karna wanted to refuse but he seriously couldn’t resist the temptation. The scent, the flesh, the pure blood was too much to be refused and his body didn’t comply with his mind. Karna bite on the wrist. His fangs tore the flesh and the blood came out easily. Karna drank so much and Siegfried didn’t let out even a noise. 

A few bags of blood and being bitten like this was not a big problem. Siegfried could just take the pills. He started to felt weak but he let Karna suck more until he was satisfied. Good thing he was a pureblood and the one with the best endurance to date. Normal turnblood would suffer tremendously for that amount of blood lost. 

At least for now, Karna felt it was calm inside him. He sat up and yawned. He felt way a lot better. It wasn’t a lie that pure blood and average blood was difference in essence. He felt less weak and normal. “Sorry for making you do this.”

“No. I’m happy to help. I’ll come more frequent from now on. I’m not leaving the country anytime soon.”

“How’s your work?” 

“It’s going well. More places have acknowledged vampires’ rights. Nowadays, you can find a job as a vampire. Albeit, a lot of places still wouldn’t hire vampires. But pro-vampire movements had emerged and there was even a parade,” Siegfried answered with light tone. He talked more about the things happening outside. About how some activists had grouped anti-vampire actions with the racism and sexism. Hospitals still wouldn’t allow vampires. And there were even new college phd of vampire studies. It was only three years since the peace declaration and many things had happened. “When the baby’s born, I think he’ll be able to live normally without faking being a human, get a job, do whatever he likes. Maybe a baker or a teacher.”

“I see,” Karna smiled at the thought. The small vampire might be hurting him constantly, but he was still very in love with him. It worth every seconds of the agonizing pain. A world where his child could be anything. “I’m glad this child will be safe,” there would be no hunters to hunt him down just for being a vampire. “Thank you. You’ve worked hard. This can only happen because of you.”

“Ah, I think I did well,” Gentle eyes was looking at Karna’s form. It didn’t matter for Siegfried if that was his child or not. He already loved the baby as the extension of his love for Karna. Karna was alive and well, that was enough for him. Even if his love was one sided. Even if it was unrequited, he was happy like this. He was happy for Karna. 

When Arjuna returned, he was surprised to see Karna was up and was greeting him at the door. Karna was at the doors with a blanket on top of his shoulders. The brown cat was next to him. Karna was feeling well so he went outside to see his cat friends. Arjuna had been regularly feeding them so they were still around. But most of them didn’t stick around anymore after the meal since Karna didn’t came out anymore. But this cat would still be hanging around. “Welcome home, Arjuna.”

“I’m back...” Arjuna was dumbfounded while holding the box filled with bags of blood. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Ah. Siegfried gave me a lot of blood,” Karna replied. 

Sure. Arjuna could smell the scent of feeding. And it was fresh maybe five minutes ago. Anyway, it was fresh bleed. Karna was fed maybe twice or three times while Arjuna wasn’t home, that, not including the eight blood bags Siegfried pumped from his arm, sitting inside the fridge. “Where’s that guy?”

“He just left a moment ago. You’re coming back,” Karna replied and gave a kiss on Arjuna’s right cheek. Arjuna faced him and Karna kissed him once again at the lips. That brightened Arjuna’s day. He would need to thank Siegfried for this. 

“It’s great if you’re feeling good. Are you in mood for movies?” 

“Ah,” Karna nodded with excitement. 

Arjuna chuckled as he took off his shoes after the set the box aside. “I got a couple of movies. Let’s watch together.” 

He went to put the blood bags into the cooler and returned to Karna, sitting on the cushion, leaning at the wall with more cushions on the back, stand by-ing as he hit the spot next to him. It was a movie evening. It was action and about vampires.


	26. Chapter 26

Year four, month six,

Like every day, Arjuna took measurements of Karna’s size and took his weight. Karna’s stomach grew another centimeter and he lost another kilogram. He was getting skinner everyday. And the pain became so unbearable that Karna couldn’t even do anything. He had been completely bedridden since three months ago. Siegfried came frequently to help Karna but nowadays, even that man’s pure blood didn’t help Karna as much anymore. It would only made Karna felt better for five minutes and it would go back to his sickly state.

“Arjuna, I want a bath...” Karna said as he laid weakly under the covers. The futon was warm and nice but he felt grungy. It was three days ago since his last bath and he missed the water.

Arjuna smiled sadly and gently touched Karna’s forehead. “Do you want tea in the water?”

“Ah,” Karna confirmed as he nodded. 

“I’ll go prepare the tub then,” Arjuna replied and he left the room. He went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and tea powder. Karna really need the water a lot hotter because he was always cold. He was anemic. And as Arjuna waited the water to fill, he went outside to get the dried laundry he washed this morning. He was the one in charge of chores now. As if he would let Karna do anything now. He was diligent in taking care of everything in order. The house was still clean and neat, tidy despite of Karna hadn’t been doing any chores.

He came back and the water was half full. He went to fold all the clothes in the bedroom with Karna and put them in the cupboard. The water was full now. He helped Karna up by holding him up and walked him to the bathroom, step by step, carefully. He helped to undress Karna and hold his under arms as he enter the tub.

Karna sat into the tub and the warm water felt so good and the scent of the tea was great. He closed his eyes to enjoy the scent. The little vampire inside him was luckily sleeping now so everything was calm.

“When you’re done, call me. Don’t get out by your own,” Arjuna told Karna as knelt next to the tub.

Karna nodded. “Ah. I will.”

Arjuna then left to get some of his work done while his ears keep on listening on Karna’s every moves. He didn’t stop sensing Karna for even a split second. Karna didn’t move much and just laid his back down and the water reached his chin. It felt so great. He put his head into the water for a few seconds and came up again. His hair was wet.

After Karna was finished, he called for Arjuna and he came to help him out. Just to be careful. Arjuna didn’t want to risk Karna falling again. And slippery floor was dangerous. He walked Karna back to the bedroom, helped him dress and sent him back to the futon. Karna was just tired despite of doing nothing. Carrying a vampire baby was draining as hell and literally. Arjuna brought him a glass of blood and a handful of pills. Karna put the pills into his mouth and then he gulped down with the blood. After the meal, Karna laid down.

Karna closed his eyes again as soon as his back laid down. His back was hurting a lot. Sitting for an hour in the tub was not the wisest choice but the comfort from the bath was good so it worth it. Karna let out a sigh when he felt the vampire inside him were starting to move again. He had waken up from his slumber. And then he felt another piercing pain attacking him. He let out a groan and tried to ignore the pain. He was too concentrated that he didn't notice Arjuna entering the room.

Karna opened his eyes when he felt something on his chest. Something small with four legs. His brown cat friend. Arjuna brought it in to cheer Karna up. That made Karna smiled up. He raised his hands from under the covers and touched the cat as it meowed. Arjuna never let the cats in but this one was the only exception. Since Karna was very fond of it. The cat meowed again and Karna rubbed its back gently. "Thank you for bringing this guy in."

"I feel like I haven't see you smile for a long time," Arjuna replied as he sat next to Karna. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. Sorry for worrying you," Karna answered.

"Really?"

"Ah," Karna nodded. Seeing the furry friend made Karna felt a lot happier. Arjuna chuckled as cat then rubbed his forehead at Karna's cheek.

Later that day, Siegfried came for a visit. He had been coming to check on Karna every two weeks at least, and he always brought them supplies that they would need. Siegfried wasn’t shy on sharing his blood. He always pumped his blood out as much as Karna needed. He was worried too.

* * *

Just six months before due, Karna's conditioned worsened so bad. His consumption sky rocketed compared to just months ago. Arjuna was sucked so much he got light anemia and so was his budget. If not for Siegfried constantly helping them with his blood, and sometimes financially, as he often brought much blood because he knew Karna needed, Arjuna might had to redo his whole budgeting for the next few months. Arjuna though that feeding Karna enough would spare him from the painful process but he was wrong.

"Arjuna... I want to sit," Karna weakly said. He felt so weak that he couldn't sit up by himself anymore. His back was so uncomfortable for laying for too long. Karna really didn't want to bother Arjuna as much, but he was hopeless. Nowadays, Arjuna would stay in the room as much as he can. He did his work there, only leaving to get food or bathroom. When he left to buy supplies, he would return as quick as possible, leaving the phone next to Karna. Arjuna helped Karna sit up as per the request and rubbed the back slowly. "Sorry," Karna apologized.

"No, it's fine, I am right beside you all time,” Arjuna assured him that it was okay. “Please tell me anything you need. I am your mate. I love you and want to do as much I can,”

"Thank you," Karna said and touched his stomach. Such words really touched his heart. Arjuna truly was loving him in his way. He could really felt his baby's movements. The space inside was cramped for an active vampire so he was struggling. And being a vampire, he was too strong. Not to mention the bites. But Karna still loved him though no matter what he did.

For Arjuna, however, he wasn't so sure Karna could last for the next five months until the due. There was no way Karna's body could handle any further than this. He was thinking about c-section. He was not a doctor, but Karna was not a human. Maybe, if things turned the worst, Arjuna could resort to cutting Karna open and take the baby out. But they both wanted to avoid that option as much as possible. Arjuna didn't know if now would be too early, but he also didn't know when was too late. And the lack of information was a serious trouble. There was common knowledge but they knew little about the details.

While Arjuna was lost in his thoughts, Karna coughed a few times. And the coughs became harder and harder and then he covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed more. In between his fingers, blood slipped out and Arjuna was shocked and terrified to see it. Karna looked at his own hand and it was covered with red. He coughed more and more blood came out from his mouth and stained the blanket. Arjuna hold Karna's back, supporting him. It was a lot of blood. Something inside had gone horribly wrong.

"Karna! Speak to me!" Arjuna said in scared tone as Karna rested on his chest. "Karna!?"

Karna blinked twice and swallowed the blood that came up to his mouth back. He could hear Arjuna's heart beating so fast from the fear. Karna really didn't want to make Arjuna worry like this. "I'm fine..." he forced out a smile.

"Don't lie," Arjuna hugged Karna with his whole life. Karna wanted to hug back but he couldn't. He was afraid too. "You're not okay. You're not."

"I'm hungry..."

Arjuna nodded. "Wait a second," he said as he went to grab a whole bottle of blood. It was two liters at least and he also had a bottle of pills too.

Karna swallowed the pills, crunching them down. He had gotten pretty used with the yucky taste and the blood that came after it was always good. He gulped it whole in one go as Arjuna hold it up. Even though Karna had just drank same amount as this literally three hours ago, he was so hungry. His thirst was unquenchable. He kept wanting blood every second. After drinking it, Karna felt better and so was his complexion.

Karna watched Arjuna's fearful and exhausted expression. Heavy bags were under his eyes. Vampires were tough but Arjuna hadn't sleep for whole week because he was so stressed. Karna was worried for Arjuna as well. "Arjuna, please sleep. You haven't sleep for days."

"But you—“

“Please. You’re tired and you need to rest.”

Arjuna sighed. Karna was right. He was tired. But he feared something could happen if he sleep. But he was really tired. He admitted it. “But if you need anything, please wake me up.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded.

Arjuna laid down on the floor next to the futon. He didn’t want to take take Karna’s space. He was so big. But he had his pillow so it wasn’t that bad. Plus because of the days worrying and his light anemia had worn him down to the point that he instantly fell asleep the second he closed his eyes. Karna touched Arjuna’s dark hair and brushed it gently. It felt so comfortable for Arjuna.

Karna watched Arjuna’s sleeping face. He was worried if Arjuna could fall ill because of taking care of him. Arjuna was very careful and dedicated on caring for Karna, so much that he didn’t properly take care of himself. Karna really want to bend down and kiss him but it was impossible with his size now. So the just watch as he sat there. And then he laid down again because sitting tire him as well.

Arjuna woke up about five hours later at the midnight and he felt fresh. He really needed that sleep. He checked on Karna. He was already back to sleep. Or maybe he passed out. Not the first time happening for him to pass out from the pain. He put his hand and Karna’s neck for temperature and he listened closely to the heartbeats. Both of them were okay. The little one was pretty lively in fact.

Arjuna got up. His body felt stiff so stretched and pressed the back of his neck. He sighed as he walked two steps to the cupboard and grabbed the pills bottle at the top. He took a handful and ate them. It was so bitter and yucky but Arjuna would rather let Karna drank their blood stock. He was fine with this pills everyday.

He grab his phone and sat at the wall and checked the news site. He had to keep himself updated just in case. There were politics. There were scientific community news about the artificial blood made. It wasn’t real human blood and couldn’t be used for transfusion but was consumable by vampires. Technically, it wasn’t even blood. It was developed together with the lab grown meat. But it would be released first as the lab grown meat had some issues with the people of common. Not everyone was very fond of vampires and the thought of them eating meat, even if lab grown, was disgusting. Genetically those were still human or vampire’s cells. Those news were good and Arjuna looked forward it. Those would be way better than these yucky pills that tasted like spoilt fish.

He checked on Karna once again before he walked out from the room. He washed his face and went outside. It was dark and the moon was bright. There were noises from around the house. Insects and animals. The cats were probably around too. The night time cold air was nice. Being copped inside a room for so long was evidently not good for mental health. It was so peaceful out here. Arjuna closed his eyes as he breathe in and out. He stood there for sometime, enjoying the air.

And then, he heard Karna making some noises. Painful groans. The usual Karna made when he felt hurting again. Arjuna quickly returned inside and went to Karna. He thought it was the usual pain that he would watch until Karna calmed down, but it wasn’t. Arjuna sat down next to Karna and after a few minutes, he noticed a scent. A wet smell. He shoved away the thick blankets and found the source. The sheet and Karna’s pants were wet. He pulled down the pants to see for sure. This scent was unmistakably for Arjuna. “Karna, your water broke!”

Karna didn’t take it well. His face was as pale as sheet and he was terrified. It was not yet the due. It was not yet the time. It was still six months until the due. “But— it’s not the time— yet—!!” It was so painful and he cried. Tears that had been welling in his eyes came out as he felt another contraction. What if something was wrong? “Arjuna... I’m afraid...”

As much as Arjuna wanted to say the words of encouragement, he could not. He held Karna’s hand with his both. He was just as afraid as Karna was. He wasn’t sure what to do. “You can do it! I believe in you,” he told Karna. He could only wait.

This pain was more than the previous ones. It wasn’t comparable and Karna’s tears couldn’t stop flowing just like his sweat. Arjuna would wipe the sweat every few seconds as he look at the progress. Each contraction made Karna squeal. He held on Arjuna’s hand with his whole might as he effortly tried to push out. One hour passed, but there was not much progress. Karna couldn’t push the baby out and he was already out of energy. He was breathless and eaten alive by pain. He couldn’t do it anymore. He tried to push again but no avail.

Eventually, he passed out from the pain. Arjuna called Karna’s name a lot, trying to wake him, but Karna was really passed out. Arjuna gave him some blood, but there was no reaction. Karna woke up again, greeted with the same pain and tried to push again. But he couldn’t. He passed out again several time, waking up on the same condition. Again and again, he passed out and woke up only to continue his only own battle. So much tears and screams escaped Karna’s eyes and lips. He wanted to give up but the thought of meeting the precious life he made gave him power. It was so agonizing and he felt like he could burst. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. They felt like they were not a part of his body anymore.

It took Karna three full hours just screaming and fighting the hardest battle in his life to push hard enough that Arjuna could see a head. But that felt like the furthest Karna could go. But Arjuna’s voice gave him more push. “He’s almost out! Just a bit more!”

Breathless, Karna continued pushing. He was pushing at very slow pace. It hurt so badly and he wanted this to end as quick as possible. He was trying, but this was the most he could do. After another hour of just hardships, he managed to push the baby out. The baby cried as it came out to the world and Arjuna picked him up. The father cried too. All the hardships paid off. This was their fruit of love. So small, so cute and so beautiful. Those small toes and fingers, those red cheeks. Arjuna warped the small baby with the blanket and handed him to Karna.

Karna would have passed out again. He was exhausted and was still in much pain, but he just wanted to see his baby. He was perfect. Karna didn’t care just how much suffering he had to go trough. It didn’t matter anymore. He loved this child more than everything else in this world. Every second of pain worth it. Karna smiled up in pure bliss and happiness. This was the happiest moment in his life. “... thank you... for being born...”

The baby’s cry was so healthy and loud. It was like he was screaming on top of his small lungs. he was so full of life and was very strong baby despite if his small size. Hearing that cries that told his parents that he was very well, Karna finally could sleep in peace. He had done very well. And he was sure Arjuna could take care of the rest.

Arjuna took care of the newborn, cleaning him up, warping him in a new cloth and put him on the pillow. The baby’s eyes opened just an hour after his birth. His fangs were small but was proven to be superbly sharp like any other full fledged vampire. No wonder Karna had it so painful. Those small fangs bit into Arjuna’s fingers and tried to suck as much blood as he want and then went to sleep like a boss. Then, Arjuna went to tend Karna. He wiped Karna’s body clean from the sweat, blood and tears. He changed Karna’s clothes. He rolled out another futon mattress and moved Karna there. Karna didn’t wake up for the next two days.

This child was given the name Nitya, which meant eternal. For their love was forever and timeless.


	27. Chapter 27

Arjuna had filled his gallery with so many pictures and videos of his three days old. Unlike human babies, their baby was so active. Nitya could roll his eyes around and was always making noises and was moving his hands and legs a lot. Compared to human babies who would sleep trough their first month, Nitya was very awake. He opened his small round mouth and made noises as Arjuna looked down to him. He was laying on the cushion. He was wearing small baby clothes Karna made himself and his eyes were following Arjuna’s face. Arjuna took another picture of the baby with so much joy. This little vampire was just so cute and so hungry as well.

A few minutes later on, Nitya started to cry. Arjuna was next to him so he reached the small vampire fast and held him up with his left arm while he let his right hand’s index finger being taken by Nitya’s small hand. The little vampire opened his mouth. His fangs were so little, cute but deadly. He easily could bit into Arjuna’s fingers and draw the blood for him to savor. Nitya had to be fed half to one hour once or he would be mad. His crying, correction, scream was very loud. Karna just didn’t heard any because he was not awake.

Arjuna returned the baby onto his cushion and he yawned. The small mouth forming an o as he let out the yawn was so cute. Arjuna really couldn’t stop thinking and admiring the cuteness. Nitya had Karna’s beautiful blue eyes and white hair. His skin were darker shade was lighter than Arjuna too. But that eye shape, nose, mouth, they looked so much like Arjuna’s. Arjuna could proudly announce this baby as his cache copy. Nitya closed his eyes and went to sleep quickly. Arjuna tucked a small blanket on top of the baby’s stomach and went back to his work after admiring him more.

One hour later, Karna slowly opened his eyes from his three days slumber. It was day time and the clock was on two. He blinked a few times and moved his hands and legs. He slowly sat up. He felt his back was still kind of stiff, but he felt so light. His body was so light and he felt so well. The heavy weight that had been slowing him down for years had left his body. The sensation of being normal was kind of weird after not feeling it for so long.

As soon as Arjuna sensed Karna being up, he picked the little vampire from the cushion he was laying on and went to meet Karna. And when Karna saw Arjuna opening the door with the bundle of joy in his arms, Karna couldn’t content his joy. A smile of bliss spread on his face and Arjuna had the same expression. He went to Karna and handed their little baby to Karna as he sat next to Karna.

Karna looked down to the sleeping baby in his arms. His chest was filled with warmth and affection. He loved this child so much he couldn’t express it. He could only hold him and keep staring at the sleeping face. And as he watched, Arjuna kissed him at cheek and they watched the sleeping baby together. Both parents had forgotten the whole ordeal they had passed. It didn’t matter anymore. All the pain, suffering, all was just a past. The small life was their everything. Karna held the baby up and smelled on his forehead. It smelled like sun.

“I love you,” Karna said and Arjuna looked at Karna’s smiling face. The happiness was so clear. His smile spoke every inch of bliss. This was his dream. This child in his arms. Arjuna next beside him. This was a blessing. Long time ago, if Karna was told he would be this happy, he wouldn’t believe it. He would had never imagined to love and be loved like this. Their faces got closer and their faces were just inch apart. It was not a kiss. Karna sticked his forehead on Arjuna’s and their eyes met.

Arjuna’s eyes soften, filled with emotions. Love, touched, a little tint of sadness, but he was a happy man. This was his family right here. Seeing Karna holding their child made him love them even more. _I have to protect them,_ he thought. “I love you too,” he replied and looked to the baby after he parted from Karna. “This child as well.”

The baby slowly opened his eyes because of the movements he felt. His eyes opened and revealed to Karna his own blue eyes. Karna couldn’t help but smile. “He looks like a lot like you, Arjuna.”

“Of course. He’s my son,” Arjuna proudly replied. He was a father and he was proud with it. “But he also has your eyes and hair color. It seems like my genes is stronger.”

“It seems so,” Karna chuckled at that and he and the baby stared at each other. “I’m glad you are born healthy and well.”

Karna moved his thumb and touched the baby’s cheek. Automatically, the baby opened his mouth, trying to suck that thumb. A baby he was, but he was also a pureblood vampire. He likes biting. Karna let his little vampire bit the side if his thumb. It felt like being stabbed with a needle. Small small fangs.

After sucking to his fullest, Arjuna took the baby from Karna’s arms. He pressed gently on his chest and then he hold the baby over his shoulder. “He has to burp after drinking,” he said as he pressed the small back carefully, as lightly as he could, not to hurt him. And the baby burped. “If he didn’t get to burp like that, he’ll cry until he gets help. And since he needs to drink every hour, we need to do this every hour. He’s really high maintenance.”

“He’s like you.”

“Excuse you,” Arjuna narrowed his eyes while the baby was in his arms, complaining. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“You were very high maintenance too when you were young. When you were a child, you didn’t speak much I had such hard time figuring out what you need,” Karna said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

“Well, that’s true, I guess...”

“When you grown up, you liked to complain and you asked for many things. You often called me lame and old. You’d rather hang out with random people than me.”

“That— I’m sorry about that! I was a clueless teen that time. And I just didn’t know how to act around you. You didn’t really say anything even though my feelings was so obvious.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded and he looked at Arjuna with gentle eyes. “But I had loved you since back then. I’m glad that you’ll stay with me. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

Arjuna blushed at those words. His heart melts and he felt so warm. He handed the baby to Karna and hugged him. “From now on, I will love you more. I want to make you happier. I promise. I swear I will do my best. For you and for this child too. I’m a father now,” Arjuna said and Karna hummed and closed his eyes as he enjoy the warmth.

And as they hugged, the mini vampire in between them made some gibberish noises. “Uhh...” Nitya opened up his small hands and closed them as he coo. Both parents chuckled at that. And that reminded Arjuna that he missed a chance to record that. It was too cute to be missed.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Karna, smiling, with his hair flowing down freely to his upper back, messy, but beautiful. Bed head. And he was holding baby Nitya. This scene was precious. Arjuna made it his wallpaper.

Karna tried to get up, and as expected, he wasn’t able to stand straight at first. Due to him laying down for almost three months. Arjuna held his hands as he slowly helped Karna walk again. It didn’t take much time though. Karna easily get used to walking again in a minute. He stretched his body, raised his arms massaged his own shoulders. His body felt very light.

And the first he did after he managed to walk straight was to pick baby Nitya and took him outside to introduce him to the cat friends. He knelt down at the cats, and showed them the newborn vampire. Arjuna chuckled at that sight. Baby Nitya looked at the brown cat and the other cats.

* * *

“Sumanai, I have someone I in my heart.”

That one sentence he had spoken so many times he lost count on it. And that was just as much heart he had broken. The omega cried and Siegfried felt so bad. But he just didn’t want to lead someone he had no feelings for. Or maybe he did, but he didn’t notice it until now. He was just being friendly. But that was enough lead. “I’m really sumanai. I’m sure you will find someone else better.”

With that, Siegfried walked away from the corner of the corridor end. He walked out to the royal castle’s main hall. He was just there for work. A meeting. And a few interviews and Q&A. To promote co-existence lifestyle, the queen had hired vampires. Siegfried went to tell the queen that he was leaving now, and he walked out from the castle big door, escorted out by the servants. And Sieg was one of them.

Sieg was his kin. Siegfried found him as a child, dying. He shared his blood and turned him. A nameless child that later adopted his name. He followed Siegfried out and opened the car door for him. Siegfried was pleased to see him. From all purebloods, he was probably the one with the most blood kins. Sieg sat on the driver’s seat and drove the car while Siegfried sat at the passenger seat. He pulled out a small notebook from his breast pocket to check his schedule. He got a free day tomorrow, which he would, of course, use to see Karna.

“The due is close, isn’t it? How’s he doing?” Sieg asked as he looked at Siegfried from the mirror. Above anyone else, he was the most happiest to know Siegfried had found his precious person. Sieg knew that person was bonded to someone else and was expecting, but if Siegfried was satisfied with that, he had nothing to say. It wasn’t like Siegfried wasn’t popular. He was just set on one person, that was all.

“Ah, just five months to go. Karna’s doing well. Though, he might need more blood. But it isn’t life threatening. His mate is taking care of him carefully,” Siegfried replied with a smile. He liked it when Karna was asked about. “I will check on him tomorrow.”

Sieg felt sad. He deeply wished that that person was not bonded. He wanted Siegfried to be happy too. Just how much Sieg wished that Siegfried managed to bond with him like his deepest desire. Siegfried was his savior, of course he admired him. It made him felt sad. “I see. I hope he will do okay for the rest of the terms.”

“Ah, I hope so too,” Siegfried said with very gentle expression as he thought about Karna.

And just how much he was shocked when he came to visit, Karna was opened the door and greeted him. His stomach was flat and he looked normal. His hair was tied into a messy lower bun. And he was holding a baby. His face was plastered with a proud smile, showing Siegfried the small vampire.

Siegfried dropped the bags he was holding. Shocked. He didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t expecting this. He came here expecting to see Karna still looking big and round, not this. “That... that... you...”

Karna nodded and showed Siegfried the small vampire. “Ah, he came out early. He was born five days ago.”

“... are you okay?”

“Ah. No problem,” Karna replied flatly.

"Where's Arjuna?" Siegfried asked as he sense none of Arjuna's presence. Just Karna and the newborn were there.

"He's getting birth certificate for Nitya and update the family registry."

"Ah, I see... " Siegfried gulped and looked down to the bundle. Both of Nitya’s small hands were outside the warping. Siegfried blushed as the baby opened his hand, as if he was trying to reach him. Baby Nitya cooed at him and his mouth was open. Siegfried smiled gently. He couldn’t believe it, Karna was a parent now. And seeing him holding the baby made his heart flutter. He loved this person. Really. Siegfried asked if he could hold the baby and Karna nodded and handed him the little vampire. Siegfried held him and looked at him even closer.

“Hello there, it’s great to see you’re healthy,” Siegfried talked to the baby. “I didn’t expect to see you today,” Baby Nitya kept opening his hands and raising them up whilst making noises. Siegfried had already fallen in love in with this baby. He loved him as his own. He was looking at the baby as a father. Feeling taken by the cuteness, Siegfried decided he wanted to peck the baby, but it was a really bad decision to do. As soon as his face got close and his lips touched the fluffy soft cheeks, the baby automatically opened his mouth wide and bit on his left cheek. Those small fangs really was stuck inside his cheek. “What should I do?!" Siegfried asked, still holding the baby as if it was the most weak and fragile thing, while he was biting him on cheek.

Karna shook his head. "Sorry, but he'll let go when he's done... sorry. Please come in."

Siegfried entered the house while his both hands still holding the baby up onto his face. Karna picked the bags and the cat meowed at him, so Karna left the door open and the cat went inside too. Siegfried sat down on the floor, and the baby sure did take a sweet long time biting on his cheek. Small, but dangerous. After another minute, Nitya let go of his bite and Siegfried looked at it with conflicted face. Baby vampires were not harmless at all. He returned him to Karna and he rubbed the baby's back and he burped. That was a nice meal. Karna smiled at baby Nitya. "Sorry, he likes bite on me and Arjuna. Arjuna said that we might have a problem once he start crawling."

Siegfried chuckled and the brown cat jumped on his lap and rest there. Now, he wasn't able to move anymore. But he didn't mind. "Oh yeah, I brought you some stuff," He said as he grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Karna. A transparent plastic box with a ribbon at the top and there was a pair of baby shoes inside it. "I bought it at whim when I saw it at the store window."

"Thank you for always supporting us. I have no words to say how much I am thankful." As per usual, Siegfried talked and updated Karna about his days, telling him the stories about what he did. He mentioned Sieg and Da Vinci. He then talked about some movies and he grabbed another bag and pulled out a few novels. He brought five bangs in total and each day he came, the gifts he bought became more and more in numbers. And he also asked if they needed diapers or something. Karna replied with Arjuna would get them on the way back too. Karna didn't exactly needed all these stuffs, Arjuna would have given him enough. But goodwill wasn't to be rejected. Siegfried also bought some blu-rays of the movies he mentioned. It never went on any further than a friendly talk. Arjuna returned home two hours after Siegfried came.

"Oya, you're here," Arjuna said, seeing the guest. 

"How are you?" Siegfried asked politely. 

"It's like as you see. We're doing fine," he replied and sat at the cushion where baby Nitya was resting on. After a good meal, a good nap. Babies had it easy. But he was still cute. Arjuna pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping baby. "I got a crib. I'll assemble it later."

Siegfried checked his watch under his wrist. It was almost time for him to leave. He chatted a bit more and had a pleasant talk with Arjuna too. At the end, he asked if Karna or Nitya needed his blood. He got a reply of no, but still insisted of giving some. Even just a bit.

After Siegfried left, Arjuna went to the car and grab the box. He brought it to their bedroom as they were going to put it there. Arjuna opened up the box and took out the parts and the manual. Then, Karna entered the room after he put the baby to sleep at the other room so he wouldn’t be bothered. Karna sat next to Arjuna and they looked at the manual together. Building things with Karna was fun.

  


* * *

  


Every second was precious as they watched the baby slowly grow up and got bigger. Arjuna measured the baby’s length very often and weigh him. From a small baby, he got bigger day by day. His hands became longer and his skin actually became lighter. He was lighter than Arjuna, but still dark skinned. The big diaper made him look very round and big. And he wore light blue one piece shirt. His hands were also covered with baby gloves. One thing was, he couldn’t be bottle fed because his teeth broke it. No pacifier either. His teeth were too sharp, so Arjuna and Karna took turns on feeding him. But mostly Karna because Nitya preferred the delicious blood over his father’s. Sleepless nights were there. There were so many times Nitya cried for no apparent reason other than wanting to be hold. But he was still loved nonetheless.

It wasn’t long until what Arjuna said became true. They first flip that came in a month. And in six months, baby Nitya could crawl with ease. At eight month, this baby was even more active and love to move around. He could stand if he was holding on something, but couldn’t really walk. Every second, every move Nitya made had to be watched. Because he crawled so fast now. One second Arjuna turned his back, the baby was already moving away. And his biting problem wasn’t getting any better, now, with being able to crawl.

Another day came, Karna picked Nitya out from his crib and placed him at the floor. Because the baby was begging to be let out, holding at the crib like prison bars while looking outside. What was the harm on letting him out? Plus Arjuna was in the room too, tho busy with his computer. Karna went to the bathroom for a minute and suddenly a thud and loud cry from the baby happened.

Karna quickly ran out from the bathroom to check. Arjuna was holding the baby, trying to calm him down, carrying him and rubbing his back gently. Nitya’s cries only got louder and louder. “What’s wrong?” Karna asked.

“Sorry. I was too focused I didn’t know he was right there,” Arjuna said, frowning. Karna noticed the scent of blood from Arjuna’s shirt at the upper butt area. Seemed like Nitya tried to bit him there. And Arjuna accidentally hit him because of that. And when Arjuna hit it, it wasn’t light hit. Nitya kinda did bounced on the floor. His head and face hit the floor. His small body flipped a few times. The baby cried louder and louder.

Karna took the baby from his father’s hand and tried to calm him down. Arjuna felt like he had failed so badly as a parent. He hit his own kid. Even if it was accidental by reflex. Karna soothed Nitya. He cried for twenty minutes straight without a stop because that hit was hurting him a lot. And it was his first pain. His screams were so loud. He cried to exhaustion and fell asleep. He didn’t stop crying until he fell asleep.

Arjuna felt so guilty and truly afraid that he watched the baby sleeping for a long time. He hoped nothing happened to Nitya. He looked fine though but it was pretty hard hit. A normal human baby would die from that kind of impact. 

“He’s fine. Don’t worry,” Karna said, trying to help Arjuna. Both of them were watching the slumbering little vampire. 

“Sorry. I was didn’t notice he was there.” 

“It was my mistake for letting him out. Sorry.” 

“I... It was pretty hard. I hit his head.” 

Karna didn’t know what else to say. If he said it was okay, he was lying. He was super worried too but it was really an accident. But still. Nitya was just a baby. He was just hungry and his nature as a vampire made him crawl to the closest source of food. There was no visible wound or bleeding, but it hurt. Nitya never cried that intense before, even at the sleepless nights. And usually, he was quick to stop as long as Karna held him, but not this time.

When Nitya woke up three hours later, Arjuna checked on him again, just to make sure nothing was wrong for sure. Nitya was no longer crying and the first thing he tried to do when Arjuna tried to pick him was to grab on his hand and put it inside his mouth again.

But a growing vampire baby was full of energy. And the world was full of mysteries to be explored. For example, the four legged creature that sometimes came to him. The brown cat looked at him and he looked back. The sight was very cute and Nitya touched the cat’s belly. The cat was friendly to him too. Arjuna took a picture of that moment. 

And that cute moment soon became sour when the cat suddenly growled violently and scratched Nitya’s forehead. He bit the cat. The cat ran out from the baby’s reach and Nitya cried loudly again, desperate for protection. Karna held Nitya up to calm him down and Arjuna went to check on the cat that ran to the other room. The cat was bitten at the back and was bleeding. Cats should not be left with a baby without parental presence. Cats could be dangerous and might hurt the baby. However, in their case, it was the opposite.

The claw scratch at Nitya’s forehead healed just in seconds. And what made him cry was more the shock from being attacked. Arjuna grabbed the cat and came back to the living room. “The cat’s wounded.”

Karna looked very worried. Nitya’s biting habits were so hard to control. Last time he bit a remote, and then their table. The bite marks were still in there. The remote was totally destroyed. And Siegfried? Of course Nitya had bit him more than a couple of times. Siegfried was probably Nitya’s favorite food. But a cat? Karna didn’t thought Nitya would bite a cat. Heck. They couldn’t consume cat blood because they had no vrykocytes in their blood. Nitya was biting the cat because was intrigued. He learnt most things from biting it. Testing the boundaries where to bite and where not to. He was very wild.

“Is the wound bad?” Karna asked as he look at the cat. He really didn’t want any harm to befall his cat friend.

Arjuna nodded. “I think I will take him to a vet. Just to be safe,” he said. The cat was meowing again and again. Distressed. Arjuna’s white sleeve were tainted with the blood. And the towel warping the cat got some of the blood too. 

He took the cat to the vet. He drove down to the town. The vet had the wound cleaned up and he was super confused. Because this wasn’t a cat or dog’s bite. Animal bites were not like this. “What bit him?”

Arjuna awkwardly smiled. “Uhh...”

“This is not animal bite.”

“It’s my...child...“ Arjuna answered. Really, it was hard to say that it was his kid who bit the cat. 

“Your child?”

“Yes.”

The vet was really confused. He eyed Arjuna weirdly as the tend the cat. And Arjuna didn’t want to say it that he was a vampire with a vampire child. Thankfully, the vet didn’t ask any further despite of his face being so confused and suspicious. He just told Arjuna what to do, how to clean the wound and to bring him back here if something was wrong. From that day, the cat was no longer allowed in the house anymore. For the good of the cat himself. Nothing was safe from Nitya’s bitings anymore as long as it was reachable by his grasps.

Karna would still feed the cat outside with the other cats but he was no longer the special cat that gets to go inside. Not until Nitya was bigger and know that he wasn’t allowed to bite any cats.

  


* * *

  



	28. Chapter 28

Little sharp teeth broke a lot of things. It was the sixth remote in three months. Karna had patched the cushion a few times and the pillow had been replaced twice. And when Arjuna tried to to take away the remote control from the small hands, Nitya would cry. He wanted the remote. That was his! And then continue biting it. Both of them were sucker for the mini vampire and would give him anything as soon as he cried.

Karna looked at the clock, it was two pm and time to do the laundry. He went to their room and picked up the basket, and grabbed on Arjuna's clothes that was hung at the door. "You don’t wear this anymore, right? I'll wash it."

"Okay," Arjuna replied and Karna walked to the door.

Karna opened the door and the cat jumped inside. The cat slipped in between Karna's feet. The cat ran inside but stopped in front of the baby. He didn't want to get close to the baby vampire. And for some reason, the baby vampire seemed like he hated the cat too. Small and little, but he was able to let out pheromones. Arjuna was sure the baby himself didn't realize it. But both of the parents could smell the hostile pheromones to the cat. His small mouth open wide, hissed, showing the sharp fangs for dominance. And the cat ran out from the house, terrified.

For one second, they were worried if there would be anything bad happening again. To the cat. Thankfully, the cat didn't get close. But their baby seemed to develop cat hate now. Karna closed the door so there wouldn't be cats coming in again and went to the back of the house to do the laundry like usual. The tv was playing some cartoon. Nitya watched while biting more on the remote. The cartoon showed a wolf under a whole moon. It howled and Nitya followed. “Awoo...” he howled too.

“Do you like the wolf, Nitya?” The father asked.

Nitya looked at him with confused face. “Awoo...?“

The show ended in another fifteen minutes and Arjuna checked on the baby vampire. Arjuna sighed and he grabbed the baby and picked him up. He sighed again when he looked at the mess at the floor. Parenting was hard. He was tired of seeing the same mess everyday. The filling of the pillow were scattered on top of the blanket Nitya was sitting at. He looked at the baby and the baby looked back before he snuggled. Arjuna sighed again, no way he could be mad at this. He could only hope Nitya would grow up faster so he would stop biting everything. Including him. Nitya wanted to bit on his father's shoulder. Arjuna stopped that little mouth with his palm so Nitya settled with the hand instead. Nowadays, it wasn't just sucking. It hurts because he bite a lot harder now. And he bit multiple times. 

"Now you're done eating, it's nap time," the father said as he carried the baby to their bedroom and put him inside his crib. He rubbed on Nitya’s stomach. He was quick to sleep. Was a good thing to put him in an exact schedule every single day. Arjuna smiled thinly as he looked at the baby.

He returned to the living room and cleaned up the mess. He picked up the shards, the cotton, torn clothes and put them inside one plastic bag to be disposed. Then he swept the spot clean. He went outside to see Karna who was hanging the wet laundry. As expected, Karna looked the prettiest under the sunlight. So beautiful, Arjuna couldn’t stop watching.

“Is he sleeping?” Karna asked as he clipped the baby clothes at the hanger.

“Yes. I don’t think we should get remote controls anymore,” Arjuna said dryly.

Karna chuckled lightly. “If you say so,” he replied and continued hanging the other clothes. He hung the last one and picked the basket and went inside with Arjuna. He put down the basket and took off the sandals he was wearing and put them at the rack.

And as soon as Arjuna closed the door behind him, he grabbed on Karna’s waist and hugged him from behind, kissing and nibbing on his nape. Karna looked back and got a kiss. He turned his body and Arjuna pinned him on the wall and the continued kissing. Their tongue tied and Arjuna slipped his leg in between Karna’s. And when they parted, both of them were very turned on and Karna certainly was letting out the horny pheromones. Since their baby was in the other room, sleeping, they had to do it quietly.

“Mu... last time he woke up at the middle...”

“It’ll be quick,” Arjuna whispered at Karna’s left ear. He kissed Karna’s cheek and then nibbed the earlobe. They kissed again.

Karna pushed the man down to the floor and sit on his top. Arjuna smirked as he grabbed on Karna’s thin waist. His hands slowly travelled up, inside Karna’s clothes and played with his nipples. They were pretty hard and so was down there. Karna moved down and too out Arjuna’s hard erect from the confinement. He hold on that hard cock and started on licking and sucking at it. This view was super erotic and Arjuna loved watching Karna’s lewd face while sucking on him. Karna sucked a few more times before he took off his own pants and lined the cock at his hole and he sat down and the cock entered him. He let out a light moan, as he covered his mouth. That was dangerous. Their baby next room had super hearing.

Karna slowly moved his hips, grinding and Arjuna moved too, thrusting in and out from bottom. Karna let out a sigh as he concentrated and closed his eyes. He bent down and kissed his man again. He was leaking out from his hole because Arjuna was quite fast on his movements. The thick liquid trailed down Arjuna’s cock. Karna’s hot breathe was next on Arjuna’s face as he grabbed on Karna’s butt cheeks. The pace got faster and faster as minutes pass by and they hold hands.

“Ngghh—“

“Do you want to cum?” the alpha asked in between his breaths with husky tone.

Karna nodded. “Ahh... there—“ he said as he felt the cock touched his sweet spot and the tip made him felt so good.

Arjuna pecked on the pale cheek with a smirk and then pulled out from Karna. He pushed him down and in the split second he entered his mate again and continued on thrusting while Karna warped his legs on Arjuna’s hips. Karna’s mouth was open and he was making noises. It was hard to control, so Arjuna took the liberty to slip his tongue in there to quite him down and also it felt good. Two birds with one stone. The last few seconds, Arjuna moved in and out as fast as he could, and then he thrusted as deep as he could and released inside. He felt the twitches and Karna’s stomach was wet from his own cum.

Another peck on Karna’s cheek and Arjuna watched him calming down, breathing slowly as his chest rise and down. The red tint on Karna’s cheeks were so clear as it contrasted with his pale skin tone. Arjuna couldn’t resist on giving him another kiss before he slowly pulled out and a bit of the cum leaked out from the hole. Karna wasn’t really in heat, so this was normal. No matter how deep Arjuna released, they wouldn’t be sucked inside and most will leak out.

As much as they wanted to do more, they know the shouldn’t. It would be suck if Nitya woke up again when they were in the middle of doing their deeds. Raising a child meant less sexy time. Not that Karna wasn’t sexy anymore. He was still very hot and Arjuna was still over his heels for this same person. He wasn’t going to lie. Karna somehow turned a lot sexier after Nitya’s birth. It was just different. Every time Arjuna held his beloved mate, his chest would swell with so much pride and love and affection. He was a proud man. He wanted to love Karna more.

After calming down, Karna then smiled and they kissed once again before Arjuna moved to his neck, licking it and then gently sank his fangs into it and Karna did the same too. They took a shower together after that and opened the door to let the smell of sex and blood leave the room.

Karna had a short nap too after he checked on Nitya. He woke up to a loud thud and got up to find Nitya was out from his crib. He climbed out and fell. He cried for like one second before he saw Karna. Arjuna came to the room to check and both of them were shocked to see when Nitya got up on his two legs and walked three steps before falling down on his butt again. Then, he crawled to Karna. “Maa...”

Karna had a short nap too after he checked on Nitya. He woke up to a loud thud and got up to find Nitya was out from his crib. He climbed out and fell. He cried for like one second before he saw Karna. Arjuna came to the room to check and both of them were shocked to see when Nitya got up on his two legs and walked three steps before falling down on his butt again. Then, he crawled to Karna. “Maa...”

Arjuna cursed himself for taking the video late. And they probably need to reinforce the crib now. But it was still a good day. Arjuna opened a cup of pudding and gave it to Nitya. It was, of course, A pudding jelly for vampires and it was made artificially. It was sweet and delicious, but artificial things were never good to be consumed in large quantities, so he would just give Nitya on occasions. 

The artificial blood was out on market too and was way cheaper than real blood. These things were quickly released so the vampires could live normally in human society. There were special stores that sold these things, but recently, they had gotten into the supermarkets too. The lab grown meat was out, but was sold only at limited places so Arjuna still hadn’t got the chance to acquire it. But they tasted it already. Siegfried brought some with him when he came last time. That man always got first access to everything. It really tasted like meat. Karna was conflicted with consuming meat, but since it was lab grown and no one was harmed in the making, he ate it.

The pudding was Nitya’s favorite. Arjuna gave Nitya a metal spoon to Nitya and the baby vampire was able to fed himself, although very messy. And another picture was taken

* * *

Karna put the small shoes Siegfried bought on Nitya’s feet. It was the time to take him out for a walk. He had started walking and climbing. And he was really active. Karna grabbed on Nitya’s hand and walked him carefully and opened the door. The vampire baby looked outside and walked his first step out from the doors. Sometimes Karna would take him out but he never walked out with his own feet. This was his first time. He walked one step by step as Karna pulled his hand. He looked around with his wide eyes. He saw the cats and moved closer to Karna.

“It’s okay. The cats are nice if you are nice to them,” Karna said, reassuring the mini vampire. “No bites.”

Karna let go of the small hand and Nitya stood by himself. “Maa...” he looked up to Karna with round eyes.

Karna picked one of the cats and showed it to Nitya. Arjuna was close behind, watching and recording them. “Cats,” the toddle mumbled as he opened his hand.

“Remember, no bite,” Karna reminded him again.

Nitya nodded. “No... bite...” he said and touched the cat’s head and pet it twice. And then he smiled up and laughed. His cheeks were so cute and his laughs were angelic. He touched and pet the cat again. The cat didn’t move and was fine being touched. Ironically, no bite was Nitya’s first sentence. It really took effort and discipline to teach the little vampire not to bite.

The sight was so cute that Arjuna felt like his heart melted. The cat meowed and Nitya copied that sound. “Miau...”

Karna then let go of the cat and it walked away. Soon, his heart was crushed with the sad expression Nitya made when he followed the cat, wanting to pet more. “Miau... miau...“ he called the cat. Arjuna bribed the cat with treats to keep them around.

When Siegfried came, Karna carried Nitya out and put him at the ground. Siegfried’s face was plastered with a big proud daddy smile when he saw Nitya was walking towards him. He just put down all his stuffs and knelt down and opened his arms wide, waiting for Nitya to come over to him. “Sifrid! Sifrid!” He called out with a cheerful voice.

“Come here! Just a bit more! Here!” Siegfried kept giving Nitya encouragement. “Come to me!”

When Nitya got to him, Siegfried picked him up and raised him high to the air and Nitya laughed. The little baby that he hold when he was so small had grown so much in a year and a few months. He was so proud. “You’re amazing!”

Nitya moved his legs at the air while his hands opened up, trying to reach to Siegfried. He opened his mouth, wanting to bite, but Arjuna reminded him again. “No bite, Nitya. Remember what we told you.”

“It’s fine,” Siegfried smiled to the child’s father, only to be met with a flat unpleasant expression.

“No,” Arjuna replied sternly. “Don’t. Do you know how hard we have to train him?”

“Sumanai. I didn’t mean it that way—“ Siegfried said and put down Nitya to the ground. “Sumanai,” he apologized again. But he was just happy to see Nitya growing up. He smiled to Nitya again and petted him gently and then looked to Karna.

“Come inside, Siegfried,” Karna welcomed the man into the house.

* * *

After Nitya could speak and talk properly, Arjuna decided it was time for him to see some humans. He was turning five and was a child now. He could draw with crayon, and know how to play simple block games Arjuna downloaded for him. He was taught to read and count at home and liked to read children’s book. But so far, Nitya was raised as the only child. He never seen any other people aside from his parents, more over humans or other children. He had to see humans eventually so they just want to teach him properly about humans. This, honestly, worried Karna a lot. He feared if Nitya wouldn’t like humans they way he did. They had taught Nitya about the basics of humans.

“Humans are to be protected. But they are not weak, just different. You must never hurt them. I hope you understand this,” Karna said to the child face to face, teaching him his thinking regarding the humans.

“Why are humans different?” The little boy asked innocently.

“We and the humans are similar yet different creatures... you will understand once you’re bigger.” 

They took Nitya for a drive at first. He and Karna sat at the second row. They were just driving trough the city, seeing humans, but not letting him out. The boy looked out from the window, sensing the presences of so many creatures. There were so many cats and there was another four legged creature but bigger. It was like the wolf he saw at the cartoon, but different color and shape. He pulled on Karna’s sleeve and pointed to that creature. He wasn’t much interested in humans. “Kaa-san, is that awoo?”

“That’s a dog,” Karna laughed. It was a German Shepard. It was being tied to a pole while the human owner standing next to it, chatting with another person. 

“Dog?”

Arjuna then speak up, “Dogs are pretty similar to wolfs but different. They live with humans and is friendly while wolves live in wilderness.”

The world was full of mystery. Arjuna stopped the car so Nitya could look at the dog longer. “Like humans and us?”

“Well, I suppose it’s like that,” Arjuna replied. “Should we go out?” He asked Karna and looked at them from the mirror.

“I think it’ll be fine. I’ll hold Nitya’s hand,” Karna replied.

They parked next to a small playground park and get out from the car. Nitya smelled different things. The smell of humans and there were a few human kids around his age playing. The air was different too. He prefer the air at his home. It was cleaner and fresher. He was intrigued with the human children, but more than that, the rides and swings. Karna took him to the slide and put him at the top and slides him down. Nitya’s first slide and he liked it. He opened his arms, asking to be put on the top again. Those smiles were the treasure for Karna.

“You can climb up from here,” Karna explained. There were other people in there, mostly mothers, looking at them suspiciously and gathered their children. It was damn rare to see a guy in the playground, especially two, with a kid. One walked away with her daughter to call the police.

After Nitya slided a few times, he was introduced to the swings. He sat at the swing and was pushed. He really liked the wind and was so happy and wanted to be pushed more. After the swing, it was the merry go round. He loved the spin. The other children didn’t really got close to them and most of them left with their parents. That was the time Arjuna noticed the situation. He was just too late when an officer was walking towards him. Seemed like living in seclusion affected him tremendously too.

“Excuse me, sir,” the officer called out to Arjuna as he walked to him. “Can I ask what’s your business here?” He asked with passive aggressive tone.

Arjuna was smiling as polite as he could, but he was complaining inside. This sucks. Sexism was still pretty common in playgrounds. But that was not the real problem here. “I’m here with my son and partner,” he said and pointed to Karna and Nitya.

Karna took a quick notice and looked at them. But he kept the distance away. It was a police officer, something must had happened. He could hear it from here anyway. And Nitya’s good mood changed as he felt his parents’ changing pheromones. They were uncomfortable and Nitya could sense his father was angry. Arjuna was rare to anger so this scared him quite a bit.

The officer looked at them back and forth and faked a deep cough. “Does his mother know you’re taking him? Did you ask for the permission?”

“Yes, of course,” Arjuna said. Well, his mother was just right there with him, but he said nothing about that. If possible, he didn’t want to reveal their real identity. Having to reveal their vampirism was not a 100% safe thing to do. Sure they had rights, but they were still in a delicate spot. If something were to happen, they had no real way to defend themselves as any harm made to humans meant heavy sentence, a lot of times, it means death. It was that kind of law. Unfair. But that was how they need to adjust. It was to prove that the vampires were harmless. Sure there were self defense laws, but those were not favorable to them and the jury could bend them anyhow they want.

“I have to speak to your son to confirm that,” the officer said and walked to them.

Arjuna tried to stop him. He didn’t want this human to get close to his family, especially not Nitya. He could end up wounding the human. “Sir, I doubt that’s a good idea. My son isn’t used to strangers yet. I suggest you not to get close to him.”

“I received reports that you might be a kidnapper. I’ll be taking the kid to the station.” Arjuna sighed and grabbed on the officer’s shoulder to stop him. 

“Please wait and check our IDs,” Arjuna said and pulled out his wallet, pulling out two id cards. His and Karna’s. He had both with him since Karna didn’t exactly use money or going out by himself. The officer took the ids and checked it. Those were special ids assigned for non humans with complete data and chips. Karna’s ID listed him as male/O so clearly under his name. His ID number started with 011, which was a code for purebloods. 

“That’s my ‘wife’,” he said, pressing on the wife part to make it easy to understand even for a human. “We’re just here to enjoy our time as a family.”

The officer was clearly disgusted. For him, vampires were just murderers let free for no reason. And they were dangerous. They could kill him. Such dangerous creatures were let free. Disgusting. And they dared to breed. He looked ar Nitya with plain disgust and hatred, mixed together. Nitya felt so scared of that human. The officer threw the IDs and walked away as fast as he could, not wanting to risk his life. 

The mood had turned sour. Nitya was smart enough to tell and he could sense it. “What’s that?” 

“No. It’s nothing,” Karna replied. He was naive to think that things would be rainbow for them. No, he was just too hopeful. Those things Siegfried told him was just the nice things. In reality, not many were accepting vampires yet. It was understandable. The history was just too long to be forgotten. It was just nine years since the co-existence laws were created. This saddened him. It made him sorrowful to think that Nitya would still be treated differently, most likely, hated. He was fine to be hated, but he wanted Nitya to live his life without the pain. That kind of world seemed still to be very distant.

Arjuna walked to them with a smile. He didn’t want to kill the fun. But the mood was already down. So, he asked if they wanted to get some snacks and drove to the supermarket where they had the special corner where they sell v-products. There was a fridge there and Nitya got to take his favorite pudding. Arjuna grabbed a bottle of alcohol too and then some meat, ice creams and then, the gummy bear for vampires. Nitya liked candies too. It wasn’t super great day, but at least, a nice dinner would be nice. Plus, it was a celebration day. Nothing bad happened today and Nitya wasn’t bothered in anyway about the humans. Interacting with them might be a bit more challenge however.

They stopped at the book store. Karna and Nitya picked some books. Novels and children’s books. At least the human woman who worked at the book store wasn’t questioning them anything and was nice to them. Somehow, she felt familiar. But, Arjuna didn’t remember who she was.

“Thank you very much, please come back again,” the human woman with light purple hair and glasses said as she handed Arjuna the purchase. 

“Thank you very much,” Arjuna replied politely. Karna nodded at her. Nitya just looked at her nervously while he kept himself close to his parents.

“Your son is very cute,” she said and smiled. She then thought of something and took the cartoon bookmark the shop sells and gave it to the boy. “Here, for you.” 

Nitya looked up to his parents. He was not sure what to do and was anxious. But Karna pet him and gave him an ok nod with a smile. “... thank you,” Nitya thanked and take the bookmark with his both hands. That was his first nice human.

Arjuna eyed her weirdly and thanked her once again before they left the store.

They went home and had grilled meat for dinner. Vampires had nice things now. It wasn’t so bad to be a vampire after all. Though, it would be nice if they could make coffee for vampires too. After the dinner and reading Nitya to sleep, they had the alcohol. Drunk Karna was fun to deal with too. He was so wild when drunken. It was so much they had to take it outside from their home because Karna was just too loud. After they finished, Karna just fell asleep in Arjuna’s arms. Arjuna had to carry him home, clean him up, dress him, and put him next to their son.

It was the next morning when Arjuna woke up, he remember who that woman was. That woman was so familiar because he knew her and she knew him too. She knew they were vampires. That woman was not just normal human. _That... was Galahad’s sister. She didn’t react to me at all..._  


  


* * *

  



	29. Chapter 29

The little boy tapped on the tablet screen on the app Arjuna chose for him. His tablet was locked with parental permission so only apps that had been Arjuna permit could be installed. And same goes with the webpage and sites. But being a tech enthusiast, Arjuna just want to share his hobby with his kid. Plus, it was easier for them to let him download stories than buying physical book very often. Nitya downloaded the story he wanted and walked to Karna and told him he want to read this for bedtime story. "Kaa-san, read this for me!"

Karna grab the tablet and walked with him to the bedroom. Arjuna watched them enter the room. Karna would always routinely read him to sleep. Nitya liked stories. This habit started around the boy was about three and he wouldn't sleep unless Karna read him something. So, Nitya was tucked under the blanket and Karna sat next to him and opened the story. It was a story of three pigs and their houses. "Once upon a time, there lives a family of pig. Three sons and a father. Seeing the three siblings growing up into adults, the father pig told them that it was their time to move out and build their own houses," Karna started reading and Nitya was looking at him as he listened. Arjuna from the next room was listening to Karna's voice and smiled. Karna's voice was always flat when he read the stories. It was funny. 

"The three pigs parted ways, then each of them build their own houses from different materials. The first pig's house was built with wood, the second pig's house was built with stone and the third pig was with straw. The house was built and the pigs lived peacefully and happily," Karna continued reading without batting an eye.

And Arjuna was a bit confused because this story sounded a bit different from the one he remembered. But he continued listening. _Wait, is it always like this? I remembered it to be different? What? Is this a new version?_

"And then, the big bad wolf come," Karna said and his brows straighten a bit, emphasizing with the story. Nitya's mouth opened slightly, and then he gulped. "The wold went to the first pig's house. 'I will crush your wooden house to pieces hahaha', he said with confidence," the laugh he did was also in flat tone and flat face that doesn't help that Arjuna wanted to laugh. Karna's story telling was super awkward. "The first pig laughed at the wolf from his window. 'Stupid wold, you will not leave a scratch on my house', he said."

Arjuna stopped typing and looked at the direction of their room with confused face plastered. _What? Eh? What? Is this really the three pigs story?_

Karna continued reading as monotone as he was. "And then the wolf punched the house. 'Useless, useless, useless', he repeated so many times as he punched the wooden house. 'Your house is useless'. The house was destroyed, leaving only pieces at bits of the wood that used to be the house," And Nitya was really impressed for some reason. Arjuna was really really confused and his jaw was dropping. _What story is this?! _"Then, the wolf went to the stone house of the second pig. 'You stupid wold, you cannot break my house', he second pig claimed with confidence."

"And the wold pulled out his Road Roller and dumped it to the stone house and instantly destroyed it. The second pig had to flee to save his life. Then, the wolf went to the third pig's house. The straw house. 'Hoho, straw huh? You waited for your doom instead of running away?' the wolf laughed evilly as he easily tore the walls of the house. However when he saw the pig, he was so surprised. The third pig's body was big and he had a lot of muscles. The third pig looked at him for a second and punched the wolf. The wolf cupped his cheek and ran away as fast as he could to save his life. The pig then grunted and say 'a strong house, is for the weak', the end," Karna ended the story with such victorious smile.

Nitya blinked and then asked his question. "What about the first pig? The second pig ran away, what about the first one?"

Karna paused a second, hummed, and then answered. "I'm sure he fleed too," He then ruffled the boy's hair. "You should sleep now," he said and then kissed him at the forehead. "Good night, Nitya. Good dreams." 

"Good night," The boy replied and yawned and then, he closed his eyes and pulled up the blanket. Karna turned off the light and walked out from the room after he made sure the boy was going to sleep.

He walked and and found Arjuna was looking at him with a conflicted face. "What's wrong?"

"No... it's nothing," Arjuna replied with a twitching smile. Karna didn't seem like bothered or weirded out by the story. Maybe_ I should install another app? That story was sure weird as hell and totally not the original. How come Karna didn't notice that? Wait, did he never read the three pigs story?!_

They stayed up until midnight and talked. About Arjuna's plans to move to the city. Both of them agreed that they couldn't keep their son here forever because he needed to get used to living with the humans and they wanted him to live as normal as he could like a human. Going to school, have friends, go to playgrounds he liked. For now, Nitya's socialization circle was just with both of his parents and the cats. Karna agreed to it but there was something else bothering Arjuna. Because moving needed a process and Arjuna thought of another plan.

“... Actually, Karna, I want to go to university,” he said slowly, looking at Karna’s expression to see if there was any change of expression. He didn’t know if Karna would like the idea of him going to one. “I want to get a degree. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

Arjuna did want to go to college. He always planned to go to one, get his degree, and get a job in the field he liked. That was the original plan and one Karna wanted to help him with when he was still a teen human. His abrupt disappearance made Arjuna abandon that fairly normal. If Arjuna wanted to do it, Karna would like him to go for it. “You should go then.”

“Is that really okay?” Arjuna asked and Karna nodded. He grabbed on Karna’s hands and held them up to his chest level. “But, Karna, the university of my choice is... quite far and I will be staying there for a while. I want to go there... At least, until I can afford everything and then we can all move.”

A brief moment of silence in the room as Karna thought of it. It would only be him and Nitya and the cats. Arjuna would be gone. That made him sad to be honest. He had never spend one day or even one hour without Arjuna for a decade now. “I see... Then, I’ll take care of Nitya by myself. I don’t to be a hindrance to your dreams.”

“Really? Is this really fine?” Arjuna asked again with signs of worry.

Karna nodded again. He smiled with confidence. Arjuna’s life was still long and he deserve to do things he wanted. “As long as you’re happy, I’ll support you as much as I can.”

Arjuna was happy that the talked ended up well. No, maybe he was being too worried for being afraid that Karna would be not okay with him leaving them for a period of time. Yes, he knew Karna wasn't that type of person but still, Arjuna was worried. Whatever Karna thought, he would put it inside his head and consider it as the priority. They went to bed at midnight after a bit more chat and some cuddles. 

Sure, Arjuna adore his cute little son. But sometimes, or more accurately, a lot of times, when Arjuna felt he wanted to be lovey dovey, he couldn’t. For example, like now. He couldn’t sleep at it was three at the morning. Nitya was sleeping at the middle part of the two sets futon spread side by side. So, Arjuna sat up, picked the boy, and put him at the left spot which originally was Arjuna’s. Arjuna covered him up with the covers and then took the middle spot and had his nice cuddle. Cuddleblock was removed. He spooned Karna from behind, placing his nose at Karna’s nape, and closed his eyes. He really loved this calming and lovely scent. Arjuna smiled as he hugged his beloved and sighed out. As expected, this spot was the nicest.

As he closed his eyes, he thought, just how much he loved this person. He loved this scent, this warmth, this sensation. Karna was for him and his only one.

Nitya was the first one to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then looked at his parents who were still sleeping. Both were hugging on each other. Until this day, Nitya still wondered why there were so many mornings he woke up at this side. He was sure he slept at the middle spot, but many times he woke up to him being at the side. How did he moved here? His five years old mind didn’t think much of it and brushed it off as maybe he moved too much. And since it happened a lot, he just got used to it.

* * *

Like how they planned, Arjuna left them and life of just them two was not a bad thing, although it was quite lonely. At nights, Karna couldn't sleep, missing Arjuna and vice versa. He would return home at weekends and soon, they got used to that lifestyle. Video calls made their long distance relationship works well. Arjuna would call home frequently, if not everyday. And yes, as he lived alone for sometime, he attracted a few people. But he wasn't going to cheat and would always remind people, he had a partner and a son too. And most of them left him alone after they found out he was a vampire. He was after all, thirty-six years old despite of his young looking. 

Vampire studies, was what Arjuna had for his major. He could have picked something else but he chose this. Since it was a fairly new major, that wasn't open to public until recently, more research was needed. And Arjuna already had basic knowledge of vampires because he was in hunter academy, he became assistant professor quickly. His professor? Professor Hans Christian Andersen. He helped the small professor to do many research and helped him wrote the hypothesis about vampire omegas and their process of pregnancy. He wanted to be an associate as fast as he could and then move his family here.

One time after working on his papers at five at the evening, Arjuna called home. The screen turned up showing his son answering his video call. Except, he was sobbing. His eyes teary and cheeks red. "What's wrong?" Arjuna asked. His son rarely cried like this.

Nitya kept sobbing and couldn't answer properly with hiccups. "...Nyaa-san... He's..." and continued crying. And it became louder crying as he remembered the cat. That made Arjuna’s heart broken as he looked at the crying child cried louder. He could only imagine the worst.

Karna came up and took the tablet from his son. Nitya hugged Karna and buried his face on his chest. He was crying so loudly. "Arjuna... the brown cat had passed this morning.”

“I see...” Arjuna received the news calmly. The family cat whom he hated at first but became his friend too at the end. Arjuna liked to brush him too. “He’s pretty old...”

Karna shook his head. “No. He was hit by a truck this morning,” Karna told him. The first time Nitya experienced death was scaring him so much. There was much blood spilled on the ground and the cat’s body was twisted so badly. He didn’t understand the cat was dead until Karna buried him and told him the cat won’t wake up anymore. He couldn’t stop crying and blood scared him now. Something that was so normal to him, scared him now. “Sorry, I’ll call you back later,” he said and turned off the call.

He hadn’t been able to calm the boy down since morning. He did stopped crying, but would cry again as soon as he remembered. He couldn’t nap either and he wasn’t in mood for reading. That sight where the truck ran over the cat was still fresh in his memory. If he didn’t take the cat out, it would still be alive now.

After hours of hours repeating sobs and cries, Nitya finally fell asleep. He cried to sleep. Once Nitya was asleep, Karna called Arjuna. It was about eight and Arjuna picked up not long after. “Is he asleep?” He asked.

Karna nodded. “Sorry.”

“No, are you okay?” Arjuna asked. Their son was shaken up but Karna, while the emotions didn’t show, but he was sad. That cat was his best friend.

“Ah. I’m fine. But Nitya... he hasn’t been eating or drinking for the whole day. He saw so much blood and is scared. He wouldn’t bite me either.”

“Try making him drink a bit. He must be shocked. I’ll come home tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll try to figure this. You are busy.”

“No. It’s fine. I am worried too.”

Arjuna had thought about this before, that his son wouldn’t react well to this. He came home bringing some snacks. Since Nitya didn’t want to drink, they had to make him take the pills which they crushed and mixed with the pudding. The only thing except water that he would eat. He didn’t want meat either. He just thought of the cat whenever he saw food. This became the young vampire’s first realization about death that would stay inside him forever. The pain of losing someone he loved.

* * *

They moved to the city when Nitya was about eight years old. He was sent to school and it was not great for him. Many kids were scared of him. The image of vampires being just monsters wasn’t easy to erase. Some children was even taught that vampires were not humans and more similar to dogs. He certainly didn’t had friends and spent his time just alone, reading. At lunch time, he’d hide in the bathroom to drink from his bottle. Some were bullies but none dare to do anything serious to him, just mean words. He didn’t like humans. When his parents told him to be nice to humans, he couldn’t fathom it. But he promised either way.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t had anyone he liked. Just the kids at the school. He met his parents’ friends at the city. He met professor Hans and quickly became a fan of him. He wrote some stories at his free time. There was also uncle Cu who would give him candy from time to time. And things changed when he was a high schooler. Some girls tend to think he was attractive, not because of his personality, but they were just curious with vampires. He personally blamed the vampire romance novels that had been so popular with female readers.

Sometimes, his school would bring the students to seminars about vampire awareness and he would see his father. He became a professor of the major and wrote many educational papers. Having a vampire teaching humans about vampires were not that weird after all. Karna had a job too as he want to support the family, although it was just basic job as he wasn’t really educated. But they were pretty decent as a family.

Siegfried would still come to visit them regularly, bringing gifts and food, books and other things. That man was his second father. They were getting along very well, or more accurately, Siegfried was just nice to everyone.

But teen Nitya was not dumb. He knew Siegfried didn’t came here for no reason. He had long realized that this man would sometimes look at his mother with different eyes. In front of his father too, although he wasn’t angry or reacting on it. But just looks, Siegfried never did anything or even touch. Karna wasn’t returning anything too and straightly friendzoned that man. And Arjuna approved them for some reason. The dynamic of their relationship was too complex.

Years passed and Nitya grew up and had his own life. He was happy how his parents were supportive of him and was always in his life. He grow up into a proper adult and started writing books as his living. He would still always come home and had dinner with his parents. He retained very close relationship with them. 

One day, Siegfried came again and joined them for dinner. It was Arjuna's birthday and Karna always did a celebration for him. Siegfried came and brought gifts for them, and Arjuna too, as it was his birthday. Siegfried talked about a certain cruise ship he rode and it was amazing. The music was amazing and the night view was the best. Karna was interested and carefully listened. He just liked Siegfried’s stories. The stories were just interesting and Nitya was listening too from a distance while he tapped on his screen, playing games. The dinner was done and the three just stayed at the dining table. But hat was one moment that broke the ice for three of them when Arjuna spoke up.

“You two should go together,” Arjuna said out of sudden.

Both Karna and Siegfried were silenced and Nitya was shocked too of what Arjuna said. It was like, he admitted and approved if his mate had another person. He didn’t mind it. He was okay with sharing. As long as he was loved, that was enough for him He didn’t, but surely Karna was. And Siegfried was clearly awkward too. “No, I didn’t mean that. We can go together if you are interested, so—“

Arjuna smiled, without malice. He was honest. “It’s fine. I’m not angry. If you want to ask Karna out, I don’t mind.”

That made Siegfried even more awkward. As much as he loved Karna and wanted to ask him out, honestly, he hadn’t thought of doing it. That was a plain disrespect for Karna’s current mate. And Karna wouldn’t be happy too. More reason for him not to do it. Karna wasn’t please and looked very down. Karna knew it, he had a gist that Arjuna was feeling inferior and the fact he was just a turnblood would never change. That Siegfried's existence was probably a bother for him. But no, Arjuna was done with jealousy. He wasn't a young man anymore. He was almost fifty at this point. He will admit it and agree if Karna wanted to open up to someone else. As long as Karna was happy, Arjuna was happy too.

“No— I don’t mean that way—“ Siegfried worriedly say and looked back and forth the couple. He silently gasped and didn’t know how to continue the conversation despite of how much he think. So, he was left out with one option. “Sumanai, I better be going now,” he said and walked out from the house, leaving them. Nitya too, walked away from the room and hide in the room that used to be his bedroom when he still lives here.

Arjuna sighed. “Well, it’s time to clean up,” he got up and started pick the empty dishes.

“I...” Karna said, looking up to Arjuna, clearly upset and hurt with the remark. It was painful when Arjuna said that. “I want to go with you.”

Arjuna faked a smile, but it quickly swept away. He realized what he did was just being passive aggressive. Karna wasn’t cheating on him and Siegfried wasn’t flirting with Karna either. They were, as they said, just good friends even though Siegfried was in love with him. Arjuna didn’t want to be selfish. He already jeopardized Karna’s future. Because after he died, Karna wouldn’t be able to form another bond. There was Siegfried right there, who could’ve be Karna’s mate forever if only he didn't put his mark on Karna. More than two decade they were together, Arjuna often though, he didn’t deserve this. “Sorry,” he apologized.

“Please don’t say such things.”

“Sorry,” again, he apologized.

“Can we go together?" Karna asked again. Love was not just kind words and sweet feelings. Love was about hurting and accepting that pain as apart of them.

A brief moment of silence, then, Arjuna gave a bitter smile. He was happy and guilty. In the end, he loved and was loved. Sometimes, the love just smother him. “Of course,” he answered.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Arjuna was just done from his seminar and was in his way home at seven pm. He rode a train like everyone else. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and when he pulled down his notifications, there was a reminder of his dear son’s birthday coming in three weeks. He always did put an alert a month prior so he would remember. His son was turning twenty-one and Arjuna was getting considerably old by human standard. He was at age of fifty-one. His looks was still pretty much young, as he was a vampire. He looked like he was in late twenties or early thirty. He was still good looking and handsome while being one of the famous professor in his field.

He stopped by the store to pick up some soap and food. He took out his phone and paid with his id in the self check out cashier. There were no more human cashier since a decade ago. The world had been improving in fast pace. And almost all transaction was digital. The only places left with money paper payment was in developing countries and elder people who still used them. Thankfully, credit card was still accepted.

Vampires had way better life since the co-existence law was legalized twenty four years ago. There were many variations of drink, even meat taste has improved with juiciness and tenderness. And it wasn’t that weird anymore with artificial meat. Vampires were no longer forced to take pills to survive. Of course, real human blood was still sold but the price was very high as it was a luxury item. Humans started eating lab-grown meat too since years ago due to the awareness of ecology and environment. Global warming. Fossil fuel and coal power plant had long been shut down and was shunned by people. Everything was nuclear, green and clean power except for, again, developing countries. Meat, drinks, some snacks that crunch like chips for humans, ice cream, pudding, candies, all for vampires. Hah! Arjuna bet no vampires from a century ago even dream of this day.

He bagged all his purchases and walked out from the store. It was a bag that looked like plastic but was made with quick degrading materials. He walked home and arrived with Karna greeting him as soon as he opened the door. “Welcome home, Arjuna,” that one sentence was sweeter than anything else. “You’re early today. How did it go?

Karna’s left side of the face was covered with his bangs that was long enough to his chin. He tied the back side of his hair into a fluffy ponytail. He was wearing a long sleeved sweater and sweatpants. Undeniably, Karna was still the most beautiful person. “I’m home,” Arjuna replied and pecked Karna’s soft cheek and he smiled. “It was good. How is your day?”

“It’s well,” Karna hummed and took the groceries bag. He put the bag on their dining table and take put the stuffs before putting them into the fridge or cabinet while Arjuna sit down and watched Karna’s back figure as he rest his chin on his palm. Still slim and sexy as always.

“Did anything happen at work?” Arjuna asked and Karna turned his back. “You seems to be quite in good mood.”

“Ah,” Karna turned with a thin smile. “There was a lost kid stumbled into the shop today. She was cheeky and said she’s not afraid. Her father came to pick her. The father is a female alpha. She reminds me to Nitya when he’s a kid,” he spoke in enthusiasm. He worked in the coffee shop that server both human and vampire.

“Hee. That sounds pretty cute. I’d like to see her too,” Arjuna chuckled. Another pureblood child was just rare. He was a professor and he knew how many pureblood births. Only two. One in their country, one in Czech. He read the hospital record, but the identities were unknown, protected for privacy. Only numbers were reported. If his memories served him right, the girl was about six? Arjuna was just happy with another pureblood child.

Karna closed the cabinet after he put the snacks in and poured a glass of cold water from the fridge’s door dispenser and gave it to Arjuna. “That woman said she know me. I don’t remember her though, but she said we met long time ago. I feel bad for not remembering her but she said she used to look very different.”

Arjuna drank a bit of the cold water before he reply. “Well, it can’t be helped if it’s that long especially if it’s not a very memorable meeting. I sometimes have people telling me they know me too but I just don’t remember. Mostly my students and they changed a lot in years.”

“Hmph. That’s true.”

“You don’t change much too,” Arjuna paused. “...no, you don’t changed at all since the day I met you. I’m sure that’s why she recognizes you.”

“No,” Karna said. “She said I look different now. Mainly hairstyle, and she pointed out I look a lot happier and I’m treasured.”

“She’s pretty nice,” Arjuna chuckled. Well, that might be true. Karna when he was alone in that woods, he didn’t had much expression and doesn’t talk much. He looked anti social and scary like a ghost. That made sense if she said he changed and looked happier. Because Karna was happier and yes, he was treasured. And any vampires could tell Karna was mated just by scent only, so it wasn’t that weird if she knew.

From that day, according to Karna, that father and child became a pretty frequent customers to their shop and sometimes the mother would come too, although just a few times. They were quite eccentric kind of family.

* * *

After a class, Arjuna had his lunch break and he decided to go to see Karna in his free time. Sometimes he went there to check in Karna and the food was pretty good. Most of their vampire goods were instant and just heated and their steaks were sealed in vacuum bags and was just cooked with air fryer, but it was still pretty good and they used some herbs on it. The pricing were okay and the place was cozy and homely designed. Fast food restaurants no longer hire people, but coffee shops and high end restaurants still do for the sake of aestheticism. And Arjuna had came a few times too, so the other staffs knew he was Karna’s mate. Cu used to work here but he had moved on another job, totally like himself. He just loved working everywhere.

However, when Arjuna entered and the bell on top of the door rang, Arjuna was... shocked. Karna did greet him with a smile, as he saw Arjuna. “Arjuna, welcome,” Karna walked to him, but Arjuna was too shocked that he couldn’t say a word. “... what’s wrong?”

“You...” Arjuna muttered under his breath as he looked at the woman. The girl at the table looked at him too. She certainly looked very different from what Arjuna remembered her. Bigger boobs, longer hair, thinner waist, taller stature. She looked very mature compared to how Arjuna last saw her. And the girl looked exactly like her too. “Pendragon... cap...tain...”

“You’re still calling me that?” Artoria asked. “Long time no see, Arjuna.”

“Captain...?” Karna raised a brow and then he looked at the woman... and then he remembered. She was that one from that night Arjuna saved him. She was the one Arjuna left behind as he chose Karna. She was that woman that had been suffering in the hands of the same king that demised Karna. And he was shocked too. No. She wasn’t lying when she said she know him. Karna just didn’t remember it was her because she looked so different. Plus Karna’s sight was blurry that time and he didn’t know her that well to know that was her.

“Captain... I...” It was hard to speak even after all these years. He abandoned her in that den of wolves. That was the fact.

She didn’t seem to be much bothered though nor was she angry. “I’ve moved from the past. I don’t blame you. You did what you need to do to safe your precious person,” she said and then glanced the child. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth that was covered with sauce. “Mordred, don’t make a mess.”

The little girl was having meatball and sauce. She smiled cocky when Artoria wiped her mouth from the red sauce. Everyone could see just how much this little girl adore her father from her sparkling eyes. “Chichi-ue, who is that?” She asked while pointing to Arjuna.

“My former subordinate when I was young,” she replied.

Mordred looked at men and went back eating her meatballs. Artoria picked her glass of ice water and drank just a like a boss while Arjuna was kept in that awkward state of confusion. Should he go and talk to her? Or should he just sat down somewhere else and ignore her? Trying to talk normally to a person he tried to kill and tried to kill Karna by stabbing him multiple times at chest. Too much bad blood behind them. He was damn sure not okay with what she did, but he started the whole thing at the first place.

Arjuna braven himself. He clenched his fist and walked to her table. Karna watched him from behind. “Captain Pendragon...I’m sorry for what I did to you. Nobody deserve that kind of thing... I...”

“I heard you have a son,” She said, just changing the subject.

It was so awkward for Arjuna, but she was skipping that topic. It was probably a good thing. “Ah... yes... he’s turning twenty-one soon.”

“Then, you did a good job,” she said.

“Ah... thank you...” Arjuna nodded to her and excusing himself. He then took a seat at a table a bit far from her. It was damn awkward. He picked up the menu and kept peeking at her. He ordered his food, his regular saucepan steak and water.

Thankfully, the Pendragons didn’t stay long. Mordred waved to Karna while Artoria was holding her small hand and Karna waved back to him trough the window. Yes. She was cute. Her smile was so sweet and cheeky. Seeing her somehow made Karna felt like he missed his son being a kid again. Or maybe another child would be nice. That idea was stuck in his head for a few days.

* * *

“Hey, Arjuna,” Karna called. His chest was resting on Arjuna’s bare chest. He was not wearing any piece of clothing as they were just finished with their passionate love making.

“Hm?” Arjuna looked down at his mate’s white hair. “What?”

Karna rest his chest on Arjuna’s and smirked as their eyes met. His untied hair made him look very sexy plus, the smell. Arjuna thought they were going for another round and was pretty eager but he was wrong. He had a bad feeling about this. "Don't you think Mordred's cute?"

Arjuna felt like he know where this was going. Maybe. Maybe it was just an innocent question? "Yeah... she's pretty cute."

And then Arjuna's expression changed from much confidence into a terrified face when Karna asked him the scariest question in his life. “Nitya’s big now, don’t you think it’ll be nice if we have another child? It's nice to have a small child around.”

The memories of that time when Karna was carrying their son flashed back into his mind. No. That was too much. Arjuna certainly didn’t want to trough all of that again. That process traumatized him to his core of soul. He himself was pretty set he was fine like this. He already had one with Karna and that was his goal. “No... I... don’t think I’m ready for that...”

Karna’s smirked dropped and he blinked. He paused for a few seconds. He was honestly disappointed. But if Arjuna wanted some more time just two of them together, that was fine too. They could wait some time more for that. No rush. “Hm... I see... When will you be ready?”

“Not anytime soon.”

“I understand. My next heat is still far too, there’s still time,” Karna said with a gentle and understanding tone.

”... let’s not talk of that for time being, okay?” Arjuna replied with hard expression. Karna nodded and proceed to just go to sleep while leaving Arjuna conflicted for the whole night. His anytime soon totally meant never.

Fifty years later, Nitya was still the only child.

* * *

Arjuna was getting older. Exactly one hundred years old in human years. He was at his early fifties in his vampire years. He had little wrinkles and his skin felt dry. He had to apply lotion to keep his skin from getting even drier. Age couldn’t lie, he was not as young anymore. He was that oji-san. His hair was getting gray strands too, although it still looked dark. Technically, he was supposed to look older than this but Karna was very generous on sharing his blood. 

He certainly didn’t look forward getting old, unlike the child him who always wanted to be an adult as quickly as possible. Karna might be older chronologically, but he was still young as always. Arjuna still loved to admire Karna, just watching him silently as he sat there in the seat while Karna and their son chatted about the new gadget. Age was not stopping him from loving Karna. Both mentally and physically. 

Nitya was just here at weekend because he had no friends except his parents and his editor. Heck, even their son wasn’t young anymore. He was literally an old man too chronologically. He just looked young. People wouldn’t know that they were parent and child, unless told. They look just like the same age. Like they were in their early twenties. Even that Mordred had grown up into a tomboyish type of a trouble maker. Most of Arjuna’s human old acquaintances has passed away or very old. He had attended more than a few funerals.

Nitya hung out at their home until dinner and then he went back to his own home. Just a family time and a whole day with Karna. Two of them watched a show until late with some snacks and then went to bed together. 

Sometimes, Arjuna wondered if him getting old made him less attractive for Karna. It didn’t seems so because Karna was still attracted to him sexually. Like now, he eagerly spread his legs and offered himself to his alpha. Arjuna slipped a finger while they kissed and after preparing Karna wet enough, he lined his cock at the entrance and entered him full. A few seconds paused before Arjuna started thrusting, grinding in and out. He grabbed on Karna’s thin waist and concentrated on the feeling. 

“Hnnggh... a little more...” he whispered next to his moanings. It felt good. 

After they were done, Arjuna closed his eyes as he lay down and he could feel Karna sat on him, wanting to redo what they did just now. His stamina was not like his young days anymore. As much as he would like to please Karna with the marathon sex they used to do, he just couldn’t do it anymore. “Please give me a break,” Arjuna chuckled. “What do you expect from an old man like me? At least let me rest a bit.”

“What old man? You’re still handsome and good looking,” Karna replied playfully and kissed Arjuna on lips. “You can relax. I’ll do it.”

Arjuna sure liked the view from bottom too when Karna lined Arjuna’s cock on his hole and slowly sits down until it fully went inside. Karna say on top of him, moving his hips up and down, stirring his ass sensually. Those lights moans and hot breath that escaped Karna’s lips sounded so erotic.

They held hands and smiled when they looked at each other’s face. A long kiss was always effective on building up the feeling. Being this turned on, Arjuna couldn’t stay quite too. He grabbed on Karna’s butt cheeks and thrusted in and out too and Karna’s gasps and moan got louder with him getting closer. “Mhmm... I’m going—“

“Me too,” Arjuna replied as he fasten up more. His cock going in and out, the previous cum leaked out and dripped down to Arjuna’s thigh. He thrusted deep inside and let out a deep groan as he came inside.

Karna bit his inner cheek and draw some amount of blood. He bent down and feed Arjuna from mouth to mouth. Arjuna swallowed it. After their lips parted, Arjuna let out a long sigh and Karna moved away to his spot. He sat there and grabbed his hair up with his hand, offering his neck. “Bite more,” Karna told him.

Arjuna sat up and reached to Karna. He hold Karna’s shoulder while the other hand holding his back, pulling him closer. He sniffed on and licked the beautiful neck. He had no reason to refuse his beautiful offer. Just by biting and drinking Karna’s blood, he could feel what Karna was feeling to his core. Karna’s feelings flows into him. This sensation that made his heart weak. Karna loved him so dearly. This essence would not lie.

Arjuna rest his head on Karna’s lap. Karna’s fingers ruffled on Arjuna’s hair, brushing it gently. “Good night, Arjuna.”

  


* * *

  


Nitya received an email that he had a package that will be delivered to his home soon. He was not at home at the moment because he had to meet the director of the drama that was based on one of his books. To talk about the development and stuff. At least he partake in it. When he got home, the box was sitting in front of his door. He picked it up and went inside.

Who else would it be the sender if not Siegfried? That man was the only one that would send him packages to home as fan gifts were usually sent to his office. Siegfried would always send him things when he was away. Nitya opened the box and most of the things he could buy it himself. It was food, broth powder, specific drinks, some souvenir and limited edition snacks that usually cost like twice the normal edition. These things were mostly unnecessary but it was a habit. Siegfried had been buying him things since he was a kid. And a package to him also meant one for his parents. 

Nitya pulled put his phone and typed a quick thank you message and send it. There wasn’t any reply so Siegfried was probably busy or not checking his inbox, or in some place where he couldn’t use his phone. Siegfried had been sent to war zones because of his work. 

About his parents, Siegfried never excluded Arjuna from his gifting hobbies. He always bought double when he want to give something to Karna. And sometimes, Arjuna got his own things. Siegfried knew what he liked. Nitya was pretty damn sure his parents could start a three people relationship well because it always had been like that. To be honest, it always felt from these gifts that Siegfried was trying to court not just Karna but Arjuna too as one package.

Like one time Nitya remember, some years ago, Siegfried personally gifted Arjuna a book. Original 1949 first edition print, Gorge Orwell’s 1984. Arjuna loved collecting these classic books in his shelf. Nitya remembered how happy his father was and his expression was sparkling as he smiled and thanked Siegfried. To be honest, Nitya loved to collect books too but for some reason, Siegfried decided he wanted to give this specific one for Arjuna. They were in the coffee shop Karna was working at and they sat at one table with Nitya at the middle of them while Karna was doing his job. Taking orders and delivering food and drinks to the tables, talking to people. Both men would watch him while they chat. And Siegfried started speaking about he met collector that fell into bankruptcy and wanted to sell his things. And he said he bought one that he thought Arjuna would like and pulled out the said book, covered with a paper package. He gave it to Arjuna.

“Thank you. I appreciate this very much. But is this okay? This is expensive, right?” 

“It’s okay. As long as you’re happy, I’m glad. I was lucky to stumble upon someone who wants to sell his collection,” Siegfried replied with a gentle smile. He watched as Arjuna opened the book and gracefully flipped the pages, feeling them on his fingers. Old books were just special. 

That time, Nitya was jealous, but now, thinking back, _They... actually look good together..._ Nitya randomly thought as he took out the stuff from the box. He was an author of course he like to imagine things. He decided he wanted to write about them next.

Nitya picked up a instant quick meal. A meat stew. He opened the package and put hot water into the bag and zipped it bag. He waited three minutes and opened the bag. He poured the instant stew into a bowl. It smelled pretty good. He stirred the stew with his spoon and took a chunk of meat and put it in his mouth. The warm meat was, as expected, not as juicy and soft like normal meat, but the taste was pretty good. The warm soup made him realize, he started to miss Siegfried. He hadn’t seen him for half a year already. 

  


* * *

  



	31. Chapter 31

This day would be burn into Nitya’s memories forever as he sat alone at the room that used to be his, on his chair. He sat there, silently as he felt the presence of the people in the house. Him, Siegfried, his parents. The night was cold. He sat there and listened, and thought, he had a good father.

The sound of the clock needle ticking. Except, it was not a clock. They only had digital clock that had no sound. It was Arjuna’s life that was ticking down, one second, two second, three, slowly. With his hair thinning and completely gray and his face was full of wrinkles. His body dried up, his skin crisped and darker spots appeared on it. He couldn’t get up anymore. His heart was weak. His fangs were no longer sharp. A hand caressed his face and he opened his eyes.

The one that hadn’t change was that smile, that looks Karna looked at him just like when he was still the person he loved most. That never changed. That blue eyes looked at him with so much passion and emotion. He held on Arjuna’s hand as he sat next to the bed. From those blue eyes, tears fell. Arjuna felt like evil when he thought how much beautiful Karna was while he was shedding tears. He touched Karna’s soft cheeks. It felt nice and warm. Karna was warm, no, it was Arjuna who was cold. His body was cold. And it was a lie when he looked at Karna. It was all his mind. Arjuna’s sight had been blurry for so long and he had completely lost it recently.

Arjuna was tired. Even when he wasn’t doing anything and slept the whole day. Being alive was exhausting. He felt he could go to sleep and just never wake up anymore. But, when this person, so beautiful by his side, was crying, not wanting him to go. The wet eyelashes were beautiful. “You cried too much...”

No words could be spoken. If Karna said something, he surely would burst into tears. He couldn’t stay strong. A century and half since Karna bonded with this man, he knew this day would come, but he was never ready. He couldn’t accept it. He wasn’t ready to lose Arjuna. He couldn’t sleep for months. He passed out one or twice for a few minutes, but never slept, fearing that Arjuna would stop breathing the moment he slept. And he was so different from what Arjuna imagined in his head. He hadn’t even bathed for days. Karna tried to fed Arjuna his blood again, even though he knew this wouldn’t help him much. He did it over and over, cutting himself, biting himself, hopelessly wishing that this was just a dream. But he could not fight the law of nature. He was different from Arjuna. It was too short. The precious time he had with Arjuna. It was fleeting short. He hadn’t spent enough time with Arjuna. He hadn’t loved him enough.

Arjuna closed back his eyes and weakly smiled. He slowly breathe in and out. “Karna... I... can proudly say... I lived a happy life. I have you and we have a great son together... and you always treasures me... I... Thank you.”

Karna’s chest filled with so much pain that he had a hard time breathing. “Sorry...” he said and his tears fell down like waterfall. He started sobbing and couldn’t stop. “I.... I can’t... even though you...”

“I am worried of you. Nitya is fine... he can do it without me. But you... I am just worried...” Because he knew Karna loved him too much for his own good. After this, after he died, Karna’s life wouldn’t be the same. Arjuna already knew how much loneliness he would go trough. “What will you do... after I’m gone?”

Karna tried to smile. He held Arjuna’s hand to his face. “I will follow you soon.”

Arjuna had expected that. He was happy that Karna loved him this much, that he’s rather die than live in a world without him and Karna had no more reason to live. Arjuna’s inner selfishness wanted it, but, he knew Karna still had some journey ahead. And someone else needed Karna. And even after that, Arjuna was not really that scared. That man would certainly take care of Karna well. Arjuna felt sorry for Siegfried that he would need to do a lot of work after this.

“Don’t say such stupid thing. There’s someone that still needs you,” That someone was right at their door, listening to them in silence. That someone that would take Karna into his arms as soon as he passed. Weirdly, he didn’t feel jealous. In fact, he was relieved someone would take care of Karna and would love him as much as he did. The only regret Arjuna had was probably that he didn’t have another child with Karna. But that was fine. Nitya was enough. He already fulfilled his life goal. Karna had given him everything he wished for. “I am already so blessed. You should give those feelings to that man. He has been waiting for you for too long.”

“No,” Karna replied. “I don’t need anyone else.”

“You can do well... without me,” Arjuna painfully said. He didn’t want to imagine Karna without him. “You are not alone.”

“I can’t live without you...”

“Karna... please... please let me go in peace,” Arjuna’s fingers moved slightly when he speak. He tried to open his eyes again but he couldn’t. “Please don’t make me die feeling regret.”

“Arjuna... don’t go— I—“

“Please, promise me... that you will live.”

Karna shook his head. No. He didn’t want to. He wanted to go with Arjuna. There was no way he could be happy in this world without him. There was no way Karna could go on one day without remembering Arjuna. It was impossible. There was nothing but regret, loneliness, and sadness. Karna didn’t want to live that life. But... But...

“Promise me... I beg you...”

Karna bit his under lip till it bleed. He closed his eyes and the cried more. He didn’t want to. But he didn’t want to make Arjuna suffer. Not in his last seconds. So, he lied. “Un,” Karna forced himself to nod. “I promise,”

“Please, Karna,” Arjuna begged in his light and weak voice. His heartbeats got weaker every second, but he smiled. He smiled one last time before it dissolved. But his expression was in ease. “Please be ha....” the sentence was unfinished.

_I don’t want to die._

_I want to live..._ _I want to live longer with you._  
_I want to touch you more. Embrace you more._  
_I want to... see more of your smile. I love you. Really. I am afraid. Please don’t let go of my hand._ _I don’t want to die..._

_I... _

* * *

The sky darken up and it rained. Since the second Arjuna passed away, Karna never left him. Not even a second. He stayed with Arjuna until he was buried down into the earth. And even after he was buried, Karna was still with him. The rain fell from the sky and Karna was drenched. He stared at the freshly covered ground and Arjuna’s tombstone. He didn’t care about the rain.

Siegfried walked to him with an umbrella and covered Karna from even getting more drenched. “You’ve been standing here for eight hours,” he said, clearly worried. He too, had been there for that long, watching over Karna from afar. “You should go home and rest.”

That place without Arjuna was not his home. It was just a house. Just another building. His home was always Arjuna. “I want to stay longer,” he said again. This was the twentieth time he said this. Not even Nitya could make him budge from this spot he had been standing on since the morning.

“Ah,” Siegfried nodded. “It’s raining, so let me hold the umbrella for you.”

No reply. Siegfried stood there and looked at the grave too. It was a loss too for him. Siegfried wished that Arjuna could have stayed longer. Arjuna was a good person and Siegfried respected him. He was fond of Arjuna after all these years. He had gotten used to him that it felt so foreign now he was gone.

The rain stopped after an hour and Karna’s clothes had dried up on its own. He didn’t move an inch. He didn’t cry, or wail. He didn’t break down. He just... stood there, blankly, staring at the grave, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes and this was not reality. Karna really wished this was just a dream, a nightmare and that he would wake up with Arjuna next to him. If he woke up, the first thing he would do was hug Arjuna as close as he could. But no matter how much he hoped for, he couldn’t wake up from this. He was not sleeping but he didn’t feel alive. He stood there and Siegfried moved away for a moment, giving him some space.

And then he came back when the sky had darkened up in the evening. “Karna... you really need to rest. You’ve been standing here since morning. Nitya’s worried too.”

“I want to stay longer,” he repeated the same words.

“Karna, you need to go home,” Siegfried said and he grabbed on Karna’s hand, wanting to take him home. Only it was slapped away violently.

“Don’t touch me!” Karna glared at him. He was certainly angry. Siegfried could feel the pheromones. Karna was angry, hurt, pissed, and certainly want him to begone. He never felt this much anger from Karna before. Karna was serious and could hurt him if he kept pressing. His eye bags were so heavy. And his sleep deprivation certainly contributed on his influx of emotions.

“Sumanai— I—“

“Leave,” one word Karna told him. He just want to be left alone.

Not knowing what else to do and he didn’t want Karna to be angered, as it would only make him worse mentally, Siegfried left his side and took his position a few meters away, to watch over Karna from afar. Nitya returned to check on them and they were still in the same position as he left them ten hours ago. It was like some transparent wall formed around Karna and nobody could get close. His eyes looked dead.

“I can’t get him to move,” Siegfried told the younger pureblood. Nothing was more crushing than seeing Karna so broken. At least, when Arjuna was sickly, Karna would still be motivated to do things and care for him constantly. He wouldn’t refused being talked to. And he was not hostile like this.

“I see... We’ve been expecting this...” Nitya too, didn’t know what to do. He didn’t dare to get close and was not sure what reaction he would get. He was afraid. “You should go home for a bit and get changed. Rest a bit. I will watch over him.”

Siegfried sighed and nodded. “Thank you,” he took the offer. He left.

Nitya pulled put a bottle of water from his jacket’s pocket and walked to Karna. “Kaa-san, drink some water,” he said as he handed the bottle.

Karna wasn’t taking it. He didn’t even glance to Nitya. “I’m fine,” he replied shortly.

“I’m sure my father does not want to see you like this,” he said and paused for a moment. “He wants you to move on and be happy.” No reply. Not even a bat of eye. It did not matter anymore. What Karna needed was Arjuna and he was no longer here.

Nitya sighed and retreated to his previous spot for another hour and Siegfried returned. Nitya meant that he could just go home or sleep and not return but it was expected that Siegfried, being so worried, would return quickly. He couldn’t even sit down without wanting to go back to see how Karna was doing. “Sumanai, you can go home, I will be here until Karna wants to leave.”

“Are you sure? Kaa-san probably will stay there for maybe days if he keeps this up.”

“Ah— I can’t calm down anyway,” Siegfried replied. “I will take care of him. It’s okay. I am not in any urgency.”

“... well then, if you need anything, give me a call. Have you eaten?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I will inform you if anything happens.”

Nitya nodded. Either way, just standing at the graveyard, wasn’t a very good thing. Just standing was exhausting enough. He looked at Karna again and went to him to tell him that he was leaving. “Kaa-san, I’m going home for now. Please go home too soon.”

It was no reply again. Nitya just silently sighed and left. Siegfried sat down and leaned his back on the tree as he watched. Karna’s lonely, back figure. He wanted to soothe him, comfort him, embrace him, but if he did anything, it would only be greeted with retaliation. He sat there and watched. He bought some water to keep himself hydrated. And what Nitya said was pretty much right, Karna hadn’t moved even when it was already the next day. Two at the morning. Everything was dark and only thanks to their vampire senses, they could see. Siegfried was ready to stay here for as long as he needed to be. He was a traveler. He was used to this kind of thing and could stay here for a few more days if needed.

Karna fell.

He fell and his body hit the dirt ground. That alerted Siegfried and he quickly picked Karna up. He had passed out from the months of sleepless nights and exhaustion. Mentally and physically. His body was so cold and light. The stress and fear and now, losing Arjuna, Karna probably hadn’t really eaten anything real. His face was sorrowful despite of not being awake. This was not a good thing, but at least, for now, Siegfried could take him home.

* * *

Karna woke up in his room as he heard the chirps of the birds outside. His clothes had been changed. And he was cleaned. He was under the soft covers at his bed. The bed that was still so full of Arjuna’s scent. But it was cold. That side was empty. He grabbed Arjuna’s pillow and hugged it as he sniffed it. He missed this smell so much. And then, he broke down. His tears started to well and he cried into the pillow. Arjuna was here. They slept together, here, in this bed, for years.

Nitya walked into the room with a tray of breakfast. He was pleased to see him awake. “I have some food here. Eat some,” he said. Some, because he know it wouldn’t be eaten. He would be grateful if one or two bites taken. “I was told you passed out. Do you feel bad anywhere?”

Bad as in? Karna was not feeling well. His head hurts, his feet hurts, his legs hurts. Maybe from all the standing, but he wasn’t really bothered. These small pain was numbed out by his grieve. Karna shook his head. He was not in mood for food.

He walked out from his bedroom. This house was filled with so much memories. It had been renovated a few times since Nitya was a child, but the layout was still the same. At the living, Nitya and Arjuna used to play console games. At that desk, Arjuna often did he works. That shelf was full of Arjuna’s collection. This place’s every inch reminded him to nothing but Arjuna. He missed that man. He need Arjuna. But he could never return.

“Kaa-san, let’s go for a vacation. It’s not good to be cooped in the house,” Nitya asked, with a small thin smile. He wanted to help. Love was nothing but a painful feeling. He didn’t want to be like this. “We can go for a trip to hot springs.”

Karna shook his head. “No. I’m fine,” he replied. “I’ll take a shower,” he said as he went into the bathroom.

The pain of loss soon turned into numbness.

* * *

  
Months after Arjuna’s death, Karna never smiled even once. He didn’t speak much. He would not initiate any conversation and when Nitya or him talked to him. He would only answer briefly. He didn’t want to do anything. He stayed in bed longer and longer despite of not sleeping. The bed no longer smelled like Arjuna but Karna still didn’t want to change the sheets. Worried, Nitya moved back in because he couldn’t leave Karna alone.

Karna was like a doll. Lifeless eyes.

Siegfried tried to cheer him up. He brought things Karna would usually like, but not anymore. He lost interest in everything. Siegfried sat at the couch next to Karna and talked to him. Karna looked... horrible. He must had not combed his hair for a long time. He had no more desire to take care of himself. So, Siegfried took a hairbrush, wanting to do it, but before he got his hands close enough, it was swiftly slapped away. And he was given another pissed glare.

Siegfried was clearly being rejected. Karna didn’t want this man to get close to him. “Don’t touch me,” he sternly said.

“Sumanai....” Siegfried could only apologize.

Karna looked at him as cold as ice. There was no traces of the friendliness he had before. Losing his mate turned him into an entirely different person.

Nitya tried to help with taking him out for some movies or shows, or just generally walking out together. Family time. Because Karna was lonely. But helped a bit and made Karna felt a bit remorse for his action past these months. He was so selfish. He wanted to appreciate but he was still in loss. He couldn’t see any light in this world.

Three years, they spent on supporting Karna to move on. He couldn’t move on but he had started to get back on his life. He changed the sheets and started to work again. He didn’t want to become a burden for his only son who was trying his best. It took them so long just to help Karna stand by his own feet again.

However, what they thought as an improvement, went down the hill again when Karna’s heat came. The influx of emotions made it worse. He was in heat and his mate was not there for him. The loneliness and pain that he could not ease no matter what turned into anger. And Siegfried was right there.

Siegfried could sense the heat, although he was not losing his mind over it. The scent was quite turning on, but the situation kept him composed. It was the middle of the heat and not getting any sort of release made his heat so intense. He was at the peak. Karna’s whole body was burning. He tried to ease himself but it didn’t work. It gave him a sense of hopelessness. He cried. His mate was no more and he had no one.

“Are you okay? Do you need some ice?” Siegfried asked.

Karna looked up to him. He was at the bathroom floor, naked and wet. Siegfried could smell the scent of body fluid. Karna tried to cool down with cold shower, hut they certainly didn’t do the job. The masturbation didn’t help either. He was still burning and painfully aroused and angry too. So, he did what he had in head.

He grabbed on Siegfried’s shoulders and pushed him down as hard as he could and sat on top of his thigh. His hands moved to his pants and unzipped it, assaulting him. “Karna! Wait! Stop! Wha—“

“You want this, don’t you!?” Karna yelled at him.

“That—“

“I’m giving you what you want from me!” Karna pulled out the cock, and rubbed on it.

“Don’t do this—“ Karna silenced him by forcing his tongue into Siegfried’s mouth. But soon his eyes widened and he moved back. He coughed and felt like puking with the heavy waves of nausea hitting it. Karna felt so disgusted. Siegfried sat up and looked at Karna with concern. It was impossible for Karna to be able to enjoy intimacy with someone that was not his bond. “Are you okay?”

Karna looked at him in disbelief. This man was still asking him that, even after what he did. That hurts him. He did not deserve this after all he did. He just wanted to be left alone. He want to just drown in his sadness and loneliness. He didn’t want to be helped. He didn’t want to take the responsibility of this man’s feelings towards him. Siegfried, instead of leaving him, pulled him into his arms and embraced him close to his chest. “Please calm down. I will try to help if you need a hand.”

He pushed Karna to the cold ground. He had one hand rubbing on the front, while the other reached to the heavily drenched entrance. It was so wet and painfully needing to be filled. He inserted a finger and then the second and third. It was gaping wide. Siegfried’s big hand easily covered Karna’s member while he thrusted in and out with his fingers only. He gulped at the view. Karna’s erotic face, his naked body, his wet entrance. Siegfried couldn’t lie. He was very aroused. Even if Karna was not his mate and he wasn’t affected by the scent of heat. The scent of fluid and fertile omega was more than enough to turn him on.

Ignoring his own hard member in confinement, he continued on trying to ease Karna. No matter what, he would not take advantage of Karna’s instability. He did not want to use Karna for his own desires.

Even with four fingers inside, Karna still couldn’t cum. He only got wetter. And this was an intense battle inside Siegfried’s head. Because he really just want to take this omega and fuck him senselessly. There was a limit on how much he could keep his calm. But he fought the thoughts despite of how many times he imagined himself inserting his hard cock inside. No. No. He would not do it.

It really took a long time for Karna to get a release. Once was not enough but better than nothing. Siegfried carried him to the bed and then left as quick as possible. He wouldn’t be able to hold back any further.

Siegfried didn’t came to see Karna for a whole week. He thought it would be awkward for them to see each other after that. He thought it was finished. Their relationship. That there was no hope left for him to be able to hold Karna like he wished for. He went back just to apologize and warp things up. He came with a face that was similar to an abandoned puppy. At least, he got to see Karna. That was enough. Rejection after rejection and Karna’s cold treatment, he gave up. He gave up. He didn’t want to bother Karna anymore with his persistence or he would just be a stalker.

Siegfried had a key Nitya lent him for emergency uses... or just when Karna didn’t want to open his doors. It could be a breach of privacy, but they were just worried and scared for Karna. He didn’t use the key. He rang the bell. Once. Twice. No answer.

He took it as Karna no longer wanting to see him. He slipped the key into the mailbox and was ready to leave when he heard footsteps coming from the house. Karna opened the door. Siegfried couldn’t explain just how happy he was with this. He smiled and ensured to himself, that he would end this tonight. No more hurting each other stupidly. It was time to distance himself and let Karna have his own life. He was pretty much like a stalker for a whole century and half. Now, that sounded pretty creepy.

“Sumanai for bothering you at this late night. The key... I slipped it into the mailbox,” he said and carefully looked at Karna’s unchanging face. “That, I want to say... Sumanai...”

Karna frowned down. His hair had grown long enough to reach his back. “No. It was my fault. I’m sorry. I want to say... thank you... for helping me...”

It just felt so bad for Karna now. After one week of reflection, he realized he had been always so inconsiderate and rude and constantly hurting this man who had always supported him with saint-like patient. This man didn‘t deserve all the things Karna did to him. Even if he did those out of pain and grieve. Siegfried was genuinely a good person. Karna regretted his actions. He realized, he couldn’t be drowning in his sorrow forever. He had no rights to hurt people just because of that. He had hurt his only son too much as well. He hadn’t talked to him for months. And Arjuna surely wouldn’t be happy with the current him.

Siegfried’s face soften at that and he smiled. “I’m really sumanai. I’ve done you more harm than good. Thank you, for staying friends with me for so long. I’ll be leaving so I will not bother you anymore.”

Karna raised his eyes and was looking at Siegfried with shocked expression. “Are you... leaving? Work?”

“Ah... no. I just think that maybe I should start traveling again. I’ve caused you too much trouble.”

“That’s not true— you’ve been always so kind to me. I was wrong,” he tried to explain himself. But it was hard. He didn’t know what else to say. Maybe, it was no longer fixable? “Sorry. I can’t stop you if you want to go. Sorry...”

That sentence made Siegfried roll his brain and thought hard. _No way..._ “Do you want me to stay?”

Karna nodded. “I need to make it up to you. I did so many bad things to you.”

That made Siegfried’s heart flutter. As if he got his confession accepted even though it was an entirely different thing. But if Karna wanted him to stay, he would. He was still wholly attached to Karna after all. “I’ll stay then!” He quickly announced.

Karna looked at him, surprised. His lips parted slightly as he couldn’t believe he got a chance to fix his mistakes.

Siegfried was fine starting over as friends. He already started it over and over as friends and he could try as many times.

* * *

Nitya was checking out Karna again like usual just make sure he was okay. He bought and stocked the fridge. Usually, Karna would just be in his room or sitting at the desk and not speaking much to him. He surely thought it would be the same again today until Karna came to him. “Nitya. Do you want to go fishing this weekend?”

That made the son dropped the bottle he was holding as he looked at Karna with really shocked face. He was shocked that his mother actually initiated a conversation with him and asking him out on top of that. Impossible. He hadn’t done any of these two in three years! He was dead silent for a moment as he tried to warp the fact in his head and Karna stood there, nervously, waiting for a response.

Karna thought it was done too. His son hated him now. “Sorry, if you’re busy, then let’s not do it.”

“Eh? What? No. Sure. I can go.” _What happened?_

“Really?” Karna’s face brightened up. Not smiling, but his expression soften and his eyes looked better now.


	32. Chapter 32

Everyday and now, Karna would dream about Arjuna very often. It felt like he just found Arjuna in that home and it felt like yesterday when they bonded. But today, seven years and a hundred days after Arjuna’s death, Karna woke up with the deep and endless feeling of loneliness. He looked to the empty side of bed and touched it. The bed doesn’t smell like anyone except for Karna himself. The house has lost the Arjuna’s scents and presence except for the things he left behind.

Karna found himself questioned, multiple times, _Why I am not allowed to follow you? Why must you make me promise that I must live? My life without you... I don’t know how to be happy._

It was hard to get off the bed. Karna pulled up the blanket and buried himself in there. He closed his eyes but was not sleeping. He laid there and shielded himself from the outside. He had no plans. He never had any. He would just wait until someone came into his house and wake him up like every weekend. Karna felt the familiar presence at the entrance of this house and the bell rang. He entered the house and knocked at the bedroom door. It was Siegfried of course, Nitya never rang the bell. “Karna, are you awake?”

Karna sat up slowly. His body felt so heavy and tired despite of him had slept twelve hours. Sleeping was his escape from the lonely reality he was stuck in. He got up from the bed and opened the door. He was greeted with Siegfried’s gentle looks. “Good morning,” that man whispered.

“Good morning,” Karna returned the greetings politely.

For vampire, one or two years was not that much considering they could live to hundreds. It was even insignificant for purebloods who were un-aging monsters. But, everyday felt like eternity for Karna. Hours felt so long. Minutes passed as if they were hours. Time just felt longer if one didn’t enjoy anything. Even reading felt like a chore now. But even so, he tried to work it out. He started to talk more, awkwardly, initiating conversations. But Siegfried was glad that Karna would talk to him normal again. He would reply when being asked ‘how are you?’ or ‘did you sleep last night?’. Though, he missed to see the smile at Karna’s face. Ever since that day Arjuna passed away, Karna had never smiled even once. His face was constantly blank, if not, sorrow. He was rarely angered now since his last outburst.

That Sunday, Siegfried came again, like everyday else. There was no one day he wouldn’t come except for a few times when he really couldn't. Even when he was busy, he would come by for five minutes just to see Karna. Today, he came to make lunch. He bought the ingredients. Since vampires’ viable food was just the same meat, except it was different ‘parts’, their menu was pretty limited. Just a few compared to humans’ who know how many billion recipes they had. They could eat pepper and salt and the other spices but just in very little amount. A pinch for a pot of soup. Eating those were actually not good for vampires but just a little amount was okay. Large amount could make them sick. Plus, since their tasting was different from humans, their tastes were much more amplified than what human could taste.

“I’ll do it,” Karna said, trying to take over.

“Thank you. I’m okay. Can you take out the bowls?” Siegfried requested instead.

Karna nodded and did as he was told. He took out the plates. Two sets because it was just them two this time. Nitya was adult so he had his own thing too sometimes. Karna set the bowls and spoon and Siegfried moved the pot to the table. He stirred it a fee more times before he filled the bowls. Karna’s first of course.

Siegfried really had taken care of him so well. He had been here and had been supporting Karna even at his lowest point. That pained Karna’s heart. He felt so undeserving of all these kindness and affection, and he was not sure if he could return the feelings he had been given for so long. His heart was still Arjuna’s and he couldn’t think of loving someone else the way he did to Arjuna. Some part of Karna wished Siegfried would leave him alone. Find someone better. Be happy. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be alone.

As they ate, Karna was mostly silent and Siegfried was the one who did most of the talking. He never ran out of good stories. And even this awkward man could easily speak to his heart’s content in front of his dearest person.

“Do you want to go out? We can go for a walk and look at people,” the huge man asked. Karna looked to Siegfried who was washing the dishes after the meal. He turned off the tap and set the bowls and spoons aside to dry. “Ah, there’s a new gallery opened near my house. Should we go there?” He continued.

“Your house?” Karna asked, interested with that. He never went to Siegfried’s home before and he never invited him too. He rarely mentioned it anyway. He would not say he wasn’t interested.

“Yes. The artist’s a young one, but I saw some of the works. They were pretty amazing,” Siegfried said as he sat down across Karna. “Maybe after that, we can get some drinks and relax at the park... you liked green sceneries.”

“What about your house?”

“Eh? My house?”

Karna nodded. “You always come here, but I never see yours.”

“Eh— I really have nothing there and it’s small. Compared to here, it’s so cramped. I don’t have any games either,” a single man living in an apartment room while this house was a family home. Though, a family house for Karna alone. It was too big. It just made him feel more lonely. “Plus, I spend more time here.”

That was not wrong. Siegfried’s constant worrying made him stay more here than his own home. He could call the couch his second bed now. “Sorry,” Karna apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I’m doing it for myself,” Siegfried replied.

“That gallery, do you want to go there?” Karna asked back.

“It’ll be nice if we can go together,” Siegfried’s lips formed a smile.

“...” Karna couldn’t answer for a moment. Dread filled his chest. He knew this man was trying his hardest but Karna feared to accept this feelings. He felt that he would forget Arjuna if he did. He didn’t want to forget. Karna knew he need to move on, but deep inside, he did not want to. He loved Arjuna that much that he want to cling to that feelings forever. But still..._what is this feeling? Guilt?_ “I’ll go with you.”

Siegfried closed his eyes for a second and sighed in relieve. “That’s great. I’ll wait for you while you change.”

They went to the gallery. Nowadays since everything was digital, seeing a piece of art directly with their both eyes was a luxury. This canvas drawing for example, an oil painting of a scenery of old Venice. The other one was the same city but at the current period. They walked around and looked at all the available artworks. Those skillfully draw paintings made it hard to believe that the artist was just a teen, and a vampire like them.

After they left, they walked to the park and sat down at the bench. There were children playing around and they watched them. They were playing tags and balls. Cute laughters and screams and then one child fall and cried. His mother quickly held him up and took him away. That kid was okay, both of them didn’t smell blood on him so he was totally fine. The other children continued playing. Those cute little people. They sat in silence until a bunch of dark clouds formed and got close to them. “We better leave before it rains,” Siegfried announced.

“Can we go to your house?” Karna asked out of sudden as they walked at the sidewalk.

“Eh—? ...sure, but there’s really nothing there...?” 

"Is it dirty?" 

"Wha— It's fine...? Though I haven't clean it for a while," Siegfried rolled his eyes away, somehow, talking about his house and Karna staring straight to him with his sharp eyes like he was staring right into his soul made him felt a bit scared. "I'll bring you next time."

"Let me help you," Karna added. "It's unfair that you're always coming to my place but I never go to yours. As thanks, let me do something." 

That conversation was new and it made Siegfried nervous. The person he had always loved finally asked to go to his home. But his home was not at the best state and if Karna want to come, he need to clean up and do a lot of things. Siegfried stopped for a second to respond and because he was too busy thinking, he forgot about the rain and it rinsed down them in one fall and drenched them both. Being so awkward that they forgot the rain, and both of them were old as hell. Siegfried took of his overcoat and put it on top of Karna's head. He grabbed Karna's hand and pulled him, running. And as they ran, Karna looked down to his hand that was being held. Siegfried's hand was big and so warm. 

They ran to the closest building and they stood under the shade of the back of it. No one was there except for two of them. It was afternoon, at two. Siegfried sighed and looked at Karna with his overcoat on his head, that made him looked so pretty, and then realized he was holding his hand. That made him squealed silently and blushed like a teen that he was holding his crush's hand. "Sumanai—" he said and instantly let it go.

“Siegfried,” 

“Yes?”

“Thank you for always helping me,” Karna’s sorrow returned and he frowned down. The more he spent his time with Siegfried, the more he felt like he was just a burden. He didn’t know why this man would treat him so kind and treasure him this much.

Siegfried’s lips formed a frown. Karna’s sorrow always had his chest ache. He raised his hands and pulled Karna into his embrace. He couldn’t bear seeing Karna always in sadness. He embraced him close and tight. Karna’s small and thin body felt so fragile in his hands. “I know you are still grieving and I will wait until you get better. But I miss seeing your smile.”

He stopped for a moment, just hugging Karna so tight, that he could hear the heartbeats. Karna looked up to the sky above Siegfried’s shoulder, while the overcoat was warped around his head. “Sometimes, I feel so hopeless... You were so happy and spoiled. There was no one day I see you sad. I know I can’t never make you happy like that man did. He was there when you needed protection the most. He was there when you needed someone. I know I don’t deserve you. Sumanai. But I still want to make you happy.”

Karna kept staring at the rainy sky. The water dripped down slowly getting lesser and lesser. For a long moment, he did not reply. It was like what Siegfried said, Karna couldn’t feel the same like he did to Arjuna, even now, he still loved only that man. He wanted to keep it that way forever. He wanted to keep thinking about Arjuna. Karna feared that he would stop loving Arjuna. That he would stop thinking about him. But... _What is this feeling?_

Karna raised his hands too and clutches on Siegfried’s wide back, hugging back. That surprised Siegfried. This was the first time Karna would accept him this way and not rejecting him. Karna finally opened up his heart. This made Siegfried so happy that he suddenly cried. Without a prompt, tears just came out from his right eye. He didn’t even notice it himself. Something... something he had yearned for so long, finally, finally Karna accepted him. It felt like a big void in his heart was filled. For so long, despite of how he acted, he felt so hopeless. One of the reason why he became so overprotective and always came to see Karna was because he secretly feared if Karna would decide that he was done living.

Purebloods couldn’t die from sickness nor old age. If they wanted to die, it was only one way. If Karna decided he didn’t want to live anymore, Siegfried would lost his only light that he had been clinging for so many many years. It was his sole of living reason. Siegfried’s feelings to Karna was not just love. It was never something that sweet or beautiful. He needed Karna. Before he knew, he had made Karna into his living reason. He had lived for too long that life just felt like a job. But if Karna would accept him, then it worth it. It worth every of the pain. It was more akin to obsession rather love. He loved Karna because he couldn’t love himself. He needed an object of affection.

Siegfried let him go and quickly wiped his tears, but it wouldn’t stop coming out, and it became both eyes. He tried to wipe it again, and again, but it wouldn’t stop. Karna was genuinely shocked and confused. He never expected a single hug could made Siegfried cry like a child. A little bit, Karna understood what Siegfried felt. It was just how he felt for Arjuna. Karna felt that he needed to answer this feelings even if it was just a little. This man was just too miserable. He was not the happy, friendly, always kind no matter what Siegfried he knew. This was just a hurt man desperately needing a place to return. And he had hid all these side of him for so long. Too long. Karna was sure that Siegfried was not ‘okay’ after so long being ignored. Being told to leave. He had just lived so long he couldn’t understand himself anymore, that was why he cried just from a single hug.

Karna opened his heart. He was so busy thinking about his own feelings and grieve, he had overlooked someone so close to him. He held the large man and embraced him again. He let Siegfried cried to his heart’s content. Who knows how long he had bottled this up. Karna knew it was partly his fault. He had hurt this man more than anyone else. He said nothing and let Siegfried held him tightly. Thankfully, the rain covered his cries and no one was close by. He thought, it was okay for him to wish for someone whom he could journey with, forever. So that both of them wouldn’t be lonely. It was painful to be alone. It was lonely. They both knew that feeling very well. _Living too long with Arjuna had made me forget that this is how I originally was. I was always this. I’ve always wanted someone... Arjuna... I was really blessed._

_Is it okay for me help this man just a little, Arjuna?_

Siegfried stopped crying as the rain ceased. His expression was blank, drained, and tired. His real emotions leaked out. He closed his eyes and sighed silently. “Sumanai. I’ve showed you an ugly sight,” he apologized.

“I don’t mind seeing that. You don’t have to hide anything from me,” Karna said. He had been saved so many times. It was Siegfried’s turn now.

The rain stopped completely. The air was getting warmer, and they both had dried up a little, but still wet and it felt uncomfortable. They could go back to Karna’s place, but for some reason Siegfried felt differently. “Will you come over my house?” He asked.

Karna nodded and a smile, still filled with mixture emotions, spread on Siegfried’s face.

* * *

Siegfried’s house, just like what he said, was pretty cramped. One room that included his bed, kitchen, a study and a small bathroom. It was quite dusty when Karna touched the kitchen counter. Siegfried certainly hadn’t used it for a while and so was the other parts of the room except for the bed. He just went to Karna’s whenever he had the time.

Siegfried opened his cupboard to look for towel and any shirt he could lend Karna for use while Karna looked around his room. And there was it, Karna found a bunch of framed pictures at this side of the wall next to the window. Now he counted the pictures, it was twelve pictures. It was all Nitya’s pictures, taken by Arjuna when he was a kid. From when he was two years old to ten years old. These were so cute and nostalgic. Nitya’s innocent smile as he held a ball. To think that Nitya too had reached his hundreds.

Siegfried pulled out his smallest shirt at the bottom of his drawer. Surely this would fit on Karna. As for pants, he found one but wasn’t sure it would fit or not just because Karna was too slim. He turned and noticed Karna was looking at the pictures. He went and stood next to Karna who was still looking. Watching this made Karna wondered, Siegfried really loved Nitya like his own. “Do you ever want a child of your own?” Karna asked, innocently, without any ulterior meaning.

But for Siegfried, it sounded differently, because it was Karna who was asking him. He blushed and became awkward and he looked away. He took a moment to get that Karna wasn’t asking him towards that direction. “No... I don’t think I’ll ever be a good father...” he said and smiled thinly as he looked back. “I like children though. They are so innocent and nice to be around with... Maybe I’ll adopt one in the future.”

“I see. That sounds nice too,” Karna replied as Siegfried handed the towel and shirt. “Thank you. But you should shower first.”

“I’ll take it after you.”

“I’ll be quick.”

Karna went inside the bathroom and turned on the warm shower and showered as quick as he could. He hadn’t took his shower today since he hot up from the bed because he had no motivation. He noticed Siegfried only had one soap. Yes. One soap bar and nothing else. Not even shampoo. No wonder his hair was so rough and messy. Karna had his one set shampoo and conditioner, that was why his hair was always nice and silky. He didn’t use them at first but Arjuna told him too and bought him those. He just wanted Karna to have the best. Ah, every single thing just reminded Karna back to Arjuna even it was totally unrelated. It was really hard to live without him.

He was done and dried himself. He wore the oversized shirt that looked like a one piece dress that reached his thigh and revealed a lot of his shoulder. He tried the pants but of course it was too big that it slipped down the moment he wore it.

Karna came out and Siegfried was just finished making some warm drinks. When he turned his back, his smile vanished, replaced with a heavy blush. He kept looking down and tried to kept his eyes up to Karna’s head level, but his eyes kept rolling down. And up. And down. Sure, he had seen Karna naked before even when he was a teen because he had no sense of privacy since he was living in woods and he felt bathing wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Hey, but now, he was wearing an over sized shirt, Siegfried’s shirt, with no pants. IN HIS HOUSE. It was two different settings. And Karna’s untied, wet hair made him looked even prettier.

“I can’t wear the pants,” Karna said without a worry in the world.

“Ah... I see... I’ll see if I have something else...” Maybe due to Karna being so nice to him, he kept getting expectation in his head. And now, his dick. Karna looked at him blankly, just like his default face for the past these years.

“Drink some. I’ll take the shower,” he continued and quickly ran into the bathroom. Only to know, he hadn’t grab his own clothes and towel. He came out again and Karna was still at the same position as earlier, staring at him. Siegfried’s eyes almost rolled down again when he stopped himself from looking. He ran and grabbed his clothes and ran back inside. He ended up doing a quick masturbation under the shower just because.

He came out after preparing himself and he found Karna was cleaning, wiping his kitchen counter and then table. He had his pants on. It shouldn’t be dried yet, but he wore it, realizing that he was bothering Siegfried. Siegfried felt like he might had a weird fetish of Karna cleaning his house now. “You don’t have to do it. I will clean it myself.”

Karna washed the cloth at the sink. The water was dark from all the dust. “It’s fine. Let me do it. You should relax. Where is your vacuum?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Do you have a broom?”

“It’s at the balcony.”

“Understood.”

“It’s fine! I’ll do it myself—“

Karna looked at him sharply. “Let me do it,” he said. More like commanding.

How could Siegfried disobey? He couldn’t. He sat down at his bed. And looked at Karna as he cleaned his house. Karna dusted the corner of his room, mopped the floor, cleaned the bathroom. He was done in an hour and a bit because how small the room was. After cleaning, Karna touched his clothes. It was wearable. The tips was still a bit wet but fine.

“You’re going home now?” Siegfried asked.

“No. I’m going to buy things. I’ll borrow your kitchen.”

“Oh. I’ll go with you.”

They went to the store together, bought things and went back to Siegfried’s house. They cooked together, sharing the work. They had the dinner early, but it was good. Today was a special day for Siegfried. Seeing Karna here made him liked his house a bit more than before. After that, Karna went home... and Siegfried go with him again and hung out there and stayed there again like usual. Siegfried liked the couch more than his own bed.

From now on, their relationship only got better despite of it improving like the speed of a snail. Because two years later, they were still friends.

* * *

Mordred And Nitya were friends. Maybe. He didn’t really like her but since she was a pureblood too, somehow he could befriend him better than any humans or turnbloods. Oh, humans can turn into vampires now, only, it had processed laws where the human needed a reason to turn. Maybe illness, or a vampire partner. Turning just for the sake of turning was acknowledged too but it had a long process of approval. And they need a blood donor. Purebloods were not that rare anymore since vampires could have babies without prosecuted and they didn’t need to hunt anymore. But still pretty rare.

They were just out from a food studio. A specialized restaurant where the food was ‘art’. It was ran by a vampire chef. They were going there for ‘couple discount’. They were not couples but want the discount. It was good. They both walked out with satisfaction at their faces.

“I’m going home now.”

“Ou,” Mordred snorted and put both hands behind her head. “I’ll be waiting for my second trip.”

“But you just ate?” Nitya rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m waiting for my ‘second boyfriend,” she laughed. And he came. The blue haired man waved at them and walked to them.

“Cu-ojisan—“ Nitya was surprised.

“Yo”

“Yo, occhan,” Mordred called.

“Don’t call me that!” Cu quickly told her.

“But he’s calling you that! And you’re old!” She argued and looked betrayed.

“You’re not my nephew,” Cu replied.

“Neither is he!” She said back, pointing to a very unamused Nitya.

Nitya rolled his eyes again, totally uninterested with the ‘unintelligent’ conversation. “Well, I’m going home now. See ya,” he said and walked away.

And the two went inside the food studio again. Mordred, with his second boyfriend. Discount was good. Life was good. Food was good. And the chef wasn’t super happy, but she lied, saying she got two boyfriends.

* * *

After the day work, Karna went to Siegfried’s home as they agreed the day before. Instead of Siegfried going to Karna’s everyday, they took turns visiting each others’ house. Karna got a key from Siegfried just at his second visit. They pretty much knew so much of one another that no secret needed. No, maybe, being honest felt good.

Karna looked at the pictures of Nitya at the wall again. He really enjoyed looking at these every time he came. Karna started to look at things more positively now. He lost Arjuna, but he still had so many memories of him. The time were precious. He started to appreciate these more. And he had Nitya who was the living proof of their bond. This was more than enough. He could still feel sad and lonely at time, but these feelings too, stems from his happiness. _Hm. I lived a good life. I was really blessed._

Siegfried came out from his shower, topless, but he didn’t feel bothered. He had his towel on his shoulders. He looked at Karna’s back, admiring his figure. He grabbed his clothes and dressed up. He checked his phone for time, it was pretty late. “Karna, do you want to go home now? I’ll walk you.”

Karna looked at Siegfried a bit. Then, he turned his body. He shook his head. “About that, can I stay here tonight?” Karna asked.

Siegfried blinked and almost jumped from joy. But still kept his calm but was smiling like an idiot. “Ah yes, of course. You can have the bed.”

Karna shook his head again. “No. That’s no good. I will stay at the sides,” by sides he meant the bed. He was telling him they could share a bed.

Siegfried was frozen for a second, like a broken toy. He was sure he looked super dumb just now. His tongue tied and he stuttered. “I— bed— I— that’s—“

“Is that not okay?” Karna raised a brow, thinking he was rejected. Not that he was hurt or anything. He decided he need to do better anyway.

“No—!! But are you sure?” Siegfried asked with blushing cheeks.

“Ah,” Karna nodded.

They turned off the light and Karna took the right spot. He tried to squeeze to the side so Siegfried would have space for his huge body, but he ended up squeezing on the left side too. They didn’t touch each other. Not even their skin touched despite of them under the same blanket.

Karna couldn’t sleep. His eyes were open as he looked to the kitchen area next to him. Siegfried was the same too except he was staring at the window. “Siegfried?”

“Yes? What is it?” Siegfried nervously replied. He surely was thinking about something.

“I think I am ready,” Karna said slowly, and turned his body, now laying on his back and he looked at Siegfried. “Now, I think I can, with you. Sorry for making you wait so long.”

Ah. Siegfried felt like this was a dream. But this Karna was so real. He turned to Karna and their eyes met. His chest was filled with so much warmth and affection, he was so happy. He slowly raised his hand and touched Karna’s face. Karna closed his eyes. Siegfried touched the ear and white hair slipped in between his fingers. He nodded. “Thank you,” he thanked. “I’m happy.”

Siegfried didn’t know what words could explain the immense happiness he felt. He only said what he could. Karna knew it. He closed his eyes. “Ah.”

“That— can I hug you?” Siegfried asked.

Karna looked at him weirdly. _Still asking for permission after all now?_ Karna couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. He smiled a bit and that was so beautiful. That sound, that smile, Siegfried missed it so much. He loved it so much. It was so precious. He wanted to see more of this. He scooted closer and pulled him into a hug. With Karna in his arms, he felt like he had gotten everything he wanted. He was the happiest man alive. He was truly happy. He wanted to protect this person in his arms, and let no harm came to him. He just wanted to make this person happy so that he could smile more, laugh more. He loved Karna so badly. He hugged him close and they slept until the morning.

The morning they woke up, Siegfried woke up with the most beautiful person next to him. It didn’t matter if Karna drolled a bit on the corner of his lips, he was still so beautiful.

* * *

Nitya was 140 years old when Karna and Siegfried called him and said they had something to speak with him. He went to their house and was they welcomed him warmly.

“And? What is it I need to know?” Nitya asked as he sat at the single couch while Karna and Siegfried sat side by side at the three seat couch.

Siegfried looked pretty awkward and so was Karna. They looked at each other, seemed pretty troubled.

“Am I getting a sibling?” Nitya asked flatly. He had assumed it was this because they urgently called him out of blue. ‘We need to talk’ they said. Maybe he was getting a baby brother soon, that would be nice. It meant someone to hang out with.

Siegfried shook his head as quick as possible. “No! It’s... we’re just started dating.”

Nitya looked mildly disappointed. “Ahh... Is that so?”

Karna nodded. “Ah. We figure we must tell you this.”

“Aren’t you two dating for some time already?”

“No. We just started this morning.”

That was super un-impressing and Nitya had been knowing they were going out but they were not? Was they not dating? How? At this point pretty much everyone thought they were in a relationship and they really looked like that. “Then, when am I getting my baby brother?” Nitya asked flatly.

“We don’t plan about that for now,” Karna replied with the same flat tone as his son.

For now it was. Not that they planned any. Siegfried was definitely not ready for it anyway.


	33. Chapter 33

It was very classic and old fashioned. He knelt down and presented the ring, just like the old movies and posters. Ah, they sure were old. Siegfried was really nervous and it appeared right on his face. He was ready to be rejected today when he knelt down. He was ready to be rejected and went home with a bitter smile tonight, after five years dating. He was ready. He knew that Karna might not be ready yet to go on for the next level. But here he was. He took Karna for a night date, a nice walk to the park at ten at the night, and he proposed. He even wore his suit and glasses just to look cool and confident.

Karna was shocked. He didn't go for a date for this. He didn't expect a proposal. Siegfried gulped as he looked at Karna's silence and surprised face. He had been kneeling there for a minute and that made him even more nervous. Inside his head, Siegfried had thought he surely was going to be rejected. He had accepted it and after a moment, he looked down in disappointment. Not being able to look at Karna's face anymore. He let out a silent sigh. But still, he knelt there, feeling it was wrong to get up before Karna gave his rejection. _Maybe fifteen years is too short for Karna to move on_, he thought.

"I—" Karna finally said a word after a long awkward silence that felt like an eternity. Siegfried looked up, looking like a kicked puppy with a very forced smile. Karna smiled a bit, thought, how this man was ready to be rejected. Siegfried was a poor guy. A bit like a fluffy huge dog. "If you are fine with me," he finished his sentence and gave his hand. 

Siegfried's jaw drop. Mixture of happy, glad and shock. Mostly shock. He had convinced himself he was getting rejection. Really, it was like heart attack. "ha— you—" stuttering like an idiot. Karna nodded and hummed. Siegfried took the hand, stared at it with still disbelief and slipped the ring to the finger. _Ah, it fits perfectly. Thank goodness. _That pale white hand with the golden ring was so beautiful. Siegfried kissed that hand and then he got up from his knees and proceed on hugging his now fiancee. This day was really like a dream that Siegfried wouldn't be much shocked if he woke up from this soon.

"I am really happy, thank you," Siegfried thanked as he held on Karna's smaller body. His happy pheromones really made Karna felt happy too. Karna hugged back without a word. They parted a bit and Siegfried kissed Karna on his cheek. Siegfried was really, genuinely at the seventh heaven. He was just too happy. He couldn't believe how he was accepted just in one try. "We better inform Nitya about this."

Karna chuckled. "Ah, we should."

* * *

Holding hands. Hugs at least twice a day. Pecks. Light kisses. They never went for more. Just their lips brushing slightly for a brief second. That only had proven to be an unpleasant thing for Karna. While he was fine with the holding hands and hugging, it also had limitations. Such as, if Siegfried felt more in romantic mood and let out such smell that indicated he wanted to touch Karna, it made Karna felt immediately uncomfortable. His instinct instantly told him this alpha, that was not his bond, wanted him, and he needed to get away to protect his body. Every time Siegfried kissed lightly, Karna would be shutting his eyes as tight as he could. His mind just wanted this to end as fast as it could be. Even though he knew this was Siegfried, someone he trusted with his whole heart.

Karna just couldn’t erase the fact he was afraid deep down inside. His nature made him fear this man once he let out even just a slightest pheromones of an alpha who wanted him as an omega. It was hard. At least, they could hold hands and hug without much trouble. Without much saying, Karna felt guilty about this. But he ft guilty as well, when Siegfried touched him. He felt as if he had betrayed his mate, even though Arjuna had given him his okay before he passed. No, he even encouraged. But Karna still felt he was the bad person here. Not only he couldn’t stay loyal to Arjuna, he also couldn’t give his all to Siegfried. And the fact that Siegfried would just smile it off and still be as gentle as he was, it felt the worst.

Karna did his research on this. After all, omegas losing their alpha mates were not that rare and he knew there was something he could do. Those scientists actually did some breakthrough on this. Bonds between vampires, alpha-omega, was one of the most researched subject since it mammals, this kind of thing was rare occurrences. In a species of fly, Drosophila melanogaster, the female received protein through male’s seminal fluid that would change the female’s behavior radically. But that was an insect species. Many males of many species would also had some feature that made sure the female only bore their children. Infanticide for example. Killing babies of the other males and mate the females to produce new offsprings. Until recently, this was a common practice for humans.

That worked, but it wasted resources since a child was already made at this point. So the vampires spent more points and went straightly into locking the omegas from even having sexual intercourse from other alphas or betas. Unlike humans, creating a baby vampire was hell damn time and resource consuming. Of course that didn’t prevent them from the risk of getting raped and getting pregnant from other people, but it had gotten rid of the chance of cheating. Because a bond, not only alter the omega’s physic but mental as well. No omegas could resist their alpha mates.

This reproduction system worked for the alphas as best interest, but the omegas were clearly much in hurt position. The bonded-omegas that was getting a lot of sexual intercourse that was not their bonded alpha, will develop a lesser degree of reaction of rejection. He felt less pain and slowly getting used to it, but still was unable to enjoy it as normally. Of course it needed a lot of help too. A lot of lube and preparation just to lose up the omega. There was still pain, but since they were relaxed before hand, it was bearable. But survey had proven none of these omegas could reach any orgasm. Barely pleasurable if done right. But this was a rare case since most reported back a negative experience. Painful experience.

The scientists had been working for a century and half about how to revert the mating-bonding process, although just for a moment, as there were still no way to remove them permanently. Not that Karna wanted to remove it. He’d rather die that doing that. Or maybe this was also just another effect of the bond that made him this way. There were a few ways to do it. At first, there were the pills. These pills helped by making the body unable to detect pheromones. It made the omegas that took them had panic attack at first because they lost their sense of pheromones, which was basic for every vampires. But by locking this sense, they were made unable of differentiating their mate and other people. Thus making a sexual intercourse possible and painless. Still, not the best way. But this was the most common. The pills were useful, but they did not fix the long term need of their mates.

The second way was the most obvious but time consuming. It was, to let it fade away. Nothing was permanent in this world. Not life. Not a bond. The bond was said to be forever, but it will fade away with time, although it was very long and usually, a vampire’s lifetime had ended before a bond fades away. After fifty years or so, on average, a bonded omega will have a lot easier time to have penetration sex with his non-mate. But it was still unknown what is the exact time does a bond fade away. And it was even more a mystery when an omega can bond once again after their first one since no one lived that long. Turnbloods had mostly passed away before the bond fades. They did not had the exact numbers. Yet. Because here Karna was. He was pretty much the oldest pureblood omega in record. Sometimes, the scientists will ask him questions from time to time.

In that sense, true, a bond was a lifetime, except for Karna. He was different. For him, this was a curse. This life was. And so, today, Karna decided to take the pill. He was at Siegfried's house and was sitting on his bed. He had the pills on his hand, three of them, the dosage per use and the other hand holding a glass of water. He stared at the white and blue pill, not taking it directly. Somehow, there was a doubt in his chest. This foreign pills he never had thought he would be using today. But he didn’t want to kept Siegfried from waiting for him again. Siegfried was so patient. Too patient. Karna wanted at least to do his part, to show that he felt the same thing. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Siegfried said as he sat next to Karna, looking at him, as he hesitating on putting those pills into his mouth. “No need to rush," that was true. Siegfried wouldn't even mind to wait another century or so. He just wanted Karna to live an easy life. Sure, they had been engaged for three months, but he wasn't pressing to be intimate or anything. This was all Karna's decision. He was really worried in fact. 

"It's okay," Karna replied and took the pills, quickly gulping it down with the water. 

It was fine for a few minutes. Karna didn't felt anything wrong at first, just sitting there. Siegfried took the glass from Karna's hand and put it at the table. And then it started. Karna started to flinch and looked around, clearly insecure. He couldn't smell the pheromones anymore. He couldn't smell Siegfried anymore or the smell of this place he was familiar with. It made him scared. Vampires really depend on the scent sense. It was like Karna was suddenly lost. He could still see, but he didn't feel real anymore. He could still hear and touch but it felt like he was blind. The world suddenly felt so different and scary. _Is this how humans live? _

Siegfried hugged him, to calm him down. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" 

"Ah. I'm fine," He said and looked up to Siegfried. Their faces were just an inch apart. "Do I feel different?"

"You feel scared."

Karna buried his face on Siegfried's shoulder. It was warm, and this time, he didn't feel bothered. He couldn't smell him. His sense of smelling was totally blocked. He could no longer smell pheromones and it would be like this for hours. It was unpleasant. "I can't smell you," he stated. "and everything else... Is this how humans perceive things? Just by sight and hearing?"

"I suppose so. Though I can't tell for sure," Siegfried replied as he rubbed Karna's back. He smiled to himself. _Seems like we are not going to have sex tonight, _he thought. How could he, when Karna was not comfortable? Karna felt disabled. Smelling was one of the main senses for vampires. They used it even more than their eyes. Having the sense of scent taken away was just a big shock. "Do you feel hurt or bad somewhere?"

"No, everything is fine," Karna answered. Despite of his nose was right at Siegfried's neck, he really couldn't smell him. "We're not going to do it?"

"Ah, I don't want to force you," Siegfried smiled to him, just like his usual gentle expression.

"But I already took the pills."

"But—"

"You don't want, with me?" 

"No, but are you sure?" Siegfried asked and Karna nodded with a sweet smile. _Too worry-wart. _Even if it was without the pills, Karna would still want to try it anyway. Siegfried was unsure at first, but he decided to try it out. 

A kiss at first, at lips. Karna wasn't bothered. It was great. Seeing that, the thought really get into Siegfried's head. He was releasing pheromones that would usually made Karna felt threatened at this point, but Karna didn't feel bothered. _Maybe a little more, _he thought and he opened Karna's mouth and put his tongue inside. The first time the kissed more than lip brushing. And Karna was fine. It was new. There were no disgust or fear at all. They were fine kissing like this and it only get even more passionate. Of course it would. Siegfried had dreamed of this moment for too long. They kissed long and hard that the only reason they parted was to breathe. And they redo it again and again. It was so good. _So this is how Karna tasted like. Sweet. _

When their eyes met again, the gentle man Karna knew was gone. All in front of him was an alpha. Karna could feel the hardness touching his thigh. This was probably the real Siegfried. But even so, his touches were still gentle and considerate. “If you want to stop, say it,” he whispered.

Karna nodded. Siegfried’s hands were so big and warm. One of his hand was holding Karna’s butt cheeks. It was big. Even his fingers were bigger and wider than most people’s. His chest were bulky and wide. Now, just when Karna couldn’t smell, he felt that Siegfried was awfully sexy and attractive. He was a perfect icon of masculinity. Karna admired the man while enjoying the touches on his whole body. The hand trailed down. Whilst in middle of burning desire, Siegfried was still calm enough to properly unbutton Karna’s shirt and unzip his pants, pulling it off with his underwear along. The pale chest, stomach, abdomen was a good sight to look at. Especially when Karna was under him, with blushing cheeks and hot breaths, just with his shirt. _So beautiful._

When Siegfried touched Karna’s hard nipple, he let out a light moan. Even without replying the pheromones of sex, Karna still could be turned on just with touches. Although, it took more work to do, but worth it. Siegfried let out a sigh and a very proud smile full of confidence. He was hard rock down there, suffering, wanting just to straight take this person, but no, he wanted to prepare everything first. He spread the pale thighs and licked there after smelling the horny scent. After licking it, he rubbed on the hole and slowly inserted one finger inside.

Karna felt his heart beating like crazy and that one finger inside him felt so big. He hadn’t had anything inside him for years. He hadn’t been touched this way for so long. “Haa...ha...haa...” Karna tried to keep himself calm while Siegfried’s finger moved inside him, slowly stretching him open. He was easy to wet. The thick and slick fluid covered Siegfried’s finger when he pulled it out. And he licked it in front of Karna, enjoying the taste before putting it back inside. Then, he added the second finger, now scissoring him to open up even more. Karna closed his eyes and concentrate on the feeling. It had been some time. The fingers were playful and Siegfried found the spot. He pressed there and Karna’s legs trembled and he moaned loudly. “Ah... there... haa ahh...”

“You’re close?” the alpha smirk. He kissed on Karna’s cheeks while his fingers still stirring his insides while the other hand rubbed on the member. “Just come, don’t hold back,” he said, knowing Karna was leaking and was about to cum. Not long after a long series of moans and gasps, Karna came and the fluid slipped in between Siegfried’s fingers. The man was certainly proud and happy, looking at the mess he had made Karna into.

_Unfair,_ Karna thought. He was turning into a wet mess and Siegfried was still fully clothed. “Put it in,” Karna requested. He didn’t want to be the one only having fun here. Especially when he did this for Siegfried. “Please,” he added. “I’ll say stop if I can’t take it.”

Siegfried nodded and caressed Karna’s cheek. “I know,” he said and took off his clothes, throwing his shirt to the side and pulled out his hard cock from his pants. It was huge. So huge that Karna was bewildered imagining that thing will be inside him. “If it hurts, say,” he reminded once again.

"I'm okay, really."

"I'll be gentle," Siegfried assured once again and Karna chuckled._ Just how much he worried?_

Siegfried grabbed Karna's waist and pulled him down a bit, and then he positioned himself on the entrance, lining his cock's tip on the wet slick hole. He watched Karna's face as he slowly pushes inside. Karna's expression slowly changed and it was just halfway in, he was already breathless. The huge size was not helping at all. It was filling him too much. "Are you okay?" Siegfried asked, pausing his entry. 

Karna nodded. "Go on," he commanded.

Siegfried was hesitant but he nodded and started moving, slowly, carefully, moving in and out a bit so Karna would get used to this. Karna closed his eyes while Siegfried kept moving, gradually pacing up. But he still didn’t put the whole thing in. He didn’t want to. Karna looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Being too big was not a thing to be proud of. It always give me harder time especially for his first time partners. That thickness made Karna really wet. He felt so full even when it was just half of the cock inside him.

After a few minutes getting used with size, Karna opened his eyes. Siegfried looked a lot bigger than his usual too for some reason. Karna sighed and smiled because Siegfried was doing him, but looked very scared. He feared if he was hurting him. Yes he had taken the pills, but there was still a bit piece of fear. “Are you okay?” He asked again.

Karna laughed a bit. “I’m okay,” he said and grabbed on the huge hand. “You’re doing well,” Karna said to encourage him and warped his legs around the man’s waist, pulling him closer as an okay to put the whole thing in. “I’ll be okay.” 

Siegfried really was treating Karna delicately, putting him above his own desires. He grabbed on Karna’s small waist and slowly pushed his cock deeper until the whole thing was inside. Karna closed his eyes again as he felt the whole cock inside him. The cock even created a bulge on flat his stomach. It was just so big and huge. But it didn’t take as long as before again to adjust, he quickly felt the pleasure and started to move his ass a little. Siegfried took it as an ok and he started grinding his hips too.

Karna felt too much. The more Siegfried thrusted inside him, the more wet he became and the louder his moans became. It was amazing. Karna could not smell it himself that he didn’t know, but he was really enjoying it. The scent that hit Siegfried’s nose were just an omega in pleasure. That gave him even more energy. He became so proud of himself. He fasten his pace, pulling out to the tips before he then pushed in whole again. He did this over and over just to play to with Karna. 

“I— going to—“ Karna said in between his moans. Siegfried then thrusted as deep as possible and Karna moaned loudly. His body shivered as he came. “... so big— ahhh—“

After Karna came, then, Siegfried started his main. He was not that quick to satisfy. He thrusted as fast as he could and the fluid dripped out from the hole. The room was filled with moans, wet sounds and the slapping noise of their bodies. Karna was sweating a lot. His mind was sent high by pleasure that all he could say was random moans and gibberish. He wide open mouth was drooling. His eyes were wet from tears welling and his cheeks and ears were red as rose. “Ahhh ahh aaahh... no— ahhh—“ he moaned over and over.

The moans were stopped when Siegfried took at mouth with his, slipping his tongue into Karna’s mouth. He didn’t stop moving in and out and it was great. Being so close to orgasm, Karna grabbed on Siegfried’s wide back, hanging on him. Siegfried hold Karna’s both butt cheeks as he also pushed him up and down while thrusting. He thrusted a few more times, and for the last one, he pulled almost out and pushed deeply, his tip could feel Karna’s inside and he came. 

They kissed once again while Siegfried was still inside. The warmth spread inside Karna. He let go of his gropes and Siegfried laid him down on the bed. He grabbed the pillow that had fell to the floor since who knows when and put it under Karna’s head. It was exhausting for Karna. As expected after years of not having sex, this was overwhelming. Or maybe it was just how big Siegfried was. Either way, he enjoyed it. “Did it feel good?” 

Siegfried blushed a bit as he looked at Karna’s still lewd smiling face. As much as he wanted to redo it again, he decided not to. If he really wanted to fuck Karna senseless as his heart desire, Karna might be broken by the morning. He wouldn’t be walking to work for sure. “Ah, it was good,” Siegfried replied and kissed the pale temple. 

“Hmph. Me too,” Karna said and then yawned.

“Wait a minute, let me clean you up first before you sleep,” Siegfried paused as he checked Karna’s lower parts. It was drenched and sticky. “It’ll be uncomfortable if you sleep like this,” he said and grabbed a towel. He wiped Karna’s ass and thighs. _ Ahh... I want to do it again..._, Siegfried internally complained. He didn’t had enough. He hadn’t had sex for too long that he really needed to make up for this. 

He checked up on Karna and he was fast asleep. Soundlessly. His sleeping face was so beautiful and calm. Siegfried turned off the light by pressing the remote on the table and then he went back to the bed. The single bed was quite small for them, especially Siegfried, since he was a huge man, but hugging Karna to sleep sounded like a good idea. He loved this. Siegfried pulled the covers above their shoulders and he watched Karna’s sleeping face more before he went to sleep himself.

  


* * *

  


It was not yet morning and Karna woke up first. About three at the middle of night. Just two hours of sleep he got there. It was not nice and romantic waking with kissed or snuggles. No. It was painful. His stomach ached and he felt heavy waves of nausea. His head hurts too and he felt chills. He quickly jumped out from the bed and ran to the toilet. That woke Siegfried too and followed him right behind. Thank goodness this place was small and the bathroom was literally a few steps from the bed. He threw up, vomiting just water. 

Karna hold his own stomach. It was very much in pain. He sure didn’t had rejection because he couldn’t register who his partner was, but now he could. And above all, it was the feeling of guilt. It made him cry. He felt so sinful. 

Siegfried watched from the door, not knowing if he should comfort Karna or let him finish his business alone. Last night was a bad idea after all. “Are you okay?” 

Karna breathe deeply, calming himself. He nodded. He tried to get up but the strength he had when leaving the bed had gone nowhere and he almost fell if not for Siegfried catching him. Siegfried pulled down the toilet cap and sat Karna there. He knelt in front of him, looking at Karna’s frowning sad face. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Karna replied. It hurts, but nothing unbearable. The stomach pain, the headache. And the thing that made him so sick. The scent of after-sex in the room. The scent of sperm from a man that was not his mate. The scent of this man who was not his mate, all over his body. His body was punishing him for having sex. _Will taking the pills again help?_ But it sure would not fix the hole in his heart. 

“Do you need anything?” Siegfried asked. 

Karna shook his head. “I just need a shower,” he said. He just couldn’t bear this scent anymore. He felt bad for Siegfried, but he just couldn’t. “Sorry.”

Siegfried nodded he grabbed the shower handle and handed it Karna who couldn’t get up. “I understand. Be careful. Call me if you need help,” he said before closing the bathroom door. He went straight on changing the sheets and opened the window to let the scent out. 

Karna scrubbed his body with soap. He didn’t feel much better after the shower either and Siegfried had to take him home. Because staying there made him worse. He went to the bed and Siegfried cooked something nice and warm for him. But Karna felt too sick to eat anything. He felt like vomiting as he took a small sip of the soup. His headache had stopped but his stomach ache persisted. He laid down and Siegfried pulled up the blanket. 

“I— I want you to know I did not regret it,” Karna said as he grabbed on the man’s hand before he walked away. “It’s just— I—“

Siegfried turned back and sit on the side of the bed and caressed Karna’s face. “Ah. I know. I am not blaming you. You should just rest.” 

Karna had to call in for absent that day. And being a vampire, calling in sick, it was totally unheard of. So he ended up using his holiday as a sick day substitute. He certainly didn’t want to explain that he got sick from having sex. They learnt a lesson that day. But that doesn’t lessen their feelings. They were still in love and it wasn’t long until Karna initiated another sex. He didn’t mind it being a bit painful afterwards. It took a lot of convincing to make Siegfried agree with him, but it worked in the end. 

And no matter what, practice makes better.

  


* * *

  


“Good morning! It’s ten! You told me to wake you up this time today! Don’t be lazy!”

The loud metal music played and Nitya was forced to open his eyes. The lights were so bright and it annoyed him. He sat up and sighed. “Yes. Yes. I’m awake, please shut that down,” he groaned and the metal music stopped.

Nitya looked at the hologram jellyfish assistant, floating around his room. A blue, cute, translucent jellyfish floating at the air with darker blue spots and a smiley face. Cute but evil. Every house were smart and if they want, they could install any kind of ‘Holo-Friend’. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He went to the kitchen, opened his fridge for his breakfast. A bottle of blood. Real blood he bought from a human donor. Rare for now-a-days vampire but he didn’t mind to go lengths to get it. Real blood was just special. 

“Oh yeah~” the jellyfish floated next to Nitya and said with super friendly tone. “You said it’s your father’s birthday today? Don’t forget to go give him a visit.”

“I’m not forgetting it. Anything else?”

The jellyfish laughed cutely and spinned a few times and stoped in front of Nitya. “Today’s weather is nice and sunny. You should go out with a friend or family.”

“You... know I have no friends...”

“Ooops!” The jellyfish covered its mouth with his jelly arms. “I forgot that you don’t have real friends! But don’t worry! I will be your friend. I’m always online 24/7 in your PDA when you’re not in home, just in case you get lonely.”

Nitya sighed. He went back to his PDA and switched to the Holo-Friend app. This jellyfish was annoying. Nitya didn’t understand himself why he would install this annoying passive aggressive personality. He tapped at the settings and then scrolled down to the personality type. 

_Humor: 100_

Nitya made it 90% and the jellyfish spoke up. “Hey hey, trying to control me eh? You better respect me before the machine overlords take over the world. You’ll regret it.”

80% 

“Self destruct in 3...2...”

He quickly dragged it to 0% and the jellyfish became quite. He looked at Nitya still with the same smile but quite. That made Nitya uncomfortable too because the jellyfish was usually annoying. _Why am I annoying myself with this guy?_ But alas, he felt it was too quite without the damned jelllyfish, so he set it back to 100%.

“Hoho, I see you’re actually afraid of your machine overlord, ME!” 

Nitya sighed again and the jellyfish followed him behind. “Yes. Yes. Say whatever you like.” _Why is my only friend a hologram again?_

After changing, he left the home and the door automatically locked. The power goes off. Smart houses nowadays were very efficient. He went to out and walked among people. He went to the underground station and rode a train. He got off a station and at the street, he pulled his PDA and requested a taxi. It was self automated taxi with GPS and satellite guide so the occupation driver had long be lost except for special areas.

The taxi didn’t deliver him straight to the destination because the street ended there, so he walked a bit. The smaller paths were part of the graveyard property. The graveyard didn’t much change even after years. No. Things just didn’t change that fast. And people probably wanted to keep this place the same. The sunny day where sun was high, he walked pass the green grasses. He arrived at the his father’s grave. There, flowers ware already there, tied into a neat bow. It was made with love and dedication. 

Azalea. Flower Language: _I love you. Please take care of yourself for me for we are apart._

Really, old people were really old fashioned. Nitya couldn’t help but smile. 


	34. Chapter 34

Karna’s heat was still so strong. The smell, while not driving Siegfried crazy, it was still strong enough to make him hard as rock upon coming home and finding Karna on his bed, under his covers. He only got a short message from Karna saying he was at his home and only that. And damn, the scent was strong. Siegfried covered his nose as he closed and locked his door. He walked to his bed, calm and composed. He sat at the side and pulled down the covers Karna was hiding in. Not only Karna was naked with his clothes scattered at the floor, he was touching himself too and he was really wet. Siegfried could smell it. The wet and horny scent coming from below.

“Do you need me to get some suppressant?” 

Karna shook his head. He pulled Siegfried’s head and crushed their lips into a messy kiss. His eyes were red and wet and lust were clearly in them. “I had taken the pills,” Karna whispered as he rubbed his hands all over Siegfried’s body. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was so horny and he could be mad crazy if he did not get what he wanted. “Please.”

That please was not so much a please because as soon Karna said that, he pushed down Siegfried with his raw power, which was not a joke if he was serious, and sat on top of him. His hands grabbed Siegfried cock from the confinement. He unzipped the pants and pulled it out. Siegfried did not refuse him too. He watched as he let Karna taking over the control. He watched as Karna grabbed his cock and lined it on his entrance and he sat down, pushing the cock into him. The expression of relief and joy was on Karna’s face as he finally got what he wanted. He wanted to be filled. And this size, this thick huge cock was the best thing he could get. He let out moans of enjoyment as he sat down and the cock was deep inside him, touching his sweet spot. He was so drenched.

But right when Karna started to move, stirring his ass, moving his hips, Siegfried realized something so fatal. He quickly sat up, grabbed Karna under his armpit and pulled him up. “Sumanai, please wait a moment. Let me use a condom.”

That made Karna super unhappy. Normal Karna was understanding and always putting others above him, but in-heat Karna was different. He was so aggressive, demanding and selfish. “No need for that—“

“If we’re not using condom, we’re not doing this,” Siegfried said as stern as he could. He was serious. And it was hard to resist that Karna’s begging face, but he must. “I don’t want if you end up pregnant from this. I am not ready for that. Please understand.” 

“Hmph,” Karna huffed and moved away, letting Siegfried to get up to his drawer and grab on his ‘so important’ rubber. XXL sized, super thin. He returned to the bed, tore the plastic and put it on his cock. He spread the pale legs and lined his tip to the wet, throbbing entrance. Karna was really upset. “Quick,” he begged. Blue eyes were crying, needing to be helped. 

“Sumanai,” Siegfried apologized. Really, in-heat Karna was impatient. But that was charming on its own. Siegfried played and teased Karna a bit more. Circling his tip on the entrance, and made him even more wetter. The scent was intoxicating. Siegfried pushed his cock and it entered easily as Karna was fully prepared. It went in as he liked. When Siegfried started to thrust, Karna moaned loudly. 

They kept this up for hours. Just being connected over and over with so much sweetness and kisses. Siegfried bit on Karna’s neck, licking the blood and drinking the aphrodisiac and became more energetic on servicing Karna, sending his head above the clouds as he came multiple times. His whole body trembled. After coming three times, Siegfried changed his condom with a new one and continued fucking Karna senselessly. Because that was what the omega in heat asked for.

After a few hours, they paused for a moment and Karna took more pills to keep going on. Siegfried was quite concerned but Karna wanted only one thing. They did it over and over until morning came and still was doing it. Karna screamed too much that he felt his throat sore. But he wasn’t sated yet. He wanted more. The used condoms were piling since they kept using new ones. They were filled with sperm. No wonder Siegfried had to kept using new ones often. 

Siegfried grabbed on Karna’s thin waist as he took the omega from behind. He liked this position because he felt like he reached deeper and Karna really made sweet noises when he did. Everything was good and Karna was satisfied for the day. 

Siegfried had to get more condom for stocks as they would kept doing this every night until Karna’s heat ended. They enjoyed every second of it. Siegfried was a beast at the bed once he got into the mode. He took great care of Karna and touched him every parts he wanted. They were happy. When the heat ended, and they finished their last intercourse, they smiled and kissed. 

Siegfried continued his day like usual after that while Karna had to stay home and rest as he had to deal with the pain and backlash, the risk after their intimacy. It was so bad that he couldn’t stand without feeling dizzy and throwing up. But he had gotten used to this. Just a bit rest and he was fine. But what their did for days non-stop was probably quite excessive. But certainly, none of them expected something to change.

  


* * *

  


It was five weeks after their shared heat, Siegfried first noticed something was off with Karna’s behavior. He didn’t talk as much. He didn’t want to walk outside and he just sat or lay down, feeling sluggish all day. At first, Siegfried thought Karna was having a bad day. Maybe something happened so he thought he’d talk to him. But that was not the case. Nothing was wrong. Karna was just not in mood for any activity. Not even game. He’s still read however. So he just ended up resting his head on Siegfried’s lap as he read, with a nice warm blanket and Siegfried watched the news.

Karna locked his tablet and put it on his stomach and closed his eyes. He got a short nap. Siegfried couldn’t move anymore. He was trapped, but happy. He wouldn’t mind being Karna’s pillow. Plus, Karna’s hair was super soft and nice to touch. Seeing Karna’s calm sleeping face just made Siegfried thought, _I love Karna. I want things to stay this way forever._

However, the real thing became clear to Siegfried after a month. He was not Karna’s mate but he had bedded him a lot and was his partner of two decades, he knew Karna to his details. This scent, it was no mistake. Siegfried sticked his nose on Karna’s neck again and breathe in. It was this smell. Again. Yes, it really was this smell. Siegfried really couldn’t believe his nose. “Karna— you...”

Karna looked up to the tall man, looking confused. He was just undressing himself for a shower and then Siegfried hold him and start sniffing him him all over his body like a huge dog. He sniffed again. “What’s wrong? I’m going to shower now.” 

“No. You don’t feel anything weird lately?”

“Weird?” Karna blinked twice and then hummed. “I guess, a little?” 

“What do you feel?”

“I feel sore and stiff. I need to move more, I think.”

“Anything else?” Siegfried asked, with his face really close. Eyes looking straight to Karna’s.

“... what’s wrong? Do I smell sick again?” 

Siegfried shook his head. He gulped and looked very very scared. As if he saw a ghost. His face was pale as sheet and hard. His brows furrowed and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, having a hard time to speak it out. “Karna, listen to me... keep calm and don’t be shocked.” 

Karna nodded slowly, wondering what Siegfried was getting so worried of. Karna was sure he didn’t smell bad or sick. He waited some more time for Siegfried to say it. It really was a long wait as Siegfried kept trying to calm himself. His hands that were holding on Karna’s arms were trembling slightly. “What is it, Siegfried?”

“... you— really don’t realize it?” Siegfried asked again. Karna shook his head. Whatever it was, Karna totally did not sense anything. “You— you are pregnant.”

That made the whole room’s air went awkward and Karna froze and stared back. Both staring at each other waiting for one of them to speak something to break the weird silence. Karna was shocked. Siegfried was shocked too. They thought they were safe. It was a lot of condoms they used. They were extra careful, not using the same one over and over so that it would not break. _Did it break? No— was it the first few seconds where I did not use protection? But that was just a few seconds. I wasn’t— what? Is it? Just that few seconds at the beginning?_

“I— I—“ Siegfried tried to speak up again, stuttering, because Karna wasn’t. Karna was too shocked no words could be spoken. All he did was staring at Siegfried. 

“You—“ Karna spoke up, finally. “Do you not like this?”

“That, I’m honestly not ready for this,” despite of him being a monster of millenias, one of the progenitor of the vampires, Siegfried was not ready to be a father. He was scared. His huge towering body was shivering under the fear of the idea that he was going to be a father. No. He was 10000% not ready. 

Karna closed his eyes and sighed silently. “I see. I understand.”

_Wait. What? What do you mean you understand?_ And scenarios played inside Siegfried’s mind. Starting from Karna raising a baby alone to Karna being gone. _No. Not that._ “Karna, if you’re thinking that I will irresponsibly run, leaving you, you’re wrong— I will certainly not do that. I will be by your side. I promise,” Siegfried spoke quickly in totally not calm voice. His every words telling he was panicking. Especially his pheromones. He was very anxious and scared. “Yes. Let’s get married—!” 

Karna just looked at him and then smiled. This reaction was quite funny. And he chuckled. Which only made Siegfried got even more ideas. He was even sweating coldly. “Please don’t laugh over this matter. This is a very serious thing.”

Karna laughed a bit more and covered his mouth. If only Siegfried was not in so much fear, this would be a very beautiful sight and sound. “No, I’m fine. I think you will make a very good father. I’m sure everything will be okay.”

“How can you say that for sure—? I’ll mess up— what if the child hates me—?“ It was only two months old fetus and he was all this scared.

Siegfried’s lips formed a frown. How could Karna be so calm over this? He couldn’t understand. But then again, this was not his first time. But hell damn sure it was Siegfried’s first time. He was very nervous. Very. Sensing that, Karna pulled the huge man for a hug. He patted the strong back. “It’s okay. We are together. You’ll be okay.”

  


* * *

  


And because it was a big news, Karna called Nitya. He dialed his number and waited until his son picked it up. 

“Yes, hello?” Nitya answered the call smiling, while his other hand was holding his cup. He had missed his beloved mother and had been waiting for a call since yesterday. The jellyfish was floating beside him with the usual smiling face.

“Nitya, I have a news for you. It’s pretty important so I call you straight away.”

“... okay?” Nitya speak with very confused tone. “Well, anyway, I’m sure it’s not about my baby brother. What is it? 

“Uh. Please don’t get shocked when I say it,” Karna warned him.

“No. I’m sure it’s just you two seeing some cute cats again like last time. You sure like telling me these stuffs huh?” Nitya chuckled. He liked to listen to the boring talks of the cats and squirrels anyway. And Karna always talk of them.

“No, it’s not about that.”

“No? Then, are you two getting married? Ha. Impossible!” Nitya said, jokingly. He thought, probably they had decided to move in together or go to vacation this time or any small stupid thing. He was expecting another snail progress, but he was wrong. He was very wrong. They rode a rocket this time.

“Ah, that too. But that as well.”

“What—“ 

“I used the tests and they are all positive. And yes, we are getting married.” Three of them. All positive. And yes, they decided to get married too just because.

And his grip became loose and the cup fell to the floor. Thankfully, it was anti crack glass so it was fine, but the drink spilled on the carpet. Yet, Nitya was still to shocked to say anything. Karna heard the sound of the cup falling too and became so worried. “Nitya, are you okay? Please say something.”

Siegfried now stand beside Karna, also wearing the worried face. They both felt like they were reporting to their godfather for some reason. 

“Eh? Is this a joke?” The son asked in light tone of disbelief. 

“No. We are not joking. It is real. We are getting married,” Karna said with deadpan voice.

  


* * *

  


The engagement ring became the wedding ring. Six months later, they had their wedding. Just a small private wedding in their house’s backyard with their son, two old friends, and a few neighbors and new friends as their witnesses. They were that kind of people. Total of guests, twelve people. It really was a small party. At least Siegfried enjoyed Karna’s looks in the suit. He looked amazingly beautiful with his hair left down. That beautiful smile, mesmerizing eyes. _Perfect. _Today, Siegfried held this person as a proud man. 

They hold hands, said their vows and Karna put a ring on Siegfried’s finger. “Until death do us apart,” _Until then, I will always by your side—_

Mordred was there just for the food. Of course. Even when Nitya invited her, she refused, and he just told her there would be many food. That was the sole reason. And she was right there, gouging the food like a monster she was. The people looked at her and was impressed and scared at the same time. At the other side, Cu congratulated them. In which, Siegfried talked to him about maybe it was time for him to settle down. 

“Meh, pass. I still haven’t got the right one. Plus once I get tied, I can’t hit on beauties at the street, haha,” the blue haired man laughed it off. Cu had many lovers and usually they were short termed. Maybe that was for good. Men, women, human, vampires, he’s hit them all alike. “For someone doing a shotgun marriage sure that’s a big word huh.”

That made Siegfried blushed slightly. Karna wasn’t affected for some reason. He smiled instead. “I’m truly happy with this,” he said and looked at Siegfried.

The huge man looked back, returning the smile with a kind and affectionate one. “Ah. I am happy too.” 

It was a shotgun marriage, but nonetheless, they were both happy and loving each other. Even without the news, they would still get to this eventually. But it sure was funny for them, to think that would end up with a shotgun marriage despite how slow their pacing were for years. It became a internal joke.

Siegfried was a huge towering man of 190cm. But he was afraid of this. He couldn’t sleep at nights when Karna was breathing calmly in his sleep beside. So many what if questions popped out in Siegfried’s head. _What if I accidentally dropped the baby? What if the baby doesn’t like me? What if.... what if something happened to Karna?_ Technology had improved vastly and sure was medical world. Purebloods were not as rare as before because vampires could go to hospital for birth and food was not an issue anymore. But still, he felt fear in his chest. He ended up watching Karna’s sleeping face until the morning.

He spent his days watching over Karna as he slowly got bigger. He took Karna for scans and checks. He sometimes, would listen on the stomach while Karna was slumbering. The worry and fear slowly toned down and Siegfried was genuinely in love with his baby. Now, he couldn’t even hold him yet. But one day... he was looking forward it. He watched Karna’s stomach from a flat surface slowly growing into a small bump and then it grew bigger. 

  


* * *

  


Arjuna was ready. He had planned things so that Karna would have a good life even after his death. He was, honestly, thankful for Siegfried’s existence, when he was getting old. The jealousy he had did not matter anymore. All he knew for sure was, Karna had someone. It was sad that. Arjuna knew he couldn’t live with Karna forever. But he was happy to have Karna treasure him so much for his whole life, since he was a child, until he was old and dry. He lived his life to the fullest. He had savings ready for Karna to start a new life easily. A property and stocks. He loved Karna even from his grave. He wanted Karna to enjoy his life again.

Karna really did not have to do anything for years and he could still live comfortably. He did spend sometime locking himself and cutting off his social life when he just lost Arjuna, but he returned, though, he had to stop once again. He was getting bigger by monthly basis. And Siegfried was awfully worried and protective of his partner who was carrying his child. He would, practically, do everything. Even to the smallest chore. He was basically spoiling Karna to death.

Siegfried’s lifestyle was not always like this. He used to be going places and was just home for weeks and then gone again. He basically quit his whole career just to care for Karna after he lost Arjuna. He never said it, but everybody knew. Even Arjuna had thought of it, the chances of Karna choosing death for himself. Purebloods could only die from being killed or kill themselves. And losing a mate was a huge blow. That was why Arjuna made him promise it. He had no proof Karna would keep it though. He probably wouldn’t have, if it wasn’t for Siegfried that kept persistently holding him up. 

He was technically an unemployed for now, but he got a fortune behind him. He didn’t use much for himself either way and living so long, he would end up having a fortune or two. But recently, he had gotten requests and calls from his old job. The civil war erupted in a country in middle east again and they needed him back there due to the vampire population there. Some places were still awfully barbaric and him, being the one of the progenitor of vampires, could just smooth everything out. But he turned it down.

“Sumanai. But I have to decline again. I can’t leave my partner right now,” Siegfried said. He had taken the same call over and over from his old boss. Yes, he knew it was war. People were dying, but right now, he was selfish. He did not want to go. If something were to happen to Karna and he was not there, he would regret it forever. And he knew, once he set to the battlefield, he would not return for a sometime. A year? Two years? Five? He had no exact idea, but he had many experience with wars. 

After a couple more sorry, he hung up the call. He left the bedroom and checked on Karna at the living room, who was trying to bent over to wear his socks as he sat. Siegfried quickly went to him and took it from his hand. “Sumanai, let me do it,” he said as he knelt at Karna and he put on the sock as he held on Karna’s foot. Even that pale foot was beautiful. And it was not foot fetish, but Karna fetish. Siegfried just loved every part of Karna. After the socks, he put the shoes on. 

Siegfried looked up. Karna smiled at him. Nice sweater, shawl and hair tied up like usual. His two years old stomach might not be that big but it certainly shows clearly. Siegfried loved this form. “Sumanai for taking long, are you ready then?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. Siegfried got up and held on Karna’s hand as he got up too. Siegfried took it as his chance for a hug and peck.

Today was Arjuna’s birthday. And like every year, Karna had to go visit him. Siegfried usually did not go with him because he respected Karna’s personal space and the fact he still loved Arjuna. But now, being all worried about Karna’s condition despite of him being fine, he had to follow. He fixed Karna’s shawl before they left the house. 

They got the flower and went to the graveyard. They walked on the path and when Karna went to Arjuna’s grave, Siegfried stood there at the path, waiting from a distance. Karna was still Arjuna’s mate and Siegfried had no desire to pick into it. Karna knelt down while holding on the tomb stone for support. Surely, Arjuna would not mind Karna using his tomb stone as support. Then, he placed the flower and he looked at the carvings there. Arjuna’s name. _Carnation._

The sky was bright and the smell of new spring was so fresh in the open place like this. Some birds were chirping. It was still pretty early after all. The wind was quite chilly. Karna closed his eyes in silence. He spent about ten minutes, just enjoying his time there. It felt like Arjuna was just right beside him with his prime looks. Right there, smiling at him. He raised his hand and caressed Karna’s cheek. Ah, Karna knew this was not real. He was just dreaming himself. He wasn’t even opening his eyes. His chest hurt a little. “Happy birthday, Arjuna.”

Karna smiled a bit. He paused for a second. “As you see, I’m getting bigger again,” he continued.

Arjuna laughed in delight. His voice, Karna remembered it just like yesterday. That gentle, lovely voice. _“You sure do.”_

Karna’s fingers brushed on the carved name. It had gotten old too. _Twenty two years had passed too._ “I am doing very well. As you told me, I am very happy right now. I got taken care very well.” 

Arjuna’s eyes looked at Karna just like how he always used to. Full of affection. _”That’s good. I am glad. How’s our son?”_ he asked.

“Ah, Nitya’s doing fine. He’s writing for a game now. It was quite thrilling story about a human left alone in the world after apocalypse, but turns out he was a robot programmed to think he was a human,” Karna said, he hummed at the end of it. “It was a sad story. He’s really good at those.”

_”Ah, he really likes to write those depressing stories.”_

“You know, he called me old fashioned. His face looks exactly like yours when you called me that too.”

_“Hey, you sure like to talk about my teen days, don’t you?”_

“Hm,” Karna nodded. He smiled, but he couldn’t hold back the tears from welling in his eyes. “I like to remember those times. I really like them,” he said and got silent for a moment. “I miss you,” he whispered and then, the tears fell down. He couldn’t hold it back. “Sorry,” he wiped the tears with his sleeve. “It’s your birthday, I got emotional again. Sorry.”

Those years of loving and being loved certainly made him more open of his own feelings. Arjuna sighed. Saddened slightly. _”It’s okay.”_

“I wish you could have stayed longer.”

_”Ah, me too,” _Arjuna replied. He touched Karna’s head and brushed his white hair. He kissed that hair for a few seconds and then smiled. _“But it’s okay. I lived a good life. I was really... really blessed. That’s why, it’s okay. You don’t have to grieve for so long.”_

Karna nodded. “Ah. I know.”

_“You should be careful. Take care of yourself. Eat well and sleep more. It’ll be painful once your stomach bigger,”_ Arjuna carefully reminded him. His every words were filled with feelings and concern. _”You will be okay. I am sure of it.”_

“Ah,” Karna paused for a second. “I love you.”

_”Thank you. I do love you as well.”_

Karna nodded again. “Hm,” He opened his eyes, and he was alone. Only him and the grave. He touched the tomb again and put his forehead there, just like how he used to do with Arjuna lots of times. It was cold and hard. “I probably can’t come next year. I hope you don’t mind that. I’ll come back with the baby once he’s born.” 

Karna wiped his tears and hold on the headstone as he got up, slowly. He moved back one step and looked down again. “Then, good bye, Arjuna,” he whispered, painfully smiling as they had to part once again.

He walked back to Siegfried who was patiently waiting there as he watched the every second. He welcomed Karna back with open hands and Karna took them. The scent of tears. The scent of nostalgic. Sadness, happiness. “You’re crying again,” Siegfried said as he wiped the lingering tears with his thumb. Every time Karna came, he would always cry. “Are you okay?”

Karna nodded. “Sorry. Did you wait long?”

“No. It wasn’t that long,” he said and he put his nose on Karna’s hair, going down to his neck. Sniffing him like a dog. Because if something was wrong, he could pick it instantly with the scent. But nothing was wrong. “Nothing hurts? Do you need to rest?” He asked after he was done sniffing.

Karna couldn’t help but chuckle at that. _Really a worry-wart._ “I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.”

“I see. Then, let’s go home,” Siegfried said, holding on Karna’s left hand, where his ring was. His bond with Siegfried.

“Ah,” Karna replied. But before he go with this man, he looked back yet again. Leaving Arjuna always felt so lonely. That grave felt so alone. Nobody was there.

Siegfried stood there as he observed Karna, waiting again. He held Karna’s hand for about five minutes as he waited for Karna to settle his goodbye. It was always so hard for him to say his goodbye every time.

_Good bye._

“Sorry,” Karna finally turned his head to Siegfried. The sun. It warmed Siegfried’s heart. “Let’s go home.”

  


* * *

  



	35. Chapter 35

Siegfried was worried, anxious, and scared. This baby was not planned at the slightest and both of them were not asking for this. But since Karna grew bigger and bigger, Siegfried couldn’t help but loving that figure of his beloved with that big budge of his child. He was not ready, but looking forward it at the same time. He wanted to quickly hold the baby but at the same time, also fear if he would accidentally drop the baby or hurt him. He was very conflicted inside. But he would never hate this child. He swore he would be the best father he could.

Siegfried was certainly expecting the worst. He did not want Karna to be in pain. But since he couldn’t do much to prevent it, he just tried his best to make Karna feel comfortable as much as he can. Warm blankets, plenty of food, entertainment. Siegfried kept the home always clean and tidy so Karna wouldn’t have to move. He took Karna to the hospital for check-ups and so far, he was healthy and the baby was doing well too, although a bit bigger than normal sized baby, so automatically, Karna was three inches wider. And it really made him harder to move, now he was in his late third year, where the baby was supposed to start biting. Heck, even Nitya started to bite earlier than this.

Oh, their little vampire, Avi, sure did bite a few times already. The bitings didn’t came up as much, only occasionally. It was also very short and not so much painful. Just a second, and then it stopped. Compared to his big brother, this baby was super calm and peaceful. Avi wasn’t even born yet but both his parents were sure he was a very kind and gentle child. Little vampire sure was nice that he didn’t constantly kick or moving around like he was fighting. His movements were slow and calm, only occasionally kicking for space, but even that, was not painful. Just very feel-able.

Karna closed his eyes, in his bed, getting some sleep. It was ten and Siegfried was next to him, accompanying him to sleep. There were no sleepless nights he got like when he was carrying his first. This time, everything was so easy. Karna sighed out, looking next to him. Siegfried was laying on his side, looking right onto him, watching him sleep like most of the nights. They were close, but not that close that they were touching. Karna was never clingy to Siegfried. He just could not. Sometimes when he felt he needed some hugs, he would ask for some, but that was it. And Siegfried did not complain.

Since the day they found out about their growing mini vampire, Siegfried hadn’t touched Karna even once. He understood that sex was impossible now and taking pills while pregnant was a big no-no. Siegfried wanted only the best for Karna. He would never wish to harm Karna even the slightest for his selfish desires.

“What’s wrong? Cannot sleep?” Siegfried asked. Karna laid on his side too, looking back to the man. Siegfried’s hand reached to Karna’s face. He touched the forehead, down the cheek, and then to the neck. “Is it hurting?”

That big hand was very warm and Karna hold the hand there. “No. This child is very calm and quite. He moves a little just now.”

Siegfried smiled. “Sumanai. I wish there’s a way so that you don’t have to feel pained.”

Karna chuckled lightly. Really, Siegfried couldn’t stop worrying him. “It’s fine. It does not hurt. The bites are always short. Just a few seconds. He’s really kind and gentle, like you.”

Being praised always made Siegfried happy. Even a small one like this one managed to make his heart flutter. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Compared to Nitya back then, this child is very easy and painless,” Karna playfully said. “Hmph. Please don’t tell him I said that.”

Siegfried laughed at that. His hand slided down rubes the round stomach and then Karna’s waist. “I’ll keep that a secret. Now, close your eyes.”

Karna hummed and scooted closer to Siegfried. He closed his eyes and Siegfried kissed his forehead and pull up the blanket up to Karna’s shoulders. He admired Karna for a few minutes, brushing his white hair gently and then he went to sleep too.

Siegfried knew Karna got up a few times to get to the bathroom. His toilet call had been more frequent equivalent to his size. Siegfried didn’t know the exact time but he knew Karna got up four times in total. The last time Karna went, it took him long enough to return that Siegfried started to worry despite him being just half awake and pretty much knew what Karna was doing. But he just had to get up to check. He went to see Karna who was at the dining table, serving himself a full course meal. A quick oven meat.

Karna was about to put a piece of meat into his mouth. He paused and put down his spoon. “Sorry. Am I too loud?”

Siegfried smiled and sat down across. “No,” he yawned and rested his chin on his palm as he watched Karna continuing his supper. Half awake, he would close his eyes for a moment and then woke himself to watch over Karna again, despite of there was no need of it.

“You should go back to bed,” Karna told him because he had witnessed Siegfried’s head almost fell to the table a few times. Almost every night, this man will get up just to sit with him in his night food advanture.

“Hm, after you’re done,” Siegfried replied sheepishly. His husky low voice was handsome. This side of Siegfried would never fail to made Karna fell so loved. No need for physical touches, just him sitting here was heart warming. Not to mention sleepy Siegfried was awfully cute too. Sure this man was huge and handsome, but he still had more than enough cuteness points.

After done, Siegfried picked up the plate and cup and removed the aluminum foil that used to warp the mean. He washed the dishes and returned to the bed together, following Karna right behind like a huge dog. Karna could subconsciously see the imaginary fluffy tail wagging.

* * *

It started to be a bit more painful when Karna was about middle of his fourth year. But again, compared to his big brother, this was so easy. Karna felt the bites but nothing sort of sudden or biting frenzy like what Nitya made him go through for months. Really, those were months of suffering. Still worth it though. And Siegfried was very very thankful Karna was easy to take care of. He greeted Karna’s morning, made breakfast and then Karna would sit down the most of his days, reading or watching or playing games. At times, Karna would switch positions and he’d rather lay down, taking the whole couch’s space and used Siegfried’s lap was pillow. Sitting down made his back hurt nowadays. Not to mention fatigue.

Karna only got even bigger and bigger. He drank more and Siegfried would be bitten at least once a day. Thank goodness that man had crazy endurance and recovery. He didn’t even got any drawback or bad signs after he let Karna drank from him. Plus, eating meat actually helped a lot. Whenever he tried to get up for the toilet call, he needed minutes. And after standing up, seconds to make sure he got his feet right and balanced his body. It did not felt pleasant. But he did not hate it.

At the near end of the fourth year, and was about to enter his fifth, they were confused because this baby really liked to stay inside. No signs of him coming out even though it had passed his time. Certainly, Avi felt so nice in there. Thank goodness he wasn’t aggressive at all so Karna could take it. Very gentle and calm baby. But the size was so big Karna wasn’t able to move much anymore. He spent most of his days bedridden. Siegfried’s blood was a real treat everyday. And Karna's form as he laid down like a huge turtle was cute. If only it felt as cute as how it looked like. 

And then, the time came. At the fifth year at the second month, the baby wanted to come out. Siegfried ran Karna as quick as possible to the hospital. It was a trouble because of his size and Karna couldn’t get him out no matter how long he tried because the baby was just too big for his size. Karna was very slender and his physic sure gave him less advantage than normal human birth. When it was Nitya's, it was painful and agonizing but he could pass out from time to time. This one, no. It was so much suffering he couldn't even pass out from the pain. Avi was a giant baby. And nothing was more painful that watching Karna gasping, screaming, crying out. Siegfried felt so worthless. There was nothing he could do except holding on Karna’s hand while the nurses kept telling him to push.

After two hours of agony, the nurses decided they couldn’t do this anymore and they needed to do a c-section. But in their hospital, there was no vampire birth specialized doctor. They couldn't sedate Karna or knock him out with drugs because those works for humans wouldn't work for him. And if they shot a lot of those, it was not okay for the baby. There were vampire only drugs but then again, they had none of it right here and it was on transport from the hospital from the next city. Normal doctors were not qualified for it. So they called the doctor that could help them and they waited another hour. Siegfried was pale and cold and he couldn’t say anything. Just watching Karna like this made him so weak and his legs were trembling.

When the doctor arrived, who was also a vampire, Siegfried was kicked out from the room. He waited outside with Nitya who had been there since the start. Both were pale and scared and none say a word. They both just wanted this to end as quick as possible. All they heard was painful moans and screams until now. The sudden silence made them even more scared. And after a long time that felt like eternity but actually just twenty five minutes, they heard the sound of the baby crying from outside the room. And both raised their heads and stood at the door, waiting for the people to come out.

The doctor came out and informed them that everything was fine and the baby was 5.2 kilogram and 58 centimeter at birth. So yeah, Avi was huge. They would let them in after they cleaned up the mess, they said, so they had to wait more. But the thought everything was fine, they sighed out in relieve. And after all scary times had passed, both were calmed down, Nitya gotten mad. He remember how scary it was as he sat outside alone, listening to all those whimpers. "You! How could you do this to my mother!? Just how big your genes are!?" He kind of yelled, blowing off the steam. 

"Eh— sumanai! I don't mean—“

"It's a miracle he did not explode from that big baby! You made him bedridden for months!! You broke him!" He yelled more and start hitting the huge man like a kid he used to be. 

"Sumanai! I'm really sumanai!" Siegfried apologized over and over as he covered his face from the hits. They were light and unharmful punches like what they always played when Nitya was a kid. This one was still a kid after all.

When they were allowed inside, as expected Karna was passed out totally. His breaths were slow as he was in deep sleep. And usually, in this state, vampires wouldn't wake up anytime soon. The baby was put into a portable baby box next to the bed. They went to check on the small vampire and he looked so pale. Avi got little gray hair on his head. Siegfried picked the baby up and hold him close to his chest. His emotions were mixed. He was happy. He was in bliss. He was also sad. This small vampire here was his child. His. It felt so unreal. Long he lived, thousands, he never thought this day would actually come. His own flesh and blood. He was holding the heaviest weight he know. He hold the small vampire so preciously and carefully. He didn't want to accidentally crush the small thing. Without realizing, tears leaked from his eyes. Before he wiped it with his arm, he put the baby back just to be careful. He ended up watching the sleeping baby more. Just silently, watching and admiring the new life.

Karna woke up at the next day. Siegfried did not leave the room since the birth, always next beside him, waiting him to wake up, and watch over their newborn until he fell asleep as he sat at the chair next to the bed. Brushed Siegfried’s head as he slept and not long after that, he woke up. He saw Karna’s smile to him and his heart fluttered. _Truly, I love this person._ “Are you okay? Anywhere hurting?” 

“No. I’m fine. Though, I feel weak,” Karna said, thinly smiled. 

Siegfried sticked his nose to Karna’s neck to confirm it. He could smell it without being that close actually, but he just loved smelling Karna. Siegfried hand brushed on Karna’s cheek before he let he bite on it. Karna’s sharp fangs pierced into his hand. 

After feeding, Siegfried handed Karna the newborn and sat at next to him. They both watched the small vampire. They could smell each other's happy pheromones that only made them happier. "He looks like you," Siegfried said. "He got your eyes. Heh, he sleeps most of the time but I got to see him open his eyes earlier."

Karna hummed, but said nothing. Overwhelmed by feelings. He really was happy. Siegfried watched Karna's smile from the side, holding their baby close to his chest. He looked so beautiful. So precious. Siegfried kissed Karna's temple and breathe on his white hair. "Thank you," he whispered. He hugged Karna and buried his face on the shoulder. "I am really blessed."

"Ah, I know."

"This is like a dream to me."

"Ah."

"I know I'm not a good person... but I will do my best. Thank you."

"I know you're a kind person. You will do well," Karna replied with words of encouragement. Karna knew just how much this man had suffered his whole life. This was his heaven. His life that was only filled with power, blood, death, eternal loneliness. This, this child was a miracle. He never thought he would be a father.

"I love you," Siegfried said the three words.

“I do, as well. Thank you,” Karna replied and then looked back to the baby. “This child, he’s quite heavy, isn’t he?”

Siegfried didn’t know if that was a literal statement or figurative speech. But he was heavy in the both ways. Very heavy baby. He laughed lightly. “I agree. But he’s very nice. He didn’t try to bite me every time.”

Karna chuckled. “Ah, he didn’t bite me as much either. He’s very nice like you,” he said and smelled the baby’s forehead. “Hm. He smells very nice. Like you too.”

The baby’s small feet moved and his fingers too. It was unbearably cute. Avi opened his eyes and saw both of his parents. The baby’s face blankly stared at them. Mouth open, cooing. “Is it feeding time?” Karna asked.

Siegfried checked the time on his phone. “Ah, I fed him about two hours ago,” he said and took the baby. “Let me do it. You should rest.”

That made Karna smile. There was no need to worry, he was fine and having a baby bite on him like five spoonful of blood was not a heavy task for him. But then, watching Siegfried gently rubbed the baby’s stomach and talked to him while making funny expression, Karna ended up watching. Siegfried bit his index finger with his fang, and as it draws blood, he gave that finger to the small vampire. Avi took it into his mouth and Siegfried could feel the small fangs penetrating his skin to get more blood. But Avi did not bite hard. And Siegfried could easily pull his finger out. Avi did not bite onto it. After being fed, the baby went back to sleep.

They left the hospital two hours later because nothing was wrong.

  


* * *

  


When the arrive home, Karna did not expect a small group of people waiting for him. Apparently they set up a small welcome party for the new family member. Karna stood there as he held the baby and people came over to look at him.

Uncle Cu came wearing a suit. He looked at the newborn with very wide grin and introduced himself even though the baby did not understand a word. And when Karna asked why he bother wearing suit because this was his first time see Cu wearing a suit. He answered. “Because first impression matters!”

Mordred looked at the baby with curious eyes at first. And then a second later, she started to droll. Both parents quickly shielded their small baby from the potential predator. She quickly wiped the droll. “Ouch sorry, didn’t meant to eat him or anything. He just looks damn delicious,” she said and laughed it off. “Guess I’ll wait until he’s big enough,” she added. Which didn’t make it better.

Helena and Edison took many pictures and Jekyll kept looking at the baby with dumb smile. “So cute... he’s too cute,” he kept mumbling those words. Even Jalter admitted Avi was cute. 

And then Nitya also came to see the baby. He had already seem him at the hospital, but he’d like to see more, and hold more maybe. “Can I hold him?” He asked and was handed the baby.

He snorted at the baby at first, sulking. And then his heart also hot crushed by the cuteness. “So you’re the big guy that doesn’t want to come out, huh? It’s fine. I don’t blame you. It’s all your father’s fault.”

The party did not last long, only until eight and they decided to leave the couple and the newborn alone on their own. They needed their nice peace too. Nitya stayed to do the clean up. There were not much mess, just some food tray and wine bottles they gulped down. 

He rolled up his sleeve. “Go to bed and bond with Avi. Siegfried and I will clean this up. Right, father?” He teased.

But the joke went trough Siegfried’s head and thought he was being called a dad so he was happy. “Of course,” he nodded. He was really the dad.

  


* * *

  


Avi had his first flip. Both of his parents cheered him at the side as they watched him trying to flip. They were overjoyed when Avi flipped for the first time and let out a victory cry. When he turned six month and had started to sit and crawl. He loved to explore with his crawlings and Karna had to always keep his eyes on the small creature. The second he looked away, Avi would be crawling away. 

About that time, Siegfried had another call and he read and watched the news. That place he was requested to visit four years ago, was still in war. They had been meeting multiple times for peace treaty, or at least ceasefire for a time being because the damage was too much. And Siegfried was requested once again to help them. He still wanted to stay but people needed him. 

He sighed and walked out from the bedroom to see his partner and child. Avi was lying on the table and Karna was moving those small legs, exercising him. That looked so cute, but he had to talk seriously.

“Karna,” he called.

“Hm?”

“Can we talk?” 

Karna stopped exercising his baby and hold him on his arms. “What?”

“That... I am going back to my old job,” Siegfried said, slowly. Not wanting to provoke any reaction. “They asked me to help them for a ceasefire and peace negotiation. I want to help. I hope you don’t mind. Avi’s six months too, I don’t want to stay away too long or he’ll forget me. But I feel I need to go. Sumanai.”

Karna was not angry or unhappy. He was fine and nodded. It would be quite lonely without this man around him, but he could take care of Avi by himself, plus, since his birth, Nitya came more frequent now to see his baby brother. “Ah, you can go. You should do it if you fee it’s the right thing to do.”

“Thank you,” Siegfried smiled. “I promise I’m return quickly.” 

He left only a few days after that.

  


* * *

  


But the plan he wanted to return as quick as possible was bunked with the peace negotiation failed. And he couldn’t just leave because the people needed him. He went to the battlefield and helped people, saving people from the warzones, evacuating them. Many children he found. Watching them made him thought about his own son. Sometimes he could call home, but not as much because he needed satellite phone for it as usual phones won’t work. He missed his family, but these people, he couldn’t just ignore their plea. 

Months passed. Soon, it was a year, and then more months passed. Almost two years, he left his family. The only connection he had with his family was occasionally phone call. He hadn’t seen Avi for so long that he fear the small baby had forgotten his father. But then, he remembered he was no longer a small baby. He got sent some pictures and video of Avi and he was a toddler now. He was very cute and angelic. And Siegfried was very torn that he couldn’t hold him. He could only watch videos. His beloved wife and child playing puzzles together.

He sent a few email to Karna and then continued watching the videos. And then, he heard the sound of missile heading somewhere close by. He could recognize it. It was a pretty big one. He ran out to see the situation. People running around the the soldiers were ready to arm. “Where does the missile hit?”

“The town nearby sir! It’s emergency!” The young soldier replied.

Hearing that, Siegfried ran as quick as he could and got to the vehicle. They headed to the camp and people were dying everywhere. Burning building and dark charred people. Some survivors screamed for help. They tried to save as many as they could. Siegfried dug the building and saved many, but also witnessed many dead bodies. This was warzone. Only here, he did not want his family to be. 

“Are you okay!?” He asked as he helped a man up. He carried him and other people with ease and he ran to the camp.

With him in the field, saving people was faster because of his strength and his ability to detect living people. And the dead, he ignored. He saved a lot of people and until the night, he did not stop. He had the survivors taken to the facilities and then he stumbled on one kid that, instead of begging for help, attacked him. The small girl hissed and jumped around like a wild cat and tried to bite him. This girl was a vampire. A pureblood child.

Around her was bodies of dead soldiers. With arms, they were trying to kill her or capture her. Surely for her blood and flesh. He grabbed her and hold her both hands with his one. This child was strong enough to kill multiple soldiers with her speed and bites but not enough to harm this ancient pureblood. She trashed and tried to bit Siegfried. She tried to kick him but could not. “Please calm down, I am here to help you. I am like you. I don’t mean any harm.”

She wouldn’t stop being hostile. She barked at him like crazy. Tried to claw and kick him but all easily stopped. Siegfried sighed. He grabbed on her by force and took her back to the base. For now, he would just lock her in his room. There was no way he could leave her here and sending her to the survivor’s camp was impossible as she wouldn’t cooperate with anyone.

  


* * *

  


Nitya thought of something that noon and he wanted to try it out. He bought human food from time to time because the humans he worked with sometimes come over his place, but this time, he wanted to try a thing. He bought a few eggs and went to his old house. He went inside by himself because he had the key and called out to the residence. A wide smile spread to his face when he saw his still baby brother walking out to see him. The boy with light skin color, blue eyes and grayish hair. Majestic looking child. That small creature melted his heart. Avi ran to him for a hug. 

“Nii!” He called out with his angelic voice.

“Ya, where is kaa-san?” The big brother asked as he looked around. The toddle pointed to the other room and Nitya could hear the washing machine’s noises. _Doing laundry huh?_ He picked the toddler and sat him down at the sofa.

Karna heard his son was here but he was picking up the sheets from the machine. He pulled out the laundry and put them into the basket and then he came out. Only to found his son and his other son in some weird situation at the sofa.

An egg was inside Avi’s mouth. And the toddler looked at him with a chill expression. He didn’t mind the egg inside his mouth. His fangs were visible and was at the egg shell but it wasn’t breaking it. The egg was still intact inside his mouth.

“His mouth is really soft. The egg shell is not even cracking,” Nitya said as he touched the baby brother’s head. He nodded proudly. Really, he adored Avi this much.

“Ah...” Karna nodded, still find it quite weird. Looked like it was a harmless game though. Why egg though? That thing tasted unpleasant if it broke and the inside got into their mouthes. “Be careful. Please don’t swallow that.

“It’s okay, Avi’s good boy. He won’t, ne?” Nitya grinned to the boy and then pulled out the egg out from his mouth. Those small fangs were adorable. “I can’t even hold an egg in my mouth without breaking it. Avi’s really soft,” He said and hugged Avi so closely. He just could not stop himself from doting on his baby brother.

The toddler laughed, copying the big brother.


	36. Chapter 36

“Well, always alone without friends huh?” Mordred grinned with her arms crossed. “Your brother is your only friend, huh?”

Nitya was taking Avi out for a walk. He loved taking the toddler out. He loved watching the small feet walking, and then there was this monster destroying his peaceful evening walk. “Sure, say as much as you want. I don’t care,” Nitya scoffed back to her.

She squatted at the little vampire while smirking. “Yo, chibi-chan! How’re you?”

Avi waved to her like the innocent boy he was. “Mo-san!” He smiled at her.

Nobody could hate this adorable creature right here. “Tch, what? Why are you lazy? Little vampires are supposed to bite everything! I used to bite my neighbor’s dogs!”

Nitya picked up the toddler and hug him defensively. “What do you think you’re telling my little brother!?”

“What!? It’s the truth. What kind of vampire is he? A baby’s job is to cry and bite!” And then she pulled out a package of jerky from her red jacket’s pocket. She pulled out a piece of jerky and waved it on the baby. “Here! It’s delicious~”

“Seriously stop giving my little brother weird ideas!” He hugged Avi even more and throw his back to Mordred. “My little brother does not eat trash!”

“What trash?! You ass, it’s just a fucking piece of jerky!”

“AAAAAAAAAAA!!! HOW DARE YOU CURSE IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE BOTHER!!” 

“Nii,” Avi’s round eyes looked up to him and Nitya could not keep his heart from melting from the cuteness. And those eyes looking very sad at him even further crushed his heart. “Don’t be mad,” Avi asked, in nice and polite tone.

“No! Nii is not mad, okay?” Nitya frowned, trying to convince the two years. That eyes were too much, he couldn’t resist. And that sad face, no. This was not allowed.

“Uwah— disgusting,” Mordred commented as she chewed on her jerky. “Acting all innocent in front of a brat.”

“Don’t taint my little bother!” Nitya hissed at the younger pureblood.

  


* * *

  


Siegfried was here as the watcher of the war, supposed to be so. His mission was just to keep eye that none of the warring states commit war crime, which one already did. He did ended up siding with one side that cared more for their people than the other one who used their civilian as shield. It was another long day he spent outside and he met with local tribe leaders. Hard to believe in the twenty-second century, such lagging and traditional still exists. They even refused technology because of their beliefs. They were people from the past although they sometimes still accept the vaccines and food from outside world.

Siegfried opened the door to his room as silent as he could. It was just another soldier’s room but due to his circumstances he got one for himself. He entered the room and closed the door and then locked it. There was no one visible in the room because she was under the bed. Hiding. The little girl who had killed dozens of soldier that both sides thought she was a weapon of their enemy. The little girl that was abandoned by her mother in the midst of war to save herself. She was not a human. And that was probably why. She was too much to keep. In this place, there were no food for the vampires like the modern world had. They were still in the stage of eating humans or cannibalism. Even Siegfried himself survived here with donations and mostly eating dead bodies. The mother must had thought that leaving a chunk of meat undefended could let her escape. Now, Siegfried did not know anything about the mother. But the said girl had been locked in his room for two weeks.

The girl refused to speak to him. She ate what he gave him by pulling the plates under the bed. There were more than ten plates in there. It was paper plates though. Siegfried was more than understanding. The girl was mentally scarred. She had passed a hell as a child that knew nothing. He did not know how long she had been surviving alone, but in this place, vampires were not acknowledged. Except for him as he was literally an agent dispatched. This place really felt like two hundred years ago except with guns and missiles. 

“Here, I brought some food,” Siegfried said as he placed the plate with a piece of cooked meat on the floor next to the bed. He always cook his food if he could. As a civil man, cooked meals always suited him better. 

There was no reply but a small hand emerged from under the bed and pulled the paper plate under the bed and Siegfried could hear she was eating. He laid his back down to the floor and looked under the bed. Those green eyes were round and big and watching him cautiously. But thank goodness she did not try to kill him anymore. For the first week, all Siegfried did was trying to calm her down. She kept attacking him. She reminded him of a cat. 

He reached his hand inside and she violently grabbed the hand and bite it like a chihuahua, followed with hisses. He let he bite on him and sucked on his hand. And then quickly, he pulled her out. She instantly trashed and tried to free herself, but he caught her and hold her, hugging the scared child. She tried to free herself over and over until she gave up. She couldn’t overpower this huge arms and her bites did not even make him flinch. She bit him places. His hands were bloody and so was his arms, neck, cheek. These bites were far from feeding bites. They were similar to bites of an animal. Siegfried waited until the girl stopped fighting and then started to rub her back like how he often did to his own son. He hummed a song while he did. He just wanted the child to open to him. And for some reason, the girl felt it was nice. “I have children too at home. My youngest is cute and small like you. I haven’t seen him for a while.”

She killed a lot. Vampires. Humans. Innocent people. She was certainly guilty, but was a child that was not taught anything. When Siegfried brought him, many wanted to kill her. The only reason she was yet alive was because he had her under his wing. Siegfried wanted to bring her back to his home, but there were many issues. Not only that in the warring states, there was no document. Since this country has anti vampire policy, she was to be executed. And there was no legal way to adopt her. He could not take her out of the country as she couldn’t ride the aircraft due to her status. He was still asking for the approval for him to take her home and the process didn’t seem like it would be green lighted anytime soon. But since he had special authorities, he could protect her for time being. 

He touched the girl’s head and ruffled on the hair gently. Somehow, this child felt really special to him and she looked a bit like him and Karna. He hugged the girl and put her to sleep on the bed while he took the floor. 

He woke up at three to call Karna because of the timezones. It was about early morning there and midnight here. He really missed Karna’s voice. “How’re you doing?”

“We’re good. I took Avi out and everyone really adores him. He waved to people too. It’s very cute.,” Karna chuckled a bit and it sounded so beautiful. “How are you? What about the girl?”

“Ah. I’m doing well. She’s starting to open up with me. I can hold her to sleep just now.”

“I see. That’s great.”

Siegfried smiled. He really loved this person. Karna’s voice was soothing and his frustration flew away. But he did felt lonely. He really missed the feeling of holding his beloved. He looked back to see the sleeping girl. “Karna, I’ve thinking for a while,” he paused for a second. “This place is too unsafe for her. The human orphans have facilities but she’ll be likely be sold or killed. I cannot just leave her alone,” he said and closed his eyes. “I’ve been thinking to bring her home. It’ll be hard and probably a very long process. But I want to take her to our home.” 

Karna smiled too. He had expected this since the first day Siegfried told him about her and the situation. He knew Siegfried wouldn’t dare to forget her. He would do his best to take her with him of course. This man was a very kind hearted man. Plus, another child in their home didn’t sound bad to Karna, albeit they would need to adjust because how this girl was. But he was willing to help. “Ah, I know. I believe this is the best too.”

Siegfried was relieved. No, he knew Karna would accept, but he was still anxious. “Thank you.”

“Then, I should start asking for the legal process.”

“Thank you,” Siegfried thank again.

  


* * *

  


One month later, 

After a long day work of him, trying to establish connection between the disconnected tribes, he returned to the base. It was hard as most of the tribes people were uneducated and hostile again each other. The big war of the two countries were stopped, but the civil war was still on going. From the beginning, the two countries were not collective. Internal strife had been on going since the golden age. The tribes didn’t even speak the same language so Siegfried kind of picked their languages, although not perfect. But it was not his first time as a pidgin. He lived long enough for him to master several languages. Thankfully, many were starting to get tired of fighting and losing too many men had made some of the tribes wanting to stop it. It was a progress, though one from time.

He went back into his room and there, the girl was sitting on his bed, with crayons and papers. They were messy drawings. But it was very nice to see her doing something childlike. “I’m back,” he said and closed the door. “What are you drawing?” He asked. The girl wasn’t showing him actually, he just looked at it by himself. Scribbles. And she held the crayons wrong. “It’s very good of a picture,” he praised her and petted her head.

The girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the petting. She had grown pretty close to Siegfried. Sometimes, when he had time, he would take her out to places that had no people, mostly at midnights. The only thing he wanted was this girl to be more expressive. She barely spoke.

Siegfried sat at the bed. “I’ve talked to my partner. He said he’s pleased with you joining out family. Then, you’ll be our daughter and you have siblings. I and Karna will take care of you like we’re real parents. What do you think?”

“Parents? Otou-san and okaa-san?”

That response made Siegfried overjoyed. He sighed out in relieve and picked the girl and sat her on his lap. “That’s right,” he then pulled out his PDA from his pocket and opened up his gallery. He showed her the picture of Karna and Avi, with Karna feeding the toddler. “This is my family. There’s another sibling but I don’t have his picture right now,” he said. 

His old PDA was totally crushed and broken and this replacement only got newer pictures. Most were videos and pictures of Avi so technically he only had a few that had Karna in it. He then swipped to another one and another one. “I love my family dearly. You are my family too.”

“Family?” She looked confused for some reason. The concept of a loving family was too foreign for her. “Me? Family?”

Siegfried nodded. “That’s why, I will be very happy if you can tell me your name.”

“Name? Jack?” She titled her head as she looked at the name.

“No,” not that name. Not Jack the ripper. Not that cruel name the people gave her. “You real name.”

“Our name is jack the ripper,” she replied again. “Jack,” she repeated again. “Jack.” 

Siegfried felt his chest heavy. “...Is that your name? If you want, we can pick a new one that’s better suited for you.” 

“Jack.” 

He frowned but nodded. “If you insist so...” He said, regretfully. The girl nodded. “Then, I hope you don’t mind, but you’ll have a check up tomorrow. I will be with you so you don’t have to be scared.” 

As expected that ended up in a disaster too. She was violent to the people and Siegfried had to always hold her. Especially when they were taking a blood sample. She screamed so loudly and tried to kick and punch anything she could. They need extra effort to take her height and weight. It was super hard and she closed herself once again by hiding under the bed again. But at least they had the needed data to send home. Because Siegfried had no way to process adoption paper here that he must do it on his home country, which was very hard.

Siegfried had to restart his bonding with the girl again from the beginning. He would peek under the bed to talk to her to make her trust him again.

  


* * *

  


When Nitya first heard from Karna that he was getting another sibling, he was shooked pale. He thought his mother did something with a random stranger and got knocked up and started to imagine so many scenarios. But then when he got the explanation, he was unhyped. “Oh,” he muttered. Avi was on his lap, sleeping with mouth wide open And Nitya was holding his head. He really liked his oniichan. “I thought it’s something more serious. No, I’m not accusing you of cheating. Don’t mind me. It’s just my head.”

“Ah...”

“Why suddenly? You two got Avi. Having another child, moreover a war orphan, isn’t it hard?” Nitya asked. He straighten the toddler’s body as he was falling to the sides. 

“Siegfried just wants to help her. And I agree with him. If we can help a child, then we will,” Karna replied.

“But, she’s not a normal child right? What if she can’t get along with Avi?” Because the wellbeing the the mini vampire was all in Nitya’s head. He just did not like the idea of another child, a child with possibility of violence and might hurt his precious brother, staying here. “I know I don’t have anything to say in this, but I don’t agree with this. What if she bullies Avi? What if she attacks human?”

“Of course, there’s therapy and rehabilitation for her. We’ll make sure nothing of such bad things happen,” Karna said to assure Nitya. Deep down, he knew Nitya had a point there. Adopting a war orphan with a history of murder and living in war-zones for her whole life, it was not very promising. Especially when their son was still two years old. There was a chance she would hurt him, accidental or not.

When Nitya looked down to his baby brother, he thought, this could be real bad. “What about when she came, I’ll take care fo Avi. At least until she’s used and stable?” 

“No, there’s no need—“

“I’m not helping you or Siegfried’s choices. I just don’t want to put Avi in any risk of getting hurt. We haven’t seen her directly, so I can’t say how bad she is,” Nitya said straightly. Just imagining his precious baby brother, this cute little vampire with the softest cheeks and mouth, so soft that he didn’t bite at anything, getting hurt. That was a nightmare.

Nobody will hurt his precious baby brother. Nobody will.

  


* * *

  


The approval and adoption papers were done but Siegfried still had to stay due to his work. So even after the adoption was legal and he could technically, bring Jack home, he did not leave. He ended up spending another five months in the base. He arranged some exchange with the tribes and they managed to stop their supply of guns. For now, it was ceasefire. And his job was finished there.

He wanted to go home as quick as possible, but Jack was not allowed into the plane in the country. While she was Siegfried’s daughter and he proved it with the documents, they did not allow her to ride the plane. No vampires were allowed into planes in this place and he was the exception because of his status as special agent and well, ancient pureblood. Siegfried tried to ride the ships too, but same answer was given. It was hard to take Jack out and it was as if everyone was stopping him from doing it.

“What are you going to do?” Karna asked from the phone. 

Siegfried and Jack were at a inn room, resting for the night. “I’ll head to Baghdad. There’s an international airport closest to here. There’s a machine transport aircraft that has a seat arranged for me.”

“But you said there’s no plane that can take you there?” 

“Ah. I’ll go there by walking. It might take a week or so. I’ll run to make things faster.” 

Running sounded very nostalgic. Karna was reminded he hadn’t been running for a while. “It feels like old days, isn’t it? We used to run for days.” 

“Eh? When?”

“When we first met.”

“Ah, sumanai. Now it feels like I was a stalker,” Siegfried covered his eyes in embarrassment despite of nobody was looking at him.

“Hmph. It was a nice memory. Running around for days feels like the times when I was younger,” Karna spoke like an old man. He was sure old, age wise.

“Ah, it feels like a hundred years behind in this place,” Siegfried said as he sat on the bed and gently brushed the sleeping girl’s hair. “The people, the building, the tradition. The guns were kind of old too. They dumped the old guns here.”

“Siegfried,” Karna called that name.

“What?”

“Be careful. I am waiting for you.” 

For some reason, that sentence felt so nostalgic and warm. _I am waiting for you,_ Siegfried was in bliss that he could hear these words. “Ah. Sumanai. Thank you.”

  


* * *

  


It was a long walk and run. Jack was mostly carried at Siegfried’s back. There were bags too on his front, but he’s rather carry the girl than letting her run too. “Tou-san, what’s that?” She asked as she pointed to the black thing on the sky. 

“That’s an scouting aircraft.” 

“What’s that?” 

“It’s a flying machine people used to ride in to see the perimeters,” and as always, he ended up telling stories to the little girl to keep her entertained whilst journeying. 

They stopped from town to town. Sometimes, Siegfried decided to skip the towns and camp outside to save the time. He’d let Jack to sleep with his cape. It took him four days in total, because of his constant running. He really skipped a lot of the distance. He never actually forgot his travels, so he got used very quickly. He took shortcuts by looking at the map. He fed Jack his blood while he didn’t consume anything except for water. Four days was fair for him and he got into the aircraft after showing the staff his ID and talked to the director. He was holding on Jack’s hand the whole time.

As expected it was not as smooth as he wanted. Jack was very nervous. She seemed to be afraid of the aircraft. And there were three other people flying with them. She was very not friendly. Constantly glaring at them. 

And when the aircraft started to fly, she felt the noises and the movements, she started to scream and trash. “No! No! Let me go!” She tried to undo the sit belts while she screamed.

“Calm down! I am beside you!” Siegfried said, trying to calm the girl. “It’s okay. Nothing bad will happen.”

The girl’s eyes filled with terror as she grabbed on the huge man with her whole life hanging. Literally. She felt so unsafe. She was above the sky. She was flying. It felt so scary to her. She trashed again and the sit belt broke. Siegfried grabbed her and kept her on his lap, stopping her from running away. “No! Let me go!”

“It’s okay! You won’t fall. I promise!”

“No!” She kept refusing and Siegfried had to use a tenth of his power to grab her down.

The other passengers were looking at them. One was pissed, the other one was looking at them weirding, totally judging them. Siegfried silently gasped. “Sumanai! I’m really sumanai! I’ll hold her, so please don’t mind us,” he said, all while she was screaming like she was being dragged down to hell while flying to the sky. “Sumanai. Really.”

“No! No! AAAAAA!!” She yelled and screamed while her legs kicking around the seat. The humans sitting across of them were very very disturbed.

It was an awfully exhausting flight. For the whole thirteen hours, Jack did not stop at all. Never once he felt so tired in thirteen hours. Probably he was so tired because he had to apologize every five minutes.


	37. Chapter 37

Siegfried had a hard time to put Jack on the top of the walkway. The moving surface scared the girl. She screamed and said no. His clothes were dirty, but he washed his face regularly and he tied his hair. While he looked dirty, he still retained his dignity. Jack was too, although better than him. They looked very out of place. Because in war zones, he couldn’t care about his appearances.

And a security actually came to him because they thought he was kidnapping her or some sort of. He had to explain to them and showed all his ID and documents and Jack’s situation about her coming from a warring state and never seen a walkway. She was crying and hiding behind her adoptive father while he spoke to the airport securities. She still didn’t like people.

After nodding, understanding where Siegfried came from, and he was someone with prestige, they left him after respectfully bow to him. This country, militaries and agents that worked far from their home were treated with utmost respect.

“It’s just a walkway. It’s not dangerous. I guarantee it,” Siegfried said as he knelt at the girl. She shook her head violently and kept saying no. Because no matter how he tried to encourage her to stand on the walkway, he gave up and carried her. It was quite a long walkway.

The reached the end and had to walk now. He was holding on Jack’s hand and holding multiple bags on his back. The people kind of watched him weirdly. Why a dirty guy like him was in the middle of the airport. Here, someone wearing a ragged coat was a rare sight. Especially with him holding a child.

More than holding, Jack was hugging Siegfried’s leg with her whole might. She looked around and was super scared of the people looking at her. Usually, when people looked at her like this, they would shoot at her or run or scream. But none of them doing it yet. “It’s okay. Nobody is going to hurt you here. I promise,” Siegfried said again to assure her and touched the top of her head. She felt safe with him alone.

Another security came up again to speak to him because everyone seemed to be bothered. He had to re-explain everything again. He already spent twenty minutes because checks kept stopping him. But it just meant they were really doing their jobs. While that was a good thing, Siegfried also felt bad because Karna had been waiting for him even before he landed.

Finally, they reached the lobby and Siegfried could sense Karna’s existence at the airport lobby. Far enough and they could not see each other, but they could sense their existences. A very wide smile spread on his face. Ah, he missed Karna so much that he wanted to run to him right away, but he still need to check in at the terminal and register their arrivals and Jack’s finger prints.

He walked to one of the terminal booth and put his palm on the scanner. And then he raised the girl and pressed her hand on it too. He registered both of them and scanned his papers to upload it digitally. Most countries no longer used paper passports except for few. They walked out from the terminal room. At the lobby, Karna was there, standing there waiting.

Seeing Karna, Siegfried couldn’t be happier. He quickly carried the girl with his left arm and ran to his loved one. He was too excited and was unable to content it anymore. He missed Karna. Karna too ran to him. Siegfried put down the girl and embraced his love. The dirty clothes and dust didn’t stop Karna from touching Siegfried. They hugged in front of the people and they were being watched but didn’t care. They cared less as. They needed to do this. Some of the people chuckled at them. They were being so cute and romantic.

“I missed you,” Siegfried said and breathe onto Karna’s cheek. This scent, he missed this. This soft skin, this feeling. His chest filled with so much warmth.

“Me too. I missed you so badly,” Karna replied. It was just seconds of hug because they forgot about Jack for a moment. They parted and they both looked down to the child. “Ah, this is Jack,” he touched the girl’s head and showed her to Karna. “Jack, this is my significant other I told you before. I hope you can get along with him.”

Karna knelt in front of the girl while she kept hugging on Siegfried’s leg. He looked at her for a second and let out a breath. He was nervous too. He gulped. “Jack, nice to meet you. My name is Karna. From today, I will take care of you. You can call me anything you like. I hope we can get along.”

Jack looked at him in silence. Eyeing Karna from his top to feet. Weirdly, she did not felt foreign to Karna. She felt something so special from him. His scent made her like him in the instant. She slowly raised her hand and touched Karna’s face. She touched his cheek and then hair. He felt so familiar to her. “Kaa-san?”

Karna’s eyes widened in surprise. He was ready to welcome the violent child that would try to attack him, according to Siegfried’s story. He didn’t expect the girl to call him anything like that because he just did not want to force her. But here, she was calling him that. She let go of Siegfried’s leg and looked at Karna and he picked her up. She easily accepted him. He just felt different. She missed this scent, this presence. She had been wanting to hold this person, she hadn’t met before. She missed this presence. “Kaa-san,” she called again as her hands circled on Karna’s neck, holding him so close.

“Thank you,” Karna said to the girl. He was very happy.

* * *

They went home. Finally. Karna opened the door and Nitya, holding Avi. Siegfried couldn’t stop the dumb smile spreading on his face. His cute Avi waved at him. “Tou-san’s back, say hello,” Nitya whispered to Avi.

“Welcome back,” the toddle waved with a cute smile to his father.

Siegfried quickly walked to them and Nitya handed him the precious little boy. “Avi, I’m home. You still remember me?” He asked, almost tearing. Avi might be forgetting him already, but he still welcomed him, waving to him with his small cute hand. Too cute. “Sorry, tou-san’s been busy. I missed you so much. You’ve grown so much,” Siegfried said and raised the boy on the air, looking at him.

The toddler let out ‘fwuh’ noises and rubbed Siegfried’s ear. The toddler’s laugh was too angelic. He was so small compared to the father. “Hehe,” Avi laughed and his feet moved on the air. “Tou~ Welcome back,” the toddler said. No way Siegfried could not hug him again. That was so cute.

“Ah, I’m happy to be home too! Really, I missed you and kaa-san,” Siegfried rubbed his forehead on Avi’s cheek. And then he noticed Nitya who looked at them flatly. “I miss you too of course!”

“No, I don’t care if you don’t miss me,” Nitya looked away, totally sulking, crossing arms.

Behind them, Karna was holding Jack. While Karna was smiling watching the father and son reunion, Jack was not very amused. She looked at them, but not expressing anything. If anything, she was uncomfortable watching them. She was not used with other children and watching them, a kind of foreign emotion sprout inside her heart. She did not like this sight. She was not happy seeing her adoptive father, holding a smaller vampire and talking to him with a tone he never did to her. Siegfried was goofing and playing with Avi. She did not like it.

Nitya looked at the girl and was disinterested. Jack was not interested in him either. Her eyes kept looking at Avi and both Siegfried and Karna. Every time they interacted with Avi, her dislike only grew more. “Nitya, this is Jack,” Karna said to him.

“Ah, well, hello there, Jack,” he greeted nonchalantly and Jack did not care either. She just gave him a glance and ignored him. Nitya was not super liking her so he pretty much expected this. And to honest, he’d rather Siegfried not bringing this girl home. He was damn sure this was a bad choice and they would regret it later.

“Go change first. You’re making Avi dirty,” Nitya sulked as he grabbed the baby back. Which Siegfried looked like a kicked puppy when he got the baby taken away from him. He went to his room and got changed as quick as he could.

Jack sat silently at the sofa as she watched her favorite father and mother talking to each other with Avi there on her father’s lap. Siegfried chuckled and Karna smiled at him. She did not know what they were talking about as she was just focused on Avi.

Nitya came out from the bathroom. His sleeve was rolled up. “The water’s up. Who’s going to bathe her?”

“Ah, I will,” Siegfried said.

But then Karna grabbed his shoulder. “I will do. You should rest first.”

“Thank you,” Siegfried smiled and kissed Karna’s cheek before he got up.

“Jack, let’s go get a bath,” Karna said and opened his hand to the girl.

The girl looked up blankly and took that hand. Obediently, she followed Karna to the bathroom while she looked back, looking to Siegfried and Avi. She could not warp her head on this view. It felt so weird. So strange. So alien.

And bathing her was quite easy. Jack did not refuse when being bathed. She was obedient to him. She got inside the green shaded water that smelled funny but nice. She did not speak much. She wasn’t able to talk much. Her vocabulary was limited to few as nobody taught her.

When they adopted Jack, they were ready for trouble. Nitya was ready for trouble. Soon, the problems started to erupt. It was not even the next day. It happened right at the dinner.

As soon as the dinner was served and Siegfried put Jack at the table, she quickly grab the food with her bare hand and start eating. She did not wait for them or use the fork or care about the eyes looking at her. She was a wild kid after all. Siegfried could only smile it off. He decided they could take it easy and teach her how to use the utensils tomorrow. Karna did not mind it too.

Nitya however, was not liking it. He was disgusted and looked at her with eyes of belittlement. He just purely disliked this kid. But he was ready to tolerate her because she was his parents’ decision.

Karna poured out Avi’s meal from the food processor to the bowl and put it on Avi’s high chair. For Jack this was a free real estate. She did not want to took Siegfried’s food or Karna’s. And Nitya’s, she did not dare to steal. She climbed up to the table. Her knee at her empty plate. She grabbed on Avi’s meal, putting her hand into the bowl and grab the minced meat and ate it. Avi was holding his spoon but he dumbly watched Jack eating his food. He was not angry, just confused.

Siegfried silently gasped as he looked at the sight. He quickly pulled Jack away and Avi kept looking at them. The toddler was very confused. He kept holding his spoon but he did not eat.

“Jack, there’s more food. Please don’t take Avi’s dinner,” Siegfried put her on his seat. “Here, eat this.”

Karna picked his spoon and start feeding Avi his dinner. Nitya watched closely as he ate his own while judging the seven years old girl.

* * *

If only it was that night, it was fine. But Jack was troublesome. She constantly stole Avi’s food that he had to be separately fed at the living room. Nitya was not always in the house but he came a lot. And he always ignored Jack too. Jack had little to no interaction to her new siblings. She did not care about Nitya and she was not liking Avi. Especially right after either Siegfried or Karna just played to him or fed him, or anything. She was too jealous that it was ugly.

Like when Siegfried laid on the floor and raised Avi on the air and play with him, she came and pushed the toddler away. Of course, Siegfried couldn’t say no so he put down Avi and raised her. Avi was not upset and watched them instead. He had the most patient personality. When Karna was feeding Avi, Jack would jump onto him and demand to be fed instead of him.

Even when watching tv shows together, Jack would push Avi away from the lap and took it over for herself. She would take his plush and would not let him have them. She would also trip him from time to time. Poor Avi hadn’t sat on anyone’s lap but his big brother’s for some time already. And he was a lap baby. He loved being on everyone’s lap. But thank goodness he was not jealous and was not angry. Plus, he loved his niichan too so he didn’t mind spending more time with him. But for Siegfried, this was a bit complicated. He surely missed Avi and wanted to spend time with him but every time he did, Jack got angry and more jealous.

At first it seemed like it was innocent seeking attention and wanted to be loved the same as Avi, but the more it happened, the more clearly it became that she was not that innocent. She wasn’t asking for the same attention hey gave to Avi. She wanted to take over their attention. She wouldn’t let them do anything with Avi. She did not want to share her parents. She feared they love her less than Avi. She became mad at Avi.

She was obsessed with their attention. She would literally spend 24 hours with one or both of then if possible. She would follow them everywhere even to the bathroom. And she would still sleep with them despite of having her own room and bed. It was quite frustrating. They had been apart for so long and wanted some private time, but she kept sleeping with them. Even if it was just days, it was still frustrating for them.

Literally, what Nitya said became the reality. When Avi was going to eat his sweets and Jack stole them all and quickly devoured them. Avi was pretty upset and looked very sad. He didn’t even manage to get one piece. She was bullying him. She was sabotaging all the attention he got from their parents and took it.

Seeing Avi being so upset, Siegfried picked him, wanting to take him away, but Jack held on him. “Jack, please let go,” he said. It was obvious he was not happy with her. She felt so sad that her father let out such unpleasant mood. He was so disappointed in her.

Siegfried brought Avi to the kitchen to talk to him. He put him to the floor and sat in front of him. “Sumanai, Jack’s just really hungry. Please forgive her. It’s okay, we can get more sweets.”

He looked at him sadly and then walked to the fridge and opened it. “There’s food in the fridge,” he said while pointing inside. “She can eat if she’s hungry.”

“Ah... yes. You’re right,” Siegfried nodded. That was actually very cute. If only Avi wasn’t looking like he was going to cry. “But please forgive her. She’s just so hungry.”

Avi was still upset but he knew being hungry was no fun and he didn’t understand that he was being unfairly treated. He closed the fridge door and walked back to Siegfried. He smiled to him and petted his head. “Huu... tou-san, it’s okay. I’m not mad. It’s just sweets.”

That kindness was so precious. Siegfried was so proud and touched. “Thank you. You’re very kind. I promise, I’ll get more on our next trip to the store. You can get anything you like.”

Jack watched it from behind the wall and she did not like that. For her, this was her father showing more attention to Avi. She felt so threatened. She feared that she would be alone again. She did not want to be alone again. After all she got, a home and loving parents. This little kid there could take everything away. If they loved him more than her, then they would forget her eventually. That was her seven years old mind processed.

Siegfried talked more to Avi and didn’t even look at Jack. He made the boy laughed. “Yes, yes. That’s great. Please be friendly with Jack. She’s your sister. Understand?” Avi nodded at that.

And then they could hear Karna was returning. He opened the door with Nitya and they entered the house. Siegfried went to them and left the children on their own. “How did it go?”

“Ah, it’s well. I’m glad we found the right person to help Jack. We’ll take her to see the doctor tomorrow at one,” Karna informed his partner. He and Nitya had been asking for appointment with the expert of the field of children’s therapy. They were talking to the doctor about Jack’s condition and he was able to consult them about what to do about her.

The adults were talking when Avi went back to the living room to get his favorite cat plush. Jack took the chance to instantly jump on the defenseless little Avi’s back. It wasn’t just jumping on him and just sitting him, but she clawed him and bit him on his back so hard it bled. She pulled his hair and hit him multiple times. His small body was bitten so deeply. The smell of blood quickly alerted everyone.

Nitya ran into the room and pushed her away and picked Avi whose light blue shirt was stained with blood and he was crying. Never once in his life he bit or bitten. The wound quickly closed but it did not change the fact Jack was violent and hurt him. Nitya was so angry that the air was so heavy with his pheromones and it scared Jack. She ran and hid herself behind Karna. But both parents were so much conflicted.

“Look what happened?! I told you she’ll be a problem. She’s even worse!” Nitya said, half yelling at them and he glared at the girl.

“Calm down,” Karna was of course hurt too and his chest felt so much in pain seeing Avi crying so helplessly hanging on his brother after being clawed and bitten. His shirt was torn too and bloody. “Calm down,” he repeated again. He was not calm himself. He was very upset seeing his baby being hurt that way. He knew Jack had a bad pst and that made her violent but he could not just nod and forget she hurt Avi. “... please.”

“I can understand if you want to help that kid because she will be killed if left on her birthplace. But here, she can be sent to institutes. Just send her away.”

“Please unders—“ Siegfried tried to talk but was cut off too.

“So that orphan is more important than your own flesh and blood? That is not your real child!” Nitya yelled, that only made Avi’s cryings even louder because he could feel his brother was being so angry. He was never this mad.

Hearing that, Jack started to show signs of anxiety and fear and she started to tear as well. She cried and Karna sighed deeply. He had to do what he needed to do. He tried to comfort the girl. He put his emotions aside. He knew she was not in control of her own actions. “Jack, I’m sure you promised not to hurt anyone. Why did you do it?”

Nitya glared at her one more time before he took his baby brother to his room to clean and change him. Siegfried was torn on what he should do. Those words Nitya shot at him stung. Should he stay here and comfort the girl? Or should he go to see his son? Both were hard and if he stayed here, it would only make Nitya even madder. But if he go, Jack would feel betrayed. He decided to stay and talk to Jack with Karna. Nitya could take care of Avi. The siblings were very close.

Jack kept crying. She wanted attention. She wanted them to look at her, but not like this. “What must you say when you did something wrong?” Siegfried asked her.

“I’m... sorry,” she said in between her hiccups.

“Please don’t do that again. Avi did nothing wrong,” Karna told her.

“I hate him!”

“Why do you hate him?”

“Kaa-san and tou-san like him more than him... I’m going to be forgotten... i hate him...” she cried even loud. “I don’t want to see him anymore!”

“Jack, we like you as much as we like him. There’s no way we will forget you,” Siegfried hugged the girl as he spoke. “There’s no reason to hate. Avi’s your little brother. We love you and Avi and niichan all the same.”

Karna got up. “I’ll go see Avi,” he said and left Jack to Siegfried. He went to the toddler’s room. Avi had been cleaned up and changed. He had stopped crying but was still sobbing as he grabbed on Nitya. He entered the room and checked on Avi while Nitya eyed him, still pissed.

“Kaa-san, please just send that thing to the institute. I understand that her life is at risk in her original place, but here she can go to the institute. There’s no need to bother with her. Avi doesn’t deserve this.”

“Ah, I know. But please give her another chance. I’m sure the therapy will help her somehow,” Karna tried to reason.

“Are you saying it’s okay for Avi to get hurt again until she can adjust?!” Nitya asked in disbelief. How could this be said? How could it be okay for Avi to be constantly bullied and possibly, hurt for a second time for Jack to be normal? No. Impossible.

“I don’t mean that. I’ll constantly keep eye on them from now on. Please trust me.”

Nitya was angry and so pissed, but for the sake of respect, he gave in. “Fine. If you insists. But if this happens again, you better send that kid away.”

Karna did not say yes on that of course. He just looked away when he was demanded the answer.

Since that, they took her to the therapy sessions, hoping it could help with her violent and jealousy tendencies. But it was not easy. They were told this would take a very long process for Jack to heal. She was raised in a hellhole for her whole life so she had no slightest idea what a normal family was or what siblings were. She had no way to normally express her emotions. But since that day, she didn’t dare to openly attack Avi anymore. 

And Avi being scared of her kept avoiding being close to her. He was so afraid of her, he would just walk away from his plush and toys if she came closer. He’d surrender anything to her without a cry. If she was in the same room, Avi would be at the corner or quickly go to the other rooms. He’d still return to grab his plush if possible. Even when there was someone to keep watch, Avi was always nervous and anxious when around Jack and would always cling to his brother or the plush.

Nitya constantly kept his eyes on her. He clearly disliked her and the air between them soon to be hostile. He never spoke to her and she hated him and Avi. If Nitya came, he’d hug Avi and ignore her right away. If he had food, he only shares with Avi. He took Avi out with him more. He openly dislikes her and either ignoring her or silently releasing pheromones that made her felt scared so she would be away. 

It was exhausting to care for Jack. They could only shower her with love and affection while at the same time not make her jealous and also took care of Avi as well so he’d still be loved like he always had been.


	38. Chapter 38

Siegfried woke up to the sound of rain in the middle of midnight. Jack was sleeping in the middle of the bed, but Karna was gone. His side was empty. He left the bed and Jack who was still deep asleep and walked out from the bedroom. He saw Karna’s back figure as he was sitting at the couch in the living room, on the couch, reading the e-books the therapist recommended for him to help with their newly adopted daughter. The room was dark as Karna did not turn any of the lights. While Siegfried had it hard, Karna was trying as hard too. He studied and went to the therapy together with Jack.

Siegfried went to the couch and sat next to Karna. “Can’t sleep?”

“Ah. I can use the time to read,” Karna replied as he sighed out. He was tired too. Not physically, but mentally.

Three months had passed since they welcomed their adoptive daughter, but things were still pretty tensed. Karna hadn’t picked his dear Avi for days already just because Jack would bully and abuse him afterwards. Same goes with Siegfried. The only time he could bond with his son whom he had left for a long time was when Jack was not in home. And even so, the little boy’s reaction was not the same anymore.

They felt so sorry for their youngest son who had to withstand the most and troubled all the time even more than them. And Avi was still two years old. He was just an innocent toddler that had everyone’s love until now. He was saintly patient and very kind little boy but if left longer, this would only harm his character. Even when Karna want to hold him, Avi would walk away because Jack would be staring at him with bad intentions and the pheromones scared him. He would refuse to be picked up by his parents.

“Sumanai. Even though it was my choice, I’ve made you troubled by this,” Siegfried had apologizing constantly for Jack’s behavior since the first day he found her. He just didn’t know how to control her. And he did not want to hit her or yell at her.

“Hm, it’s not a trouble,” Karna replied as he locked the tablet and put it at the coffee table in front of them. “You did what you think is right. It’s okay. It’ll get better by time. She just need help.”

Siegfried smiled at that. Karna was always so kind and understanding. Even though he had the every right to reject. Because adopting a troubled war orphan when their own son was still so young, it was pretty risky. Nitya had been rejecting this since day one. Avi was sleeping in his own room holding his plush. He had been bitten a few times by Jack. That poor baby cried a lot nowadays because of his anxiety for being in the same house with the threat who would hurt him again and again. Every time his brother came, he would go running to him and jump onto his arms, clinging on him with his whole life.

“Sumanai. Next time, let’s go see her doctor together,” Siegfried said and put his hand on Karna’s knee.

“Ah. I’m sure Nitya would not mind to watch Avi for three hours. And then, we can take her for a walk or shopping. She needs to get used to people soon.”

“Thank you.”

Karna nodded and looked at Siegfried’s face. The hand on his knee moved to his thigh and he put his hand on top of it. There certainly was some sexual tension in the room. They hadn’t gotten any chance to be intimate because of Jack. They got no privacy nor any time alone since the day Siegfried returned. Siegfried was totally pent up. He wanted to touch his beloved so badly but had been holding back. Karna was not as bad but he missed Siegfried too.

Siegfried’s face got closer to his and he landed a kiss on Karna’s neck. He opened his mouth. A thread of saliva hanging on his teeth and his sharp fangs pierced onto the pale skin. And he pushed Karna to lean on the backrest as he drunk. Karna closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his own blood. After done sucking, Siegfried licked the wound until it healed and planted another kiss there. Their eyes met so closely, their faces were only a few centimeters apart. “Here?” Karna asked.

“Sumanai. Our bed is not available right now,” Siegfried jokingly said.

Karna chuckled. “Ah, that’s right.”

Siegfried then let him go and got up from the couch. As much as he wanted to bang Karna, he still had his morality not to. “I’ll get the medicine.”

“Ah, thank you,” Karna thanked. That patience and self restraint too, were Siegfried’s attractive points. Even though, Karna wouldn’t mind doing it once or twice without neutralizer. Maybe, pain was not that bad. He was sure he could tolerate the smell now.

Siegfried returned with a glass of water and the pill. He handed the pill to Karna first and then the water after he took the pill. He sat down to his seat again and watched Karna for two minutes as he waited. Karna signalized that he was ready by reaching to the man and touching his chest. That, Siegfried welcomed with utmost anticipation. He held on Karna’s hand and now, he was able to kiss those lips he. Karna’s mouth opened and Siegfried slipped his tongue inside. Their hands touched everywhere. They really missed this. Siegfried’s hands explored what was underneath the shirt and pulled down the pants. He pushed Karna down.

As much as Karna tried to keep quite, he slipped out a light moan when he felt Siegfried’s hand reached to his ass and fingers slipped into his wet hole. Karna hugged him, hanging on the wide back while Siegfried’s fingers were preparing him. Karna teased by moving his leg and his thigh brushed on Siegfried’s hard erect.

“Don’t tease me too much. Let me prepare you first,” Siegfried sulked a bit while blushing and closing his eyes.

Karna chuckled because that was cute. Siegfried acting so considerate like it was their first time or something. Karna rubbed his thigh once again. “Enough touching. I want you.”

That invitation made Siegfried smirk in confidence. “If you say so.”

He pulled out his cock and brushed the tip on the wet entrance, teasing Karna a little for his mini revenge. After teasing a bit, he pushed his cock, entering Karna slowly. It felt so good inside. Siegfried bent down to give another kiss before he started to grind his hips, moving in and out. The early slow pace was nice. It felt so warm. They started to enjoy the deeds and Siegfried could feel Karna’s throbbing insides. His pace slowly became faster. Karna touched his lower stomach, at the part where he could feel the big cock inside him. Siegfried was always very huge.

Karna was under the medication so he was unable to smell anything. Siegfried was too focused on Karna and the room was literally filled with just smell of sex. He was too busy looking at the beautiful person under him. Karna’s lewd expression was delicious. Siegfried was too focused that he did not hear the sound of the door opening. He did not sense anyone either and then, the next second, Jack was right behind the couch next to them, staring down at them with her wide eyes.

“Jack?!” Siegfried panicked and quickly pulled out and wear back his pants. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Karna figured what had happened, quickly grabbed his pants and dressed up too. Even though it was so sticky down there. She saw them having sex and they did not have a slightest idea since when she was there and how much she saw. Not to mention her presence was so thin. Unless they were watching her or constantly detecting her, they could lost her. And she made almost no sound too.

“Kaa-san and tou-san not in the bed,” Jack replied.

“...I see. But you could’ve just sleep alone,” Siegfried said while sweating profusely. The feelings of panic, sad that he did not got what he wanted, and embarrassment that a child saw them doing their sinful pleasure.

“I want to sleep together,” she said. From what Siegfried heard, she was abandoned when she was sleeping, so that easily explained why she wouldn’t want to sleep alone. They just couldn’t convince her to sleep in her room by herself. She was too cautious and did not want to be left alone again.

They both ended up going back to bed but unable to sleep for the rest of the night while the girl was at their middle. It was so awkward and she did not reacting much on what she saw earlier, made them even more nervous.

* * *

The next day, Karna tried to talk to Jack about What she saw last night. Because, well, these things are important so he had to explain it to her. He started the conversation while she was sitting on the floor, next to him, drawing on the kiddy tablet with a stylus. Mostly scribbles again but since she enjoyed doing it, she kept drawing more weird shaped doodles. Plus she had no sense of art in general.

“Jack,” he called her. Hearing that, Jack dropped her pen and jumped on the couch. “That, do you mind if we talk a bit?”

“What?” She asked as her round eyes stared at him.

“About the thing from last night.... I hope you won’t be scared of it. But, you see, adults do things like that when they are in love,” Karna stopped for a few seconds as he tried to form sentences in his mind. “It’s natural for adults to do that. One day, if you find someone who you love and loves you back, you will understand. It’s not something bad and tou-san and I sometimes want to do it too. That’s why—“

The girl blinked and smiled sweetly. “I know! Adults fuck.”

Even Siegfried at the next room who was putting Avi to nap flinched. Both of them screamed internally. Their girl just said that word. Karna’s brows were frowning. “Please don’t say that word?”

“What?”

“That word you just say. It’s inappropriate for children to say that,” Karna was pretty flustered at this point.

“Fuck?” She said again in question, looking without any guilt at him. Karna nodded and she couldn’t get it. “Why?”

“It’s just not polite. You’ve promised to be nice and polite, right?” Karna tried to reason with her. Although she did not get it why, but if she was told so, then maybe she won’t say it anymore. She nodded. “And children aren’t supposed to see it too,” Karna added.

“Why can’t I watch kaa-san and tou-san doing it?” She asked it very innocently. 

Karna shook his head. “Just no.”

She totally was unable to fathom it. She had seen a lot of these. She often watched people fucking all the time, and raping too. What was so weird about adult fucking? Why wasn’t she allowed to see her parents do it? “If you want to do it, you can do it at the bed. I saw it all the time.”

That hurt more instead of making Karna embarrassed. He could only imagine what kind of hell she had saw. This small young girl had seen more bodies that an average person would see in their whole lives. “Don’t say things like that. I don’t know how much I can help, but I just want you to live a normal life.”

She hugged him without understanding a thing. All she knew was she want to be with this person forever. “Un, if kaa-san says so,” she cheerfully obligated.

* * *

Nitya came again like usual. This time, he brought his bag with him as he planned to work here today. He was asked to watch over Avi while both of his parents would go with Jack to the doctor. He opened the door and entered the house. He was met with Siegfried who was at the couch with Jack. Both were ready to go as their clothes had changed. Avi was no where in the living room, as he was in his room, just to be safe. Siegfried greeted him and he greeted back. Nitya eyed Jack coldly and just ignored her.

Hearing the voice, Avi quickly got up from the floor he was sitting on and ran out to see his brother. "Nii," he called out with arms wide open and jumped on Nitya. 

Nitya picked up the little boy. Avi hugged him, How happy and relieved he was to see his big brother. But something felt wrong. Nitya hold up Avi and put his face on the toddler's stomach, smelling him. There was thin smell of blood. But Avi thought it was a game and hugged the head. Nitya was quite mad. Again. His precious Avi was bitten again, although not a big one. He clicked his tongue, meanwhile the baby was still hugging his head. He pulled off the baby and hold him at his chest. Nitya looked at Jack and Siegfried started to feel nervous.

"Sumanai. I was watching them, she did not hurt him. It was just a scratch," Siegfried tried to calm Nitya. And Jack was hiding behind his back, scared.

“Fine,” Nitya flatly replied. “When are you going?” 

“As soon as Karna’s ready. He’s still in the shower,” Siegfried answered. They were waiting for Karna to get ready. Taking care of the children, bathing them, cooking and feeding them, cleaning. While they did split the workload, they still got a very tight schedule and no time. Morning especially. 

“Okay. Then, I will take Avi out for a walk. Being cooped inside the house with that ‘thing’ is not good for him. You two barely have time for him nowadays,” Nitya complained and took the toddler out. Those words were right and stung a lot. Siegfried did not want to neglect Avi of course, but keeping Jack was already overwhelming. He did kind of spending less time with Avi.

Nitya hold Avi in his arms and the holo-jellyfish popped out around them. Jack’s eyes shone brightly in interest as he looked at the floating creature. Avi opened his hands and tried to grab the holo creature. Of course his hands pass trough him since he was just a hologram. But Avi sure liked this jellyfish. “Jelly-san!” 

That cuteness made Nitya smiled and his hard angered heart mellowed. “Hm. We’ll go out with the jelly. Niichan will take you to that place you liked and you can have the ice,” he said and pecked the baby’s cheek. His precious baby brother.

“Tou-san, what’s that?” Jack pointed to the jelly fish. 

“It’s a hologram pet. Ah, do you like it? We can get one if you want,” Siegfried told the girl and she nodded, much to Nitya’s disliking.

Nitya ignored them. He put on Avi’s shoes and walked out with him. He was here for Avi, not to listen to the bullshit crap his parents brought into the house. Karna got ready soon after and the went to see the doctor.

  


* * *

  


Nitya took Avi out for a walk and he put down Avi at the pond and the toddler watched the fishes. Nitya always thought about his baby brother having no standard and very easy to entertain. Literally, even when he was bores, Avi would just look at things. That was his cute spot too of course. He grabbed a pack of fish feed from his bag and handed it to Avi. Avi was more than happier and his smile was so angelic. He took the fish feed after his brother opened it for him and he started throwing the feed to the fishes. The fishes came up to the surface and started to eat. “Nii! Look!”

“Yes. I’m looking,” Nitya replied and Avi laughed. He continued feeding the fish. Nitya sat at the bench and watched the child. He would always wait. The small gentle vampire deserve more happy time. Nitya was very worried if their parents would not care of Avi as much anymore. 

The feed was done and Avi ran back to his brother. “Nii! It’s empty,” he handed back the package.

“Ah, wait a minute,” he took the package and put it down next to him. Then, he pulled out an package of wet wipes and took a piece out. He grabbed on Avi’s small hand and started wiping. “Need to clean this first,” he smiled to the toddle. Big bother was more than ready.

After that, he packed up and zipped back his bag. He held Avi’s hand and went to throw away the trash. “Do we head for the ice now?” Avi nodded. 

They went to the cafe and Nitya picked Avi and sat him on the high chair. Avi was too short for the table. Nitya sat next to him and the table’s lit up. The screen showing them the menu and customization. Nitya tapped on the menu and ordered Avi’s favorite red velvet. The picture was showing a tall red ice cream. He ordered his drink too and while waiting, he chatted with the small vampire. His best fried was a toddler and his brother and he did not care.

“Did Jack did anything to you at the morning?”

“Fwuh? Morning?” Avi blinked and his legs stopped moving. “Yes.”

“What did she do to you?”

“She hut my hand. Nii, it hurts,” Avi said while touching his wrist where he got bitten. All started just because he woke up earliest and jumped down his bed and went to his parents’ room. He wanted to climb on the bed and she scratched his small hand and make him fall. That ultimately woke up both parents and quickly separated them.

“Is it still hurting?” Nitya asked and touched that spot. 

“No. It hurts when she did it.” 

“Next time if she do anything again, you should hit her back.”

“But... but kaa-san said biting is bad.”

“It’s okay to hurt her when she’s being mean. It’s called self defense.”

A man walked to them and out down the red velvet ice cream in front of the kid. “Aight, here’s your order,” Cu said and put Nitya’s drink too. “How’s life?” he asked and sat at the seat across Nitya.

“Cu-ojisan,” Avi called with a sweet smile and wave.

Cu petted him on head. “Yo chibi-chan, looking great don’t you?” He said and looked to Nitya.

“Worst. That kid is nothing but a problem. Why the hell do they even want a garbage when they got Avi. I can’t understand,” Nitya picked the glass and finished his cold drink in one gulp and slammed the glass at the table. Light enough it did not break. “Thanks to that sh—“ he paused a second to stop his cursing because his precious baby brother was looking at him while eating his ice cream. “That girl, she hurt Avi a lot. She’s an eyesore.”

“Maa, calm down,” The blue haired man rested his chin on his palm. “It was like this too back then when he picked up your dad.”

“Don’t say it as if my father is a thing.”

Instead of stopping, Cu continued. “I can’t even get it why he’d pick up a random troublesome kid. That kid was nothing but a trouble. Back then, it’s either kill or killed, bringing a kid alone was crazy. Trying to survive alone was pretty hard. Not only that, he thought it was okay to let him go to school and be with other humans. If he never picked up your dad he didn’t have to go trough that. That was insane and your dad was kind of insane too after that incident.”

“Sir, please, stop.”

“It’s pretty similar case I think. Your dad used to be very clingy too as a kid and would glare at me all the time. He was pampered rotten too. Well, fun memories,” Cu chuckled.

“It’s not fun for me,” Nitya complained. He knew the gist of what had happened and it was no fun story. 

Cu’s smirk stayed and he snorted lightly. “Ah, that’s true,” he stretched and leaned back. “I’m getting pretty old too. And I have no luck of settling down. Being alone for too long isn’t that good you know.”

“Hmph. I have my Avi so I won’t be lonely,” Nitya proudly declared out of nowhere. 

“Seriously, that’s kinda creepy,” Cu commented. “You can’t stay with your brother forever. He’s gonna grow up one day.” 

“Doesn’t matter. My dream is to be invited into Avi’s wedding party,” he then gently pinched the toddler’s cheek. “Ne? Please invite niichan to your wedding party when you grow up.” 

“That’s awfully low standard you have there.”

“Maybe oji-san should get married first and invite me to the wedding,” Nitya teased back. 

“Brat,” Cu rolled his eyes. One or two hundred years sure passed quite easily.

  


* * *

  


Siegfried watched from the window on the other side of the room while Jack and Karna was sitting with the doctor. Then, Karna was told to leave and Siegfried was told to sit down. Then after some small talk, he was told to leave too. She reacted a lot more anxious when Karna left. While with Siegfried, just slightly. It was clear to them that Jack had preference for Karna over Siegfried. Jack had some kind of obsession to the mother figure in her life since she had one when she was younger and losing it planted the idea that mother was essential. She followed Karna more than Siegfried and preferred to spend time with him. She was also very jealous when Karna talked or took care of Avi. When Siegfried did, she did not show the same amount of jealousy. 

She kept looking to the glass window to see both parents waiting for her there as she was left in the room alone with the doctor. She answered the various questions she was given but her eyes kept staring at her adoptive parents. If they were closer, she wouldn’t. But it was at least seven meters distance so she kept staring. Just in case if they left her here.

“Why do you hate being outside?”

“I hate people,” Jack replied.

“Even me?”

“Kaa-san says sensei is good. I don’t hate sensei.”

“But he told you that your little brother is good too. Why do you have to hate him?”

“He’s going to steal kaa-san from me.”

“No, he won’t steal anyone from you. You should not worry about that. Your parents love you, but they also love your little brother.”

“He will. I know that.”

After half an hour session with Jack, the doctor requested Siegfried to enter once again and send Jack out with Karna. The doctor then asked him a few questions regarding Jack’s over attachment. “I think it’s good to let her stay in the hospital for a few days.”

“Sumanai. I don’t think that’s a very good idea...”

“Her attachment is very unhealthy. It effects not only her and your family’s livelihood, but It creates a barrier between her and normal people. She’s not interacting with anyone else.”

“But, she can get very violent if she’s not being close to me or my partner.”

“That, we need to fix that too. It’s okay. We have the manpower to stop her if she starts to act violent.”

Siegfried couldn’t say yes to that. He just felt it was wrong to leave her in the hospital. He worried about the staff yes, but Jack too. Imagine how much fear she would got if she was left. She might thought they had abandoned her too. But the doctor could be right. Their over protectiveness only brought nothing but worse to Jack’s condition. And they got Avi too to consider as leaving her with her condition would only bring more harm to him. Avi’s cryings flashed back in his head. Today, he was hurt too. Little boy couldn’t even climb to their bed anymore. And both of him and Karna was too soft on her to punish her with anything. And talking did not stop her from hating Avi.

”Let me discuss it with my partner overnight.”

“I understand. Please mail me your decision so we can start preparing.”

  


* * *

  


Nitya and Avi returned to the empty home. He put down Avi at the couch. Nitya turned on his tablet and set it standing on the coffee table after he picked Jack’s papers and put them away. The hologram keyboard appeared on the surface. Better got the work done even if it was just a little. Nitya turned on some show for Avi to watch. Nitya went to Avi’s room to get his plush. That cat plush was torn and the insides had leaked out. Avi never did bit or tore the plush and had always treated it with so much care. He loved it. Nitya sighed. Really that girl was a headache. 

“Avi,” he called. The toddler looked at his big brother. He showed Avi the torn place. “Let’s go get a new neko-san. This one is broken.”

Avi took the cat plush and hugged it dearly. “Neko-san is well. He’s not broken.”

“Then, maybe we can sew it,” Nitya sighed. A new one could‘ve be better. He went to grab the mini sewing machine. “Please lend me neko-san. I will try to fix him.”

The mini sewing machine worked like a clipper and he just clipped the torn part after he put in back the leaking cotton. Avi watched closely as his plush was being ‘operated’. His expression was mix of terror and worry with his mouth open. It was so adorable Nitya was holding back not to laugh. The sewing did not look the best but it was practical. At least the fillings wouldn’t come out anymore.

“Alright, it’s done,” Nitya said and returned the plush. Avi’s face instantly brightened. He accepted the plush and buried his face onto it. 

However, his calm hours had to end when Jack returned home.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack was awake earlier that day. It was about four and the sun was not up yet. She looked around the bed and her father was still sleeping. But it was just two of them, so she jumped down to the bed and walked out to check around. While she had her own room, she would visit them at the middle of night and join them if she woke up at the middle of the slumber hours. Either one of her parents would read her to bed and waited until she sleep before leaving. If she slept straight to the morning, she wouldn’t come to sleep with them.

She walked passed Avi’s room as she could easily sense at his door that the baby was still sleeping and he was alone. Karna was somewhere in the living room. He was sitting alone, holding a book or something on his lap as he sat not at the couch but at the floor facing to the balcony’s glass door, where the slight sunlight seeped into the room. He was looking cold and sad. His back was very lonely. Something was not right.

Karna looked back to the girl and closed the book he was holding. “Good morning,” he greeted the girl.

Jack walked there and sat next to him. Obviously, interested in the book he was holding. “What were you reading?”

“Ah,” Karna let out a sad smile. “This is a photo book. Someone precious to me left this so I can recall things even after a long time had passed...”

“Someone precious?” She repeated the word. She took, or more accurately, stole the photo album from Karna’s hand and he wasn’t fighting. He simply let her open it and check the inside. She opened the pages and it was pictures. Pictures of Karna and someone she didn’t know. Also, there was someone familiar. “Who is this?”

“That’s your brother,” Karna replied.

Then, Jack pointed to the someone next to him at the picture. Someone so similar yet different. “Who is this?”

“Ah... that’s my precious person.” “Precious person?” 

”My bond... he was my savior and someone I spent a lot of my years with... My...” Karna tried to explain it. But he just didn’t know how to briefly explain it. And while he spoke, his eyes frowned and sadness filled them. “He is my bonded mate,” he finished the sentence. 

“Eh? What about otou-san? Isn’t he your bond?” 

“Ah— he is not...” 

“Then, why are you two together? Where is he now?”

Karna sighed lightly. His lips formed a frown every time he remembered. Even until today, the pain of losing someone so important, so precious, was still so fresh in Karna’s mind. The image of the elderly Arjuna laying on his death bed. His weak last words and twilight smile. His cold hands. They were burnt into Karna’s memories so vividly. “He passed away a while ago. He was a human... so he couldn’t live as long as we can.”

Now, the concept of death was not foreign to her. She knew that much. And she killed many too. Unlike Avi, she was a monster inside out. That world was hell. And she knew what adults did. At that hell hole, seeing adults fucking was a common thing. Sometimes when she his at the corner of the streets, she would witness the prostitutes taking customers at the alley. People were desperate to eat for the day. Mothers would do the kinkiest things just to feed her children. The girl’s green eyes had witnessed every hell hole in the earth. She looked up as she moved and sat on Karna’s lap. She kept looking up to him. “Do you love him, kaa-san?”

“Ah. I do.”

“Even now?”

“Ah.”

“Even though there’s me and tou-san?” She asked. And as much as she didn’t want to admit, Avi was his biological child. In her mind, parents should love their biological child the most. “Avi too?”

A moment of pure silence followed. “Ah,” Karna replied lightly. It was hard to say it in front of her but he couldn’t lie either.

“Then, if he came back, will you leave?” She asked. A very innocent question from her. But she got no reply. “Who do you love more? Is it him or father?”

“I can’t choose— I love him as much as I love you all. Even if he came back, I can’t just leave... I have so many precious things,” his whispered as his arms warped around her small body and hugged her. “I... just... sometimes I feel lonely. I miss him. If I have the chance to see him once again, I want to see him again. I want to speak to him again.”

“I don’t understand,” Jack said.

“About what?” Karna asked.

“How can you love otou-san when he’s not your bond?”

“I can. I used to think it was impossible too. But I ended up to be able to do that. I am living a good life now. I am not alone. I have Siegfried, Avi, and you right here,” he said brushed the girl’s head. “I’m blessed.”

“Blessed? What is that?”

“It means I am very happy— sort of.”

“But we’re— otou-san is not your bond—“ she got up and stood in front of him with confused and troubled expression.

Karna gave her a sad smile only as the answer. He held the girl and hugged her, closing his eyes. He felt so lonely that day even when he was holding someone. “I will always love you. You are my precious child. Nobody will ever replace you in my heart.”

That was one hug before she opened her mouth and bite into the pale neck. Karna didn’t refused her. He and Siegfried always gave her blood when she wanted some snack. That was simply how a vampire express their love. That blood’s taste was sad. Lonely. Nostalgic emotions. It was so deep that she felt like she was being swallowed by emotions. _What is this feeling?_ What was that feeling that felt like she had forgotten someone so important? Someone so precious.

. She pulled her sharp fangs off the neck and looked at the pale face. She touched Karna’s cheek before giving him a peck there. There were still so many things she did not understand about this person. Karna then put his forehead on hers. They shared that warmth for a moment.

  


* * *

  


A few days after that, Karna was not home and Jack was left home with her father and little brother. Usually, it was always Karna that stayed home with them if they need to buy something. But not today. Before he left too, Jack could sense something wrong from Karna. He was sad and more silent than the usual. According to what Siegfried said when she asked, it was ‘the day’. And that Karna had to visit someone. So they were three at home.

And because it was a good day Siegfried decided to take the kids out to the park. He preferred trees more than buildings and was so pleased there was a huge park nearby their home. The two children sat on swing and Siegfried would push them by turns. As long as they were happy, he was happy. Plus, after almost a year living together. Jack was more easy to control now. And she could tolerate Avi more. She did still get jealous if sometimes, but as long as she get the attention she needed, it was fine. 

She had stopped stealing food all the time too, now that she had gotten used to the lifestyle where she did not have to worry about starving. Food was ready for her anytime. They were not scarce. And she certainly didn’t need to eat as much as she could because there was no more ‘in case’ where she had no food tomorrow. When life was nice and easy, she finally learn how to relax.

Also Siegfried had learnt how just how to do the same things for both children and bathing them together was better than one by one. She just got used to the little boy. And she was loved well and no longer too clingy. Though, she really need to learn how to do the basics by herself soon. It was good that she had started to let go of her wild side, but she really need to learn how to improve herself for the society life. 

The two children smiled as they swung. They were having fun. Jack’s feet kicked the sand on the ground as she swung even faster.

After the swing and a few more rides, Siegfried got them cold drinks from the vending machine. She let out a breathe after she gulped down the whole can. These things only tasted good for them. Avi had half left so he gave it to her. 

“Jack,” Avi called her as he handed the can to her with an innocent smile. She took it and drank it too. Siegfried could only watch over them while smiling at the cuteness. Avi was always so nice. It became a habit for him to share everything with her, after she constantly stealing them. So he just got used to it. Avi was not a greedy baby. He was so nice just like Karna, Siegfried thought.

“Alright, let’s go home and have lunch,” Siegfried said as he picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder. Jack grabbed on his hair for hold. Sometimes she would pull them but he did not mind. And she liked being tall. Then, the little boy opened his arms, wanting to be picked up too. Siegfried smiled and bent down slightly and picked him up, carrying him in his arms.

“Tou-san, I want ice!” Jack said as she was pulling on Siegfried’s hair like a steer.

“Me too!” Avi said with a grin, agreeing, because they loved those red colored ice sticks. 

“Yes, yes, let’s get those before we go home,” Siegfried answered their demands as he chuckled. They were too cute to be refused and he was a big sucker for the kids he could never refuse them. He liked to spoil them rotten.

“Yay!” Avi happily squealed and hugged their papa. 

He walked to the store to fulfill his assigned mission with two kids. At the way to the store, a young lady with short curly hair and kimono walked passed them. And Siegfried stopped a bit as he looked back to the small figure.

“Tou-san, what is that? She smells weird,” Jack asked as she looked to the young lady too. Siegfried was facing there anyway.

“Ah, she’s a half-blood. Pretty rare to see one,” Siegfried answered.

“Half blood?” Jack looked back to the young lady again and she had stopped walking and was watching them too, noticing them watching her. The young lady, Katsuhika Ooi, looked at them for a few seconss and then she continued walking away further and turned left.

“You see, when a human and a vampire love each other so much, they can have children too. We call them halfblood. They are the middle ground of humans and vampires,” he explained it the classic fashion. Of course, he couldn’t speak of the truth that a halfblood was only conceivable by human female and they would die in the process. Nowadays, even when vampires were normalized and they could form relationships with them, halfbloods were still a rarity. Even more rare than purebloods that had been raising in numbers these last hundreds on years. Not only the chance of conceiving was low, it was 100% mortality rate so nobody would want to do it. 

“Like tou-san and kaa-san?” 

“Yes,” Siegfried replied. “Now, let’s get the ice, shall we?”

After getting the ice and waiting for the kids to finish it, they went home. Siegfried was met with Karna sitting at the couch, already home and was waiting for them. “Welcome home,” Karna greeted them.

“We’re back,” Siegfried replied. He was pleased to see his partner back to him.

Jack quickly jumped down from Siegfried’s shoulders and went to greet Karna, proceeding to tell him what they did today. She jumped with ease as she was naturally acrobatic. Good thing she didn’t jump everywhere like a feral cat or sleep under the bed anymore like she used to be.

Karna put his hand on the girl’s head and gently brushed her hair. “I see. I see. That’s nice,” he said with a smile. But it was clear to Jack that he carried a tint of sadness.

  


* * *

  


It was not something unexpected for both of them when Karna got his heat on again. Except, there were two kids in the house and they couldn’t just irresponsibly do their deeds and ignore them. And Siegfried was super worried too so he couldn’t leave the kids alone. Sure, Jack’s violent tendencies had cooled down and she could sit next to Avi, together watching the TV with no problem. But Siegfried was just worried with no one watching them. And leaving Karna in the room, alone, dealing with his heat alone. Hiding from the children because he was not being his usual self.

At these time, the eldest son came handy. Siegfried called him and explained the situation and asked if it was possible to drop the kids at his place. If it was not okay, then he’d stay here, taking care of the kids, leaving Karna on his own. He was fine. He had dealt with his heat alone a lot of times but still, Siegfried felt so bad. He wanted to go in there and embrace his love as soon as possible. Comfort him and kiss him gently. 

Luckily, their big brother agreed. Siegfried sighed in relieve and thanked him. He packed Jack and Avi’s things into the bag. Clothes and essentials. Little Avi walked beside his father and looked at him. After done packing, he picked Avi and grabbed Jack’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Avi asked innocently. His father just never took them out without telling them before hand and planning it together.

“We’re going to niichan’s place,” Siegfried answered. “Kaa-san needs some time alone. That’s why, I hope you don’t mind staying with niichan.”

Avi was pleased. He smiled up brightly and said he was happy. Jack was not super happy though. But she figured what was going on. And after being told a few times that adults need their exclusive private time to make more babies, she got it. She didn’t want to stay out but she was being obedient. 

Arriving at their brother’s apartment, they were greeted by him and the floating jellyfish robot. “Sumanai for troubling you,” Siegfried apologized as he handed the bag to the younger vampire. “I’ll pick them by tomorrow morning.” 

Nitya chuckled as he grabbed the bag. “It’s fine. They can stay here for as long as needed. Plus, my friends are coming over and Helena likes Avi,” he said and then pushed the huge man out. “Now, go home and do your job.”

Siegfried didn’t even got to say his thanks and the door had already been closed. So he said it at the door and then went home. 

Nitya looked down to the kids and Avi was so cute, he hugged his brother’s leg happily. Meanwhile, Jack looked up to him with flat face. Maybe she got that from Karna, but who knows. “Alright, so...” Nitya tried to speak. “Due to the circumstances, you two are going to stay here for tonight or maybe a few days, depending on how kaa-san’s doing. I suppose you understand, right, Jack?”

Jack nodded and blinked. “I know. They are going to fu—“

She didn’t got to finish it because Nitya covered her mouth with his hand. “Young lady, don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Avi watched his sister and tucked his brother’s pants. “Nii, what are they going to do?”

“Uh— that... they... you’ll know eventually,” Nitya mumbled under his breath, raising a brow as he looked at the two children standing side by side watching him heads up. 

Jack then took the role of explaining since Nitya sucked at it. “So when two adults love each other,” she said like the way Siegfried told her. “They need a private time to make a baby. That’s how kids are made.”

Not wrong. It was not wrong. But Nitya covered his face. Before the jellyfish bastard could speak he mute that creature because he would add the comment with dirty jokes because he was programmed that way. He liked the jellyfish like this but it was not children friendly.

Avi titled his head as he try to figure what she meant. “Kaa-san and Tou-san’s making a baby?”

Jack nodded. “Yup,” she put her thumb to the other thumb and pressed them together. “Adults express love by making babies.”

“Are we getting a new baby, nii?” Avi turned his head to the only adult they had right now. 

“No... I doubt that... but who knows...” Nitya looked away from the cute creature. Those round blue eyes like his, looking up to him. He couldn’t tell it that his Avi was an accident baby. “Maybe?” But then having three kids, that sounded like hell. Two kids were enough to make the house so messy, what about three? And another baby? _Maa— I guess another one might be nice?_

But for now, he must turn on the TV shows, bribe them with snacks and make them forget about this conversation just now.

  


* * *

  


Siegfried arrived home and went into their room directly. Karna was hiding under the covers. When Siegfried sat at the side of the bed, Karna pulled down the covers, revealing his red blushing cheeks and slightly tearing eyes. His face, his expression was telling Siegfried just how much he wanted the company. He sat up, and the covers fell off his body. He wore not even a thread. He grabbed on the man and landed a kiss on his lips. Karna had been waiting and had well prepared himself. Even down there, he had been fingering himself because of the frustration. At least now, he got a hand and another thing to help him. 

Karna pushed his tongue inside and his fangs actually cut his own tongue. The slight blood with the saliva made a unique taste. And that little blood made Siegfried hard. And the fact that Karna’s hands were down there, unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock and gently rubbing it only made him even more harder. He wanted to be inside. He wanted to cum inside. His instinct was. If he was Karna’s bonded alpha, he probably would have lost his calm and fuck him senseless right now.

“Sumanai for making you wait so long,” Siegfried said after the kiss was parted. Of course he apologized like everything else he did. The scent filling the room was so lewd and it smelled so wet down there. He pinned down the omega-in heat onto the bed and kissed him, licking him down to the neck and then he sucked on the nipple. But before he continue any further, he reminded himself not to get swayed like last time.

“Wait a second,” Siegfried said and stopped touching Karna. That earned him a pissed grunt from Karna but he wasn’t going to go in raw. He opened the drawer next to the bed and grabbed the condoms and put one on. 

Karna spread his legs open, holding them open with his hands. “Quick, don’t make me wait any longer,” Karna looked at the cock, greedily, wanting it fully sheathed inside him. His hole was dripping wet and throbbing in anticipation. He didn’t even look at Siegfried’s face anymore, he kept looking at the cock as it was lined on his hole. The tips touched his entrance and it entered easily. It was so slick and wet. 

“Hngghh—“ Karna let out a long moan when he felt the whole, huge cock was inside him, reaching deep inside him. He put his hand on his stomach, on top of his belly button, where the felt the cock reached. And he leaked out even more. He came too. Just by having Siegfried inside him. And this big, thick size was so good at making him feel crazy good. 

The huge hands grabbed on Karna’s thin waist and the thrusting begins. It felt so amazing Karna couldn’t control himself. He moaned loudly and drooled a bit from the tips of his lips. Sex in heat was just different.

Siegfried kept grinding his hips and kept his pace. Not too slow, but certainly not quick. He looked down and Karna was enjoying this right now. He moaned in rhythm every time Siegfried pushed inside. And Karna moved too because it felt so good. The bedsheet needed to be changed after this because Karna was overflowing and that was a lot of fluid dripping down. He was covering is mouth with the back of his hands, toning down the noises he made. It was so loud he was conscious if it.

“Sumanai, I’m going cum—“ Siegfried said and slightly fasten his pace and came. He stopped for a few seconds and then pulled out. He grabbed another condom, tore the plastic and changed into the new one.

Karna flipped his body and raised his butt up while his chest resting on the bed. He hugged the pillow as he looked back, showing off his beautiful, sensual shape. Siegfried’s huge hand was big enough to grab one of his asscheek for full and spread it open while he positioned himself on the entry again. It was still warm and Karna was still very very horny. Siegfried didn’t even need to thrust because Karna had already been doing it. He was moving his ass. He loved it. He buried his fave onto the pillow and closed his eyes to concentrate on the good feeling. Letting out moans that sounded like hums. “Mhhmm...” 

Siegfried stared at the pale, more specifically, the back of the neck that was partly hidden by the white hair. He gulped and bent down and when he licked the nape, Karna’s movement stopped and he looked back to him. Their eyes met. And Siegfried was looking at him full of emotions, passion and lust and desire, looking at him, begging for it. “Can I bite here?”

Karna stared in silence. Seconds passed. Siegfried smiled sadly. Ah, it was fine. It was just his small desire. He could live without biting the nape. But then Karna nodded. “Un,” he replied.

That made Siegfried so happy. His heart fluttered. He licked the nape once again after the set the hair to the sides. After the while being fully inside sheathed while waiting for Karna’s answer, he finally started to moved. Gently grinding his hips while his left hand was holding on Karna’s lower stomach. He could feel his own cock inside. He licked the nape more and then he opened his mouth and gently bite into the nape. Slowly, gently, the blood that came out, he sucked them. And he did not stop thrusting.

Karna’s ears were visibly red from behind. He came again. And after that Siegfried pulled out his sharp fangs from the nape. He knew this was not him marking Karna. They were still able to do this because of the help of the modern meds. If it wasn’t for the meds, then there was no way for Karna to enjoy having sex with him. But still, Siegfried still felt proud and happy. His chest swell with pride.

“I love you,” Siegfried whispered on Karna’s right ear. Karna turned his head and Siegfried couldn’t stop himself from stealing a kiss right away. “I love you, truly,” he said and brushed his cheek on Karna’s hair, like a puppy. A huge puppy.

Karna couldn’t help but smile. This man had been loving him since centuries ago. He was not lying. Siegfried did not confess often, usually his actions speaks louder than his words. But when he did confess, he did it while being connected like this. “Me too,” Karna replied and they kissed once again.

A part of him felt like, finally, Karna accepted him. He continued moving in and out and his hand that was on Karna’s stomach moved down and rubbed the member while he kept thrusting. He made Karna cum once again and then he followed after.

But there were far from done. Siegfried had to pull out and gently flipped Karna to face him. He pulled him into his embrace and he restart all the deeds again. Entering him and thrusting again. He embraced Karna, lovingly and full of warmth. He kissed Karna’s hair and neck over and over, smelling him and nibbed his red ears. Savouring and worshipping this body. It was heavenly. It was not just physical pleasure, but emotionally fulfilling too. And each seconds passed, it only add to their pleasure as they kept building it up.

Thankfully, the kids were not home. It was still afternoon, and they won’t stop until, probably, the morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Taking care of the children were hard, and Nitya didn't exactly know how to, so if not films, he would shove snacks to them. At about five, Helena came to his house like they promised. To hang out and to read. The other suddenly wasn't able to come. Nitya was disappointed and Avi could see it. The big brother had been friendless for so long so he really was happy and was looking forward them. But no, only she came. At least, one did came. And she brought her own food and books to share. She was quite happy to see the little Avi that came to check and stood beside his brother. She bent down to the little boy and gave him a pet and rubbed his cheeks. "How are you, Avi-chan? Cute as always!"

Avi waved and smiled at her. "We're staying here tonight. Nii said we will have fun tonight with friends. We have the hotpots ready!"

"Ah..." Helena awkwardly pulled her hand off. "The others aren't coming. It's just us."

"Eh? The others aren't coming?" Avi's precious smile dropped. He looked up to his brother and grabbed his sleeve. "Nii... are you okay? Don't be sad..." he said. He was the one looking very sad now, almost crying. All the excitement he got from Nitya because he was telling him all he planned to do and bought lots of food for the group, was gone.

Helena's jaw dropped at the cuteness. Her heart went fluffy. How pure this child was. "Don't cry... don't cry..." She told him. He cried. Not loud cry but super sad sobbing. Very disappointed. Not even when his sweets was taken, he cried like this. He was just sad his brother's friend were no coming after all excitement and good happy mood he had for the whole day while waiting.

"It's fine. I will try to call someone that might be interested in free food," Nitya knelt down to him and tried to calm the little boy. "And even it's just four of us, we can still have the hotpot," he said and the boy hugged him. Meanwhile, the two adults were looking at the little boy, Helena finally realized another child was peeking out from behind the wall. Nitya picked up his dear baby brother and looked behind. "Come here, Jack," but she wasn't coming, so he repeated it again. "Jack, introduce yourself. Remember what your father often told you. Be friendly. Nothing to fear."

She stood still for a moment before she took baby steps to them, slowly and full of caution. She stood there, looking to the woman. "Good evening..."

"She's my adoptive sister I told you. Jack, this is Helena," Nitya introduced them while Avi slowly stopping to sob and looked at Jack.

"Hello, Jack. I know about you. Nice to meet you," She offered her hand and the girl took it carefully. It was just a handshake, but she was still uncomfortable with strangers. Especially when she was not with either Siegfried or Karna.

Nitya sighed. "Well, come in. I hope you don't mind if I call some people. It's a lot of food after all... ?"

Helena nodded. "Sure, of course. I like hot pots."

They went inside the living room where a short table and two pots on top of electric stove had been prepared. Since their food were not to mix, it was to be separated. For the humans’, actually Nitya had bought fish and yellow colored fishcakes, fishballs, tofus, shiitake and crabs. Shame none of them come. For them, the vampires, they had their special sauce and meat-cakes too, but they were technically lab grown human meat, so no way humans could eat this. Some humans did but it was really not normal to do so. He put Avi at the table next to Jack, who was next to Helena and the boy was still sad. The three years old was so nice and gentle boy.

Nitya put the human food back into the fridge and put away the other hotpot, leaving one only. And Helena was putting the meat and meat-cakes into the boiling water with the sauce. Maybe he would just give the human food to his human neighbor or something... that would very awkward since he never spoke to them. He sat down to Avi’s left open spot. “Jack, I will invite two people. Cu-ojisan is one. But the other one is not a dangerous person. So promise me you’ll be nice, okay? I promise nothing will happen, so you can eat in ease.”

Jack nodded and served herself and was putting her meat into the boiling pot. Nitya took his phone and called the people. “Yes, it’s free food. Yes. I’ll be waiting then.”

And soon in a few minutes, the door bell rang and Nitya was too lazy to get up and greet the substitute guests so he just ordered his hologram jelly-assistant to unlock the door to let her in. Of course, when it came to free food, Mordred was the fastest. “Free food!” She grinned as she was about to sat down at the table, but stopped when she saw Jack. “Who’s this?”

“Jack. The girl Siegfried took in last year. Ah, this is your first time meeting her, right? Cu-ojisan had met her a few times.“

Mordred then sat down. “Heee.... Well, nice to meet you,” she said and proceed to grab some meat. Nitya only sighed and added more. While Helena just silently watched as she slurped her soup from her bowl.

And now, with someone coming, Avi felt happier. He tapped on the blonde’s shoulder. “Mo-san~”

“Oh, chibi, doing well?” She asked after swallowing her meat.

Avi nodded and innocently smiled. “I’m happy, Mo-san.”

Nitya’s heart almost melt from the cuteness. He picked Avi’s spoon and made him hold it. “Come on, it’ll be cold if you don’t eat now.”

Like half an hour after that, the uncle came with some drinks and dessert. The door was unlocked for him and he entered. “Yo, just off work. Anything left for me?”

“Yes, we have a lot here. Come, sit,” Helena said and pet the spot next to her.

“Great!” Cu replied and sat down. He took the tray of meat and add more meat into the pot. “Why are the kids with you? Why are your parents not invited?”

“They are fucking and we’ll get new baby!” Avi said in cheerful tone but everyone else was looking at him with horror except Jack and Mordred. Mordred laughed as hard as she could and Cu chocked. Jack didn’t understand what was wrong. Helena was covering her mouth. Especially, Nitya who looked like the world was ending. His eyes were filled with dread, pure horror as he looked down to his beloved brother next to him, whom looked up at him with innocent face. “Nii?”

Jack taught him lots of new vocabulary. “Ahahahaha! Chibi-chan, you’ll be fun at parties!” Cu cracked up after drinking.

“...Jack... what have you done...?” Nitya eyed the girl who looked back nonchalantly.

“What?” She asked.

“You’re not supposed to say that, even worse, teach Avi that word!”

“But it’s true.”

“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean it’s right! I’ll be telling our parents of this.”

.  
.  
.

Three hours later, 8 pm.

They were done feasting, pretty much all the food were gouged by the substitute guests. But not bad, they still had fun. Not that Nitya wouldn’t invite them at the first place, but his place didn’t have that much space for eight plus two, so he did not tend to invite them. Plus, the food wouldn’t be enough if they joined at the first place. After the main, they had snacks and pudding, which were the kids’ favorite. And all of them too liked pudding.

After the dessert, Modred made herself at home and played some games with Cu. Jack was waiting in line after the uncle and Avi just watched them. Good boy didn’t yell wanting to play. He was good just watching, unlike his sister. They played VR racing games. Helena and Nitya returned to their hobby of reading and talked about some novels. After praising some writings and exchanged ideas, Helena picked her books. She needed to go home and Nitya walked her to the door.

“Well, I’ll have to go home now, today’s fun. Thank you.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“Sorry for earlier.” 

“No,” Nitya shook his head. “In the end, we did have fun.” 

“Haha, then, good night,” she said and walked away.

Nitya raised his hand slightly, wanting to wave, but cancelled his action. He watched her as she turned her back and smiled to him. This time, he raised his hand and waved to her. “Good night,” he told her.

They spent another hour there, playing games and watched a movie. And at the halfway of the movie, Avi yawned cutely with his angelic voice. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Hey, let’s go to bed,” Nitya picked his baby brother to his room and put him onto his bed.

“Nii...” Avi smiled and grabbed Nitya’s hand. “Night...” He yawned once again and closed his eyes.

“Good night,” Nitya replied very lightly. Lovely sight. His beloved brother was so cute. After watching for a few more seconds, he went back to the living room where the people were still lively and Jack was competing with Mordred in a sword game. Of course, she couldn’t win.

“To think that nobody comes, you sure is not liked, eh?” The blue haired vampire teased while he was relaxing on the seat.

“Well... I guess...” Nitya replied as he sat down too. “At first place, they are Helena’s friends.”

“That Helena is pretty cute, don’t you think?”

“Well...”

“Is she single?” Cu asked.

“I think so? She had a husband though. Divorced. You can’t guess that at first sight.” Nitya replied as he sat down at the floor, leaning his back on the sofa which seats’ are filled with the three. “I respect her. She’s really smart and her writings are amazingly good.”

Cu picked his glass of cold blood-wine and drank it half. “Do you like her?” He asked whilst holding the glass.

“Eh, it’s not like that. She’s just a friend,” Nitya brushed it away and picked his drink. "Oji-san, could it be, you're interested in her?"

"Nah, not my type. I prefer bustier women. You know my taste," Cu said as he watched the racing on screen of the two girls. "Say, Mordred, how's Fran doing?" For a second Mordred lost control of her car and it crashed and she lost the race. She took off her googles and tried to hide her blush. 

* * *

Siegfried did not sleep that night. He watched Karna slumbering deeply after their sessions-after-sessions lovemaking. He was tired from all those. And after all those passionate and lengthy sex, Siegfried was so sure Karna would wake up cranky or at least feeling bad and sore. Because that usually happened after the did it. And when they did it normally, which was not frequent, it was gently and affectionate, not like last night's over and over, hard type of sex. Karna would need to keep taking his pills as long as he was in heat so that he didn't have to suffer too many drawbacks. At least, that would kept his body painless.

Siegfried admitted he kind of lost his control due to the scent and his emotions that overflow. A little bit, he was taken by his instinct and wanted to go in raw, but still kept it on. When he grabbed on the thin waist from behind, it was the hardest, not to give up to his urges. He smiled as he watched Karna sleeping under the covers up to his cheeks. He caressed and pushed aside his bangs. _Really beautiful,_ Siegfried couldn't help but think like that.

Siegfried spent an hour just looking at Karna. He kissed his forehead and embraced him closely. _Really. Really. I love this person the most,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, breathing into Karna's hair. It was soft and silky. His shoulder length hair made him look even more beautiful. He was already beautiful at the first place, this only made him more attractive. No, maybe cute was the right word. Cute and beauty. What a great combination. What a great day to be alive. It was all great if he could see Karna like this, holding him in his arms, smelling him, kissing him. Siegfried smiled and sighed in pure satisfaction. It felt like he had managed to step on a big milestone.

He checked the digital clock on the table, it was three in the middle of night. He wondered how his children were doing. They were asleep surely. Avi couldn't stay awake past ten. He was early sleeper and he slept a lot. Kids slept a lot. Jack was not so much early sleeper and she always needed a bedtime story before bed. Maybe one night without it was okay? Hopefully, she was sleeping. But he wasn't sure about Nitya because he had no sleep schedule and his clock was a mess. He could go on a whole week or two without sleep when he was working on his things he was passionate about. Which had been a habit since his teen days. If he was a human, he would probably be dead by sleep deprivation or cholesterol or the other things that was very likely to hit someone with unhealthy lifestyle such as him. He closed his eyes and took a short nap. Sleeping in this spot with the love of his life in his protection, it felt so amazing. Especially after all love-making they had earlier. Siegfried felt so cuddly after it. His nose couldn’t leave Karna’s skin.

When Karna woke up because of the sounds of the birds chirping, he was alone in the bed. And he felt like the worse. His head kept pulsing and he felt nausea. His back hurts. His stomach, even worse. His legs felt so weak. His waist felt like it could snap anytime and his upper body could fall off anytime soon. He looked next to him, at the end table on his side of bed. There was a glass of water and two pills. One for his ease his pain and one for him to turn off his sense again. When someone was used to be vampire, having to live with human’s average senses was hell. But he needed this. He sat up slowly, painfully, holding back from passing out from the excruciating pain and disgust of himself.

He took the pills onto his hand and put them into his mouth. The water helped him swallowed. Because swallowing things right now was hard for him. And he drank the whole glass because his throat was sore and dry, maybe from all the sounds he made, thanks to the pleasure he was given. It was a pleasure that would make him suffer afterwards, but pleasure nonetheless. He touched his own body, hands, stomach, and thigh. He remembered Siegfried’s hand travelled down there. His touches were so warm.

“Good morning,” Siegfried greeted as he entered the room with a tray with a plate of breakfast sausages. He was topless, only with his pants on. He picked the empty glass and put the plate there. “I’ll refill this,” he said and left the room for a bit. He came back with the cup filled and sat down next to Karna who was still feeling not so good. Siegfried looked at him as he waited.

Karna felt better after like five minutes and he picked the plate and started eating. He grabbed the fork and picked the sausage and ate it. He was still naked as he was just awoken. Siegfried smiled seeing Karna was feeling better now. “How do you feel? Sumanai, maybe I was a bit too rough...”

Karna let out a light sigh. But he was pleased. “Just a little sore,” he replied. “But I’m good.”

“I see. Thank goodness,” Siegfried said and kissed Karna’s temple lightly. His scent was still sweet and his heat hadn’t ended yet but after having a long night sex, he had calmed down a lot.

“It’s quite without the children,” Karna said.

“Yeah. It’s so quite without them. It’s just two of us here,” Siegfried put his hand on Karna’s shoulder and pecked him lightly.

“I’m starting to miss them. It feels lonely without the noises they make,” Karna said. It was just one day he hadn’t seen them. He was very fond of them. His cute little kids.

Siegfried chuckled. “You’ll see them again soon. We can pick them later when you’re fine.”

After done eating, Siegfried took the plate and glass to the kitchen and washed them at the sink. He washed the dishes and skillet pan he used to cook their meal. And the spatula. When he was doing it, he sensed Karna’s presence coming out from the bedroom and walking towards him. Karna held on him from behind. He was feeling clingy and begging for more than attention. He was done washing quickly and turned around to see his lover. “Is your body fine now?”

Karna hugged him, resting his head on Siegfried’s broad shoulder and looked at him with one eye closed. His cheeks was slightly tainted with blush and he was acting so cute. His expression said everything. He was still horny. He got horny again after he stopped feeling like dead. Naturally. This was his biological needs. “Ah,” he nodded and replied and then he landed his lips on Siegfried’s. Siegfried parted his lips and Karna quickly shoved his tongue inside. That led to a hot and passionate kiss.

After they parted, instead of making it more romantic or such, he asked the same question again. “Is your body really fine now?” He asked with concern. He was just really worried. And Karna found that very lovely. The worry showed clearly on his face and eyes as he looked at Karna. He never liked hurting Karna.

Karna let out a short sigh and then smiled. “Ah, really. I am fine now,” he said and kissed Siegfried’s cheek. Such cute and innocent one peck.

And Siegfried’s arm around Karna’s waist tighten. “You seems okay,” he whispered and they started making out. Siegfried kissed and licked Karna’s neck and shoulder. His hands travelled from his waist to his back and then to his butt. Siegfried memorized Karna’s slender figure felt like. He was skinny, but he was soft. He looked fragile but could tear him right now if he wanted to. Like a cat? No, imagining Karna as a clingy cat wasn’t good for heart.

Karna’s hand slipped down into Siegfried’s pants and grab on his cock. Hardening that thing up was easy task. Just a few strokes while they were kissing. He pulled the cock halfway out. Not only Siegfried had big body, he also had a big heart, and also a big cock. Holding it on his hand like this made it even feel bigger. Karna liked it though. He smiled erotically as he looked down, wanting to shove it inside him. But first, a service. He knelt down on his knees and gave Siegfried a little blowjob. As thanks for making him feel good last night.

Siegfried watched down as Karna opened his mouth, and lis tongue licked his tip. He licked for a few seconds and then putting the cock into his mouth. The girth made it hard to blow him, because it took all effort to just put it inside his mouth. And there was no more room to move or tease, and it wasn’t even the whole cock inside. A third maybe? And while Karna was playing with the cock with his mouth, sucking and moving his mouth, he also touched himself, shoving fingers into his hole and now, dripping wet.

“Nggghh... You’ve done enough,” Siegfried said and pulled Karna up. He picked Karna up and laid him on the top of the dining table nearby. Doing it on top of the table? Why not? Karna was into the idea. He spread his legs as he waited for the next. His hole was so wet and throbbing for the filling.

“Wait a second,” Siegfried said. He was prepared and had thought this kind of thing might happen so he had prepared a couple of condoms in his pocket. Just so he didn’t have to went back to grab it in the bedroom. He had experienced enough to know that in-heat, demanding in-heat Karna was not patient at all.

Karna couldn’t help but to chuckle funnily. Well prepared his man was. Seeing that cute, innocent looking, happy smile made Siegfried blush. And remembering their position made him even redder. His chest warmed up. He bent down to kiss Karna because of that smile. He still was able to feel the smile while they kiss. They both laughed a bit when parted.

Siegfried tore the packaging and put it on. Then, he grabbed on Karna’s waist and pulled him more to the side of the table, so he could position himself at the entry. He lined the tip at the entrance, teasing it slightly, circling at it. He could feel the hole’s throbbing and wanting to suck him in. Siegfried pushed inside rather easily. And Karna was still a bit sticky from last night’s. Siegfried went inside as deep as he could, going full in sheathed. It felt so good inside. He sighed out in pleasure as he started to move, slowly going in and out.

“... Ahhnn.... hmm...” Karna moaned under his breath as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling building up inside him. His insides, stomach felt hot. Shame that he won’t be having the cum inside him. He really wanted to have that too. But this felt good enough. Karna’s eyes shot open as he felt so high. He looked down where he was being done. “... Ahh— feels good,” he said as he watched down.

Siegfried slipped his hand to Karna’s back and pulled him up, now he was carrying him, and moving him up and down. This reached a bit deeper and when it hit Karna’s sweet spot, he hold on Siegfried as tight as he could and he came. He let out a long moan of satisfaction, followed by low groan as Siegfried moved him a few more times before he came as well.

Siegfried kept standing still as he breath slowly, carrying Karna who was hugging him tightly. And from the hole that was being filled deeply so fool, the fluid dripped down a lot. Karna’s face was so red and his eyes were sheepish. They kissed one more time before Siegfried sat him back at the table, before slowly pulling out and more came out. He pulled off the condom that was filled with his seeds and tied the tip off so they won’t leak out.

One minute for Karna too feel the rush goes down. He was ready for another round. He sat up and embraced Siegfried again and licked his neck. He bit him for a bit of extra breakfast and biting in sex was a common practice and affectionate act. After drinking, he put his feet to the floor and turned his back, resting his chest on the table as he looked back. “I want more,” he said, demandingly. With hot eyes looking back.

Siegfried’s lips formed a confident smile. “Ah, understood, my love,” he replied. Well, another round or two should be fine.

* * *

After finishing the third round at the bedroom again, which Siegfried didn't expect, he got up as quick as possible. Karna pulled his hand, wanting him to stay. But Siegfried apologized and kissed him. "Sumanai, it's about the time to pick the kids. I'll have to clean the kitchen first. Sumanai."

"...ah," Karna sadly agreed. 

"I'm really sumanai," He kissed Karna on his cheek. "I'll be back quick. You should rest for now."

"I will help," Karna said and was about to sit up. But he was pushed back down by Siegfried. 

"It's okay. It's just quick cleaning."

Siegfried was about to leave the room when Karna called his name. Karna smiled to him, a teasing one with his red cheeks. "I love you,"

That made the huge man return to the bed just in a second. He embraced Karna and he felt his heart was going to burst just from that three words. "I love you as well. Really."

Karna chuckled. "I know," he replied as he brushed the long hair. He looked at Siegfried's face and they kissed again. Separation was just so hard at moments like this. Siegfried wanted to stay and hold his lover, but the responsibility as a parent was waiting for him. "You should go now," Karna told him and Siegfried, with much unwillingness, he let go of Karna. He looked like a very sad fluffy dog. 

Siegfried went to clean the kitchen table and floor. He wiped the floor that was stained by the cum and the table too. He wiped and sprayed it with soap. There was still some smell left but he figured it would be gone soon if he left the window open. He went back to the bathroom for a quick shower and went back to the room to grab his change. Time to pick up the kids.


End file.
